Gearalt Callaghan & Tajemství Erisedu
by Furthad
Summary: Vše začalo otázkou: Jak by se Harry Potter změnil, kdyby ho nepřinesl k Dursleyům Hagrid a měl v mládí kamaráda? Zrodil se Gearalt Callaghan, který začne měnit svět... M - pro jistotu, později bude proč...
1. Chapter 1 - Čarodějova cesta

1\. Kapitola - Čarodějova cesta

Pan a paní Dursleyovi z domu číslo čtyři v Zobí ulici o sobě vždy tvrdili, že jsou naprosto normální. Ano, vypadali jako kterákoliv jiná rodina v ulici a zčásti to bylo proto, že žádné nesmysly a nepřípustné chování jednoduše neuznávali.

Pan Vernon Dursley byl ředitelem firmy Grunnings vyrábějící vrtačky. Byl to vysoký a velmi tělnatý chlapík, téměř bez krku, zato s velmi dlouhým knírem. Jeho manželka, paní Petunie Dursleyová byla pravým opakem svého manžela. Byla to vysoká blondýna s nemožně dlouhým krkem, umožňující ji špehování svých... no, mírumilovných sousedů. Dursleyovi vychovávali svého synka, Dudleyho, kterého považovali za nejúžasnější dítě na světě, ačkoliv se už v půl roce nevlezl do kalhot dvouletého dítěte.

Tato rodina měla vše, co si přála, ale i oni měli své velké tajemství. A báli se, aby to tajemství nevyšlo najevo. Potíž byla v tom, že ono velké tajemství se skrývalo v Potterových.

Paní Potterová byla totiž sestrou paní Dursleyové a ta ji jednoduše nenáviděla a bála se jí. Proto Dursleyovi předstírali, že žádné Potterovy neznají.

A proč se to paní Dursleová tak děsila své sestry? Bylo to snad tím, že si vzala muže, který se od její rodiny lišil natolik, že se bála jen jeho pohledu? Co by pak řekli sousedé, kdyby se tu zničehonic objevili?

Dursleyovi věděli, že se Potterovým narodil také synek, ale neviděli ho a netoužili ho vidět. Jejich dítě byl další důvod, proč o svou sestru nestála. Mohl být stejně divný jako jeho rodina a paní Dursleyová si nepřála, aby se jejich Dudley s takových chlapcem stýkal.

Náš příběh začíná jednoho šedivého úterního rána, kdy paní Dursleyová zatřásla se svým manželem, který musel do práce.

Byl to zcela obyčejný den, snad jen bouřková mračna naznačovala cosi zvláštního a záhadného. Avšak lidé, jako byli Dursleyovi si ničeho nevšímali a hleděli si své rutiny. A tak zatímco paní Dursleyová šišlala na vřískajícího Dudleyho a pan Dursley si vybíral jednu z kravat do práce, nikdo si nevšiml ohromného výra, který neslyšně proletěl kolem okna.

O půl deváté uchopil pan Dusley svoji aktovku, letmo políbil svoji manželku na čelo a pokusil se políbit i svého synka (přitom mu kus müsli přistál ve vlasech, jelikož Dudley měl zrovna záchvat vzteku).

„To je ale lumpík," usmíval se pan Dursley, když opustil dům. Nasedl do auta a vycouval z příjezdové cesty.

A právě v té chvíli postřehl cosi nepřirozeného. Byla to kočka, obyčejná mourovaté kočka, která si prohlížela plán města. Pan Dursley se oklepal a pohlédl do zpětného zrcátka. Na rohu ulice pořád stála kočka, ale plánek města tu nikde nebyl. Muž zamrkal a otočil se zpátky. Upřel pohled na zvíře, které mu pohled opětovalo.

Na rohu zahnul a dostal se tak na hlavní silnici, avšak nepřestával do stvoření pozorovat - zrovna si četla tabulku, kde stálo -Zobí ulice-.

Ne, zavrtěl pan Dursley hlavou, kočky neumí číst, řekl si a pustil kočku z hlavy. Začal přemýšlet nad velkou objednávkou vrtaček k které doufal, že ji dostane. Jenže na kraji města se stala další podivná věc, která ho donutila vrtačky vytlačit z mysli.

Byli to lidé, které spatřil, když seděl ve svém autě a popojížděl v dopravní zácpě. Na ulici byla spousta zvláštně oblečených lidí, majících na sobě dlouhé pláště! Pan Dursley takové lidi neměl rád. Považoval je za podivíny. Za stejné podivíny, jako třeba byla paní Potterová, sestra jeho manželky.

Zjistil, že ti podivíni tvoří jakýsi hlouček, co si mezi sebou vzrušeně šušká. Rozčileně zabubnoval prsty o volant a zjistil, že v tom hloučku stojí i jeden muž, rozhodně starší než on a upřeně na něj civí. Měl na sobě černý plášť, sahající až ke kotníkům a černé vlasu mu přepadávaly do očí. Kolona aut se pohnula a pan Dursley popojel dál. Když však zvedl oči, aby zkontroloval toho divného muže, nikde ho nespatřil.

Pustil tedy muže z hlavy a během chvíle se ocitl na parkovišti své firmy.

Ve své kanceláři sedával pan Dursley zády k oknu a to bylo dobře, jinak by se těžko soustředil na vrtačky, kdyby věděl, že zde za bílého dne poletují sovy. Lidé se zastavovali a ukazovali si z oken, nicméně panu Dursleymu do jeho dne žádné sovy nezasahovaly.

Když se však rozhodl, že si protáhne nohy a zajde na roh, do dobrého pekařství a koupí si tam něco k snědku, čekalo ho překvapení. Lidé v těch dlouhých pláštích tu byli stále, a když procházel kolem nich, cítil se nesvůj.

Slyšel, jak si něco šuškají, ale neposlouchal je, dokud...

„Ano, ano... je to pravda. Byli to Potterovi..."

„-i jejich syn Harry. Je to tragedie..."

Pan Dursley zůstal stát, jako zasažen bleskem. Pocítil strach a ohlédl se zpátky. Ti podivíni tam stáli a se ztrápenými výrazy si vyměňovali své názory. Přeběhl ulici a rychle zapadl do své kanceláře.

Tady ho žádní Potterovi trápit nebudou. Zvedl telefon, aby vytočil číslo svého domu, ale zaváhal.

„Bylo tu přeci spoustu Potterových a spoustu z nich, se určitě jmenovali Harry. Vlastně jeho synovec se nemusel jmenovat Harry. Byl to třeba Harvey, ano. Proč přidělávat starosti sobě i své manželce, která svoji divnou sestru nesnášela. Nevyčítal ji to, jednal by stejně mít takovou sestru. A přeci…ti lidé v hábitech...

Ruka nerozhodně vytočila číslo jeho domu.

Nervózně si odkašlal.

„Ano?" ozval se strohý hlas jeho ženy.

„Petunie, drahoušku... Potřeboval jsem se zeptat... nedostala jsi v poslední době zprávu od své sestry?" Věděl, že o tom nerada mluví, koneckonců předstírali, že Potterovi neexistují.

Paní Dursleyová se na dlouho odmlčela.

„Ne," řekla stroze. „Žádné. Proč se ptáš?"

„Mám takové tušení... Na ulici jsem potkal tlupu lidí a... napadlo mě, že by mohli být od.. toho spolku!"

„No a?" ozvalo se ze sluchátka a pan Dursley polkl.

„Jejich syn je stejně starý jako náš Dudley že?"

„Ano," odpověděla poněkud upjatě jeho žena.

„A jak že se to jmenuje? Harvey...?"

„Ne. Harry. Je to ošklivé jméno. Proč se vůbec ptáš?" otázala se a pan Dursley ztišil hlas.

„Potkávám celý den divně oblečené lidi a oni si šuškají jméno Potter... Napadlo mě, jestli o nás ví, kdo jsme a kde bydlíme..."

„Nesmysl!" vyštěkla paní Dursleyová. „Nejspíš si zaslechl špatně, Vernone," pronesla náhle konejšivě.

„Ano, máš pravdu, Petunie, drahoušku. Omlouvám se za obtěžování..." Položil telefon, ale na klidu mu to nepřidalo.

Když zajížděl na příjezdovou cestu svého domu, první co uviděl, byla mourovatá kočka, kterou viděl ráno. Seděla na zídce zahrady a pozorovala ho.

„Huš!" sykl na ní pan Dursley, ale kočka se ani nepohnula, pouze na něj vyčítavě hleděla a nepohnula se ani, když pan Dursley zalezl do domu.

Večer proběhl bez problémů. Paní Dursleyová mu podrobně popsala, jak sousedka z čísla 13 má problémy se svou dcerou a jak se Dudlánek naučil říkat „Ne a ne!".

A tak, když byla paní Dursleyová v koupelně, připlížil se pan Dursley k oknu a chvíli kontroloval pozemek.

Kočka tam stále byla a nepohnula se ani o píď. Sledovala očima Zobí ulici a vypadala, jako by na něco čekala. Souviselo to s Potterovými a tím, co slyšel? Opravdu někdo zjistil, kde bydlí? Ne, byl paranoidní.

„Petunie... viděla jsi tu kočku?" zeptal se náhle své manželky, která vyšla z koupelny.

Žena pevně stiskla rty.

„Sedí tu celý den a pozoruje ty sovy..."

„Sovy?" zeptal se překvapeně pan Dursley.

„Ano, ty. Létají tu celý den, bez přestání..."

„Myslíš, že..." začal pan Dursley, ale byl přerušen.

„Nesouvisí s tím, drahý..."

Neznělo to však tak přesvědčivě.

Pan Dursley usnul hned, avšak paní Dursleyová dlouho do noci zůstala vzhůru. Cítila nejistotu a nebylo nic, čím by se mohla utišit. A přeci... i kdyby se jim něco stalo, jich se to dotknout nemělo.

A tak zatímco se paní Dursleyová trápila svými myšlenkami, kočka sedící na zdi se protáhla a seskočila na zem.

Uviděla totiž toho, koho celý den čekala. Na konci Zobí uličky se objevil starý muž. Byl vysoký, hubený s vousy tak dlouhými, že by si je třikrát obmotal kolem krku. Na sobě měl dlouhý purpurový plášť a na nohou boty na vysokém podpatku s přezkami. Modré oči měl jasné a zářivé, jako hvězdy na obloze a na na dlouhém, křivém nose byly posazeny půlměsícové brýle.

Byl to Albus Brumbál.

Tento muž si nepřipouštěl, že by byl v městečku nevítaný - přehraboval se v kapse pláště a něco usilovně hledal. Uvědomil si asi, že ho někdo pozoruje, neboť zvedl hlavu a střetl se s pohledem kočky, která na něj hleděla z opačného konce ulice. Albus Brumbál se uchechtl a zamumlal: „No samozřejmě."

Nejspíš našel, co hledal, neboť vytáhl stříbrný zapalovač, nebo tedy něco, co jako zapalovač vypadalo a několikrát cvakl. Nejbližší pouliční světla zablikala a zhasla. Brzy se tak celá ulice ponořila do tmy.

Muž zastrčil Zhasínadlo do kapsy kabátu a i přes očividnou tmu vyhledal pohled kočky.

„Přeji dobrý večer, profesorko McGonagallová."

A náhle tam místo kočky stála přísně vyhlížející žena, která měla na nose brýle přesně téhož tvaru jako skvrny, které zdobily mourovaté kočce oči. Na sobě měla smaragdově zelený plášť a černé vlasy byly stažené do pevného uzlu. Zřejmě byla nazlobená.

„Jak jste poznal, že jsem to já?" zeptala se.

„Kočky nesedí tak strnule jako vy, paní profesorko."

„Taky byste byl strnulý, kdybyste tu seděl celý den," odsekla mu žena a odmlčla se. „Je pravda to, co se povídá? Že Vy-víte-kdo zmizel... Je opravdu pryč, že, Brumbále?"

„Vypadá to tak," kývl Brumbál. „Dáte si citronovou zmrzlinu?"

„Prosím?" zatvářila se profesorka zmateně.

„Zmrzlinu. Je to mudlovská pochoutka, kterou mám rád."

„Ne, děkuji," odpověděla profesorka chladně. „Je Vy-víte- kdo skutečně pryč? Skutečně...?"

„Ale paní profesorko McGonagallová, buďte rozumná a nazývejte ho pravým jménem. Je to Voldemort!"

Žena sebou neklidně trhla, ale toho si vysoký muž vůbec nevšiml.

„Jsou z toho samé zmatky. Vy-víte-kdo. Já to vím, ale lidé by rádi zapomněli."

„Je to tedy pravda... co se šušká? Lidé totiž říkají, že se Vy-v..." zarazila se pod Brumbálovým pohledem, „Voldemort objevil v Godrikově dole. Je pravda, že našel Potterovy? Jsou Lily a James... mrtví?" naléhala na něj.

Brumbál přikývl a profesorka McGonagallová nevěřícně zalapala po dechu.

„Ach Albusi... Lily a James... nechtěla jsem tomu věřit..."

„Ano, já vím," povzdechl Brumbál ztěžka.

„Říkají, že jsou mrtví všichni. I malý Harry... A spolu s ním zemřel Voldemort. Jeho moc se prý přitom zhroutila a celý dům vybuchl... a on zmizel."

Brumbál zavrtěl hlavou.

„To že říkají...? Harry žije," odtušil pouze a strčil si do pusy lžičku s citronovou zmrzlinou, kterou vytáhl zpod pláště.

Profesorka zalapala po dechu.

„Žije? Ale... jakto?" třásl se jí hlas.

„Jeho moc se zhroutila, to ano. Ale Harry Potter přežil. Jen jsme ho odklidili... a nastražili tak, aby to vypadalo, že je mrtvý. Potřebujeme ho ochránit, Minervo, zatím. Nikdo z temné strany nesmí vědět, že je Harry naživu. Ne, dokud je všechny nepochytáme!"

„On ho zastavil? Já žasnu..." zajíkla se žena.

„Nedozvíme se asi niky jak," zamumlal Brumbál a pokrčil rameny. „Důležité je, že ho musíme schovat." Podíval se zamyšleně na dům.

„Kde?" chtěla vědět ona, ale Brumbál se pouze podíval na hodinky. Byly to prapodivné hodinky. Měly dvanáct ručiček, ale nebyla tam žádná čísla, jen maličké planety. Zdálo se, že se v nich Brumbál vyzná, protože řekl: „Severus, by měl za chvíli dorazit... Pak budeme všichni přítomni."

„Proč právě tady?" zeptala se žena nechápavě.

„Žijí tu Harryho jediní příbuzní, které má."

„Vy myslíte ty lidi, co žijí tady?" vyjekne profesorka. „Brumbále... to nemůžete. Ti lidé se od nás liší ve všem... a ten kluk! Málem ukopal svoji matku proto, že mu nechtěla dát bonbony! Harry tu nemůže žít!"

„To je nejlepší místo, prozatím," pronesl však muž pevně. „Napsal jsem jim dopis, kde jim vše vysvětluji. Až bude starší, řeknou mu to!"

„Dopis," odfrkla si žena. „Vy si myslíte, že to vysvětlíte dopisem? Ti mudlové ho nepochopí! O tom chlapci se budou psát knihy!"

„Ano. Až se Harry Potter objeví v Bradavicích, bude legendou. Lidé brzy zjistí, že Harry Potter žije, o to se postarám. Ale zatím bude lepší, když bude tady, chráněn před slávou, která by ho mohla zaslepit."

„To máte pravdu, Brumbále."

Na moment bylo ticho, když...

„Prásk!"

„Ach Severusi! Vyděsil jste mně!" zajíkla se profesorka McGonagallová.

Černovlasý muž se narovnal. Dlouhé vlasy mu splývaly na ramena a zpola zakrývaly nezdravě bledou tvář. V rukou držel malý černý uzlíček. V temných očích se zrcadlil odpor.

„Opravdu jste musel poslat mne, Brumbále?" řekl tichým, seč hlubokým hlasem.

„Byl jste poblíž Severusi a já ti děkuji za jeho záchranu. Původně jsem chtěl poslat Hagrida, ale pro něco tak delikátního není nikoho lepšího, než vás."

„Pchm," odfrkl si muž a strčil dítě zabalené v černé dece Brumbálovi do náruče.

„Už teď je jako jeho otec," utrousil znechuceně.

„Nebuď předpojatý, Severusi, je to jen dítě."

Muž neodpověděl, pouze pevně stiskl rty.

„Je vskutku zvláštní, že přežil. Harry Potter," pohladila dítě po tváři žena. Uzlík se zavrtěl a černovlasé dítě otevřelo oči.

„Má je po Lily," usmála se Minerva a Severus chtě nechtě vzhlédl.

„Jediný důvod, proč jsem toho spratka zachránil," zavrčel.

„Ale no tak, Severusi," pokáral ho jemně Brumbál. „Vše je připraveno. Myslím, že by bylo vhodné předat ho," řekl a podíval se na dveře domu. Zastrčil do peřinek dopis.

„Co jste tam napsal, Brumbále?" neudržela svou zvědavost profesorka.

„Vysvětlení, proč ho nechávám u jejich dveří a kdo ve skutečnosti je..." začal Brumbál.

„Pane profesore," zastavil ho však druhý muž. „Rozhlásili jsme po světě, že je mrtvý. Nebylo by rozumné, nechávat ho u mudlů pod jeho pravým jménem. Ani on sám by neměl vědět, kým ve skutečnosti je... Dokud nepřijde čas."

Brumbál se zarazil a zatvářil se lišácky. „Cítíš snad něco k tomu chlapci?"

Severus se popuzeně narovnal. „Nenasazoval jsem krk v plamenech proto, aby to bylo zítra zabito!"

„Máš pravdu, Severusi. Není vhodné nechávat ho pod stejným jménem..." zamyslel se a vytáhl nepopsaný pergamen. „Pak budeme muset..."

„Co tady děláte?"

Když se v Zobí ulici ozvalo prásknutí, posadila se Petunie Dursleyová na své posteli a opatrně přešla k oknu. Světla nesvítila, a i když měla oči jako trnky, nedokázala vidět nic. Proto se vydala po schodech dolů, zjistit, co tak hlasitý zvuk mohlo vydat.

A když otevřela domovní dveře, zjistila, že tři divní lidé ji stojí před brankou. Ochromila ji hrůza z toho spolku, protože je poznala hned.

Nezmohla se však na víc, než na hloupou otázku, proč tam stojí.

Ten nejvyšší z nich, se k ní otočil a... usmál se.

„Petunie Dursleyová! Tak rád se s vámi setkávám. Jsem Albus Brumbál, zajisté mě znáte!" začal a žena přimrzla na místě.

„Můžeme dál? Nezdržíme se dlouho, potřebujeme však vyřídit jednu důležitou věc..."

Všichni tři téměř neslyšně proklouzli kolem ní a přešly rovnou do kuchyně.

Vyděšená paní Durleyová se vydala za nimi, když uslyšela dětský pláč.

„Co to?" začala, ale černovlasý muž ji přerušil. Matně jej poznávala.

„Být tebou, posadím se na to," ušklíbl se na ní.

„Snape?!" vydechla překvapeně. Oba profesoři si vyměnili překvapený pohled. Petunie Dursleyová se vyděšeně posadila na jednu z nablýskaných židlí.

„Paní Dursleyová. Jde o to, že vaše sestra byla zavražděna. A spolu s ní i její muž."

„A co je mi po tom?" odvážila se prsknout.

„Po tom je ti to, že jsi jediná příbuzná jejího syna," pronesl ledově Snape. „Který ti padnul na krk!"

„Ale no tak, Severusi!" napomenul ho Bumbál. „Paní Dursleyová. Potřebujeme u vás Harryho schovat a..."

„S dovolením pane profesore..." přerušil ho Snape a otočil se k Petunii. „Jednoduše chceme, abys ho vychovávala. To bude nejjednodušší. Ale má to háček. Nikdo nesmí vědět, že je to Harry Potter."

„Severusi! Stačilo by!" Tichá slova prořízla vzduch a tmavooký profesor zmlkl.

„Profesor Snape má pravdu. Zařídíme vašemu domu ochranu... a na oplátku vy poskytnete ochranu jemu." Ukázal jí malé dítě.

„Proč bych měla?"

„Jste jeho příbuzná, proboha!" vložila se do toho profesorka McGonagallová.

„A co má být? Není to moje sestra!"

„Jak můžete říct něco takového?" založila ruce v bok druhá žena. Petunie se na židli víc schoulila.

„Neposkytnout přístřeší jedinému žijícímu členu vaší sestry! Vy nemáte srdce, ženská!" zaprskala profesorka a Petunie sklonila hlavu.

„Dobrá tedy..."

„Jste ochotná zavázat se neporušitelným slibem, že nikomu neprozradíte, kdo se ukrývá ve vašem domě?" uhodil na ni Brumbál. „A také to, že ho nevyhodíte na ulici?"

„Já..." pohlédla na ně vyděšeně. „Ano," sklonila hlavu.

„A váš manžel?"

Petunie Dursleyová vyskočila na nohy. „Půjdu ho probudit!"

Žena odběhla a Brumbál se otočil na Snapea.

„Měli bychom mu dát jméno," řekl.

„Proč se díváte na mě?" zvedl ruce Snape. „Moje děcko to není!"

Brumbál pouze mlčel. Ticho se prodlužovalo, až Snape si povzdechl. „No tak dobře... Hmm..."

ušklíbl se. „Bond. James Bond... Po tatínkovi," vycenil zuby. Profesorka McGonagallová se zamračila a Severus Snape si otráveně povzdechl. „Vždyť je to pravda!"

„Severusi, prosím, vynech vtipy," požádal ho Brumbál.

„Dobrá, dobrá..." zamyslel se.

„Gearalt Callaghan. Callaghanovi jsou starý rod, jedna z větví Princeova rodu. Jejich trezory jsou hned vedle mého. Mám je k dispozici, včetně přístupu k jejich magii. Je lepší, když bude z nyní méně známého rodu, než mudlorozený…"

Brumbál kývl. „Dobrá."

Pohlédl na malého kluka.

„Budeš Gearalt Callaghan... A tak tě budou všichni nazývat, dokud nepřijde správný čas!"

Dveře rodinného domku v Zobí ulici číslo 4 se otevřely a z nich vyšli věru podivně oblečení lidé.

Albus Brumbál vytáhl zpod pláště Zhasínadlo a cvakl. Vzápětí se v celé ulici znovu rozsvítilo, jak se světla vrátila na své místa.

Na trávníku před domem stála pofesorka McGonagallová a Severus Snape.

„Tak tedy nashledanou, pane a paní Dursleyovi," prohlásil spokojeně vysoký vousatý muž. Ve dveřích se objevili vyděšení obyvatelé domu. „Doufám, že se o Gearalta postaráte."

Paní Dursleyova horlivě zakývala hlavou a nečekaje na nic dalšího jim zabouchla dveře před nosem.

„Brzy se uvidíme, Gearalte," zamumlal muž a otočil se ke svým společníkům.

„Přepokládám, že se brzy uvidíme, Albusi," zdvihla hlavu profesorka a přejela dům pohledem. V očích se jí leskly slzy.

„Už tu nemám co pohledávat," pronesl znuděně Severus Snape. „Myslím, že půjdu. Musíme co nejdřív zařídit vše, co bude potřeba…"

„Jistě, Severusi. Prokázal jsi mi velikou službu."

„Hm?" Severus Snape se pootočil na podpatku. „Nařídil jste mi to," řekl jen a s prásknutím se přemístil. Albus Brumbál se na jeho odpověď jen usmál.

Uběhlo téměř deset let ode dne, kdy Albus Brumbál navštívil dům v Zobí ulici číslo 4 a zanechal tam malého chlapce v péči jeho tety.

Ulice se však nezměnila a jejich dům už vůbec ne. Jediné, co naznačovalo plynoucí čas, byly fotografie nad krbem, na kterých bylo cosi, co vypadalo jako velký, růžový míč s pletenou čepičkou. Ten míči podobný tvar byl ve skutečnosti Dudley Dursley, který už nebyl malým dítětem. Fotografie hned vedle ukazovaly světlovlasého obra, sedícího na kolotoči, či hrajícího počítačovou hru, nebo fotku, kde ho jeho matka objímá a líbá.

Nikde nebyla ani známka o tom, že by v domě žil někdo další. Tedy...

Dveře do kuchyně se rozrazily a v nich stál notně rozcuchaný, černovlasý hoch.

„Dobré ráno, teto," pozdravil hlasem, ze kterého bylo slyšet, že ji dobré ráno opravdu nepřeje.

„Gearalte," zamračila se Petunie Dursleová. „Jdi se převléct, kdo se na tebe má koukat?"

„Hm..." protáhl hoch. „Třeba ty?"

Žena zalapala po dechu.

„Vernone! Řekni mu něco!"

Strýček Vernon, obézní a nepříjemný muž zvedl oči od novin a zrentgenoval svého synovce pohledem.

Viděl hubeného kluka, s dlouhými rozcuchanými vlasy a zvláštním pohledem, který mu naháněl hrůzu.

„Na tu operaci jsme ho neměli posílat," blesklo mu hlavou jako pokaždé, když se do jeho zelenočervených očí díval.

Ještě donedávna nosil mladík brýle, ale díky nehodě (ve které mimochodem Dudley vůbec neúčinkoval) skončily jeho brýle rozmláceny na několik set drobných kousků skla a tak se Petunie rozhodla, že místo zbytečných kousků kovu a skla mu zařídí operaci.

Ne, že by se nepovedla. Gearalt nyní nepotřeboval brýle. Jen když poprvé otevřel oči, čekal lékaře (i jeho pěstouny), šok. Místo nevinné zeleně smaragdových očí, které prý měla jeho matka, tu byla karmínová červeň. Lékaři je ujišťovali, že je to jen reakce na zákrok, ale ani po třech týdnech se barva jeho očí nezměnila. Červeň začala ustupovat teprve před měsícem, ale už teď bylo jasné, že to nebudou oči, jaké bývaly. Karmínová barva se začala pozvolna stahovat k zorničkám, zanechávajíc za sebou červenohnědé paprsky, která měnila původní jas zelených očí.

„Poslouchej svou tetu, kluku líná! Běž se převléct a koukej se učesat!" spustil na něj.

Gearalt si zastrčil ruce do kapes černých pyžamových kalhot a podíval se na bosé nohy.

„Hmm... Chtělo by to snídani… víš co, energii na úkoly?" odtušil náhle, jako by svého strýce neslyšel.

Vernon Dursley zbrunatěl.

„Neslyšels? Padej nahoru, než si sundám pásek..."

Teprve teď projevil černovlasý hoch záblesk strachu. Pokrčil rameny.

„Jak chceš..."

Otočil se na patě a pomalu se loudal do svého pokoje, kde trávil většinu svého času. Nepočítaje ovšem okamžiky, kdy sekal trávník, nebo umýval nádobí, či dělal jiné práce, které mu nařídila jeho teta.

Jeho pokoj nebyl noblesní, ani přeplácaný vším haraburdím, jako ten Dudleyův. Byla to Gearaltova svatyně. Místnost, kam ho zavírali, když byl malý, ale taky místnost, která mu sloužila jako útočiště, protože z nějakého záhadného důvodu sem Dursleyovi nikdy nevkročili. (Nepočítaje bratrance, který se pak záhadně rozstonal.)

Zdi pokoje měli tmavou hnědou barvu, která splývala s nepříliš čistým kobercem. Skrz otevřené okno pronikal do pokoje teplý letní vzduch, který si pohrával s bílými záclonkami visících na okenici.

Uprostřed místnosti, tedy hned naproti dveřím, stála postel. Byla zcela obyčejná, rozvrzaná, ale zato čistá. V pravém dolním rohu místnosti, se tyčila do výšky mohutná skříň, kdysi stojící v Dudleyho pokoji a do které se teď Dudleyovo šatstvo nevešlo. Svým tvarem se nehodila do střídmě zařízeného pokoje a Gearaltovi se ani v nejmenším nelíbila. Na vybranou však neměl.

Měl tu i bytelný psací stůl se čtyřmi zásuvkami a kovovou lampičkou spravenou pletacím drátem, aby držela pohromadě.

Vysvlékl se z pyžama a to pečlivě složil a schoval pod polštář. Ze skříně si vytáhl vyšisované džínové šortky dlouhé do půli stehen a jedno z novějších šedých tílek, kde se skvěl černý nápis NOT ORDINARY. Z velké krabice na dně skříně vylovil plastové žabky modré barvy. Zavřel skříň a podíval se do zrcadla pověšeného na dveřích.

Prohrábl si rukou vlasy, povzdechl si a vzápětí se začal rozhlížet po pokoji, aby našel gumičku, kterou by si neposlušné vlasy stáhl.

Seběhl znovu po schodech dolů a posadil se na svoji židli v kuchyni. Jeho bratranec už tam seděl a cpal se chlebem.

„Seš prase, víš to?" poznamenal s klidem a pustil se do své, pravda o něco menší, porce.

„Buď zticha, vychrtlino," zahuhňal Dudley a nacpal si do pusy velký kus salámu.

Gearalt se zašklebil a pohodlně se opřel o opěradlo židle.

„Copak? Jde ti o krk, že se tak cpeš, ty velrybo? Jo vlastně pardon... Oni mají dorazit GreenPeace, co Willi? No neboj, brzy tě zachrání."

„Zavři hubu ty, magore, nevidíš, že jím?" prskl Dudley.

„Nejen vidím, ale i cítím," zhnuseně si otřel tvář, kde mu přistál kousek masa. „Přešla mě chuť. Udav se, prase..."

Mladík vyšel na zahradu, s rukama v kapsách a nerudným obličejem. Štvalo ho, v jakých podmínkách žije, jenže s tím nemohl nic udělat. Mrzutě odkopl kamínek z cesty a zadíval se do slunce.

Dnes slavil své jedenácté narozeniny. A jako každý rok i tenhle den nebyl ničím výjimečným.

„Gearalte! Běž umýt nádobí!" ozvalo se z domu.

Hoch zavřel oči.

„Nikam nejdu, teto, umej si ho dneska sama!"

Z domu se ozvalo jakési neidentifikovatelné huhňání, v čem Gearalt rozpoznal tetino láteření nad tím, jaký je nevychovaný parchant.

Černovlasý hoch se tiše vypařil ze zahrady. Šel na své oblíbené místo - do parku, kde vylezl do koruny mohutného stromu. Byla to jeho schovka, kam se nikdo nemohl dostat. Tedy nikdo z Dudleyho party.

Gearalt se zašklebil.

„Rozbiju ti hubu Gearalte!" vyhrožovalo rudé, tlusté stvoření a snažilo se zachytit se nejnižší větve stromu.

„Copak, čuníku, nedokážeš se sem vydrápat? Víš... když budeš takhle dlouho skákat, mohl bys i zhubnout..." poznamenal vyhublý kluk. Seděl obkročmo na tlusté větvi stromu a opíral se zády o další větev. Pohodlně se uvelebil a znovu se začetl do komiksu, který vzal Dudleymu ze stolu.

„Já tě dostanu, Callaghane! Pak si mě nepřej!" supěl pod ním Dudley.

„Radši si odpočiň, Dudlánku," uchechtnul se Gearalt. „Nebo tě pak budu muset oživovat. Vlastně ne. Raději bych dělal resuscitaci žábě, než tobě."

Dudley, ani nikdo jiný z jeho party se nikdy nedokázaly dostat po kmeni nahoru. Gearalt to dlouhou dobu nemohl pochopit. Proč sem nedokážou vyšplhat, když je to zcela obyčejný strom... A teprve po tom, co přišel na to, že není jako ostatní děti, mu došlo, že to jen díky němu sem nevyleze nikdo, kdo by někomu rád ublížil.

Ozvalo se jemné zašustění křídel, které hocha vytrhlo ze zamyšlení. Seděla před ním bílá sova, která měla na noze připevněný dopis.

„Co to je?" pomyslel si a zvědavě natáhl k sově ruku. K jeho údivu se ani nepohnula a tak ji opatrně sundal dopis z nohy. Bílá sova zahoukala a stále na Gearalta zírala.

 **Pan**

 **Gearalt Callaghan**

 **Nejmenší ložnice v domě**

 **Zobí ulice 4 Kvikálkov**

 **Surrey**

„Moje adresa?" podivil se a obrátil obálku. Byla na ní pečeť - lev, jezevec, havran a had.

„Co je to..." Rozlomil pečeť a vytáhl odtud zažloutl pergamen.

 **ŠKOLA ČAR A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH**

Ředitel: Albus Brumbál

(nositel Merlinova řádu první třídy, Veliký čar., Nejvyšší divotvorce, Nejhlavnější hlavoun, Mezinárodního sdružení kouzelníků)

Vážený pane Callaghene,

s potěšením Vám oznamujeme, že ve Škole čar a kouzel v Bradavicích počítáme se studijním místem pro Vás. V příloze Vám zasíláme seznam všech potřebných knih a vybavení, které si můžete nakoupit na Příčné ulici. Buďte tak laskav a dostavte se dne 3. srpna v 12:00 do Londýna na nádraží King´s Cross. Zde na vás bude čekat váš doprovod.

Školní rok začíná 1. září.

Očekáváme Vaši sovu nejpozději

31\. července.

Se srdečným pozdravem

Minerva McGonagallová

zástupkyně ředitele¨

„Co to má být? Nepovedený žert od Dudleye? Fakt si myslí, že mu na to skočím? Škola čar a kouzel... Jsem kouzelník?"

Z obálky vypadl ještě jeden list papíru.

Zachytil ho dřív, než se stačil snést k zemi a zastrčil si pergamen do kapsy. „Proč na mě ta sova pořád tak divně civí?"

Byla to pravda. Sova stále seděla před ním a upírala na něj svůj pohled.

„Co po mně chce?" natáhl k ní ruku a lehce pohladil po peří. Sova tiše zahoukala a Gearalt znovu nahlédl do dopisu.

„Asi budou chtít odepsat, co?" promluvil k sově. „Byli-li to Dursleyovi, jsem zvědavý, co tím chtějí dosáhnout... Schválně, co na to řeknou?"

Seskočil plavně ze stromu (už dlouho nepřemýšlel nad tím, proč si nikdy nic nezlomí, když skočí z pětimetrové výšky) a dopadl do podřepu na zem. Sova vzlétla a následovala ho.

S vrznutím otevřel branku a prošel až do obývacího pokoje, kde seděli Dursleyovi. Položil před tetu Petunii dopis a chvíli mlčel.

Paní Dursleyová si s manželem vyměnila vyděšený pohled, už jen když spatřili erb.

„Co je to?" zeptal se strýc Vernon nepříliš vyrovnaným hlasem. „Proč nás otravuješ svými výmysly?"

„To by mě taky zajímalo, strýčku," poznamenal klidně Gearalt. „Co to má znamenat..."

Ticho. Teta Petunie vypadla vyděšeně, jako krysa, která spatřila kočku, zatímco strýc Vernon pomalu nabíral rudou barvu ve tváři.

„Je to pravda, že jsem čaroděj?" zeptal se Gearalt. Reakce, která následovala, ho překvapila. Teta Petunie vyjekla a zakryla si uši a strýci Vernonovi div nezaskočila slina.

„To slovo už nikdy neříkej!" vrčel strýc Vernon.

„Které myslíš, strýčku Vernone... Čaroděj?" zeptal se nevinně hoch a uhnul strýcově ruce.

„Padej do svýho pokoje! A opovaž se odtud vystrčit nos, spratku nevychovanej! Takhle si z nás dělat legraci."

Gearalt se však nepohnul. „Takže je to pravda... Tak proč jste mi nic neřekli?" pronesl tiše. Jeho příbuzní se zasekli v půlce pohybu a vyděšeně na hocha hleděli. Tón jeho hlasu byl... děsivý, a když na něj pohlédli, neviděli v jeho očích dětinskou bojovnost, ale kruté rudé oči.

„N-ne-nechtěli jsme," zakoktala se teta Petunie a náhle vyskočila z křesla.

„Věděli jsme to už od chvíle, kdy ses narodil! Věděli jsme to, a jakpak by ne, když moje sestra byla na chlup stejná! I ona dostala dopis a jezdila do té proklaté školy. Nebyla normální, nebyla a ten její manžel zrovna tak! Z celé rodiny jsem jen já věděla, že je divná, a že ty budeš taky!" na chvíli se zarazila. „A pak... jsi nám spadl na krk, protože se tvoji rodiče rozhodli, že se klidně nechají zabít a ty ses k nim kruci nechtěl přidat! A měla jsem pravdu! Jsi stejně divní, jako ti ostatní... čarodějové!" vypískla poslední slovo a zhroutila se na pohovku.

„Zabít?" pronesl Gearalt tiše. „Zabít..." opakoval to slovo potichu a narovnal se.

„Proč jste mi to neřekli? Proč jste mi neřekli, že byli zabiti a místo toho umřeli na blbou autonehodu?" vykřikl a to už strýc Vernon vstal. „To stačí, Gearalte! Val do svého pokoje... HNED!"

„Půjdu... Ale chci, abyste mě dovezli do Londýna. Přesně tak, jak to stojí v tom dopise." Vytrhl dopis z rukou své tety, otočil se a opustil pokoj, zanechávajíc tam tak své příbuzní sedět.

Posadil se na kraj postele a rozložil druhý list. „Hm... to jsem zvědavý, co to bude."

ŠKOLA ČAR A KOUZEL V BRADAVICÍCH

 **Stejnokroj**

 _Žáci prvního ročníku budou potřebovat:_

 _tři jednobarevné pracovní hábity (černé)_

 _jednu jednobarevnou špičatou čapku (černou na každodenní nošení)_

 _jeden pár ochranných rukavic (z dračí kůže nebo podobné)_

 _jeden zimní plášť (černý, se stříbrnými sponami)_

 ** _Upozorňujeme, že žáci by měli veškeré oblečení mít opatřeno jmenovkou._**

 **Předepsané knihy**

 _Každý žák bude potřebovat tyto učebnice:_

 _Miranda Jestřábová:_ Příručka kouzelných slov a zaklínadel ( ň)

 _Batylda Bagshotová:_ Dějiny čar a kouzel

 _Adalbert Waffling:_ Teorie kouzelnického umění

 _Emeric Cvak:_ Úvod do přeměňování

 _Phyllida Výtrusová:_ Tisíc kouzelnických bylin a hub

 _Arsenius Stopečka:_ Kouzelnické odvary a lektvary

 _Mlok Scamander:_ Fantastická zvířata a kde je najít

 _Quentin Trimble:_ Černá magie – příručka sebeobrany

 **Další vybavení**

 _1 hůlka_

 _1 kotlík (cínovy, standardní velikost 2)_

 _1 sada skleněných nebo křišťálových lahviček_

 _1 dalekohled_

 _1 mosazné váhy_

 ** _Žáci si s sebou mohou rovněž přivézt sovu NEBO kočku NEBO žábu._**

 ** _UPOZORŇUJEME RODIČE, ŽE ŽÁKŮM PRVNÍHO ROČNÍKU NEJSOU POVOLENA JEJICH VLASTNÍ KOŠŤATA!_**

„Magie... hůlka? Košťata? Opravdu to všechno existuje?" Byl uchvácen.

Přešel k oknu a vzhlédl k nebi, když se ozvalo zahoukání.

„Co?" trhnul hlavou. Na parapet přistála sova.

„Aha, odepsat..." zamumlal a přiskočil ke stolu, kde bylo spousta popsaných papírů.

„Kde mám tu... a tady." Vytáhl modrou propisku s okousaným uzávěrem a nepopsaný list.

„Tak, co jim napíšem, sovo?" oslovil zvíře a loktem se opřel o parapet. Strčil si konec propisky mezi zuby a zamyšleně skousnul.

„Co třeba... Vážená paní Mc... jakseto jmenuje... aha.. paní McGonagallová... přijedu... Ne, to zní blbě, co myslíš?"

Sova si načechrala křídla a zahoukala.

„Dobře, dobře, nemusíš znít tak pohoršeně," zasmál se. „Co takhle...

Vážená paní McGonagallová, dostal jsem Váš dopis a s potěšením přijímám Vaši nabídku.

To už zní líp, ne?"

Další tiché zahoukání a Gearalt se zamračil.

„Tak jinak...

Vážená paní profesorko McConagallová,

přijal jsem Váš dopis a s potěšením nastoupím do prvního ročníku Školy čar a kouzel v Bradavicích.

Tak?" podíval se na sovu, která přešlápla na místě.

„Super... To by mělo stačit jen... za co to všechno koupím? Od nich, tím myslím ty dole, nedostanu nic."

Nedostalo se mu žádné odpovědi a tak opatrně přivázal dopis na drobnou nohu sovy. Bílý tvor párkrát mávl křídly a ztratil se mu ze zorného pole.

Díval se ještě na místo, kde zmizela. Povzdechl si a zabubnoval na okno… zasněně pozoroval Kvikálkov v letním slunečném počasí. Ulicí se ozval táhlý pískot. Gearalt se ušklíbl a zastínil si oči, aby se podíval na černovlásku stojící na lavičce do Magnoliové ulice. Jeho kamarádka co sem občas jezdí na prázdniny, na něj mávala. Otočil se a seskočil ze stolu, na kterém seděl, na zem. Vyběhl z pokoje a vrazil do Dudleyho, který se akorát nadechoval.

„Ztichni špeku… řekni svý matce, že jdu pryč… jo a řekni jí: Magie!" protáhl se kolem něj tak rychle, že máchnutí rány mu kolem uší ani nezasvištělo. Dupot sloních tlap na schodech mu naznačilo, že je pronásledovaný bratrancem.

„Jdu ven této, vrátím se… někdy," oznámil, když zpomalil kolem kuchyně a pak jen proběhl zadním vchodem na zahradu. Oběhl dům a pak rovnou rychle na ulici a pak přímo za Lykérou.

„Zdar Lyké, ber čáru, valí se Dudley," přiběhl k dívce a spokojeně zaregistroval její škleb. Poslala mu přes rameno vzdušný polibek a vyplázla jazyk. Pak spolu vyběhli a zamířili na jejich schovku.

Už na konci první uličky Dudley hýkal jak šílený, a oba kamarádi spokojeně klusali furt před ním. Pak oba zabrali a obtloustlý bratranec zmizel z dohledu. Během pěti minut byli na jejich stromě. Gearalt vyběhl po kmeni a chytil se za nejnižší větev, zahákl se nohou za tuhle větev a podal ruku dívce. Ta ho ale oběhla a vylezla z boku a zasmála se mu.

„Nejsem prcek Gery," oznámila mu a pak spolu vylezli o kus výš. Dole už stál Dudley a marně se škrábal na spodní větev, která jakoby se objevila o metr výš, než byla před chvilkou.

„Pitomec," zasmála se Lykéra a odhrnula si z očí černé vlasy a stáhla si je gumičkou do culíku. Podívala se na Gearalta, který se jen uvelebil mezi větvemi a dal si ruce za hlavu a opřel se o kmen.

„Měla jsi přijít později, ne? Nebyli jste s babčou na nákupech v Londýně? Nemá přeci auto, mno a autobus přijede až za dvacet minut," zeptal se a dívka jen pokrčila rameny a usmála se.

„To víš, babička je čarodějnice… peče nám doma děti ze sousedství, lítá na koberci a doma nám pomáhá džin z láhve…" předstírala vážnou tvář a odpočítávala na prstech. Pak oba vyprskli smíchy.

„No jasně, a já jsem Malý Princ," odsekl Gearalt a povzdechl si.

„Co je kámo? Nějakej zplihlej…" konstatovala černovláska a dloubla mu do ramene kloubem.

„Ále… jedu na školu pryč, na internát… jenže nevím, jak mám zaplatit věci do školy… Dursleyovi mi na to stoprocentně nedaj. Radši narvou tomu prasátku hrdo čokoládou," ucedil jen a zasténal. Oba zírali na hnědou sovu, co letěla kolem. Lykéra si všimla jeho pohledu a zasmála se.

„Hej, sova takhle ve dne. Divný, co?" zasmála se zas a pak si všimla jeho výrazu a ztuhla.

„Neměj strach. Doma se zeptej, kde jsou peníze po rodičích. Určitě něco měli, a oni to musí mít buď k dispozici anebo je pro tebe nějakej fond a škola si to sama najde. Uvidíš," plácla mu do ramene a zářivě se usmála. Pohlédla mu zpříma svými zelenomodrýma očima do rudočervených.

„Tobě nevadí moje oči, Lyké? Všichni jsou z nich podělaný," zeptal se vážně a dívka jen mávla rukou.

„U mě na škole je kluk, co má kyselinou poleptaný obličej. To je strašidlo. Ty jen vypadáš kruťácky," usmála se vesele a podívala se dolů.

„Hele, prasátko si zavolalo kamarády," zachechtala se a ukázala dolů. Dole se teď Dudley domlouval s Piersem a Hyckem. Jejich trojka chodila všude spolu a terorizovala prcky po městě. Pierse si teď nabíjel kuličkovku. Pak jí natáhl a vystřelil na Lyké. Ta se se smíchem schovala za větev a kulička zasvištěla vedle v listí.

„Vedle Pírsíků…" smála se mu a Gearalt vylezl za kmen a sledoval Hycka s kamenem jak se rozpřahuje. Natáhl se pro žaludy, které byly v létě už na stromě, a utrhl je. Měl jich asi deset. Vzal jeden a zamířil na Pierse, co mířil znovu na Lykéru. Trefil se do čela a pak hodil všechny.

Žaludy se po dopadu vznesli a začali odrazem bušit všechny do ozbrojeného Pierse. Vypadla mu kuličkovka a práskla sebou na zem. Plast se nalomil a vytáhlý kluk zavřískal a následovaný dvojicí kumpánů, utekl pryč. Oba černovlasí uličníci dostali záchvat smíchu, ale Lyké se divně dívala na žaludy. Seskočili oba dolů a Gearalt sebral pistol a zamačkal ukazováčkem na naprasklý černý plast.

„Hele, a máme bouchačku," zasmál se a Lyké v prstech svírala jeden z útočných žaludů. Přikývla mu a nechala Geryho aby si prohlížel pistol a sama zamyšleně zkoumala žalud, který se choval skoro jako naváděná střela.

„Jdeme ne? Než posbírají další blbce, co nás nemají rádi a přijdou si sem pro ten tvůj úlovek," pronesla Lyké a popadla Gearalta pod ramenem a táhla ho pryč. Během dvaceti minut byli u její babičky za domem na jejich zahrádce. Sedli si do stínu do altánku a Lykéřina babička jim přinesla vymačkané pomeranče s ledem ve džbánu. Gearalt slušně poděkoval a Lykéra se na něj zašklebila.

„Na starši lidi jsi zdvořilej," poznamenala a on pokrčil rameny.

„Je to lepší, nemyslíš? Aspoň pak nepruděj," odsekl a dívka se chytla za srdce a teatrálně rozhodila nohy a udělala mrtvou.

„Tos mi to nandal, Gery," zachechtala se a sledovala, jak si z pistole sundal plastový kryt. Pak si vytáhl kus lepící pásky a opravil menší prasklinu, a následně vše zas smontoval. Natáhl a vystřelil na jablko visící na jabloni u sousedů. Jablko sejmul a to se odrazilo do grilu. Slyšeli hlasité PONK jak bouchlo do plechu. Gearalt se spokojeně zasmál a pistol si dal do kapsy kraťasů. Vešla se skoro celá.

„Co podnikneme?" zeptal se a napil se džusu.

„Vstávej, Gearalte, pokud teda chceš někam jet," bouchal na dveře Dudley. Bylo půl šesté ráno.

„Sakra, škubni si ploutví velrybo!" zavrčel černovlasý hoch, otočil se na druhý bok a strčil hlavu pod polštář.

„No jak chceš... Takže nikam nejedeš..." Oddusal a Gearalt znovu zabral.

„Vstávej, ty spratku! Nevstávali jsme kvůli tobě tak brzy abys zdržoval!" hulákal strýc Vernon o půl hodiny později.

„Ježiš, jo, už jdu!" zamumlal Gearalt a vymotal se z peřiny.

Snídaně, dalo-li se to nazvat snídaní, byla chudá, spíše symbolická.

„To je dost, že ses dostavil," zabručel strýc Vernon ospale. Teta Petunie mlčky nalila bílou kávu do dvou hrnků a postavila je na stůl.

„Pij," nařídila svému synovci a odkráčela z kuchyně.

„Teta Petunie s námi nepojede?" zeptal se Gearalt a posadil se na židli naproti strýci.

„Ne. Není potřeba," odpověděl pan Dursley kysele a jedním douškem vyprázdnil svůj hrníček.

„No dobrá," pokrčil hoch rameny a usrkl horké tekutiny.

„Vyrážíme za deset minut. Tak se koukej pohnout!" zavrčel nevrle strýc a odešel před dům, nastartovat auto.

Zůstal v kuchyni sám. Opřel se lokty o stůl a zadíval se na své ruce. Doufal, že se mu konečně splní jeho sen a zjistí, odkud se berou ty záhadné jevy. Třeba Strom, kam lezl on a Lyké. Nebo pak proč se věci v jeho blízkosti hýbaly, když měl vztek... Třeba mu to vysvětlí... Řeknou, jak je možné, že se mu rány hojili rychleji, než normálním lidem.

Vstal a zadíval se na svůj odraz ve skle. Díval se na něj obyčejný kluk, ještě oblečený v pyžamu a s notně rozcuchanými vlasy. Povzdechl si a vyběhl schody, aby se mohl převléknout. Tentokrát vytáhl ze skříně bílou košili, koupenou nedávno v bazaru, staré, ale stále pohodlné džíny s roztřepenými nohavicemi a černé kožené boty.

Zavřel dveře skříně stáhl si ze sebe vršek od pyžama. Znovu si povzdechl a přistoupil blíž k lesklé ploše zrcadla. Odhalil zvláštní jizvu, ne jizvu... spíše to byla spálenina - rudý pruh táhnoucí se od levého prsního svalu nahoru k rameni, šikmo přes záda až na pravou stranu pasu. Spálenina se až příliš podobala ohnivému hadovi. Gearalt si přejel hlavu hada a se zamračeným výrazem ho zahalila do bílé látky košile.

Rychle na sebe hodil džíny a boty a rozhlédl se po pokoji. Zaváhal. Neměl peníze. Neměl se jak dostat zpátky... Povzdechl si a zabouchl i dveře do pokoje. Dole na věšáku si vzal šedou plátěnou bundu.

Cestou do Londýna seděl na zadním sedadle a mlčky zíral z okna ven na ubíhající krajinu.

„Strýčku Vernone?" odvážil se po několika desítkách kilometrů se zeptat.

„Co chceš kluku? Rozmyslel sis to?" zachechtal se.

Gearalt ignoroval jeho otázku: „Nechali... mi tu rodiče nějaké... nějaké peníze?" vymáčkl ze sebe. Pan Dursley se škodolibě zachechtal. „Nenechali tu NIC, jen trosky baráku. A jestli si myslíš, že ty tvoje čáry-máry studia budu platit já, tak seš na omylu."

„Aha..." hlesl hoch a znovu upřel pohled do země za sklem.

Nebylo více o čem mluvit. Gearalt mohl nyní doufat v to, že škola opravdu má nějaký fond. Dál se strýcem nepromluvil, dokud nedorazili do Londýna, na nádraží King´s Cross.

„Přijel si. Hehe. Jsem zvědav, jak se dostaneš domů. Tě dovezou na koštěti, ti tvoji pošahanci," zasmál se.

Gearalt trhl hlavou a vystoupil z auta. Na strýce se ani nepodíval a vešel přímo do budovy.

„A kde je mám jako hledat?"

Zastrčil si ruce do kapes džínů a opřel se o zeď. Prohlížel si lidi, kteří chodili kolem něj, a snažil se uhodnout, kdo to na něj si bude čekat.

O pár metrů dál vyšla z kafé-baru vysoká žena, oblečená do kraťasů pískové barvy a hnědého tílka. Rozhlídla se po aule a zkontrolovala hodiny. Bylo krátce před jedenáctou hodinou. Žena váhala a pak se posadila ke stolu před tím samým kafé-barem, přičemž se jí povedlo zakopnout o vlastní nohy a svalit se na bílou židli. Měla ještě hodinu.

Gearalt zbystřil. Ze dveří vyšla jakási žena. Zřejmě o něčem přemýšlela, neboť se zadívala na hodiny a poté se otočila a skoro spadla na židli. Netrpělivě si přitom podupávala nohou a sledovala hodinky, které měla na ruce.

Pozoroval ji. Vypadala, že na někoho čeká a tak se pomalu vydal za ní. Krok za krokem si byl jistý, že ta žena je jeho doprovod.

„Dobrý den," pozdravil, hledě ženě do očí. Měla v nich fialový nádech.

„Ahoj," usmála se přívětivě ona. „Hledáš něco?"

„No vlastně... Právě jsem dorazil a neznám to tady. Hledám lékárnu. Sháním lék proti bradavicím víte? Měl tu na mě někdo čekat, ale vypadá to, že se neukáže. Nevadilo by vám, kdybych si přisedl? Aspoň prozatím, třeba se tu ještě objeví."

„Ach ne, vůbec ne," usmála se žena lišácky. „Jak se vlastně jmenuješ?" zeptala se jakoby náhodou.

„Gearalt Callaghan," řekl popravdě a ženě se rozšířil úsměv ještě víc.

„Ráda tě poznávám, Gearalte. Do té lékárny tě ráda doprovodím, ale počkáme ještě na jednu osobu, nevadí?"

„Ne," odtušil prostě.

„Pak asi čekáš na mě." Přehodila nohu přes nohu.

„Je to možné..." pokrčil rameny. „Ta paní, co tu seděla před vámi se mě lekla a utekla," poznamenal jakoby mimochodem. Ženě zacukaly koutky úst. „A proč si myslíš, že jsem to já?" zeptala se.

„No možná proto, že jsem nikdy neviděl člověka s tak jasně fialovými vlasy."

„Máš pozorovací talent," pochválila ho. Gearalt se usmál. „Spíš se neumíte oblíkat," pomyslel si.

„A hele... támhle je další člen," řekla náhle ona a urychleně se zvedla. Gearalt ji následoval. Mířili si to k dívce, jejíž vlasy připomínali hnědé, neuspořádané klubko hadů. S ní stála usměvavá žena ve středních letech. Hochovi se bezděky zvlnily rty do šklebu, když ji uviděl. Nebyla malá, jen o něco menší než on a způsob, jakým stála, naznačoval to, že je podezíravá.

„Ty budeš Hermiona Grangerová, že?" začala fialovovlasá žena a jak Gearalt čekal, dívka se zamračila a podezíravě přikývla.

„Mé jméno je Tonksová a jsem z oddělení bystrozorů… spolupracujeme se Scotland Yardem a regulérní policií," představila se a ukázala všem své doklady.

„Emma Granger," odtušila žena.

„Fajn, takže jsme pohromadě. Tohle je Gearalt, tvůj budoucí spolužák," řekla a mávla rukou směrem ke Gearaltovi. Hermiona na něj zprvu letmo pohlédla, ale pak trhla hlavou a zamračeně mu zabodla pohled do tváře. O krok ustoupila, když zjistila, že se dívá do zelenočervených, pobavených očí.

„Hermionu vám vrátím odpoledne domů… na adresu kam přišel dopis. Potom se budete moci podívat na příčnou ulici i společně," usmála se žena a paní Grangerová přikývla a sehnula se k dívce.

„Hermiono… vezmi si všechny brožurky, co najdeš… peníze máš tady, mělo by ti to stačit. Pokud něco nestihneš nakoupit dnes, máme v plánu se tam podívat příští týden i s tátou, jo? Tak, užij si to a pak nám vše povíš…" pronesla a dívka přikývla. Bystrozorka se jen usmála.

„Ahoj," pozdravil ji a zašklebil se. „Dobrý den, paní Grangerová…" poklonil lehce hlavou. Žena se na něj usmála a postrčila k nim svou dceru.

„Ahoj," zamumlala na pozdrav a pospíšila si k ženě, která se už rozhlížela po nádraží.

„Nashledanou paní Grangerová," rozloučila se s ženou, která trochu nejistě odešla.

„Tak pro začátek. Dneska vás zavedu na Příčnou ulici, kde si vyberete peníze, a půjdeme nakoupit potřebné pomůcky. Jednoduché že? Domů se s vámi přemístím. Bude to úžasný zážitek, co myslíte?" zatleskala a vzápětí málem zakopla o kámen, uprostřed dlažby, a musela nabýt ztracenou rovnováhu.

„Mohl by to být zážitek," pípla Hermiona z druhé strany. Očividně si nebyla jistá, do jaké společnosti se dostala.

„Co je to přesně bystrozor? Poslouchal jsem prve, ale zní to jako něco víc…" zeptal se Gearalt na otázku, které oba mladé napadla.

„Aha… mno bystrozor je čaroděj, který se stará o to aby nebyly porušovány zákony, a brání svou zem… něco jako detektiv, policista a voják v jednom," řekla Tonksová a Gearalt přikývl. „ A… kam že to jdeme?"

„Na Příčnou ulici," odpověděla žena. „Nakupovat všechny potřebné věci nám, tedy vám, do školy."

„Do Bradavic?" zeptala se směleji Hermiona. „Povězte mi o nich něco."

„Nám," opravil ji Gearalt podmračeně.

„Jo, jistě," přitakala hnědovlasá dívka neurčitě, ale nepodívala se na něj.

Gearalt si ji však ještě hodnou chvíli prohlížel, než ho vyrušil hlas Tonksové. To ho vážně takhle okázale ignoruje. Pchm!

„No... Bradavice byly založeny čtyřmi mágy. Rowenou z Havraspáru, podle které je pojmenovaná kolej Havraspár..."

„Proč se ty koleje pojmenovávají?" skočila jí do toho Hermiona.

„Protože každá kolej má jisté vlastnosti. Když mě nebudeš přerušovat, řeknu vám to celé."

Hermiona zmkla.

„Tak... Do koleje Havraspár se dostávají kouzelnící, kteří jsou chytří a pilní..."

„Takže tam půjdu já!" ozvala se dívka znovu a hrdě zdvihla hlavu.

Gearalt protočil oči v sloup. „Mlč!" okřikl ji. Měl té holky docela plné zuby.

Tonksová se lehce pousmála, zato mladší dívka se zakabonila.

„Druhá kolej je pojmenovaná podle Godrika Nebelvíra. Sem se dostávají lidé s chrabrým a dobrým srdcem. Takovým, jaký měl Nebelvír sám. Většina bystrozorů chodí do Nebelvíru."

Tonksová se na chvíli odmlčela, jako by si vzpomněla na něco ošklivého.

„Třetí kolejí nese název Zmijozel. Patronem této koleje byl Salazar Zmijozel, který zpočátku pomáhal při vedení koleje... nicméně poté chtěl učit jen čaroděje a kouzelníky čisté krve. Podle něj byla čistá krev vedoucí..." znovu se odmlčela, jakoby už nic nechtěla říct. Pak se však nadechla a pokračovala: „Poslední kolej byla kdysi pod ochranou Helgy z Mrzimoru, proto se kolej jmenuje Mrzimor. Sem chodí nejčastěji studenti ze smíšených rodin, nebo mudlovských rodin, neboť Helga přijímala všechny a nezáleželo jí na tom, jestli jsou lstivého, či chrabrého srdce, nebo byli či nebyli chytří. Záleželo jí spíš na pracovitosti, rodině a tom, jak se snášejí s okolím. Já chodila do Mrzimoru, a byla jsem tam moc spokojená…"

Tonksová se usmála a pohodila vlasy. „Nicméně. Nezáleží na tom, do které koleje se dostaneš. Důležité je to, co se naučíš a co si odneseš do dalšího života."

Gearalt se usmál a Hermiona přikývla.

„Promiňte," zeptal se po chvíli hoch, když se proplétal mezi lidmi jdoucím v protisměru. „Kdo jsou to mudlové?" Hermiona si odfrkla.

„To jsou ti, co neumí kouzlit. Jako třeba byli tví, nebo mí rodiče."

„Jenže moji rodiče byli kouzelníci," odpověděl Gearalt klidně.

„Ale jak to, že jsi tu?" podivila se dívka a poprvé se na něj od krátkého pohledu na nádraží podívala.

„Protože moji rodiče byli zabiti." Jeho hlas byl absolutně bez emocí. Dívka sebou trhla.

„Omlouvám se," vyhrkla Hermiona okamžitě. „Nevěděla jsem..."

„To je v pořádku, nikdy jsem je nepoznal," odpověděl znovu chladně.

„Tak... jsme tu." Bystrozorka se zastavila a Gearalt vzhlédl.

Stáli před malou hospodou, tak špinavou, že by se ani nedivil tomu, kdyby tam nikdo nechodil. Vlastně, vypadalo to, že ji lidé jsoucí okolo, ať už z nákupů, či práce, ani nevidí. Než se však stačil zeptat, proč si nikdo nestěžuje na tak špinavé místo, vešla Tonksová s užaslou Hermionou dovnitř. Gearalt je tady následoval.

Zevnitř vypadala hospoda ještě špinavěji než zvenčí. Sedlo tu několik podivných stařen, popíjejících červený likér, ze kterého se kouřilo.

„Asi ježibaby," pomyslel si Gearalt a vyhnul se muži půlmetrové výšky, který si cosi drmolil pod zakroucené licousy.

Žena došla až k baru, kde seschlý hostinský vytíral sklenice.

„Ahoj, Doro!" pozdravil ji zdvořile. „Copak ty tu?"

„Mám práci... Doprovázím nováčky," usmála se ona a ukázala na Hermionu s Gearaltem. Hostinský se zvědavě vyklonil.

„Noví studenti? Těšíte se?" zeptal se a usmál se na ně svým bezzubým úsměvem.

„Ano," odvětila Hermiona, zatímco Gearalt jen přikývl.

„Jsou nejspíš z mudlovských rodin, že?"

„Nene," zavrtěla hlavou Tonksová. „On má své nejbližší příbuzné mudly… dítě války… Jo!" pleskla se náhle do čela a otočila se k překvapenému Gearaltovi.

„Tohle ti mám ještě předat od Severuse Snapea."

„Koho?"

„Přečti si to!" usmála se kysele Tonksová.

„Severuse?" Hostinský naklonil hlavu na stranu.

„Ano," přitakala Tonksová, ale nevypadala, že by k tomu chtěla říct něco bližšího.

Rozevřel křehký pergamen a sklonil k němu oči. Písmo bylo již od pohledu strohé, pravda trochu rozmáchlé, avšak bez zbytečných kliček, kudrlinek a celkově působilo elegantně. Samotný text byl stručný, a... zdvořilý.

Pane Callaghane,

bylo mi sděleno, že jsem se stal Vaším opatrovníkem v magickém světě, neboť jste poslední žijící člen mého velmi (zdůrazňuji velmi) vzdáleného příbuzenstva. Tedy do Vaší plnoletosti budu spravovat Váš majetek v Gringottově bance. Klíč k základnímu fondu Vám posílám po Nymfadoře Tonksové. Doporučuji moc neutrácet, mohlo by se stát, že mi ujede ruka s Venomovým lektvarem nad Vaším pitím.

Severus Snape

Gearalt se podíval na Tonksovou, která pergamen přečetla vzhůru nohama. Provinile se usmála.

„Snape učí lektvary... Eh... vtipálek..." zasmála se nevěrohodně.

Než však hoch stačil otevřít pusu, otočila se na patě a prošla výčepem na malý dvorek, kde nebylo nic jiného, než stará popelnice a neudržovaný trávník. Zdi okolo byly porostlé plísní.

„Co tu děláme?" zeptala se Hermiona.

„Je tu vchod na Příčnou ulici... Tak... Tři nahoru, dvě do strany," zamumlala a poklepala hůlkou na cihly. Znak vypadal jako regulérní pentagram.

Zeď se začala otřásat a kroutit a cihla, které se dotkla, zmizela. Po ní následovaly další a další - rozevíraly tak průchod vedoucí na ulici dlážděnou valouny, a která se klikatila tak, že na její konec nebylo vidět.

„Tohle je Příčná ulice," usmála Tonksová a vesele se rozesmála, když spatřila výraz dětí. Všichni tři prošli portálem, který se za nimi zase uzavřel.

„Podívejte, profesor Quirrell!" ukázala na menšího, bledého mladíka, jenž měl na sobě fialový hábit a na hlavě zamotaný turban.

„Z-z-zdravím, s-s-slečno T-tonksová," vykoktal mladík. „A v-vás taky," pokynul Hermioně a Gearaltovi.

„Co vyučujete, pane profesore?" zeptala se zvědavě Hermiona.

„O-obranu p-proti č-č-černé m-magii," odpověděl jí a v oku mu křečovitě zacukalo.

„T-těšíte se do š-školy? A-asi jste p-přišli p-pro p-pomůcky, ž-že?" zasmál se na půl úst. „P-právě se ch-chystám d-domů. K-koupil jsem si k-k-knihu o upírech a vlk-vlk-vlkodlacích!" Znovu ta křeč v oku. Gearalt se zamračil.

„Dobrá, pane profesore... my se tedy vydáme dál a nebudeme vás zdržovat," odporoučela se Tonksová. Vypadala, že se v profesorově přítomnosti cítí nejistě.

„A-ale s-samozřejmě. N-n-nashled-danou," pozdravil je a prošel zdí.

„To je vždy takový?" Otočila se Hermiona za ním a Tonksová přikývla.

„Bohužel. Je chytrý, nebo tedy byl, než nenarazil na tu bandu v Albánii. Jsou tam divná stvoření a on zrovna musel narazit na upíry a vlkodlaky. A pak se pohádal s harpyjemi. No a teď se bojí i vlastního stínu."

„Chceš mi říct, že všechny ty... pohádkové bytosti fakt existují?" zeptal se se zájmem Gearalt. „Víly, vlkodlaci... elfové?"

„Ano, existují. Nebuď tak překvapený... jak myslíš, že by je lidi jinak znali? Kdysi byl svět magie a svět lidí propojen. Byly tu pevné vazby, které se zpřetrhaly a my kouzelníci a vše magické se stáhli do pozadí... No nic, půjdeme dál." Vyrazili kupředu.

„Pojď, Gearalte, musíme nejdřív ke Gringottovým!" popadla ho za rameno Tonksová. Mladík zůstal stát u obchodu Kotlíky všech velikostí, kde hleděl na odlesky světla jednoho z cínových kotlíků.

„Hmm... jasně," odvětil a odtrhnul se od tabule, kde stálo: Kotlíky všech velikostí - měděné, mosazné, cínové, stříbrné - samomíchací - skládací. „Nějaké ty peníze by se hodili. Čím se tu vlastně platí? Snape, tedy profesor Snape.. hmm... píše, že je teď správcem mého majetku? Copak nějaký mám?" zeptal se jakoby mimochodem Tonksové.

„No samozřejmě! Tví rodiče, pokud byli kouzelníci, ti tady jistě přenechali nějaké to menší, nebo větší bohatství. No, a protože jsi nejspíš potomek některé z větví Snapeů, tedy myslím, že Snapeů, já se v jeho životě moc nebabrám… radši… tak ti to spravuje on."

Geralt přikývl, že rozumí a popošli kupředu, kde našli Hermionu, jak si prohlíží výlohu lékárníkova krámku. Hoch přišel blíž a naklonil se k ní.

„Co to je?" zeptal se tiše a dívka s vypísknutím poskočila. „Tohle mi nedělej!" plísnila ho.

„Omlouvám se," vypadlo z něj a pousmál se. Hermiona se ale zamračila a uhnula jeho pohledu.

„Je tu napsáno „Dračí játra", ale co na tom bude pravdy, to nevím."

„Řekl bych, že mě dneska už nic nepřekvapí," zamumlal černovlasý hoch a upravil si vypadlý pramen vlasů.

„Jé, hele sovy!" vykřikla ona a hnala se k prodejně, která nesla název:

Velkoprodejna Mžourov/Sovy všeho druhu: puštíci, výrečkové, sovy pálené, kalousové, sovice

„Jako by nikdy neviděla sovu," zlobila se Tonksová a prošla kolem obchodu s košťaty. Stálo tu několik chlapců a děvčat a prohlíželi si koště ve výloze.

„To bude nejspíš úklidová četa, že?" zeptal se Tonksové.

Uslyšeli ho.

„Hej podívejte," vykřikl ten nejblíž k němu. Byl vysoký, hnědovlasý. „Mudlovský šmejd, co se nevyzná v našem sportu!" zkřivil zhnuseně rty.

„No nepovídej," strčil si Gearalt ruce do kapes. „Jedinýho šmejda, kterého tu vidím, stojí přede mnou a snaží se dělat machra."

„Cos to řekl? Zopakuj to?"

„No jestli seš tak hluchej, tak klidně. Řekl jsem, že jsi šmejd a děláš machra," pronesl klidně.

Kluk zrudl a vytáhl z kapsy... hůlku.

„Já bych to být tebou nedělala!" Tonksová.

Hnědovlasý hoch o krok ustoupil. „On si začal!" ukázal prstem na Gearalta, znuděně pozorující hlouček u obchodu.

„Kdepak! Já tě slyšela, jak ji ho nazval, takže to koukej zase schovat a hleď si svého!" Založila ruce na hrudi a nasupeně hleděla na kluka, který si ji pohrdlivě změřil a otočil se zpátky k hloučku.

„Kašli na něj..." řekla dívka z dlouhým copem, asi stejně stará jako Gearalt.

„... co myslíš, bude ještě po Nimbusu Dva tisíce ještě Nimbus Tři tisíce?" zeptala se další dívka a už si Gearalta ani nevšimli.

„Pojď," zamumlala mrzutě Tonksová. „Brzy tam budeme!"

Dorazili k bílé budově, která se tyčila nad obchody kolem. U naleštěných dveří z bronzu stál mužík v červeném a zlatém obleku.

„Nezírej tak, Hermiono. Ano, je to skřet, a oni nemají rádi zírání," řekla tiše bystrozorka. Vystoupali až k němu po schodišti.

„Je to skřet," zopakoval po ženě klidně Gearalt a koutky úst mu nervózně zacukaly. Bylo toho na něj moc. Skřet byl asi o hlavu menší než hoch. Měl špičatou bradku a ve snědém obličeji byl usazen bystrý výraz.

Když vstupovali dovnitř, uklonil se jim a mlčky otevřel stříbrné dveře, kde se skvěl nápis:

 ** _Vstup, cizinče, leč pamatuj:_**

 ** _poklad, jenž nikdy nebyl tvůj,_**

 ** _hledáš-li v našich sklepeních,_**

 ** _životem odpykáš svůj hřích._**

 ** _Koho by zlákal cizí skvost,_**

 ** _zaplatí za svou hrabivost._**

 ** _Zloději, viz ty pevné zdi:_**

 ** _najdeš tam víc než poklady._**

„Je to tu prakticky nemožné vykrást. Gringottovi tu mají tu nejlepší ochranu," vysvětlila Tonksová a vešla do obrovské haly z mramoru.

Seděli tu, za dlouhým pultem, další skřeti, kteří cosi zapisovali do účetních knih a prohlíželi si drahokamy, či zlato. Další skřeti vodili návštěvníky do postranních dveří, které vedly z dvorany, nebo je naopak vyprovázeli z banky ven.

Tonksová došla za doprovodu dvou vyjevených studentů až na konec sálu, kde seděl jak jinak než skřet.

„Dobré poledne," pozdravila ho. „Přišli jsme vyzvednout peníze pana Gearalta Callaghena a vyměnit libry." Skřet se zasekl a zvedl k nim oči. Dlouze se zadíval na chlapce před ním.

„Máte klíč, paní?"

„Samozřejmě," odvětila fialovovláska a položila klíč do skřetovy ruky. Ten ho sevřel svými dlouhými prsty a zkoumavě si ho prohlédl.

„Jistě..." protáhl skřet zaujatě. „Je to v pořádku." Vrhl pohled na ženu a klíč předal chlapci.

„A co ty libry?" zeptala se Tonksová.

„Vyměníme je. Zatím bych však požádal pana Callaghana..." Kývl na skřeta stojícího u dveří.

„Griphooku! Doprovoď pana Callaghana k jeho trezoru. My se tady zatím postaráme o výměnu."

Skřet jim přidržel dveře a Gearalt vkročil do úzké kamenné chodby, osvětlené jen pochodněmi. Chodba se svažovala strmě dolů. Griphook zapískal a odnikud se k nim náhle přihnal malý vozík. Teprve teď si Gearalt všiml malých kolejnic zapuštěných v zemi. Nasedli do vozíku, který se okamžitě rozjel klikatými chodbičkami pryč.

Hoch se ani nepokoušel počítat chodbičky, pouze se snažil udržet žaludek pod kontrolou. Vítr mu hvízdal kolem uší a s každým poskočením, či jen malým nakloněním vozíku se mu několikrát obrátil žaludek. Zdálo se, že jízda bude nekonečná a jeho utrpení z té rychlosti nikdy neskončí. Měl pevně zavřené oči, aby pro jistotu nic neviděl (jednou je otevřel -jeli právě nad obrovskou jámou, jejíž dno neviděl, proto je zase raději zavřel, aby nemusel polykat andělíčky).

Klesali stále hloub a museli nejspíš projíždět kolem podzemního jezera, neboť ve vzduchu bylo cítit vlhko a ze stropu na něj padaly studené kapky vody. Byl v obličeji úplně zelený, když vystoupil z vozíku, musel se zády opřít o chladnou zeď, jak se mu klepala kolena.

Griphook otevřel trezoru, nad kterým se skvěly velké kamenné číslice: 166.

Na Gearalta vybafla kupa zlatých mincí, spoustu sloupců stříbra a snad nekonečné hromady bronzových svrčků.

„To všechno je vaše," oznámil Griphook a poodstoupil.

„Ale... kolik si toho mám vzít?" zeptal se zaraženě Gearalt a skřet začal pohotově vysvětlovat. Nejdřív se tedy na chvíli zasekl na prahu, než se dotkl dlaní zárubní, které se na chvíli rozzářili. Pak přešel k chlapci.

„Toto jsou galeony," zvedl jeden zlatý plíšek. „Jeden galeon je sedmnáct stříbrných srpců a jeden srpec je dvacet devět svrčků. Studenti si většinou berou čtyřicet galeonů na útratu," zakončil to a počkal, než si Gearalt nastrká mince do váčku.

„Má nějaký význam různé číselné vyjádření mincí?" zeptal se chlapec. Skřet se zamyslel. „Je to dle historického poměru cen materiálů…" odtušil jen a zamknul trezor.

„Když dovolíte, teď se vrátíme zpátky," řekl skřet a vlezl do vozíčku. Mladík však váhal.

„Nešlo by to zpátky pomaleji?" zeptal se, i když předem znal odpověď.

„Lituji, máme jen jednu rychlost," odpověděl skřet a pokynul mu, aby nastoupil.

Gearalt byl tak nucen přežít ještě jednu krkolomnou jízdu a celý bílý pak vyšel na sluneční světlo, kde už čekala Hermiona a Tonksová.

„Co je ti?" ušklíbla se Hermiona. „Vypadáš jako bys viděl smrt!"

„Byl jsem jí blízko," zamumlal Gearalt a Tonksová se rozesmála. „Tedy... Netušila jsem, že tě to tolik sebere," popíchla ho.

Černovlasý hoch jen zatřepal hlavou. „Raději pojďme. Potřebuju přijít na jiné myšlenky." Teď, když měl nemalý obnos peněz u sebe, se dlouho rozmýšlel, kam půjde dřív. Hřálo ho pomyšlení, že má víc peněz, než kdy měl, či viděl a ten pomyslný triumf bohatství si potřeboval pořádně vychutnat.

„Měli bychom vyrazit nejdřív pro oblečení," dumala Hermiona a Tonksová ji k tomu jen dopomohla. „Obchůdek Madame Malkinové je támhle," ukázala na výlohu, kde se skvěly dlouhé pláště.

„Myslím, že si s Hermionou vystačíte sami, ne? Počkám vás tady před obchodem," poznamenala Tonksová, když se blížili k obchodu. Vycházel odtud chlapec s bledým špičatým obličejem a v náručí držel balík, zřejmě nové hábity. Vrazil do kudrnaté dívky.

„Dávej bacha!" osočil se na ní.

„Tys do mě vrazil!" založila ruce na prsou Hermiona.

Prohlídl si ji pichlavým pohledem.

„A ty seš kdo?" zeptal se ji povýšeným hlasem.

„Někdo, komu by ses měl omluvit!"

„Ne," protáhl chlapec, „nemám za co se ti omlouvat." Pohled mu padl na šklebícího se Gearalta. „Ne, když se taháš s takovou chátrou!" ušklíbl se na bystrozorku a odkráčel pryč.

„Kdo to proboha byl?" zkřivila rty dívka.

„Draco Malfoy," odpověděla ji znechuceně. „Aristokratický zmetek, co si myslí, že je pánem světa. Stejný, jako jeho tatík!"

Gearalt se mírně zakabonil a vstoupil do obchodu. Uvítala je starší žena v dlouhém černočerveném hábitu.

„Ach, další studenti... Jdete do Bradavic, že ano? Že se ptám, samozřejmě, že jdete. Postavte se tady prosím, hned to bude," drmolila prodavačka. Mávla hůlkou a k oběma dětem přilétl metr, který jim začal brát míry.

„Bude to chvilku trvat, prosím vydržte," řekla žena.

„Počkáme, samozřejmě," přikývl Gearalt a v duchu přemýšlel nad tím, jak se choval onen Draco.

Ušití hábitů netrvalo madame Malkinové ani hodinu. Poté, co ji zaplatili a vyšli na ulici se Gearalt rozhodl vyrazit po ulici, zatímco Hermiona chtěla počkat na doprovod.

„Jdu si koupit psací pomůcky, najdete mě tam," odmávl ji a bez otočení vyrazil k obchodu, kde viděl lahvičky inkoustu.

„Co je zatraceně tohle?" pomyslel si, když zvedl černou lahvičku. „Jsou sto let za opicema. Psát tuší... To mám psát redisperem, nebo jak?" pomyslel si a vzhlédl. Pohled mu padl do výlohy, kde byla... brka!

„No né... tohle do ruky nevezmu!" řekl si tiše pro sebe a vešel dovnitř, prohlídnout si je zblízka. Bylo tu hned několik druhů: od obyčejných husích, přes paví, rychlobrky, samopsací brky a spoustu jiných. Vzal si do ruky jeden středně dlouhý, který odhadl na krkavčí. Hrot brku se ostře leskl.¨

„Tak fajn... musím to aspoň zkusit..."

Znovu se rozhlédl po krámku a vychmátl první černou tuš, kterou uviděl. Hleděl na ty dva instrumenty a pak oslovil mladého prodavače.

„Promiňte... propisky tu nemáte?" zeptal s nadějí v hlase.

„Co prosím?" zeptal se zmateně prodavač.

„No, místo tohohle," ukázal na brk a inkoust v ruce, „propisku. Takovou tu cvak-cvak. Z plastu!" naznačil palcem pohyb zavření a otevření propisky.

„Ahá, vy myslíte ten mudlovký vynález. Bohužel, ten tu nevedeme," zavrtěl hlavou prodavač a Gearalt se zachmuřil.

„Tak jo... beru tohle," strčil mu to do ruky.

„Jen jednu tuš, pane?" zeptal se zmateně on.

„Jo," odsekl, „jen jednu. Radši si koupím krabici propisek, než psát touhle hrůzou."

„No dovolte? To je kvalitní materiál!"

„Nedovolím. Vyškubnout brko můžu i slepicím na dvorku. Radši mi řekněte cenu, ať odsud můžu odejít!"

Mladý prodavač jen stiskl rty.

„Tehne brk je speciální, je z…" začal pochvalně.

„Mě je docela jedno odkaď je, chci platit," zatrhl mu litanii Gearalt a začínali ho už čarodějové trochu štvát.

„Bude to jeden galeon a třináct svrčků!"

„No vidíte. Převodní cenu na libry sice neznám, ale i tak je to dost," zamumlal Gearalt a vrazil mu do ruky peníze.

Odešel z krámku s rukama v kapsách a naštvaným výrazem. Hermiona pořád stála před obchodem s oblečením a Tonksovou zahlédl, jak kličkuje mezi lidmi.

Došel k střapaté dívce. Podivila se nad jeho výrazem.

„Co je?" zeptala se ho.

Jen cosi zamručel a vytáhl brk. „Na, tumáš... Dárek z lásky," zašklebil se a vrazil jí ho do ruky i s taškou.

„Ty nebudeš psát?" zeptala se zmateně.

„Nebudu psát tímhle," upřesnil Gearalt. „Mám něco lepšího. Není nad mudlovský vynález!"

Dívka vypadala potěšeně. „Děkuju."

„Co?" zvedl hlavu. „Jo, jasně. Za nic," zamumlal.

„Ták!" To promluvila Tonksová. „Nakoupili jste? Teď asi zajdeme pro knihy, které potřebujete a koupíte si tam potřeby na psaní," pronesla.

„Propisky?" Ožil Gearalt.

„Cože?" vytřeštila na něj oči Tonksová.

„Ale nic," zvadl zase a Hermiona vyprskla smíchy.

„Hm, dobrá. Tak tedy pojďme."

V Krucáncích a kaňourech nebylo mnoho lidí a tak mohli nerušeně obdivovat knihy. Byly tu regály sahající až ke stropu a také mnoho knih.

„Páni..." vydechl v úžasu společně s Hermionou. Vrhli na sebe pobavený pohled. Měli tu knihy velké jako celá jejich ruka, byly tu knihy vázané v kůži, či hedvábí, také knížky malé jako poštovní známka, byly na nich runy, ale i prázdné knihy...

„Páni," vydechl znova a popadl jednu z nich.

„Gearalte," napomenula ho Tonksová. „Tuhle knížku polož!"

„Ale proč?" zeptal se, aniž by odtrhl pohled od Kleteb a protikleteb, aneb jak se zbavit nepřátel.

„Protože tu je na první ročník příliš složité," odpověděla Tonksová a otočila se na Hermionu.

„Hm... škoda, mohl jsem tak snadno proklít Dudleyho," zamumlal si pro sebe.

Bystrozorka ho však uslyšela. „Gearalte! My kouzelníci nesmíme používat kouzla před mudly! Je to zakázáno! Nesmíme se předvádět!" Založila ruce v bok a tvářila se naštvaně.

„No dobře, dobře... Byla to legrace," bránil se hoch. „Ale je to škoda," zabručel, sotva se otočila.

Z obchodu odcházel se standartní výbavou a dvěma knížkami navíc. Jedna byla o kouzelnických zvykách a druhá o moderní historii 20 století.

Koupili si oba cínový kotlík, jak to stálo v seznamu, ačkoliv Gearalt projevil zájem i o zlatý. Prozatím ho však oželel a spokojil se s jedním. Koupili si váhy na odvažování přísad, přičemž Hermiona dlouho uvažovala nad tím, jestli si pořídí váhy s runami, nebo pozlacené. Gearalt si pak vybral stříbrný skládací dalekohled a následně navštívili lékárnu, kde se kvůli přísadám z lektvarů zdrželi déle, než měli, protože oba se rozplývali nad množstvím neznámých látek.

Podlahu pokrývaly soudky s jakýmsi slizem a na policích byly nádoby s bylinami, sušenými kořeny. Ze stropu pak visely svazky neznámých druhů koření, korále ze zubů, a drápy. Na červených, zašlých polštářích tu byly vystaveny lesklé jednorožčí rohy (kus za osmdesát devět galeonů!), švabí, či havraní oči a spousta dalších přísad, které v budoucnosti určitě použijí.

„Teď už jen chybí hůlka," řekla Tonksová, když vyli z lékárny.

„Super, na tuhle část jsem se těšil nejvíc," řekl Gearalt a Hermiona přikývla. „Ale nejdřív," řekla hnědovláska. „Se zajdu podívat na zvířata... Pomůžeš mi, Tonksová?" zatahala ženu za triko.

„No... vy běžte do zvěřince... já si jdu pro hůlku, co vy na to?"

Fialovovlasá žena si ho pozorně prohlédla. „Fajn. Jdi k Ollivanderovi. Ten obchod nemůžeš minout," řekla. „Je to jediný obchod, kde se prodávají hůlky."

Gearalt přikývl a obě dvě ženy se otočily zády k němu.

Najít malý, ošuntělý obchod mu netrvalo příliš dlouho. Tonksová měla pravdu. Najít obchod nebylo složité. Z nápisu nade dveřmi se olupoval zlatý nápis: Ollivanderovi - Výrobce vybraných hůlek od roku 382 př. Kr.

V zaprášené výloze byla vystavena jedna jediná hůlka, vypadající staře. Její dřevo bylo černé, zato protkané několika nitkami stříbra.

Gearalt otevřel dveře a zvonek nad jeho hlavou tiše zacinkal. Bylo tu útulno a vládlo tu ticho a něco nepopsatelného, magického. V krámku nebylo nic jiného než regály plné dlouhých krabiček a taky vysoký dřevěný stůl z mahagonu. Zježily se mu vlasy.

„Dobré odpoledne," pozdravil ho tichý, přívětivý hlas. Před ním se zjevil starý muž, jehož obličej byl skládankou stovek vějířů drobných vrásek, dávající dohromady přívětivou tvář ozdobenou dvěma velikýma očima, které v krámku zářily jako měsíc v úplňku.

„Dobré odpoledne," div se neuklonil Gearalt. Tento vetchý stařík na něj zapůsobil víc, než kdokoliv jiný, koho toho dne potkal.

„Vaše první hůlka, že, mladý pane?"

„Ach, ano jistě..." odpověděl Gearalt konsternovaně. Muž k němu přistoupil blíž a beze slova se mu zahleděl do zeleno-rudých očí.

„Hmm..." Bylo to zamyšlené protáhnutí a muž, bezpochyby pan Ollivander se pomalu otočil k regálům.

„Jak se jmenujete, chlapče?"

„Gearalt Callaghan," řekl bez přemýšlení.

„Pan Callaghan... Myslel jsem, že je to rod, který vymřel po meči," zamumlal. „Ale je to už několik desítek let. Kdo jsou vaši rodiče?"

„Eh..." zarazil se. „Moje máma byla Lilly Callaghanová... a otec hm.. omlouvám se, ale moji opatrovníci nikdy nebyli sdílní..."

„Zajímavé... Nepamatuji si, že by někdo takového jména si u mně kupoval hůlku. Nejspíš tví rodiče nakupovali u Gregoroviče."

„Koho?" zeptal se Gearalt zvědavě.

„Copak neznáte... Ah... upřímnou soustrast," zamumlal Ollivander, když mu došel význam toho, co říkal.

„Pak byste měl vědět, že nejsem jediný výrobce hůlek, samozřejmě že ne. Je tu spousta kouzelníků, kteří si vybírají hůlku. Tedy, hůlka si vybírá jeho. A taky každá hůlka je jiná, jako žádný kouzelník nemůže být stejný. Každá je jinak silná. Víte, pane Callaghene, že hůlka může mít až trojité jádro? Taková hůlka je pak velmi mocná. Vlastnil ji sám Merlin a byl první a také poslední, komu se něco takového povedlo..."

Gearalt ho fascinovaně poslouchal.

„Přistupme k věci, mladý muži," probral se náhle pan Ollivander. Došel až ke Gearaltovi a znovu se na něj zahleděl. „Tak, pane Callaghene. Kterou rukou budete hůlku používat?"

„Nejspíš pravou," odpověděl Gearalt.

„Pravou... Dobrá... Natáhněte pravou paži prosím... ano, přesně takhle," nařídil mu stařík a vytáhl krejčovský metr se stříbrnými značkami a změřil si hocha od ramene k prstům, od zápěstí po loket, od ramene k podlaze, od kolena k podpaždí a pak i kolem hlavy.

„Všechny naše hůlky mají čarovné jádro... pero fénixe, žíně jednorožce, blány dračích srdcí, pera pegasů, testrálů, a jiných magických bytostí. Tedy ne těch s lidskou podstatou, a i tam jsou vyjímky. A samozřejmě, pokud použijete hůlku jiného kouzelníka, vaše kouzlo nikde nebude mít takovou sílu, jako kdybyste použil vlastní hůlku," usmál se a odešel mezi regály. Metr se mezitím sám smotal a doletěl na stůl.

„Dobrá," ozval se Ollivanderův hlas zpoza regálu. „Vyzkoušejte tuhle. Bukové dřevo, dračí srdce. Devět palců. Je pružná a vhodná na zaříkávadla. Vezměte si jí a mávněte," nařídil a Gearalt ho uposlechl. Sotva se jí však dotknul, už mu ji rval z ruky.

„Tahle to nebude, nene..." zamumlal si pod vousy.

„Zkuste tuhle... Mohla by sednout!" podal mu další. „Javorové dřevo s perem fénixe. Je velmi ohebná," řekl.

Zvedl jí a lehce mávl. Nic se nestalo.

„Ne... Ta to taky nebude," pronesl zklamaně. „Další... Dřevo z ebenu, žíně jednorožce, rovněž pružná..."

Gearalt ji vyzkoušel, stejně jako mnoho dalších, ale nikdy se nic nestalo. Vyzkoušené hůlky se kupily jedna na druhé a měl pocit, že přezkoušel celý obchod, když tu pan Ollivander zamumlal.

„Bude to divné, ale vyzkoušet to mohu..." Zmizel někde vzadu a přehraboval se v regálu. „Zcela jsem na ni zapomněl..." odtušil a vrátil se z další krabičkou, odkud vytáhl jak jinak hůlku.

„Cesmín a pero fénixe. Jedenáct palců, je pěkná a poddajná..." Opatrně ji podal Gearaltovi.

A pak... sotva se jí Gearalt dotkl, projela jím vlna tepla, jehož záchvěvy cítil i na srdci. Zdvihl ji do úrovně očí a lehce švihl. Z hůlky vytryskl proud zeleno-zlatých jisker a v prachu obchůdku se roztančily rudé záblesky světla.

„Ano... našla si vás..." poznamenal zvláštním tonem pan Ollivander. „Je to... velmi zvláštní..."

„Co je zvláštní? Že si mě konečně vybrala nějaká hůlka?" Gery byl dlouhým procesem velmi frustrovaný.

„Nevím, jestli bych vám o tom měl říkat... Teď, v těchto dobách se o tom již nemluví. Všichni zapomněli na nebezpečí, které nás před jedenácti lety přestalo ohrožovat. Pamatuji si jakoukoliv hůlku, kterou jsem kdy prodal... A tahle hůlka je jedinou hůlkou, která má sestru. Jejím jádrem je pero ptáka fénixe... a tomu fénixovi vypadly pera dvě..."

„A co je na tom nebezpečného?"

„Měl bych začít od začátku..." zamumlal Ollivander.

„Víte, pane Callaghene. Sestra této hůlky patřila tomu nejmocnějšímu temnému čaroději... Byla to mocná hůlka... Kdybych jen věděl, co způsobí," zavzdychal starý muž.

„Co se stalo?" naléhal Gearalt.

„Hm... Temný pán zmizel z tohoto světa, to ano. Jenže nezabil ho ani Albus Brumbál, ani žádný bystrozor, kdepak. Zvítězilo nad ním roční dítě... Temný pán proti němu použil jednu z vražedných kleteb v době, kdy jeho rodiče byli oba mrtví... a zároveň s ním umřel i Harry Potter. Pravda, my všichni stále doufáme, že žije ale i tak... před jedenácti lety, padl Ten-jehož-jméno-nesmíme-vyslovit a jeho hůlka byla ztracena. Doufal jsem, že pokud bude ten mladík naživu, připadne mu tato hůlka, ale očividně je opravdu mrtvý." Zadumaně hleděl na dřevo v Gearaltových rukách.

„Jo. Chudák kluk... Nechtěl bych být v kůži toho... Henryho?" pronesl znuděně Gearalt. Neviděl v tom nic zajímavého. Zlej kouzelník chtěl zabít děcko a poslal tím do pekla i sebe. To, že sesterská hůlka připadla jemu, byla náhoda.

„Harryho Pottera!" opravil ho zamračeně Ollivander. „Zachránil náš svět přitom obětoval svůj život! Měl byste se radovat, že nezažíváte ty dny, které jsme zažili my!"

„Tak promiňte," pronesl sarkasticky Gearalt. „Neměl bych teda tady tu hůlku nechat? Třeba se tu zjeví jeho duch, nebo tak něco..." odsekl. Jeho pohár trpělivosti přetekl. Choval se rozmazleně, ale desítky zkoušení hůlek ho nesmírně frustrovali. Stále mu nikdo nedokázal nic říci o jeho rodině.

Pan Ollivander si ho pohoršeně přeměřil.

„Jak se vlastně jmenoval ten kouzelník, co ho zabil?" zeptal se a Ollivanderův pohled zneklidněl.

„To jméno se nevyslovuje!"

„Ani po tolika letech? Vždyť je to jen jméno, proboha!" protočil oči v sloup.

Stařík se po něm znepokojeně podíval. „Někdo by vás měl naučit úctě a pokoře, pane Callaghane," řekl, ale pak si povzdechl. „Nechal si říkat Lord Voldemort," zašeptal, že to Gearalt stěží slyšel. „On a jeho Smrtijedi rozšiřovali zkázu po celé Británii..."

„Lord Voldemort?" zopakoval po něm Gearalt a Ollivander zapištěl: „Nevyslovujte to jméno! Zaplaťte mi mladíku a prosím opusťte tento obchod!" rozkázal mu.

Gearalt poslušně vytáhl sedm galeonů a se slovy díky opustil krámek. Zjistil, že tam nebyl ani půl hodiny.

Vstříc mu právě přicházela Tonksová a Hermiona.

„Už máš hůlku? Skvělé... pojď s námi, ještě si musí vybrat Hermiona..." navrhla Tonksová.

Hoch zakroutil hlavou. „To je dobré... Nějak jsem se s dědou nepohodl. Zůstanu raději tady."

Hermiona vyšla z obchodu celkem brzy, rozradostněná z toho, že má svoji hůlku. Gery byl zatím venku a zachmuřený. Cestou procházela rodina evidentně kouzelníků. Měli dva dcery, jedna byla v jeho věku a pozorně jej sledovala. Zachmuřil se ještě víc. Byl tu cizincem a nevěděl o jejich světě nic.

„Půjdem?" zeptala se Tonksová. Slunce už pomalu klesalo a oni se vraceli do Děravého kotle.

Gearalt stále přemýšlel na tím, co slyšel u výrobce hůlek.

„Je to asi nepravděpodobné," ozval se, když byli už v hospodě. „Znala jsi moje rodiče?" zeptal se Tonksové.

„Ne," odpověděla mu. „Někdy jsem o tvém rodu četla, ale nepamatuji si to…"

„Já mám takový divný pocit," zamumlal Gearalt, ale nebyl si jistý, že ho dokáže popsat. „Dokonce ani pan Ollivander mé rodiče neznal. Nikdo je nezná... opravdu patřím do tohoto světa?" zeptal se tiše.

„Samozřejmě, že ano Gearalte. Neblázni a chyť mě za ruku. Přemístím se do tvého města a pak přemístím Hermionu, platí?"

Pouze přikývl hlavou a popadl ji za předloktí... Zavřel oči, a když je otevřel, stáli v Magnoliové ulici. Pocit transportu mu nedělal moc dobře, ale skoro tomu nevěnoval pozornost.

„Na," podala mu ještě lístek. „To je jízdenka... do Bradavic. Přesně 1.září na nástupišti 9 a 3/4... Vchod je mezi přepážkou devět a deset. Nezpozdi se! Ještě jednou… všechny věci zvětšíš poklepáním hůlky, ano? Jen je pak už nezmenšíš…" pokynula mu na pozdrav a s hlasitým „prásk" se přemístila.

„Už ses vrátil, ty kluku? No to je dost! Čeká tady na tebe to nádobí!" vyštěkla teta Petunie, sotva otevřel dveře.

„Ano, teto," neprotestoval on, ale nejdříve si všechny věci zanesl do svého pokoje.

Rozhodl se, že knížky prostuduje potom.

Jak myl nádobí, duchem byl ještě u pana Ollivandera v obchodu.

„Co když vážně nikam nepatřím? Je to sen? Vzbudím se ráno a nic z toho, co se dneska stalo, nebude pravda?"

Jak přemýšlel, nevšiml si, že všechny umyté, i neumyté věci kolem něj pomaličku rotují. Probral ho až vyděšený Dudleyho hlas.

„Mamííí, on provádí... ááá!" utekl z kuchyně pryč a Gearalt silou vůle udržel talíře ve vzduchu a urychleně je položil na pult.

„Co se tady děje?" vlítla těsně poté do kuchyně teta Petunie.

Gearalt jen stál s utěrkou v ruce a udiveně se na tetu díval.

„Cos to tady..." nadechovala se, ale pak zmlkla a stiskla rty. „No nic. Mazej nahoru a snaž se tu nepřekážet."

„Ano, teto," pravil Gearalt a odebral se k sobě nahoru, kde sebou flákl na postel.

Popadl jednu z knížek s názvem Kouzelnické odvary a lektvary.

„No to jsem teda zvědav," řekl a otevřel na první straně.

„Umění vařit lektvary uměli už kouzelníkové a čarodějky v dávnověku, ještě dřív, než byli schopni si pořídit hůlku..." četl úvod.

„Zajímavé..." pomyslel si Gearalt a zároveň si vybavil pohrůžku od svého jediného žijícího příbuzného v kouzelnickém světě.

„Ale takhle by to nešlo... Co třeba kapitola, jak se bránit jedům?" Nalistoval příslušnou stranu a začetl se do knížky naplno.

Probudil se ráno s otlačeným obličejem, jak celou noc spal na knize. Uchvátila ho. Bylo tam spoustu zajímavých rad, jak se bránit jedům, nebo jak z protijedu vytvořit ještě horší jed. Protáhl se a svlékl si pomačkané triko. Ze skříně vyndal jiné, tentokrát zelené, prohrábl si rukou vlasy a sklesle si povzdechl. Vyhrabal ze skříně ručník, kartáček na zuby a hřeben a navštívil koupelnu.

S tichým pobrukováním ze sebe shodil oblečení a vlezl do vany. Nastavil vodu na horkou a pomalu si namydlil tělo, aby pak mydlinky spláchl horkým proudem. Chtěl se natáhnout pro šampon, ale zjistil, že ho nechal v pokoji.

„Sakra práce," zamumlal do vody a natáhl ruku. Přivolal si za pomocí své síly Dudleyův šampon, s vůní jablek

„Stejně smrdí jako prase, nechápu k čemu mu to je," pomyslel si a znovu začal systematicky umývat hlavu od šamponu.

Ještě si vyčistil zuby a jen s ručníkem okolo pasu vyšel z koupelny. Pobrukoval si. Zase. Zjistil, že má radost, jen nedokázal definovat z čeho. Asi kvůli tomu, že kouzelnické knihy ani po spánku nezmizeli. Oblékl se, popadl ze šuplíku svého stolu to málo peněz, co si našetřil a vyrazil do města. Na zádech měl svůj, ještě školní, batoh hnědozelené barvy. Byl samozřejmě prázdný. Tiše se vytratil z domu, aby nemusel poslouchat tetiny řeči a rozeběhl se směrem k náměstí.

Cestou přemýšlel, co si koupí sebou. Nevypadalo to, že by se nějak moc měl vracet domů a tak nákupy během roku byli trochu vyloučené. A žádat přes poštu, aby mu Dursleyovi něco poslali, to bylo nereálné. Zamířil nejdřív do drogerie, kde si koupil nový kartáček a dvě pasty. Pak přidal mýdlo a šampon v množství, aby mohlo stačit. Vybíral pečlivě, spíš tak, aby měl ještě dost peněz na sešity a propisky. Respektive vymetal slevy.

S brky totiž nehodlal mít nic bližšího, než s jejich pomocí někoho spícího lechtat na nose. Odfrkl si a dívka za přepážkou si ho přeměřila uraženým pohledem. Mohlo jí být patnáct.

„Všechno?" začala přežvykovat mentolovou žvýkačku a Gearalt přikývl.

„Mno, 8 liber 50," odečetla cenu z displeye a převzala hrst drobných.

„Děláš si srandu, ne? Nemáš větší?" obořila se na mladíka, který do batohu vložil tašku s hygienickými potřebami.

„8,50 přesně...a mince jsou také peníze, tak co," odsekl jízlivě a odešel. Byl rád za to co měl…

Pak, aby si spravil chuť, koupil si kvůli hladu vedle u stánku krabičku hranolek, které mlsal cestou k papírnictví. Tam si před vstupem pořádně osušil prsty do ubrousku a pusu taky. Vešel do papírnictví a pozdravil staršího pána za pultem. Přešel s košíkem do zadní části prodejny. Zamyslel se, jak bude vlastně vést poznámky v té čarodějné škole.

„Mno na ten jejich nechutnej pergamen ať zapomenou... není nad čtverečkovanej papír, kde jdou hrát dyštak lodě nebo piškvorky," zapřemýšlel na hlas a vzal si balík čtverečkovaných sešitů, největší tloušťky. Počítal kolik měl předmětů a pro jistotu přidal i bez linek. Pak si vzal jeden deník v hnědých deskách, což byla imitace kůže. Byl zlevněný na půl libry, tak si vzal hned i druhý, na něco zajímavějšího. Z krabice s propiskami si vybral ty nejlevnější, černobílé plastové, rovnou po hrsti... pak si to rozmyslel a vzal si celou krabici a přidal dva svazky tužek. jedny měkké a druhé tvrdé. Do toho přihodil ještě čtyři gumy a tohle všechno vyložil pánovi na pult.

„Fíha, chlapče, ty se připravuješ dost brzy do školy, co? Je stěží půlka prázdnin," zasmál se muž a začal počítat... nakonec mu dal na propisky slevu, protože si jich vzal nějakých padesát.

„Nemůžu se dočkat školy," odsekl a prodavač se zachechtal. „To se často neslyší, aby se někdo těšil. Už ses asi začal učit co?" Napodobil posunutí brýlí na nose a z rukou vytvořil listy knihy.

Gearalt po něm šlehl pohledem. Chlap ztuhl pod jeho zornicemi.

„Aspoň mám pak jistotu, že neskončím jako maloobchodní prodavač propisek, kdesi v Zapadákově."

„Gery!" ozvalo se mu překvapeně za zády a mladík se otočil.

V uličce stála dívka s černými vlasy spletenými ve francouzský cop. Na sobě měla černé tílko s tenkým nápisem Metallica na něm a ve velice krátkých džínách tmavě modré barvy.

„Ahoj, Lyké," pozdravil ji s úsměvem a všiml si, že stejně jako on, drží v rukou krabici s propiskama a několika sešity.

„Taky do školy?" zeptal se jí překvapeně, když se probral. Vše vyložila na stůl. Prodavač na ně vyjeveně koukal.

„Popravdě ano. Nakupuju na celý rok, protože jak se znám, ze školy nevystrčím nos a nechce se mi lozit ty tři kilometry do nejbližšího krámu, kde mi stejně nabídnou leda tak pe...ra co vydrží dva dny a papíry, se kterými si můžu leda tak utírat pozadí!" usmála se a podívala se na to, co má on.

„Koukám, že se snažíš vykoupit obchod. Tuhle propisku jsem hledala," ukázala na černou psací potřebu s latinským nápisem na ní.

„Smůla, kdo dřív přijde, ten dřív bere," zasmál se hlasitě Gearalt. „Nějaké vyměním, neboj…"

„Proč si to všechno kupuješ?" zeptala se ho dívka zvědavě. „Pořád ti Dudlík krade sešity?"

„Přestal po tom, co mu taška do školy skončila v odpadní jímce. Dostal jsem se na internát a nelíbili se mi sešity, které mi předepsali. Tak si kupuju svoje. No ale nikdy jsem tam nebyl, jen o ní slyšel a jsem celkem zvědavý, jak to tam vypadá. Takže si tvořím zásoby vlastního materiálu."

„Aha," pokývala hlavou Lykéra. „Kam že jsi říkal, že jdeš na školu?" optala se ho.

„Neříkal," pousmál se Gearalt. „Počkej, vzpomenu si na přesný název..."

„Tak zaplatíte mi, nebo ne?" skočil mu do řeči prodavač, zjevně ještě rozčilený z toho, jak ho Gearalt před chvílí shodil.

„Jasně, tu máte," strčil mu do ruky čtrnáct liber.

„Řekni mi prosimtě," zasmála se Lyké, když vyšli z obchodu (seřvala ještě prodavače za to, že mu to tak trvá – nelíbilo se jí, jak se choval ke Gerymu!),"kde pořád bereš ty peníze?"

Gearalt se zašklebil. „To víš," odmlčel se, „Dudleyova kasička je bezedná. Nikdo a obzvlášť ne Dudley, si nevšimne toho, že mu sem tam nějaká libra zmizí."

Škleb mu zmizel z tváře. „Ty, Lyké... nevadilo by ti, kdybych u tebe o víkendu přespal? Potřebuju od těch sádelníků a násadky klid."

„Jo, jasně," okamžitě přikývla Lyké, ale pak se zarazila. „Vlastně... přijede mi táta a bratranec, navštívit babičku a pak se vracím domů. Nechala jsem si tam všechny učebnice a tak..." odmlčela se a Gearalt smutně zakýval hlavou.

„Tak.. nevadí," zamumlal, ale Lyké se ho dotkla na rameni. „Zeptám se doma. Mohla bych tě seznámit... Bratranec se ptal jestli znám nějaké m-milé lidi tady... Skočím domů. Ostatně ty bys mohl taky, odnést tohle. Písknu na tebe, zatím ahoj!" Otočila se na podpatku a odběhla. Gearalt zůstal konsternovaně hledět na její záda.

„Huh…" poškrábal se na krku a když se konečně doloudal domů, čekala ho teta Petúnie.

„To je dost, že jdeš!" prskla na něj, jako vždycky. „Nedovoluj si moc často takhle mizet! Běž posekat trávník, už je zanedbaný. A mohl bys ho i pokropit. Dnes nebude takové vedro."

„Hned to bude," zamumlal Gearalt a vyběhl po schodech nahoru, do pokoje. Nakoupené věci hodil na stůl a převlékl se do bílého tílka. Odolal pokušení lehnout si na postel a číst si nové knihy a odešel na zahradu sekat trávník. Slunce nepálilo tak, jako v předchozích dnech, dokonce to vypadalo, že se schyluje k bouři.

„Tohle nemá cenu kropit, bude pršet," pomyslel si Gearalt, když uklízel sekačku.

Ozval se pískot. Jak jinak, byla to Lyké a tvářila se radostně.

„Babička souhlasila," blískla úsměvem. „Viktor a táta přijedou už zítra, tak přijď k nám zrána, ať se stihneš u nás ubytovat. Nejspíš budeš spát vedle mně, tedy jako ve vedlejším pokoji," zrudla dívka, což Gearalta rozesmálo.

„Pochopil jsem," ujistil ji. „Přijdu do dvanácti, ještě si poklidím u sebe v pokoji," usmál se na ni a dívka přikývla.

„Dobře, uvidíme se zítra. Musím běžet, babička chce pomoct navařit. Ahoj!" zamávala mu a rozeběhla se domů.

„Fajn," zamumlal Gearalt a zamířil si to přímo do sprchy.

Jeho pokoj opravdu potřeboval uklidit. Srovnal si své nové věci do několika komínku podle toho, co kam přijde do kufru a zkontroloval své úkryty, aby v pokoji nenechal nic, co by mohl jeho telecí bratránek sebrat.

Nato se položil na postel a uvolnil se. Natáhl před sebe ruku, do které mu vlétla kuličkovka.

„Co s tebou, moje nová kamarádko. Možná si tě pořádně opravím," zapřemýšlel nahlas. Posadil se na postel, a aby nemusel vstávat, natáhl před sebou ruku a soustředil se. Pomaličku sevřel ruku v pěst, jako by chytal imaginární kliku a pomalu zatáhl k sobě. Šuplík u stolu se začal pomalu otevírat. Gearalt přestal a dlouze vydechnul. Otevírat věci pomoci jeho schopnosti (kterou objevil zhruba, když mu bylo osm, a utíkal před Dudleyem), bylo těžší, než si přivolat předmět volně ležící v pokoji.

Z otevřeného šuplíku přilétla černá lepicí páska, kterou olepil prasklý plast.

Zamyslel se, hleděl na dětskou zbraň.

„Ještě jeden zásobník by se hodil," zamumlal si a zvedl se z postele, zanechávajíc tak zbraň pod polštářem. Tiše se vykradl na chodbu. Dudley byl touhle dobou ještě venku, takže nehrozilo, že by jej někdo chytil.

Otevřel dveře do jeho pokoje, a aniž by se rozhlížel po bordelu, který tam měl, a poklekl rovnou k posteli, kde měl dřevenou bednu se zbraněmi.

„Tady jsi, potvůrko," zašklebil se. Vytáhl úplně stejnou kuličkovku, kterou Dudley dostal k Vánocům, ale na kterou si úplně náhodou sedl a vytáhl z ní i zásobník.

„Díky ti, tlusťochu," zasmál se do ticha pokoje a zmizel odtud dřív, než ho stačila načapat teta Petunie.

Druhý den ráno se hned po probuzení převlékl. Byl pátek a on se nemohl dočkat toho, že Dursleyovy až do neděle neuvidí. Nacpal si do batohu mýdlo, kartáček a pastu, plus pyžamo, ve kterém spal.

„Budu až do neděle u Lykéry," oznámil tetě, která se zatvářila, jako by ji uhodil pánví.

„Říkala jsem ti, že s tou holkou se bavit nebudeš!" začala, ale on ji přerušil. „A já jsem říkal, že se s ní bavit budu. Místo mých kamarádů by sis měla hledět těch Dudlánkových," zkřivil rty a teta zbledla.

„Co si to dovoluješ ty spratku jeden rozmazlený? My se o tebe takhle staráme a ty nám to tak nevděčně oplácíš!" prskala.

„No, nedá se to nazvat staráním se," řekl. „Jdu, Lyké na mě čeká. Ahoj v neděli!"

„Zdravím, slečno Lykéro," pozdravil ji důležitým hlasem, až se dívka rozesmála.

„Zdravím, Lorde Callaghane," oplatila mu a oba se zachechtali. Dívce ale něco začalo vrtat hlavou.

„Koukám, že máš dobrou náladu," vyhrkla, než se stačil gery zeptat co se děje. Na oplátku přikývl. „Jo a kdo by neměl, kdyby věděl, že ty zrůdy dva dny neuvidí!"

Dům Sofie Wetlyové, babičky Lykéry z matčiny strany byl jedním slovem obrovský.

Byl krytý pod stínem tří obrovských olší a přes vysoký, tmavě hnědě natřený plot k nim nebylo vidět. Gearalt to místo svým způsobem miloval. Líbilo se mu to víc, než strohá výzdoba Dursleyů.

Na zahradě paní Wetlyové vládl trochu chaos. Pravda, bylo tu něco málo divoce rostoucích květin, ale ty přes vysokou trávu nebyly vidět. V jednom koutě byl zapuštěný bazén a to bylo jediné místo, kde nerostlo nic. Kolem bazénu byly asi tři metry zality betonem, na kterém byla položena dvě skládací lehátka.

Dostat se však k nim znamenalo jít přes trávu a Gearalt měl někdy pocit, že ho ta tráva chytá za kotníky, jako by ho chtěla vcucnout do země.

Dům samotný byl z poloviny porostlý břečťanem a měl celkem čtyři pokoje na spaní. Ten Lykéřin byl v druhém podlaží. Schody nahoru byly z vyleštěného ebenového dřeva, kde se jednou Gearalt málem přerazil, jak mu to podjelo. Na dveřích do jejího pokoje byl nápis: Kdo vstoupí dovnitř, nemusí vyjít ven a když je poprvé otevřel, zůstal nejméně pět minut stát a zírat na ozdoby pokoje.

Místnost nebyla nijak prostorná. Přes „tvůrčí nepořádek" jak tomu říkala Lyké, se tu prakticky nedalo hnout, ale bylo tu útulně.

Stěny, strop i podlaha byly z cedrového dřeva. Okno bylo zakryté tmavě červenými závěsy a tlumily tak sluneční světlo po ránu. Dívka však měla závěsy zatáhlé pořád. Když se jí Gearalt jednou ptal proč, odpověděla: „To světlo. Nemám ho ráda."

Na stěnách nebyly žádné obrázky filmových hvězd, ani zpěváků. Jedinou ozdobou zdí byl tenký bílý pruh plátna, který byl přibitý několik centimetrů pod stropem a na kterém byly japonské znaky. Nikdy mu neřekla, co znamenají.

Ze stropu pak visely na tenkých nitkách drobné kuličky, které v noci světélkovaly. Nedokázal přijít na to, proč svítí. Samozřejmě, že viděl u Dudleyho fosforeskující hvězdy nad postelí, ale sem světlo téměř nedopadalo a tyto body svítili modře. Později mu Lyké řekla, že když si lehne, dokáže rozpoznat jednotlivá souhvězdí a ten výhled byl jako skutečný, obzvlášť v noci.

Kolem zdí místnosti byl rozestavený nábytek. Podél okna stála obyčejná dřevěná, ale nad to pohodlná postel, jejíž tmavě hnědé povlečení bylo nasáklé vůní levandule. Vlastně v celém pokoji byla cítit levandule a pomerančová kůra. Hned vedle postele stál vyřezávaný psací stůl, na kterém stála lampička s oranžovým stínidlem, na kterém byly buď vyřezány, nebo černou fixou namalovány obrazce, které nedávaly smysl, ale které házely na tmavé dřevo pokoje uspokojivé tvary. Obvykle na jejím stole nestálo nic. Jen list papíru a tužka, někdy kniha z vedlejší knihovny, která pokrývala zbytek pravé stěny. Naproti ní stála podlouhlá šatní skříň. Na ní stálo pár obrázků její rodiny, a jeden velký obraz hradu v noci. U skříně byl malířský stojan, povětšinou prázdný, neboť Lykéra málokdy mívala takové záchvaty tvořivosti, aby naň napínala plátno.

Uprostřed pokoje byl hustý perský koberec, hnědé barvy, na jejímž středu byla hlava vlka.

Ano, pro Gearalta to byla útulná místnost.

„Pojď dál, budeme asi tady, než dorazí," řekla Lyké a zavřela za ním dveře, když vešel. Batoh si odložil ke stolu a sám se jako obvykle posadil na koberec u levé vlkovy tváře.

Hodnou chvíli si povídali, než někdo zaťukal na dveře.

Lykéra vstala, aby otevřela.

„To už asi budou oni," usmála se. Byli.

„Gearalte," zavolala, když sešli do obývacího pokoje. Stál tam hoch asi o dva roky starší než on, co vypadal jako kachna a vysoký, černovlasý muž vedle něj. „Dovol, abych ti představila mého bratránka Viktora Kruma," usmála. Gearalt se natáhl a potřásl si s nepříliš hezkým mladíkem ruku.

„A tohle je můj táta Taras Shumanskij."

„Dobrý den," pozdravil ho slušně a černovlasý, bledý muž, se na něj usmál.

„Ty jsi ten hezký mladík, o kterém nám Lyké vyprávěla doma. Rád tě poznávám, Gearalte." Natáhl ruku.

„Taťííí!" vyprskla zrudlá Lyké a Viktor se zašklebil.

Víkend strávil klábosením s Viktorem a výslechem od Tarase. Celkově si víkend užil, Viktorovi ukázali místní kino a městečko. Hlavně jej učili anglicky, protože Viktor uměl anglicky velice špatně a tak s ním Lyké klábosila rychlou ruštinou.

Prázdniny mu utekli jako voda z trychtýře, než se nadál, bylo 30. Srpna a následující den v pátek, měl jet do Kouzelnické školy. Ráno se probudil brzy, už kolem šesté hodiny. Využil toho, že Dursleyovi vesele chrápou a zašel do garáže. Měl vyhlídnutý starý kufr, který používat strýc Vernon. Už na něm pracoval týden. Umyl ho, vysál vysavačem od pavouků a hnusu, čističem na koberce si vypucoval vystýlku a harampádí z něj vyházel.

Použil z něj jen krabici knížek, byly to mudlovské povídky. Ty si odnesl do pokoje na chvíle nudy. Netušil co kouzelníci čtou v době nudy a chtěl být připraven.

Kufr se jevil jako zachovalý odkaz pradědečků. Venek omyl hned několikrát a skvrny, odbůhví čeho se mu povedlo vymýt. Měl ho od tety povolený, za to že uklidí celou garáž. Tu uklízel předešlých 14 dní. Zavazadlo bylo tmavě šedivé a mělo kolečka. Ty tedy musel vyndat a naolejovat a vytahat provázek namotaný v tom levém. Nakonec měl vcelku luxusní zavazadlo jen s kolečky z Dudleyho zlomeného skateboardu. Kufr byl velký jemu po prsa, netušil, co v něm strýček převážel, napadli ho jen kusy těla někoho Dudleyho váhy. Nad myšlenkou se zazubil.

Pak kufr vytáhl nahoru do patra, kde ho položil na zem. Uvnitř byli tři přepážky a několik kapes na potahu, který byl světle krémový s pár fleky a hnědými proužky. Dospodu dal kotlík, který vystlal spodním prádlem, ponožkami a baňkami, aby se nerozbily. Pak si přidal hrnek na čaj na pokoj a také přísady na lektvary v plátěném zeleném pytlíku.

Vedle naskládal co nejlépe sešity, učebnice a také knížky z garáže. Nedokázal si představit, že by Dursleyovi četli, ale zase si vzpomněl, jak dekoraci z obýváku, jedinou knihovnu v domě, zničili, aby měli kam dát novou televizi a hifi-věž.

Zbytek vystlal ručníkem a hygienickými potřebami, které ještě doplnil krabicí propisek a tužek. Na to dal složený zimní plášť a dva hábity. Do batohu si pak dá jeden a tu čapku divnou, co vypadá jak kornout na popcorn, když byl s Lykérou v kině.

Na hábity dal pak všechno ostatní oblečení do druhé přepážky. Košile, kalhoty, vlastně všechno co měl ve skříni. Do igelitového pytle naházel čtvery žabky, okopané tenisky, nové tenisky, botasky a kožené černé boty na zimu. Měli uvnitř vypelichaný kožíšek, ale hřáli dobře a neklouzali na ledu. Byli trochu větší, ale alespoň vydrží déle. Na sebe na cestu si nechal jen tenisky, prostředně použité, nejlepší džíny a tričko s mikinou, které dostal k narozeninám od Lyké.

Další místo v kufru zabral dalekohled a váhy. Po nich si přibalil zašlý zavírací nůž, který našel v parku. Nabrousit ho stálo Gearalta dva šrámy na rukou. Nikdy předtím to nedělal a nechtěl svůj majetek nikomu jinému svěřit. Poškrábaný rudý plast s křížkem si v garáži z obou stran poškrábal brusným papírem, aby mu neklouzal ve vlhké ruce. Spokojeně se zašklebil na přibalenou kuličkovku a zásobu tisícovky kuliček, které nakoupil za pár drobných, které štípl Dudleymu, v hračkářství. Všechno tohle nacpal do kufru a spokojeně jej zavřel. Na zip dal zámeček, který si v garáži našel cestu do jeho kapsy i s klíčkem. Do batohu pak hodil dvě knihy: Lektvary a obranu proti černé magii a jednu mudlovskou knížku. Pak přidá pár jablek na cestu a láhev Coca-Coly co si koupí na nádraží.

Když byl hotov, akorát se zezdola ozval křik strýce Vernona. Proto se chtě nechtě vyzbrojil odvahou a klidem a sešel dolů.

„Kluku mizerná, kde vězíš?" řval z kuchyně a prskal míchaná vajíčka přes půl místnosti. Gearalt radši zůstal u dveří a takticky jen vyslechl, co strýc chce.

„Zítra je 31, že jo…v kolik máš bejt na nádraží do tý tvý úchylácký školy je mi jedno. Jedeme nakupovat pro Dudleyho, takže tě vezmem s sebou ráno v devět hodin. Pak si dělej, co chceš, a taky nepočítej, že můžeš přijet na vánoce, nechci se při svátkách stresovat," vysoptil najednou a teta jen přikyvovala.

„Devět ráno je vyhovující," odtušil jen ledově a na patě se otočil a odešel ven. Venku si kopl do špatně položeného květináče a odplivl si.

„Tohle my byl čert dlužen, taková rodina," odsekl jen a odešel se naposledy podívat na svůj strom. Zaujatě si poprvé všiml zajímavého znaku vyrytého v kořenech. Zamyšleně ho chvíli pozoroval, ale pak toho nechal a pak se jen procházel. Cestou byl strašně šťastný, že v tomhle hrozném městě nemusí zůstat na dalších 7 let. Děkoval všem svatým, že může odejít od nich.

Ráno se vzbudil už v šest hodin. S pobrukováním si ustlal a svlékl povlečení. Oblékl se do džínů a dlouhého trika s krátkým rukávem. Podíval se z okna.

„Dnes bude slunečno," pomyslel si, když si oblékal ponožky a tenisky. Snesl svůj kufr po schodech dolů a vešel do kuchyně, kde dal vařit vodu a sám si připravil snídani. Dursleyovy ještě spali a vzbudili se o hodinu později, kdy Gearalt stačil zahladit veškeré stopy po tom, že by jedl. Vymluvil se ze snídaně s tím, že nemá hlad a vyklouzl ven. Litoval, že Lyké už odjela, ale byl rád, že se ho už znovu nezeptala, na jakou školu to jde. Nerad by ji lhal.

Vydal se na malou procházku po okolí, ke svému stromu, kde dostal dopis, který mu změnil život. Opřel se o jeho kmen a přemýšlel nad tím, jak se dostane na nástupiště 9 a 3/4. Lehko se jim řeklo, aby prošel mezi přepážkami devět a deset, ale i tak...

Vrátil se zpátky do domu a hodinu na to vyjeli. Už naložili Gearaltův těžký kufr do auta a Vernon mumlal, že zdržuje, i když byl doma dřív než bylo zapotřebí. Na nádraží dorazili o půl desáté.

„Kam ti to mám vyložit?" zeptl se podivně ochotně jeho strýc, když vylezli z auta.

„Vlak mi odjíždí z nástupiště 9 a 3/4 strýčku," poznamenal a strýc Vernon se rozesmál. „To je ztráta času, kluku. Zdá se, že si z tebe někdo vystřelil," zachechtal se s nepěkným úsměvem. „Hezký školní rok… Geralte," popřál mu jízlivě Dudley, když strýc nasedal do auta.

„Skoč do zdi a přikrej se omítkou, velrybo," zaškaredil se na něj Gearalt a vydal se hledat nástupiště. Našel nástupiště, které by to mělo údajně být, ale měl ještě dost času, tak se na nádraží s vozíkem s kufrem procházel a sledoval okolí. Prošel si knihkupetcví a bohužel si nemohl nic koupit.

V půl jedenácté se ještě zastavil u stánku s občerstvením a za zbytek drobných si koupil Coca-colu a kuřecí bagetu. Ve chvíli, kdy si ji strkal do batohu, prošla kolem něj zrzavá žena a s ní houf stejně zrzavých dětí. Každý měl vozík se zavazadly a na některých trůnila klec se sovou. Aha!

Tu zrzavou ženu drželo za ruku malé děvčátku, které právě říkalo: „A proč oni mají hůlky a já ne?"

„Protože oni už měli jedenáct let, Ginny a ty ještě ne. Počkej si rok." A pak se otočila na houf zrzků. „Pojďte kluci, nebo to nestihnete!"

Gearalt se rozhodl je následovat a udělal jedině dobře, neboť ta žena ho dovedla přesně tam, kam potřeboval. Přiblížil se k její rodině a pozorně poslouchal, co bude říkat.

„Teď jsi ty, Frede," říkala právě, načež se jedno z dvojčat obořilo: „To já jsem Fred mami, jak si nás po takové době můžeš ještě plést? Copak nevidíš-?

„Promiň, Georgi, zlatíčko..." začala se ta buclatá žena omlouvat.

„Jej, ta má děcek panebože... za chvíli mě bude počítat mezi ně, ne?" pomyslel si Gearalt, když tu se jedno z dvojčat rozeběhlo přímo proti přepážce a zmizelo v ní.

„A vida, portál," vytřeštil na to oči Gearalt, když v přepážce zmizel i druhý kluk.

To už si ho žena všimla. „Ahoj, drahoušku? Ty jedeš do Bradavic poprvé?" zeptala se ho přívětivě a on přikývl. „Ah. Náš Ron tam jede taky prvně."

Ron byl hubený, ba přímo na skřipci vytáhlý, nezdravě pihovatý kluk, se stejně zrzavými vlasy jako měla jeho matka a dlouhým nosem.

„Jak se tam mám dostat?" zeptal se jí a ona se dala do vysvětlování.

„Musíš prostě jít přímo k přepážce... Nezastavuj se... Nejlepší bude, když se rozeběhneš, pak máš jistotu, že se už nezastavíš," zasmála se vlastnímu vtipu a Gearalt nedůvěřivě přikývl.

„Fajn," hlesl nedůvěřivě. Rozhodl se ale, že bude ženě věřit.

Zavřel oči a rozeběhl se. Necítil náraz nic a tak, když oči otevřel, zjistil, že se dívá na červenou parní lokomotivu.

„Zvládl jsem to!" pomyslel si.

Kouř z lokomotivy vytvářel nad hlavami ostatních oblaka páry a mezi nohama se lidem pletla všelijaká kočičí havěť. Sovy popuzeně houkaly a všude byl slyšet veselý hovor studentů a jejich rodin. Gearalt se protlačil mezi lidmi a hledal volné místo. Málem narazil do staré ženy, které peskovala nejspíš svého vnuka.

„Kolikrát jsem ti říkala, Neville, abys toho žabáka zavřel?"

Protlačil se kolem kučeravého chlapce, který strašil dívky kolem pavouky a nakonec vyhlédl jedno prázdné místo, skoro na konci vlaku. Teprve na třetí pokus se mu podařilo vytáhnout svůj kufr nahoru do vlaku a po chvíli kodrcání s úlevou padl na pohodlnou sedačku.

Vytáhl si knihu o lektvarech a ještě se napil Coca-coly. Vlak se dal do pohybu a dveře od jeho kupé se otevřely. Stál v nich onen zrzavý chlapec.

„Ahoj, máš tu volno?" zeptal se a Gearalt nepřítomně přikývl.

-V slinách horského draka necháme vylouhovat srdce Bludníčka a osm lístků Svítivky. Kotlík postavíme na mírný oheň a přivedeme do varu...-

„Já jsem Ron Weasley," oznámil zrzek.

„Hm..." reagoval na to Gearalt.

-tekutinu odstavíme na deset minut, přidáme zbývající dva lístky Svítivky a tři kapky krve světlušky...-

„Jak se jmenuješ ty?" zeptal se Ron.

„Gearalt Callaghan," odpověděl nepřítomně hoch.

-kotlík znovu postavíme na střední oheň a znovu přivedeme do varu. Následně na tekutinu použijeme kouzlo Lumos a uhasíme oheň. Tekutina by po ztuhnutí měla slabě zářit.-

„Takže ty pocházíš z rodu Callaghanů, jo? Nikdy jsem o nich neslyšel. Já pocházím z čistokrevné rodiny, ale nejsme v tom čistokrevném světě moc oblíbení. Neskončili jsme totiž ve Zmijozelu, jako všichni ti čistokrevní. Vím, že půjdu do Nebelvíru, to je ta nejlepší kolej. Naproti tomu Zmijozel. Tam jsou ti největší odpadlíci!" Nezavřel pusu zrzek.

Gearalt si rozezleně olízl rty, zaklapl knihu a začal se prohrabovat v tašce. Hledal Zaklínadla. „Kde je to umlčovací kouzlo?" pomyslel si rozčarovaně, když narychlo listoval knihou.

„Mám celkem hlad a co ty?" přestal drmolit Ron.

„N-ne," zamumlal Gearalt stále převraceje jednu stránku za druhou.

„No, dal bych si čokoládovou žabku, kdybych na to měl peníze, samozřejmě. Naše rodina není moc bohatá... Co ta tvoje?"

Dveře kupé se otevřely, ale než dotyčná osoba, která právě vešla, stačila otevřít pusu, vybafl na ní Gearalt zoufale: „Nemáš kobercovou pásku?"

Hermiona se zatvářila překvapeně a polkla, co právě chtěla říct.

„Nemáš co?" zeptal se zkroucený Gearalt a Hermina se naň usmála.

„Ahoj Gearalte, nazdárek ty… máš tu šmouhu na nose, tady," ukázala si na nos a podívala se Zrzkovi do klína, kde mu spala ošklivá nechutná krysa s čumáčkem od tatarky. Měl ke svačině dvě bulky z domova. Které stihl popsat a pak si stěžovat na hlad.

„Tvoje zvíře je ve špatném stavu, se o ní nestaráš?" zeptala se a Gearalt se na ní s prosíkem podíval a shodil na zem batoh.

„Sedni si u nás na chvilku. Cos přišla říct?" zeptal se a ignoroval okázale zrzka, který se načuřeně rozpovídal, jak je to krysa jeho bratra a je stará a jak má ráda sýr a tatarku a rajčata.

„No jeden kluk, Neville, ztratil svojí žábu, neviděli jste jí?" zeptala se a Gearalt pokl dementní ironickou poznámku, že jedinou žábu kterou dnes viděl, sedí vedle něj.

„Mno jedinou žábu co jsem viděl, sedí proti mně," zahýkal se Weasley a Gearalt si práskl rukou do čela a Hermiona si zrzavého tupce přejela pohledem.

„Jsi odpornej. Promiň Gearalte, ale s tímhle tu nebudu…"

„Nevzpomeneš si na umlčovací kouzlo?" zaprosil šeptem Gearalt, když Ron začal vykládat, jak má mladší sestru a ta ho neustále vytáčí tím, že mu leze do pokoje a bere mu koště. Hermina zavrtěla hlavou.

„Tam jsem ještě nedošla, Obranu jsem si nechala nakonec," dodala jen a odešla. Gearalt se otočil na Zrzka a vypálil na něj.

„Mě nezajímá, co tvoje sestra má ráda ke snídani a kolik těch toastů s malinovou marmeládou sní, chápeš?" vyjel už vytočeně a Ron zmlknul a podíval se z okna.

„Hele, jakýmu týmu fandíš ve famfrpálu? Jo ty vlastně neznáš famfrpál, co? To se takhle…" začal vzrušeně povídat a Gearalt se málem rozbrečel. Vytáhl si mudlovskou sci-fi knížku a začal pracovat na tom, aby neslyšel toho zpropadeného blbce. Smotaný ubrousek do uší zdá se nefungoval.

Bylo už mírně tma, když zrzek přešel od výhod kouzelnické cibule k té obyčejné, z hlediska chuti ve vajíčkách. Gearalt otupěle zíral na krajinu za okny. Už před hodinou zanechal toho, že by zrzkovi narážkami naznačoval, aby zmlknul nebo okřikoval. Bagetu jedl tak dlouho, aby co nejvíce šustil obalem. Pak se mu pokoušel zacpat pusu žvýkačkami, které mu koupil od obtloustlé ženy, co vozila jídlo.

Nepomohlo. Bohužel Weasley si s balením žvýkaček poradil během 20 minut a pak zvesela začal rozebírat, jaké jsou příchutě v Bertíkových fazolkách 1000krát jinak, jaké měl on, jaké jeho bratři a jaké někdo z doslechu.

„Upřímně začínám Weasleyovi nenávidět, kvůli tobě, ty příšero," pronesl potichu a Ron se nenechal vyrušit od popisování chuti laku na nábytek.

Další vyrušení bral Gearalt jako spásu z nebes. Byla to opět Hermiona, převlečená do bradavického hábitu.

„Ahoj Gearalte, i ty… měli byste se převléct, za chvilku tam budeme," oznámila a zase odešla… neuniklo jí Gearaltovo: „Konečně!"

Oba se převlékli a Ron komentoval svůj zašlý hábit tím, že je po jeho bratrovi Georgovi nebo Fredovi: „To jsou totiž dvojčata, abys rozumněl, oni jsou úplně stejní, chápeš? A stejně se oblíkaj, aby to každýmu víc stížili. Mno a třeba tyhle boty jsou po Charliem, to je ten s těma drakama, má je rád. Mně se moc nezamlouvaj, protože jsou velký a chrlí oheň, ale on je má rád, protože jsou velký a chrlí oheň… chápeš?" Zasmál se hýkavě zrzek a Gearalt zafňukal steskem po Dudleym.

Když Bradavický express zastavil, Gearalt vystřelil ven a snažil se zmizet zrzkovi z dohledu.

„Prváci, ke mně! Jsem Hagrid, klíčník Bradavic a taky hajnej." Gearalt se otočil a zamířil krytý ostatními studenty k obrovské postavě. Obrovský chlap, co se výškou rovnal třem dětem, se zhluboka zasmál, až se prváci roztřásli.

„Jsme asi všichni, tak pojďte," pronesl po chvíli a vedl je klikatou cestou dolů k jezeru.

„Jenom první rok se jezdí přes jezero v lodičkách, abyste viděli hrad. Bude tady za rohem,"

Následoval pro Gearalta fascinující pohled, na hrad krásně osvětlený tisíci okny.

„Hej, nemůžem pohnout? Je tu docela zima," ozvalo se zezadu. Protáhl vyhublý blonďák. Pronesl to, co napadlo i Gearalta. Obr jen přikývl a hodil rukou k jezeru.

„Jo, jasný, už jdeme," odtušil a nechal je všechna nasednout do loďek. Gearalt si do jedné sedl a ihned jak to udělal, chtěl vylézt. Naproti němu seděl Ron a Neville, větší kluk s žábou v kapse. Gery se pokusil rychle otočit a prchnout, ale…

„Aho, Gearalte, držím ti místo…" protáhl zrzek a usmál se. Na rameno Gearalta dopadla Hagridova ruka.

„Smůla chlapče, už není nikdy místo, musíš tu zůstat." Gearalt se zatvářil, jako by ho bolely zuby.

„Nemůžu plavat za ostatními ve vodě?" zeptal se s nadějí v hlase a Hagridův zamítavý pohled ho posadil zpátky a tak se přinutil otočit se a pohlédl na Nevilla a Ronalda.

„Ahoj Neville, ty jsi z kouzelnické rodiny?" zeptal se a kluk jen přikývl a zrudl.

„Vychovala mě babička, jsem jedináček," odpověděl a dál nemluvil a díval se na hrad. Gearalt ukázal na chlapce a vyjel na Rona.

„Proč nemůžeš mlčet jako on, co?" zeptal se a zrzek pokrčil rameny.

„To je jednoduchý, protože jsem nervózní, a to pak nemůžu zavřít pusu. Kdybych jí zavřel, prostě bych zrudnul jak rajče a nic bych nemohl udělat. To takhle jsme jednou jeli k tetičce Muriel a tam jsme se měli setkat s tetou a strejdou od táty. Mno a oni mají tak pěkné dcery, všechny tři. Lucy sem se asi líbil, a když tetička začala podávat moučník tak jsem…" Gearalt opět přestal poslouchat.

Konečně vylezli z loděk a vydali se po klikaté cestičce a schodech ke vstupní síni. Byl to hlavní vchod, kde na ně čekala stroze vypadající profesorka.

„Dobrý den, jmenuji se profesorka McConagallová, vyučuji zde Přeměňování a jsem ředitelkou Nebelvírské koleje a zároveň zástupkyní ředitele školy. Nyní se seřaďte tady do zástupu, upravte se," pronesla s pohledem upřeným na špatně zapnutou košili Ronalda a obráceně oblečený hábit Goyla.

„Máte pět minut, pak se otevřou dveře a vstoupíte v řadě za sebou a budete rozřazeni do jedné ze čtyř kolejí," dodala a odešla pryč. Studenti začali šuškat a vedle Gearalta se náhle objevil Ron s úsměvem od ucha k uchu.

„Páání," protáhl a Gearalt se ho lekl a znovu zasténal.

„Teda! Je to tu ještě lepší, než mi popisovali..." pronesl Ron a díval se po stropech, když stáli před síní. Profesorka se právě vzdálila a on už začínal zase mlít. „Mí bratři mi říkali, že McConagallová je pěkně přísná. Na ní bacha, ale je ředitelkou jedné koleje. Teda bude, ještě nejsme zařazení."

„Kde bereš tu jistotu, že budeme spolu na koleji?" opáčil chladně Gearalt.

„Teda ty seš vtipnej!" zasmál se Ron. „Kde bys asi tak měl být, když ne se mnou. Seznámím tě pak s mými bratry Jo, a když jsme u toho. Je velká škoda, že nemůžeme hrát famfrpál, co? Nechápu, proč my, jako prváci, nemůžeme mít vlastní koště. Pravda, nemám moc peněz, abych si pořídil Nimbus, ale i tak máme doma dobrá košťata a..."

„Jáj!" zacpal si na okamžik Gearalt uši „Umíš ty vůbec mlčet, Wlezlý!" vyprskl na něj ne zrovna potichu. „Nezavřel si hubu od chvíle, co si vlezl do mého kupé... mám z tebe migrénu! Ty magore..." odstoupil od něj krok dál. Nevšimnul si, že na něj zírají jeho noví spolužáci.

„Boha jeho... Přisahám, že udělám všechno proto, abych od tebe byl co nejdál... jsi šílenej, nechápu, jak někdo může bejt takovej debil a nepochopit ty všechny narážky na to, abys mlčel!" soptil dál, hledě do překvapené zrzkovy tváře. Nadechl se a zasekl v půlce dalšího slova. Teprve teď mu došlo, že křičí.

„Ehm..." odkašlal si. „No..." nevěděl co říct.

Za zády ostatních se ozvalo tleskání. Všichni se ohlédli a spatřili bělovlasého kluka, jak se odtrhnul od zábradlí.

„Bravo! Jsi snad první v historii, kdo dokázal zavřít hubu Weasleymu, aniž by ses ho dotkl! Gratuluji, to se musí oslavit! Jsem..." natáhl ruku a Gearalt ji s úšklebkem přijal. „Všechno lepší než Ronald… Draco Malfoy, já vím."

Bledý chlapec se na něho usmál.

„Ty jsi?"

„Gearalt Callaghan," odpověděl černovlasý hoch. „A teď dál od něj..."

„Za záchranu poděkuješ později, samozřejmě. Callaghan, říkáš... Jsou tví rodiče našinci?" zeptal se zaujatě.

„Myslíš tím, jestli byli kouzelníci?" odvětil Gearalt. „Ano, oba."

„Ah. To je dobře. Podle názoru mého... podle mého názoru by se kouzelníci z mudlovských rodin neměli do školy vůbec dostat. Někteří takoví o Bradavicích nikdy neslyšeli. Neznají naše způsoby, vychování... ani nejsou čistokrevní..." odsekl pohrdlivě.

„Podle čeho soudíš?" zeptal se Gearalt mírně. „Ti, co o Bradavicích nikdy neslyšeli... Takže bych tu asi být něměl, co?" poznamenal sarkasticky a Draco se na chvíli zarazil.

„Cože?" zarazil se Malfoy.

„Bydlím u mudlů a o Bradavicích jsem až do doby, než jsem přečetl dopis, nikdy neslyšel," odsekl, dívajíce se Dracovi do očí.

„A co tví rodiče? Neříkal jsi, že byli..." zasekl se a sklopil pohled.

„Jo, byli," přikývl hoch. „Zabiti..."

„Hmmm..." protáhl Draco zamyšleně a znovu se opřel o zábradlí. „Aspoň, že oba byli čarodějové," dodal následně. Gery chtěl něco říct, ale Profesorka McGonagallová se právě vrátila. Přejela skupinku pohledem a na okamžik se zastavila u Gearalta a Draca.

„Tak pojďte," uvedla je do Velké síně. Bylo tu spousta studentů, sedících u čtyřech kolejních stolů. A všichni i teď prohlíželi studenty.

Gearalt vzhlédl nahoru a spatřil tmavou oblohu. Bylo to krásné kouzlo, měnící strop v jakési planetárium momentálního počasí. Zastavili a tak málem narazil do jakési dívky před sebou.

Profesorka položila před studenty čtyřnohou stoličku a na ní položila starý, zaplátovaný klobouk.

„Co s tím?" pomyslel si Gearalt, když sebou klobouk škubl a klobouk začal zpívat:

 _Zdá se vám, že jsem ošklivý –_

 _myslete si, co chcete,_

 _chytřejší klobouk než jsem já_

 _na světě nenajdete._

 _Nechte si svoje buřinky_

 _i své klobouky z plsti_

 _jsem moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,_

 _jenž vám nic neodpustí._

 _Každému vidím do duše,_

 _vím, z jakého je těsta_

 _nasaď si mě a řeknu ti,_

 _kam povede tvá cesta._

 _Možná tě čeká Nebelvír,_

 _kde mají chrabré srdce;_

 _odvaha, klid a rytířskost_

 _jdou u nich ruku v ruce._

 _Nebo tě čeká Mrzimor:_

 _máš jejich mravní sílu,_

 _jsou čestní a vždy ochotní_

 _přiložit ruku k dílu;_

 _či moudrý starý Havraspár,_

 _pokud máš bystrou hlavu,_

 _tam důvtipní a chápaví_

 _vždy najdou čest a slávu._

 _Nebo to bude Zmijozel,_

 _kde nastane tvá chvíle_

 _ti ničeho se neštítí,_

 _by svého došli cíle._

 _Nasaď si mně a neboj se_

 _(jen vlastní strach tě leká)!_

 _Já, moudrý klobouk z Bradavic,_

 _ti řeknu, co tě čeká!_

Všichni začali tleskat a tak se k nim přidal taky, ačkoliv se mu píseň moc nelíbila.

„To je vše? Nasadíme si tenhle kus čehosi na hlavu a ono nám to řekne, kde budeme?" naklonil se k Dracovi, který přikývl. „Skvělé..." zamručel.

Profesorka postoupila o krok dopředu a rozvinula dlouhý svitek pergamenu.

„Až přečtu vaše jméno, sednete si na stoličku a nasadíte si Moudrý klobouk, aby vás zařadil," oznámila a odkašlala si.

„Abottová Hanah!" Z řady vykročila malá dívka s blond copy. Doklopýtala k stoličce a nasadila klobouk na hlavu. Okamžitě vykřikl: „MRZIMOR!"

„Bonesová, Susan!"

„MRZIMOR!" křikl klobouk znovu, a Susan se posadila vedle Hannah

„Boot, Terry!"

„HAVRASPÁR!"

Následovalo několik dalších lidí, než:

„Callaghan Gearalt!"

Vykročil ke stoličce.

„Tu hrůzu si na hlavu nenasadím," myslel si cestou. „Ještě chytnu vši!"

Jenže musel. A tak poslední, co viděl, než mu ta polorozpadlá věc zakryla výhled, byl Dracův pokřivený úsměv.


	2. Chapter 2 - Bradavice

2\. kapitola - Bradavice

„Další nerozhodná dušička," pronesl jen pro něj Moudrý klobouk. „Ale myslím, že..." „Zapomeň, že bych šel do Nebelvíru," zavrčel Gearalt pro sebe.

„Nechceš do Nebelvíru? Jenže tvá duše se přesně tam hodí... Máš silnou mysl a chrabré srdce," pronesl vážně Moudrý klobouk, „nehodíš se jen tam, ale Nebelvír by ti poskytl dobrý začátek…"

„Ano, mé srdce jednou bude tak chrabré, že uškrtí Vlezlého, až bude spát. A já VÍM, že Ronald půjde stoprocentně do Nebelvíru. Je tam přeci CELÁ jeho rodina, chápeš? CELÁ. Byl by ze mě buď vrah, nebo blázen. Takže buď tak laskav, hučko, a zařaď mě co nejdál od toho zrzavého tsunami," pomyslel si Gearalt.

„Takže ne do Nebelvíru? Víš to jistě? Mohl bych tě poslat do Havraspáru," šeptal mu hlas,"

„Klidně," přerušil ho potichu Gearalt. „Hlavně když půlka koleje nebude zrzavá," odsekl.

„Ale tam se neuplatní tvůj ostrý jazyk. Tvá kolej bude tedy..." odmlčel se, aby přes celou síň zařval: „ZMIJOZEL!"

Výhled se mu zase odkryl a aplaus u jednoho stolu ho nasměroval na místo, kam si měl jít sednout. Profesorka držící klobouk vypadala otřeseně a vyřkla další jméno, zatímco Gearalt mířil k Zelenému stolu. Nikdo další ze školy se k potlesku nepřidal. Mladík se poprvé rozhlédl po učitelích.

Zavrtávaly se do něj hned tři pohledy.

Jeden vážný a zadumaný ze strany bělovousého starce, který, vzhledem k tomu, že seděl uprostřed učitelů na židli podobné trůnu, byl nejspíš ředitel této školy – Albus Brumbál. A pak tu byl jeden šokovaný a rozhozený výraz od profesorky McGonagallové, která nechala přepadnout klobouk přes oči jakési dívky a teď se na něj dívala, jakoby poprvé viděla zařazení studentů Zmijozelu. A nakonec ten třetí pohled. Byl pichlavý a ledový jako tichomořské hlubiny, kde tlak drtí lidské tělo jako bezvýznamnou třísku mezi prsty.

Dlouhou chvíli opětoval bez mrknutí oka jeho pohled, než jejich pozornost upoutalo jméno: „Malfoy Draco" a blonďatý hoch přiběhl ke stoličce. Posadil se. Na celou vteřinu bylo ticho a pak vyřkl klobouk svůj ortel: „ZMIJOZEL!"

Musel se smát, když spatřil jeho blažený výraz a zároveň s ostatními z jeho nové koleje mu tleskal.

„Je super zase tě vidět," poznamenal slušně Gery. Chlapec se posadil naproti němu.

„Věděl jsem, že sem půjdu. Všichni z mé rodiny, byli zařazeni sem. My jsme totiž čistokrevní," zapýřil se. Gearalt si znuděně opřel hlavu o dlaň.

„Mně je to fuk. Hlavně když budu daleko od té ohnivé hrůzy," kývl na Rona, který netrpělivě čekal na rozřazení.

Během dalších pár minut skončilo rozřazování.

„Jen lituju Hermionu..." poznamenal nakonec a Draco se obrátil na dívku, která se snažila dělat, že zrzka nevidí. Ten teď slintal na ubrus.

Zasmál se. „Jo, to ji nepřeju, Weasleyovi jsou pohroma," ušklíbl se a pozoroval, jak se k ní pihovatý kluk otočil a začal cosi žvatlat. Ona mu na to však odpovídala stroze, se zjevným nechutenstvím k němu vůbec mluvit, natož se dívat.

Než však stačil Gearalt odpovědět, povstal Brumbál. Zařazování skončilo a tak bylo na řediteli, aby pronesl slavnostní zahájení. Rozepjal paže dávajíc tak najevo potěšení, že je všechny vidí.

„Vítejte!" Jeho hlas byl jasný, zvonivý. „Vítám vás v novém školním roce v Bradavicích! Ale než začneme s hostinou, rád bych vám ještě něco řekl..." odmlčel se a jeho tvář se roztáhla do úsměvu.

„Vrták! Brekot! Veteš! Cuk! Děkuji vám!"

Posadil se. Ozval se potlesk, upřímný a radostivý a Gearalt se nemohl udržet, aby netleskal taky.

„Ten chlap je blázen, no ne?" smál se vesele. Draco však bez úsměvu přikývl. „Můj otec říká přesně to samé."

Gearaltovi zmizela nálada mávnutím kouzelného proutku. „A umíš si vytvořit svůj názor?" zeptal se ho ledově. Draco na něj vytřeštil oči, ale neodpověděl, protože na mísách před nimi se objevilo jídlo.

„Dobrou chuť," popřál blonďákovi stroze a posadil se, aby si vybral mezi hovězí pečení, vepřovým, slaninou, bifteky, čerstvým ovocem a dalšími dobrotami. Opovrhoval lidmi, jako byl Dudley… fanaticky papouškující své rodiče.

Ještě na večeři se seznámil i s dalšími spolubydlícími. Vcelku normální kluk, a kdyby na sobě neměl bradavický stejnokroj, zatím bez barev zmijozelu, nehádal by ho mezi kouzelnickou aristokracii. Draco a Theodor se evidentně znali, ale to bylo tak všechno.

„Jistě, ale nebudeme na pokoji jenom s Nottem, ale i s dvěma kreténama. Grabe a Goyle jsou…" všichni tři se podívali na dvojici vypasených kopií Dudleyho s rukama upatlanýma od šlehačky.

„Prasata," dodal Gearalt a Draco tiše přikývl a Nott se začal smát. „Přesně tak Gearalte. Nechápu, jak nás může Snape dát k nim na pokoj," zasmál se a Gearalt zpozorněl, když jméno jeho opatrovníka zaznělo. Pohlédl k profesorskému stolu, kam se radši moc nekoukal.

Bylo mu opětováno hned několik pohledů. Severus Snape se zadumaným výrazem ho pozoroval, jak se nenuceně baví s Malfoyem a Nottem. Bradavický ředitel se tvářil, jako by ho bolely zuby. Mno co, byl starý a určitě ho něco bolelo. Poslední pohled byl od profesorky přeměřování. Ta už nebyla tak vyjevená jako prve, čehož si skoro nevšiml, pokud by na ní neukazoval jakýsi čtvrťák. Nyní se tvářila už normálně a jeho pohled mu opětovala a přikývla mu stejně jako ředitel na pozdrav.

Přikývl také a pak se věnoval té podivné šťávě a koláčkům s kousky ananasu. Nott a Malfoy se začali seznamovat podrobněji, ale Gearalt na to neměl náladu. Spíš uvažoval, kdy půjdou na pokoje a taky chtěl vědět jak se zbavit těch dvou. Nehodlal trávit sedm let jako spolubydlící Dudleyho ztracených dvojčat. Doufal, že by mohl nějak buď vnuknout Malfoyovi, aby si jeho papínek mohl stěžovat „svému starému kamarádovi ze školy" a Snape je vyhodí ven, nebo ty dvě obludy vyštípat někam pryč.

Když přemýšlel o hrozivých spolubydlících, prohlédl si snědého kluka s vytřeštěnýma očima, jak sedí u nebelvírského stolu a povídá si s Hermionou. Jakýsi Zabitý, nebo tak něco. Hermiona zdá se setřásla Wlezlýho a začala si povídat s někým kdo má možná i mozek. Zašklebil se tomu a jeho pozornost upoutal Brumbál, který se právě zvedl ze své židle. V síni nastalo ticho.

„Po tak vydatné večeři, ještě než se rozejdeme do svých ložnic, bych rád upozornil na několik věcí," nadechl se a pokračoval. „Žáci prvního ročníku, mějte na paměti, že vstup do lesů obklopující školní pozemky, je zakázán. To samé platí i pro vyšší ročníky, které na to občas zapomínají. Takový přestupek se bude řešit za pomocí školních trestů."

Brumbál blýskl pohledem kamsi k Nebelvírskému stolu.

„Rovněž vám připomínám: V přestávkách mezi vyučováním není dovoleno provozovat kouzla. Zkoušky ve famfrpálu proběhnou v prvním říjnovém týdnu. Každý, kdo má zájem hrát, ať se přihlásí u madame Hoochové nebo u kapitána kolejního mužstva.

A poslední oznámení, že v tomto školním roce je každému, kdo by nerad zemřel v bolestech, zakázáno vstupovat do dveří chodeb ve třetím poschodí východního křídla."

Gearalt se s Theem ušklíbl, oba stejný výraz v obličeji. Draco protočil oči.

„Co myslíte, že tam je?" zeptal se Draco.

„Mě se neptej, jsem tu prvně," odpověděl mu Gearalt. „Nepřekvapilo by mě, kdyby tam choval draky." Odtušil Nott.

„A teď," přerušil ho Brumbál a usmál se. „Klusem na kutě!" Gearalt se na starého muže usmál a otočil se na Draca, za kterým stál vysoký černovlasý kluk se stříbrným odznáčkem, na kterém bylo zelené P.

„Jsem Luhatchovich, jsem Prefektem Zmijozelské koleje. Zavedu vás do zmijozelské společenky. Mno a buďte rádi, že jdete se mnou, půjdu pomalu a klasickou cestou. Mladej O´Connel by vás táhl tajnýma chodbama a polovina z vás by se našla až za týden na ošetřovně," zasmál se a všiml si pár vyděšených pohledů od holek. Holky měli čtyři. Buldok – namyšlená čistokrevná podle krajek vykukujících z pod hábitu, trolině – vypadala obrovská, ale docela mile a dvě další holky… jedna s nezbedným úšklebkem špitala cosi druhé, která měla ledový výraz.

Všiml si, že se to dělo po celé síni, aby prváky vyzvedl starší student. Jeden s ohnivými vlasy okřikl Rona, aby zmlknul, začal totiž vyprávět okolním studentům, jak jeho bratr, onen prefekt, byl nachytán mamkou na záchodě, jak…

Gearalt následoval kluka z dvoumetrové vzdálenosti a šel vedle Notta a Draca. Za nimi se chichotala čtveřice holek tedy troje chichotání a zvuk padajících balvanů v případě oné obryně s vizáží goliáše. Crabbe a Goyle následovali holky s náručí svačinky.

Vyšli z Velké síně a směřovali na opačnou stranu, než ostatní studenti. Gearalt šel pomalu, prohlížeje si zdi hradu a tak si jako první všiml stříbřité osoby, která proplula zdí.

„Předpokládám, že to byl duch," pronesl nuceně klidně s velkou dávkou paniky v hlase. „Fajn..." vydechl.

Prefekt se zasmál. „Tvářil jsem se úplně stejně, i když jsem věděl, že tu jsou." „Aha," přikývnul Gearalt, ale dál se nevyjadřoval.

Došli ke zcela obyčejné, vlhké zdi, kde se prefekt zastavil. „Tady je vstup do naší společenské místnosti. Každých 14 dní se mění heslo, které si můžete přečíst v ohni krbu. Dokud si heslo nepřečtete, bude tam pro každého zářit." Otočil se ke zdi a pronesl: „Non verbum."

Zeď se rozestoupila a vydala ze sebe kamenné dveře, které se okamžitě otevřely.

Prefekt vstoupil jako první, následován prvňáky.

„Dívčí ložnice jsou po pravé straně krbu, ložnice chlapců na druhé straně. Snažte se, abychom i letos vyhráli školní pohár. Za špatné chování se koleji strhávají body a špatné chování se ve Zmijozelu netoleruje. Teda pokud na vás přijdou profesoři," dodal trochu jízlivě a zašklebil se. Luhatchovich se otočil k odchodu, když se ozval Gearalt.

„Mno a co pošta?"

„Co je s ní?" nechápal černovlasý kluk. „Dopisy tu nosí sovy a ty sídlí v Sovinci."

„To není přesně to, co jsem chtěl vědět," zavrtěl hlavou Gearalt. „Myslel jsem dopisy mudlům." Bylo ticho a prefekt na něj vyjeveně hleděl. Buldok a trolině na něj nepokrytě zírali a Draco vypadal vykolejeně.

„No co je?" zeptal se. „To se tu neposílá mudlovská pošta?"

„Ty se bratříčkuješ s mudly?" zeptal se prefekt a znechuceně ohrnul spodní ret. „Hele chlapče... Mudlomilové do Zmijozelu nepatří. Nepatříš náhodou do Nebelvíru?"

„Hele, chlapče," zopakoval po něm Gearalt ironicky. „Zavři zobák a odpověz mi na moji otázku." Zmijozelák se ušklíbl. „V naší koleji se mudlovská pošta nevede."

„No... ty bys v mudlovském světě nepřežil," zamumlal nepříliš potichu Gearalt a hodlal ho obejít.

„Však já tam ani nechci," pyšně se napřímil Luhatchovich a pokusil se po něm hmátnout. „Moje krev je dost čistá na to, abych se nepohyboval mezi lůzou jako jsou mudlové." Gery se vysmýkl jeho ruce a vrhl na něj pohrdlivý pohled.

„No, myslím, že to není o krvi, ale o vědomostech," prohodil Gearalt otočivši se k němu. Prefekt zrudl a Gearalt pokračoval: „Každé malé mudlovské dítě ví, že naše krev má stejnou barvu…" Luhatchovich zrudnul a sáhl po hůlce.

Nott si odkašlal a přesel ke Callaghanovi, do kterého drbl loktem. „Zklapni!" zasyčel.

„Nejlepší bude jít spát," vložil se do toho Draco a zpražil pohledem svého nového spolužáka, který se už už chystal něco říct. Pak jen přikývl a otočil se čelem k místnosti, aby si ji prohlédl.

Nebyla tu žádná okna, což jen svědčilo o tom, že jsou v podzemí. Kamenné stěny byly ověšeny gobelíny s výjevy minulosti. Gearalt se jimi nyní nechtěl zabývat a studoval společenskou místnost dál. Pohled mu padl na krb, zabírající polovinu jedné stěny. Vycházelo z něj příjemné teplo a světlo, dodávajíc všem věcem v místnosti dlouhý, protáhlý stín. Po stranách krbu byly schody dolů, do jednotlivých ložnic.

V celé místnosti byla zdánlivě náhodně rozmístěna kožená křesla a sedačky, přitom při lepším zkoumání byly křesla seskupena do několika skupinek pro čtyři až šest osob. Podél levé zdi se táhla malá knihovnička, teď pravda plná, během roku poloprázdná, na které stály tři nerožnuté svícny se čtyřmi rameny.

Koberec byl zelenostříbrný se vzorem hada.

„Pojď," vyrušil ho ze zkoumání Draco a táhl ke schodišti k pokojům. Gearalt se mrzutě táhl za ním.

Pokoj sdílel s dalšími čtyřmi osobami a tak si vybral míst vzadu, kde měl výhled na ostatní a Drao se usídlil vedle něj. Postele byly přepychové se stříbrnými sametovými závěsy a prostěradla byla ze stříbrného, hebkého materiálu.

I tady si Gearalt neodpustil letmou prohlídku. Stěny i podlaha byla pokryta hustým kobercem, zateplujíc tak místnost. Prvotní vzor se zdál být pouhými klikyháky, ze kterých se pak vyklubali jak jinak než hadi. Mezi jednotlivými gobelíny visely trojramenné svícny, ve kterých hořeli jasným plamenem svíce.

„Asi kouzlo," pomyslel si Gearalt, když na ně chvíli hleděl.

„To co jsi tam řekl… dávej si na to pozor," pronesl Theo opřený o sloupek jeho postele. Gery povytáhl obočí.

„Zmijozel je známí posedlostí čistou krví kouzelníků… a namaloval sis teď na záda terč. Dracův otec je jeden z nejhorších… Dávej si pozor, co nejdřív si najdi obranné kletby," poradil černovlasý kluk a otočil se na odchod.

„Proč mi pomáháš?" zeptal se Gery. Theodor se jen otočil hlavou.

„Ne všichni si to myslíme, ale pokud to někde řekneš, všechno popřu," odsekl a vrátil se k vlastní posteli, proti té Geryho.

Na to se sklonil ke svému kufru, aby nebylo vidět jeho zamyšlený obličej. Odtud vyndal kuličkovku se zásobníkem a krabici s propiskami a sešity. Všechno nastrkal do šuplete pod postel a navrch na skříňku položil knihu, kterou nestačil dočíst. Musel počkat než se uvolní koupelna a tak se opřel o polštáře své postele, aby dočetl poslední kapitolu lektvarů. Rozhodl se, že jeho další kniha bude o něco tenčí, a sice o formulích.

Snažil se soustředit na „krájení skákavých fazolek", ale rušilo ho brmblání dvou hromotluků. Jeden z těch kolosů (nebyl si jistý, jestli je to Crabbe nebo Goyle) si právě hlučně stěžoval na sirupové košíčky. Do toho se vložila druhá gorila rovněž nadávajíc na bradavickou kuchyni. Gearalt je chvíli poslouchal, než znechuceně zaklapl knihu, popadl ručník a svoje černo-červené pyžamo a odebral se do sprch.

„Nechat jim na starost vaření, vypadám za tři dny jako oni," pomyslel si znechuceně. Ve sprše už byl Draco a jakmile spatřil Gearalta, zašklebil se. Pohledem přejel jeho spáleninu ve tvaru hada, ale nedal najevo moc překvapení. Vnitřně byl však překvapen.

„Taky ti lezou na nervy?" zeptal se vědoucně.

„Nééé," protáhl Gearalt. „Mám je nade vše rááád," protočil oči v sloup a pak se pomstychtivě zamračil. „S velkou radostí bych jim ty sirupové košíčky narval někam..." odmlčel se a Draco se krátce zasmál.

„Vím, co tím myslíš. Musel jsem s nimi trávit většinu času," řekl. „Naši rodiče se znají," dodal, když viděl, jak se Gearalt tváří.

„Nezávidím. Pouze se divím, že ještě žijí."

Draco se zachechtal a pak se zamračil.

„Dostaneme je odsud. Notta znám, nebude dělat problémy, zato ti dva jsou... děsní. Mám nápad," zle se zachechtal.

„Jakýpak nápad?" zeptal se Gearalt zvědavě a začal si mydlit hlavu ovocným šamponem.

„Mno… využijeme jejich apetit proti nim. O našem kolejním řediteli mluvil otec. Nic nám za to neudělá, za vhodný nátlak. A nakonec odejdou z našeho pokoje oni dva. A budou si myslet, že to byl jejich nápad." Gearalt se skepticky zadíval na blonďáka.

„Oni? Hovnajz… Jsou tak blbý, že by nenašli svoje vlastní boty, kdyby neměli cestičku vysypanou cukrem… jsou jak mravenci. Ale využít jejich vyžraná břicha je dobrý nápad. Škoda, že neumíme zatím žádné lektvary, bude muset stačit je na to nalákat," dodal jen a Draco se zašklebil.

„Líbíš se mi," ukázal prstem a Gearalt si zakryl rukou rozkrok, i když byl za zástěnou a zařval: „Prase… jsi úchylnej, Draco Malfoy!" ironie byla jasně slyšitelná.

„Ne takhle ty moulo!" ohradil se blonďák, vypnul sprchu a začal si sušit vlasy osuškou.

Gearalt vylezl z druhé sprchy v jejich koupelně a pokrčil rameny. Jejich pokoj byl poměrně velký a na pokoji měli koupelnu se dvěma sprchovými kouty a vanou u stěny. Proti sprcháčům byl pult v rohu, kde byli dvě umyvadla a vysoká police s pěti přihrádkami. Na spodní si vyndal vlastní věci a nad něj si je dal Draco.

Gearalt použil ještě starý kartáček, a vyčistil si zuby. Potom odešel do pokoje kde Draco už navlečen ve stříbrném pyžamu s erbem Malfoyů na hrudníku si zalezl do měkké postele a ledově pozoroval uvelebování Crabbeho, který si bublavě upšouknul a sám se tomu zasmál, jako kdyby šlo o bůh ví jaký promyšlený vtip.

Gearalt se v pyžamu v barvách rudé a černé dostal do postele přes obrovské lodě Goyla. Neodvážil se jich dotknout, a nechtělo se mu používat tu moc, kdy dokázal, aby věci létaly a místo toho si nazul jednu tenisku, proměřil si vzdálenost a jako do míče vší silou kopnul jednu botu. Ta opsala vysoký oblouk a praštila sehnutého Goyla nad svým kufrem. Zapadl do něj a mnul si zátylek. Když se otočil, aby se podíval co se to děje, dostal tou druhou přímo na obličej.

„Bacha, letí bomby hnojůvky," zasmál se Nott a zašklebil se na naprosto klidného Gearalta. Draco vyprskl smíchy a dvojice pitomců nechápala.

„Kdo po mě hodil boty?" zeptal se Goyle hlubokým hlasem a Nott s Dracem znovu vyprskli smíchy.

„Hmm... absolutně netuším... asi na nich máš kouzlo bumerangového návratu," pronesl zamyšleně Gearalt. Jeho hlášku okomentovali spolubydlící dvojicí smíchu a dvojicí tupého zírání.

„Jo... to bude ono. Boty jsou to drahé," zamyslel se Goyle a Nott začal protáčet oči a Draco rovnou vyjel cosi o debilních tupcích.

Pak se zhasnulo a trojice normálních zmijozeláků se chtěla vyspat, před prvním dnem v bradavicích. Bohužel nepočítali s dřevorubeckým duetem z prvních dvou postelí.

„Království za dusící prášek," zaslechl Gearalt v noci z postele Theodora Notta. Potom si nacpal hlavu pod polštář a usnul. V duchu však zabíjel dva spolubydlící celou noc.

Ráno se probudil, když se otevřely dveře do koupelny a jeden z tlusťochů se právě utíral osuškou a Nott celý zelený vylezl z koupelny s pastou u pusy.

„To nejde, jsou vážně otřesně nechutní," zasténal a Draco jen pokrčil rameny a čekal, až obluda opustí koupelnu. Pak se tam trojice přesunula. Vyčistili si zuby a oblečení do hábitů se chtěli vydat na snídani. Gearalt u toho nadával na trapné hadry.

Už nebyli černé jako předešlého večera, ale měli lemy ve zmijozelských barvách a znaky na hrudi dostali místo toho Bradavického jen tvar zmijozelského hada. Gearalt doprovázen Nottem a Dracem se po půl hodině, kdy skládali dohromady cestu, dostali do jídelny. Byli jedni z prvních. Byla sobota a tak neměli na práci nic moc. Jen jejich kolejní ředitel kolem proprul a postavil se před trojici, než se stačili posadit.

„Malfoy, Nott a náš extra nový člen koleje, Callaghan. Vítejte ve Zmijozelu, pánové. Po snídani bych ocenil, kdybyste mě navštívil v mém kabinetu, pane Callaghane. Udělám si pro vás čas do devíti hodin. Očekávám, že dorazíte, jinak se mnou budete mít problémy!" vyštěkl nakonec a dlouhými kroky se vzdálil. Draco přejel trochu bledého Gearalta pohledem a Nott jen polkl.

„Hej... otec říkal, že nám bude naddržovat. To jsem zvědavej, jakej bude na Nebelvírské, tyjo," protáhl Draco a Gearalt si jako první sedl. Nandal si dlouhou lžící míchaná vajíčka a přivlastnil si dvě topinky.

„Co ti chce?" zeptal se Draco po chvilce a Gearalt jen pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím, třeba mě chce jen pochválit za tu včerejší trefu Goylea." Vnitřně však byl nervózní, ale Draco a Nott jeho hlášku vzali se smíchem. Po snídani jen dopil hrnek čaje a chytil první Prefetku, kterou uviděl.

„Ahoj. Hele, Snape si mě odchytl a mám k němu dojít do kabinetu a vážně netuším, kde to je. Neukázala bys mi to?" dívka se obrátila a přejela ho pohledem.

„Zmizni prcku," ohradila se a Gearaltovi se protáhl obličej.

„Omlouvám se, asi tam tedy nepůjdu a až mě bude vyhrožovat vyhozením, uklouzne mi, žes nepomohla. Ale co, nedělej si starosti," mávl jen rukou a zašklebil se. Dívce zřejmě došlo to samé a chytla ho za rameno, když se otáčel.

„Počkej, vezmu tě tam," usmála se a na rozloučenou spolužačkám jen mávla. Šla pomalu a své role pomocnice se zhostila bravurně.

„...mno a když půjdeš tady tím schodištěm nahoru, tak se bude měnit cestou – uskakujou schody a tak. Dostaneš se ke knihovně – čtvrté patro. Dlouhou chodbou jenom rovně kolem dvou obrazů s krajinami a pár koni a jsi tam. My jdem ale dolů, směrem ke společence," pronesla jen a vedla ho kus po známé trase. Pak ale zatočila.

„Tady jsou jen staré učebny plné harampádí. Učebna lektvarů je ještě kus níž. Bacha na ten poslední schod, rád polyká boty," ucedila jen na poslední chvíli a pobaveně sledovala Gearaltův doskok.

„Jsi podivně milá na Zmijozelačku," ucedil jen a dívka se zasmála.

„Mno jo, nechci problém se Snapem. Musí tě setsakramentsky nenávidět, když tě takhle ráno tahá k němu hned druhý den. Navíc u něj chci OVCE na výbronou a je lepší se občas nechat vidět," zazubila se a Gearalt pokrčil rameny.

„Mě je fuk, proč mi pomáháš, jsem tu druhej den a vyznám se tu asi jako v Singapůru. Takže je mi každá pomoc... mno vhodná," opáčil a dívka se jen ušklíbla.

„Jo, patříš k nám, jsi správnej prcek." Ocenil to ledovým pohledem.

„Gearalt Callaghan, vychrtlino," oplatil jí to a jen sebou škubla a vrazila mu pohlavek.

„Normálně beru za urážky body, ale zmijozeláky jen mlátim. Nebudu nám to kazit kvůli kravinám," prohlásila a pak se jen ušklíbla.

„Callaghan jo? O těch jsem… Ah! Tady je kabinet našeho ředitele. Je tu obvykle celý den, když neučí. Mno a učí o dvacet metrů dál za těmi nejčistčími dveřmi. Taky se mu o to Mrzimorští starají. Ještě něco. Doporučuji ti s ním vycházet co nejlépe, závisí na něm tvůj život ve škole. Když tě bude potápět on, nemáš jediného profesora na své straně. Nemaj nás tu rádi," dodala jen a sama zaklepala. Snape ihned, jak dopadly její klouby naposledy, otevřel dveře.

„Dobré ráno pane profesore, přivedla jsem vám Callaghana," pozdravila jen stroze a muž přikývl.

„Pět bodů pro Zmijozel, za pomoc mladšímu studentovi. A teď jděte Fitzpatricková," zachoval se podle očekávání profesor s hákovitým nosem a dívka ihned zmizela. Gearalta jen pohybem ruky přizval do kabinetu.

Hoch nepříliš nadšeně vstoupil do potemnělé místnosti. Stejně jako ve Zmijozelské společenské místnosti, ani tady nebyla okna a jediným momentální zdrojem světla byl mohutný krb, do kterého by se vešlo právě jedenáctileté dítě. Naproti krbu byla knihovna, vysoká až ke stropu a plně napěchovaná knihami všech velikostí a tloušťek. Vedle knihovny byly umístěny nenápadné černé dveře, vedoucí nejspíš do profesorovy ložnice. Gearaltův pohled se zastavil na mohutném, bytelném stole, který byl umístěn naproti dveřím a profesor mohl bez problémů prozkoumat celou místnost.

Nebyly tu žádné ozdoby, obrazy, nic. Na podlaze ležel starý koberec, který měl kdysi nejspíš zelenou barvu. Stěny byly kamenné, bez gobelínů, či jiných zateplovacích metod a jediné, co tu viselo, byly dvě pochodně a to hned za jeho stolem. A pak mu pohled znovu sklouzl nad krb a musel poupravit své mínění o ozdobě. Na krbové římse stály dvě fotografie. Na jedné z nich byla žena. Jak přesně vypadala, to Gearalt nemohl kvůli špatnému světlu rozeznat, ale její tvary jasně nasvědčovaly tomu, že byla krásná.

Dívka na ní se pohybovala, ale to ho nepřekvapovalo, neboť už ráno mu Draco vysvětlil, že tak to v kouzelnickém světě prostě chodí. (Stalo se to po tom, co na něj znenadání bafnul nějaký obraz starého muže a zeptal se ho, jak se mu v Bradavicích líbí. Fascinován pohyblivostí obrazů si s mužem povídal a zjistil, že to byl Martinus Magnus, jeden z velkých lektvarologů na škole, který zemřel při jednom ze svých experimentů v jedné již nepoužívané učebně.)

Na druhé fotografii byla světlovlasá žena, vedle které stál tmavovlasý muž. Ani jeden se neusmíval, ale ani nemračil. Pouze se drželi kolem ramen, občas se ušklíbli Zmijozelským způsobem.

„Pane Calaghane, jsem rád, že se vám líbí moje výzdoba, ale nepřišel jste sem proto, abyste to tu okukoval," ozval se strohý hlas profesora a Gearalt až nadskočil. Pootočil hlavou a spatřil profesora v černém, jak zavírá dveře.

„Tak proč jsem potom tady?" odvážil se zeptat a on se ušklíbl.

„Díky našemu drahému panu řediteli, který se dozvěděl, že jste mým vzdáleným příbuzným, mi byla svěřena péče o váš majetek. Nejsem nijak nadšen, ovšem od této chvíle budu správcem vašeho majetku a ujišťuji vás, že se o vaše dědictví dostatečně postarám. Vymezení jisté sumy na školní rok vám bude stačit. Bezpochyby byste to jinak rozházel za nepotřebné věci a skončil byste jako Weaysleyovi a to ve své koleji nestrpím.

To znamená, pane Callaghane, že pokud vaše studijní výsledky klesnou pod přijatelnou hodnotu, můžete se rozloučit i s vaším kapesným..." Černovlasý muž se odmlčel, aby nechal na Gearalta dopadnout svoje slova a pokračoval dál ve svém monologu. Jeho tón byl jízlivý a unuděný.

„Z nějakých nevysvětlitelných důvodů, se pan ředitel rozhodl, že sem budete docházet každou středu na doplňující výuku. Proč, to nepotřebujete vědět. Zatím bude stačit, když si přečtete tuto knihu a příští středu mi přijdete říct, proč si myslíte, že by pro vás byla užitečná. Nějaké otázky? Ne? Výborně," nenechal ho odpovědět. „Doufám, že jste se učil o prázdninách," pohlédl na něj seshora a Gearalt přikývl. „Ano, pane. Učil jsem se lektvary a formule. Jsou to zajímavé předměty."

Profesor pozvedl obočí. „V pořádku," odtušil ledově. „Pak očekávám výborné studijní výsledky... Mno a pokud ne, nepochybujte o tom, že mi uklouzne ruka nad vaší dýňovou šťávou. Náš vztah začíná a končí u společných prapředků... A teď dejte si odchod na kolej, jinak vám napařím trest s tím zabedněncem Hagridem..."

Gearalt pouze přikývl a s knížkou v podpaždí urychleně opustil kabinet.

„Tak to bude děs," pomyslel si. „Vypadá to, že jsem mu nepadl do oka." Pohlédl na knihu, kterou mu profesor podal.

„Mírnění mysli a způsoby jak cvičit sebeovládání." Zarazil se nad názvem knihy. „A tohle je co? Myslí si snad, že jsem psychopat?" zavrčel si pro sebe a zamračil se. Přes vír myšlenek málem smetl zrzka.

„Weasley," zavrčel. „Dávej bacha, kam šlapeš!" Zrzek se zamračil a pokusil se vytáhnout hůlku z kapsy. „Anbi to nezkoušej. Stejně neumíš žádná kouzla," utřel Nebelvířana Gearalt a obešel ho, pokračujíc v cestě.

Pohled mu propalovali Weasleyovi naštvané oči, ale ničeho se neodvážil. Byli ve sklepení a...

„Weasley, jakto že máte v ruce hůlku mimo školní vyučování? Nebelvír přichází o 2 body a za každou minutu vašeho stupidního zírání, vám strhnu další bod," ozvalo se za zrzkem a Gearalt se ani nemusel otáčet. Jen se usmál vyděšeným rychlým krokům.

„Callaghane, pokud budete vyvolávat souboje se spolužáky, budete si odpykávat pravidelně tresty. Je to jasné?" ozvalo se chodbou mrazivě a Gearalt jen pokýval hlavou a zmizel v zatáčce. Do společenky se dostal v rekordním čase a ani nevěděl proč, ale knížku radši schoval do kapsy.

V sobotu dopoledne se Gearalt zamyšleně povaloval na pokoji. Byl zvyklý vstávat už kolem šesté ranní. Jeho pěstouni by ho tak jako tak probudili a on by okamžitě musel umýt nádobí, či sekat zahradu. Tak se aspoň vždy stihl zkulturnit a potají nasnídat. Jeho spolubydlící byli ještě pryč, nevěděl kde, a tak se Gearalt v klidu převlékl do „domácího" a zpětně si ustlal. Položil se na postel a přemýšlel, jak by strávil dnešní den. Touhle dobou by u Dursleyů měl již umyté nádobí a pravděpodobně by vyndaval zahradnické náčiní – sladké poslední dny dřiny před školou.

S povzdechem se natáhl pro učebnici formulí a pročítal si několik úvodních stránek. Zaujalo ho hned první kouzlo – Wingardium leviosa. Podobalo se to tomu, co už uměl a co správně označil jako telekinezi. Kouzlo v knize nebylo nijak složité – stačilo jen opsat správný pohyb hůlkou a vyslovit formuli. Jeho způsob „nadnášejícího kouzla" byl mnohem jednoduší. Žádné mávání hůlkou a vyřvávání formule.

Přestože se mu nechtělo před spolubydlícími ukazovat, co vlastně umí prakticky od pěti let, musel vědět, jestli oni jsou na tom podobně. Náhle se prudce posadil na posteli. Došla mu skutečnost, že je v magickém prostředí a jeho telekineze tu vůbec nemusí fungovat! Rozhlédl se po místnosti a shledal, že jeho spolubydlící tu ještě nejsou.

Goyle a Grabe určitě někde pořádají závody v jedení pudingů a Draco s Nottem asi prohledávají školu. Soustředil se na knihu, která ležela na Dracově nočním stolku a ta se s lehkým zachvěním zvedla do výšky půl metru, kde zůstala nehnutě viset. Gearalt tiše zajásal a nechal knihu klesnout zpět na stůl. Napadlo ho, že by se mohl podívat na knihu od svého kolejního ředitele, ale nechtělo se mu ji číst – nevypadala nijak zajímavě. Místo toho se rozhodl najít své spolubydlící a dotáhnout je do knihovny.

Ne, že by nemohl jít sám… jen bloudit samotnému se mu po tak obrovském hradu nechtělo. A kdyby se ani klukům nechtělo nikam chodit, stačilo by jim říct, že je porazí Nebelvír a rozhodnou se jít sami bez přesvědčování. Gearaltovi samotnému byla kouzla jako Wingardium leviosa k ničemu a chtěl se dozvědět něco víc o historii kouzel. Když už tedy byl kouzelníkem, chtěl se toho naučit co nejvíce.

Než se však rozhodl, jakou metodou kluky najde, všiml si, že Theo na něj tiše zírá z otevřených dveří.

„Copak chtěl?" zeptal se Theodore a Gearalt se ohlédl na knížku, která již bezpečně ležela na stole. Byl jako na jehlách. Co když viděl jeho výstup s telekinezí?

„Jen cosi s bankou. Nechceš jít do knihovny?" zeptal se okamžitě, využívajíc tak ruch, který za Nottem prošel – Crabbe sebral Goyleovi poslední Bartíkovu fazolku ze společného sáčku.

„Ne," odpověděl rozcuchaný kluk, který se otočil s nevěřícným znechucením a zavřel dveře.

„Tam se mi fakt nechce. Nedozvím se nic nového, dokud nebude čas a potřebná síla," vypadlo z něj.

„Potřebný čas a síla… Zmijozele, za co mě trestáš?! To se nechceš naučit něco nového? Nebelvír se nás bude snažit ponížit. Vsadím se, že ta Grangerová toho bude do týdne umět víc jak my tři dohromady!"

„Hmm…" protáhl Nott. „Můžou to zkusit…"

„Jak to myslíš," nechápal Gearalt. „To se necháš jen tak ponižovat?"

„Jasně že ne, blbečku," zaškaredil se Theo a v černých očích se zablesklo. „Můj otec má… vysoké požadavky na kouzla. Naučil mě pár vhodných zaklínadel, co můžu použít, když někdo bude otravovat… Takže v tuhle chvíli do knihovny nepáchnu." Gearalt se pousmál a zahleděl se na svoji postel. Zjištění, že Nott umí kouzla, která by se mu prozatím hodila, ho nadchla… Jen jak je z něj dostat.

„Je to vlastně těžké, kouzlit? Nikdy jsem to nezkoušel… Možná proto bych tam měl zajít… Nacvičit si to. Asi vytáhnu i Draca. Vsadím se, že by se taky rád něčemu naučil…"

Nott se ušklíbl. „Pochybuju, že Lucius Malfoy Draca ničemu nenaučil. Fakt je mi tě líto, že jsi bydlel mezi mudlama. Teoreticky, mohli bychom se naučit něco spolu. Jistota je jistota a získat před ostatními náskok je dobrý nápad."

„Učit se spolu?" nasadil Gearalt přemýšlivý výraz. „Tím myslíš, že bys ty nás něco naučil. No… nevím. Přeci jen nepotřebuju znát něco, co by mi bylo v případě útoku k ničemu."

„Tak to se neboj," poznamenal Theo. Chvíli se zamyslel a pak jakoby přikývl. Náhle se zvedl. Za chůze ke své posteli si stáhl hábit a rozepnul si košili.

„Během léta se do mě otec snažil vštěpit několik dobrých obranných i útočných zaklínadel…" Zatímco mluvil, stáhl ze sebe i tílko. Přišel ke Gearaltovi blíž.

„A když říkám, že to do mě vštěpoval, myslel jsem tím… doopravdy vštěpoval." Celý jeho hrudník byl posetý drobnými stříbrnými jizvičkami, které se na zádech spojovali s nepřerušovanou síť. Gery na spolužáka jen tupě hleděl.

„Tohle je následek kouzelného biče, za každé nepovedené kouzlo," oznámil ledově „To znamená, že jsem nemusel sakra snažit, abych nebyl jak Quasimodo…"

„Čteš mudlovskou literaturu?" zeptal se užasle Gearalt a Theodor pokrčil rameny.

„Občas ano. Můj otec to ale nesmí vědět… pak bych to asi nepřežil. Příliš si zakládá na čistotě krve. Tedy, i já chci, aby můj rod pokračoval v čistokrevnosti, ale nechci si brát kvůli tomu svoji sestřenici!" zabručel černovlasý hoch. „Už jsem ti říkal, že většina Zmijozelu je na to vysazená… pokud ale někdo jako můj otec tohle hlásá, pochybuji, že je to dobrý názor," odsekl znechuceně a zase se oblékl.

„Počkej... ty už víš, koho si vezmeš?" zůstal na něj zírat druhý hoch.

„Jo, to se ví... Tedy já ne, jsem trochu unikátní případ, ale v kouzelnických čistokrevných rodinách to tak chodí."

„Máte to tu divné," zavrtěl hlavou Gearalt a mladý Nott trhl rameny.

„Sežeň Draca, začneme ještě před obědem s cvičením. Počkám na vás u jezera."

„Co myslíš, Draco, co nás Theo naučí?" zeptal se Gearalt svého nového známého, když vstávali od stolku ve spolčence, kde Draca našel zakecaného s Pansy.

„Nevím," odpověděl popravdě Draco. „Nikdy jsem s ním nijak moc nekomunikoval. I když se naši rodiče navštěvovali a stále navštěvují, je věčně zalezlý u sebe v ložnici nebo u nás v knihovně. Moc toho nenamluví… co já vím."

„Tak to jsem opravdu zvědavej..." zabručel Gearalt a vyhnul se jakémusi havraspárovi z vyššího ročníku. Sotva vyšli z brány, oslepilo je slunce a tak chvíli trvalo, než si jejich oči zvykli na světlo, oproti ponurému hradu. Na školních pozemcích bylo pouze pár lidí – studentů, většna z nich se válela u vody, nebo u kmenů stromů. Užívali si posledních paprsků slunce, než je tu zastihne zima.

„A jak ho tu máme najít," vztekal se Draco, ale to už Gearalt ukazoval na nejvzdálenější část jezera, kde ve stínu, seděla na skále čísi postava. „Troufám si říct, že je to on," odhadl Gearalt a společně zamířili k sedícími mladíkovi.

„To je dost, že jdete," utrousil. „Pojďte, našel jsem místo, kde můžeme cvičit, aniž by nás někdo viděl. Je to blízko Zapovězeného lesa, ale za dne sem můžeme, divá zvěř vylézá až v noci." Kluci ho začali následovat.

„Z-z-zapovězený les?" vypískl blonďák a Gery se ušklíbl. „Mutuješ, Draco. Měl bys s tím něco dělat... Slyšel jsi, nic nám tu nehrozí." Theo se zachechtal.

„Jsi posera," prohlásil a provedl je úzkou mezí. Stáli na malé mýtince, velké asi 5x4 metry, z jedné strany obklopená stromy, z druhé strany skalisky a Černým jezerem.

„Jak jsi to našel?" zeptal se užasle Gearalt a Theo klidně odpověděl: „Nešel jsem po snídani s Dracem, ale trochu se porozhlídl po pozemcích. Asi sem nikdo nechodí soudě podle trávy."

„Máš pravdu... Není ani posekaná, ani uválená. Myslím, že to tu bude chtít vyčistit."

„To každopádně," přikývl Zmijozel a vytáhl hůlku.

„Teď se dívejte.

„Palmus pes-quadratus Desectio!" soustředil se klidný Nott a tráva lehla v kruhu kolem něj na zem. Tak to zopakoval ještě několikrát a brzy tak skosil všechnu překážející vysokou trávu. Pak se ušklíbl a podíval se na kluky.

„Teď ale jak jde to samé kouzlo použít jinak… „Desectio!" Vychrlil jakési ostří z húlky, které se zastavilo až na druhé straně palouku, kde udělalo zářez na stromě.

„Bude potřeba to ještě sesbírat... Bohužel, Wingardium leviosa jsem se nenaučil, považoval jsem to za zbytečné," trhnul rameny Nott a schoval si hůlku zpět do pouzdra.

„To zas umím já," napřímil se Draco. „Wingardium leviosa!" prohlásil tlumeně a švihnul hůlkou. Gery to vše pozorně sledoval a v hlavě si dělal poznámky. Tráva se vznesla metr do vzduchu a Draco ji přenesl na jednu hromadu.

„Co to bylo to první kouzlo? Hodilo by se mi k Dursleyům na zahradu..." zeptal se Gearalt Theodora.

„Není určeno jen pro sekání trávy jako takové. Vidíš ten strom?" ukázal na vysokou borovice na druhé straně.

„Kdybys přišel blíž, viděl bys, že zářez, které způsobilo Desectio, zasahuje zhruba do čtvrtky. Vložil jsem do toho velkou sílu, abych vám ukázal, co kouzlo dovede, ale i tak jde vidět, že původní záměr při vytváření kouzla bylo zahrádkářství, a ne útok. Použít to na člověka se stejnou silou jako já, usekneš hlavu jemu a dalším třem stojícím za ním… možná. V menší síle mu to přeřízne hrdlo a člověk se buď udusí, nebo vykrvácí."

„A tohle tě učil tvůj otec?" užasl Draco.

„Neříkej, že tebe ne?" obořil se na něj Theo a založil ruce na hrudi.

„Vlastně něco málo ano, ale rozhodně ne smrtící kouzla. Zabránila mu v tom matka, myslím. Že jsem ještě prý moc mladý," zkřivil ret.

„Chci se ale něco takového naučit a ukázat všem mudlům, kdo je tu pán!" pronesl náhle Draco. Theo si odfrkl.

„A to ti nakecal tatík, že jo?" odfrkl si Gearalt. „A ty ho jako ovečka posloucháš..."

„Mně je to vlastně fuk... Život s mudly nebo bez," ozval se Theo.

„Proč?" naklonil hlavu na stranu Gearalt. „Chci vědět, čím se liší mudla od kouzelníka."

„Mudlové totiž ukradli kouzelníkům magii a teď ji beztrestně používají a kouzelníci je tomu ještě učí!" vyprskl Draco.

„A na to jsi přišel sám, nebo ti to řekl tvůj otec? Koukej... já byl u mudlů, žil jsem tam 11 let. Někteří jsou špatní, někteří ne. Třeba Lyké," otočil se na Thea. „Ta by ti to natřela, ani bys ten klacek nestihl vyndat," zachechtal se. Podíval se na Draca, který se tvářil nejistě.

„Je dobré poslouchat rodiče. Nevím, jaké to je, nechali mě tu hnít s Dursleyovýma a ty neposlouchám, pokud to není nutné. Důležité je taky mít svůj náhled na věc," vysvětlil už klidně.

Oba hoši mlčeli, než se ozval Nott.

„Draco má štěstí, že má matku."

„Cože?" natočil hlavu Gearalt.

„Ta moje zemřela krátce po mém narození," odpověděl až nepřirozeně klidně.

„Aha..." hlesl Gearalt. „Je mi líto..."

„Ty za to nemůžeš," odsekl náhle. „A měli bychom začít. Krafáním se ničemu nenaučíme."

Oba, Draco i Gearalt, přikývli a vytáhli své hůlky.

„Měli bychom začít poutacími kouzly. Pokud by se Nebelvír o něco pokusil, svážeme je a označíme za útočníky," začal Theo. „Celkem jsem o tom přemýšlel. Budeme před nimi dost napřed, což znamená, že se nesmíme příliš zviditelnit."

„Spíš bychom se neměli snižovat k provokaci," zamumlal Gearalt. „I když výjimky exitují. Banda trotlů plus Grangerová."

„Tak to máš půlku Nebelvíru," zavrtěl hlavou Draco.

„No právě!" zasmál se ďábelsky Gearalt a všichni tři se rozesmáli.  
„Ok, ok... takže začneme třeba štítem Alpes. Je o něco účinnější než Protego, takže přejdeme rovnou na něj."

Mávl kruhovým pohybem hůlkou a pronesl: „Alpes!"

Kolem něj se rozprostřel zelinkavý pruh. Theo sklonil hůlkou. „Jak můžete vidět, chrání mě to kolem dokola, zatímco Protego funguje jen zepředu. Zkuste si to oba."

Prvnímu, komu se povedlo vytvořit štít byl Draco a to už při pátém pokusu.

„Co tě tvůj otec učil, Draco?" zeptal se Theodore. „Tohle mi trvalo tři dny, než jsem se naučil."

„Mno... Spíš to byla matoucí, jako Reversumio, Ablepsia a tak... pak bodací, probodávací, bodláková, naučil mě i Petrificus..."

„Hmm... Ablepsia. O té jsem slyšel, ale neumím ji. Takže naučil tě základní útoky, to je dobré. Já pro začátek umím jen asi 15 kouzel, z toho jsou většinou útočná."

„Nepočítal jsem, kolik mě toho naučil. Ale řekl bych, že to bude kolem desíti."

Zatímco se Draco a Theodor bavili o zaklínadlech, Gearalt pilně zkoušel dosáhnout požadovaného výsledku. Zpočátku mu to nešlo. Netušil, proč s tou hůlkou mávat, jak s tou hůlkou mávat a jak i když se snažil vyslovit formuli správně, stále to nebylo to, co si představoval.

„Do háje, já se na to snad vykašlu!" pomyslel si. Znovu mávnul hůlkou, vkládajíc do toho veškerou silu a pevným hlasem vyřkl formuli. Přes ruku ucítil proudit magii, silnějšího potenciálu, než byl jeho ukrytý trik s telekinezí.

„Whoa!" uniklo mu bezděky ze rtů, když zkoumal nově nalezené možnosti. Theodor i Draco přerušili konverzaci a oba na něj s úšklebkem hleděli.

„Musím napsat otci, aby ti dával soukromé hodiny a zavři tu pusu, vypadáš směšně!" popichoval ho Draco.

„Podívej se do zrcadla, potřeboval bys upravit image," odsekl Gearalt.  
„Hej vy dva, klid... Pojďme cvičit dál!" usadil je Nott a pustil s do výkladu dalšího kouzla.

Na večeři šli všichni tři notně unavení. Nad tréninkem nových kouzel strávili kolem pěti hodin, kdy se jak Draco, tak Gearalt stihli naučit pět kouzel.  
Černovlasý zmijozelák se zničeně posadil za stůl a nandal si na talíř kuřecí kung-pao a nalil si dýňové šťávy. „Není nic lepšího, než po takové dřině si dát tak dobré jídlo."

Po několika soustech zvolnil tempo a začal si prohlížet celou místnost, obzvlášť nebelvírský stůl. Weasley ožíral kuřecí stehýnko s vášní, která by se dala přirovnat ke zvířecí, Grangerová se šprtala Dějiny bradavické školy a ten malý, tlustý hoch vedle ní, vyjukaně hleděl směrem k profesorskému stolu. Gearalt tam mimoděk pohlédl taky.

Profesor Snape se právě tiše, ale zřejmě zlostně dohadoval s vyděšeným profesorem Quirrelem.

„Co po něm asi chce? Vypadá naštvaně."

„Nevím," odpověděl neurčitě Draco. „Vypadá tak pořád. I když... pokud se dá říkat té křeči ve tváři, kterým častuje mou matku, úsměv, pak asi není z kamene."

Gearalt se nevyjadřoval. Nechal Snapea Snapeem a raději se věnoval své večeři.

Později večer se rozhodl prozkoumat hrad a jeho možná zákoutí, kam by se mohl uchýlit studovat telekinezi a další kouzla. Chtěl se vyrovnat svým spolubydlícím, možná je trochu překonat, ale ne kvůli tomu, aby se předváděl... spíš proto, aby se případně ubránil. Nebylo dobré, aby kdokoliv věděl, co vlastně umí. Nevěřil jim natolik, aby jim svěřoval vše, ačkoliv k tomu třeba nemusel mít důvod. Bylo to trochu zmijozelské, žárlivě střežené. Něco, o co se nechtěl dělit.

Plán mu však zkazila vypelichaná rudohnědá kočka, která mňoukala tak hlasitě, že by mohla provádět zkoušku sirén.

Gearalt utekl zpátky do společenky a s povzdechem se sesul na pohovku před krbem. Chvíli se jen tak převaloval a tupě zíral do krbu, než se zvedl a raději si došel do ložnice pro knihu o bylinkářství. Nebavilo ho to však tak, jak si představoval a místo toho pak začal z nudy trénovat svoji schopnost. Šlo mu to ztuha – stále nedovedl uzvednout věci těžší, než tři kila. Až ve tři hodiny ráno, kdy se cítil, jako přejetý parním strojem se konečně rozhodl jít spát. Jen co se položil do postele, okamžitě usnul.

Ráno, brzy ráno ho probudil Theo. Byl už oblečený a tiše se smál.

„Vstávej," přikázal mu tiše. „Vem jeden ten kufr," ukázal na ohromné černé zavazadlo pokryté různými fleky, „a pojď za mnou."

„Co s nimi?" prskl naštvaně Gearalt. Chtělo se mu spát.

„Když se ti dva nechtějí vystěhovat, tak je vystěhujeme sami. Draco včera v podvečer našel celkem zajímavé místo nedaleko společenky. Strčíme jim tam ty věci a do večera, nebo dokud to nenajdou, je neuvidíme."

„K čemu potřebuješ mě? Máš snad ruce, obsluž se sám..." zavrčel Gearalt.

„Hej, rád bych, ale váží to víc než mládě trola. Tak pojď mi pomoct sakra!"

„Ach jo... No tak dobře!"

Poté, co dvěma Koblihám schovali věci se vklidu nasnídali a opět se vydali na nově objevené místečko, kde hodlali i dneska cvičit. Nedělali nic nového, opakovali kouzla ze včerejšího dne a zdokonalovali si štíty. Gearalt nyní mohl udržet štít víc jak čtvrt hodiny, kdy ho Theo i Draco zasypávali lehkými kouzly. Kvůli svému tréninku vynechali i oběd, který jim kolem druhé hodiny začal scházet.

„Můžeme si zajít do kuchyně," navrhl Draco, kterému břicho vyhrávalo všemi zvuky. Černovlasý chlapec však zavrtěl hlavou.

„Nehnu se odsud. Kuchyně je moc daleko," zamumlal a položil se do kupy trávy, kterou Theo posekal včera.

„Umět si tak jídlo vykouzlit," zasnil se. „Nebo přivolat!"

„No vidíš!" pleskl se do čela Draco.

„Dobby?" zavelel a s hlasitým prásknutím se před ním objevilo malé, umaštěné stvoření.

„Proboha co to je?" vykulil oči Gearalt a Theo protočil oči. „Seš tak zaostalej. To je domácí skřítek!"

Draco přikývl a otočil se na roztřeseného skřítka.

„Přines mě i mým kamarádům něco k jídlu! Ale dělej, ať na tebe nečekám zase hodinu!" Napřáhl ruku jako výhružku. Skřítek se uklonil a s pufnutím zmizel. Objevil se zase o půlminuty později s velkým tácem všelijakých dobrot na hlavě. Gearalt mu chtěl pomoct, ale Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „Dobby nám to podrží," rozkázal panovačně.

Gearalt neprotestoval. Možná to byl nějaký trestanec... Kdo ví, co může v tomhle světě ještě čekat.

Když se dosyta najedli, nechtělo se jim nijak valně cvičit dál. Natáhli se na rozpálené kameny u jezera a pozorovali oblohu.

„Kdo jde se mnou do lesa?" zeptal se zničehonic Gearalt a oba aristokrati se na něj podívali jako na blázna.

„Jít do lesa a nechat se sežrat nějakou příšerkou? Ne díky," zamručel Theo a znovu se uložil do polohy, v jaké ležel před tím.

„Souhlasím," přidal se Draco. „Jít do lesa znamená jít na smrt."

„No tak ne no..." Položil se opět na skálu a hleděl na oblohu. Dlouho mu to nevydrželo.

„Pojďte něco dělat, jinak se tu unudím k smrti!" zavrtěl se.

„Ty máš snad roupy nebo co? Po obědě jsem zvyklý vždy odpočívat!" prohlásil Draco.

„Cche, odpočívat... Celý den neděláš nic jného, než že odpočíváš!" zavrčel Gearalt.

„Uklidněte se oba a poslouchejte," usekl to Theo, dívajíc se kamsi do neznáma. On i Draco zmlkli a zaposlouchali se. Nastalo ticho, při kterém uslyšeli – praskání větviček a zdánlivě tiché našlapování možná lesní zvěře. Kluci ztuhli hrůzou. Šelest se k nim přibližoval, zněl příliš hlasitě, jakoby to cosi bylo přímo u nich a to přitom nebylo možné. Horní konec mýtiny byl od nich vzdálený na osm metrů. Muselo to být něco při jejich okrajích. Všichni tři se posadili a napjatě poslouchali.

Ať to bylo cokoliv, zmizelo to.

„Tohle se mi nelíbí," zamumlal Draco s náznakem paniky v hlase.

„Měli bychom odejít," souhlasil Theo, který se tvářil nespokojeně.

„A mě by zajímalo, co to sakra bylo," pomyslel si Gearalt, ale beze slova spěchal za prchajícími spolubydlícími.

Po důkladné sprše, kterou potřebovali všichni tři, se každý rozešel svým směrem. Tedy, Draco zůstal v ložnici a hodil si šlofíka, Theo se rozhodl napsat dopis otci a tak vyrazil k Sovinci, mno a Gearalt se konečně rozhoupal k tomu navštívit knihovnu.

„Jsem ráda, že je o knihy takový zájem, i když ještě nezačalo vyučování," usmála se na něj přísně vyhlížející knihovnice.

„Jenže ono vás to všechny časem přejde. Do knihovny vlezete jen proto, že musíte. A pak je i vracíte v dezolátním stavu!"

Gearalt na ni chvíli hleděl a v očích mu bylo jasně vidět, co si myslí o jejím duševním zdraví. Opatrně se od hubující knihovnice vzdálil a zamířil si to k regálu, kde by měly být knihy o lesech. Našel jednu zajímavou, která obsahovala i několik desítek stran o Zapovězeném lese. Bohužel, kniha byla psaná starým jazykem a tak každou chvíli odbíhal pro jiný slovník, nebo v případě nutnosti chodil přímo za madame Pinceovou.

Vynechal i večeři a raději se zavrtal s další knihou, tentokrát s názvem Dějiny Bradavické školy do pohodlného křesla a četl tak dlouho, dokud neviděl na malá písmenka (což vzhledem k osvětlení bylo velmi brzy). Nedočetl tak ani prvních sto stran, nechal knihu knihou, jelikož v ní neshledal nic zajímavého a vyklouzl na ztichlou chodbu.

Dlouho váhal, jestli se má vydat prozkoumávat hrad, nebo ne, ale protože bylo pozdě, nechal to být. Měl dobrých sedm let na to, aby se s Bradavicemi seznámil – a hodlal toho poznat co možná nejvíce. Teď se však cítil příliš unavený na to, aby ještě někam chodil a tak se vydal směr společenská místnost.

Cestou ještě potkal bídně vypadajícího Crabbea, který mumlal cosi o tom, že měl v kufru skořicový závin a musel dlouho překonávat smých, když zpoza rohu vyšel Goyle, s podobným výrazem jako jeho tlustý přítel a rovněž vykřikoval do tmy chodby o čokoládových dortících a karamelových bocháncích.

Zmohl se sotva dojít do ložnice a převléknout se, když ho popadla divná slabost po celém těle. Raději si vlezl do ledové postele a nevěda jak usnul.

„Gearalte, vstávej do háje!"

„Nech mě, Malfoy," zavrčel hoch v černorudém pyžamu.

„Ale no tááák," protáhl bělovlasý kluk a znovu s ním zatřásl.

„Jdi do háje," zabručel polospící Gearalt, ale když třesení neustávalo, zvýšil trochu hlas. „Poslouchej, Draco," zasyčel. „Budeš se mnou ještě dlouho takhle třást, slibuju, že ti hůlka skončí v hltanu."

Ruce se stáhly a Gearalt se otočil na druhou stranu. Chvíli bylo ticho, než: „Gearalte!" Zvukovod mu vybuchl a mladík se prudce posadil. Mimoděk stihl natáhnout blonďákovi facku.

„Já tě varoval..." zabručel černovlasý hoch jako omluvu.

„No ale vstal si," odsekl Draco, držíc se za tvář. „A teď koukej pohnout, dneska dostáváme rozvrh. A pokud ho dostaneme pozdě, netrefíme nikam... Což se mi první školní den nechce."

„Něco na tom bude," přikývl druhý hoch a protřel si oči. Pohlédl na Draca, který sebou lehce škubl. „Máš ještě červenější oči, než včera," poznamenal a hoch přikývl.

„To je tou magií, asi... Takhle to mám každý den, jesti sis toho nevšiml. Co je výhodou, můj bratranec Dudley se mně kvůli tomu bojí," zasmál se. Draco odpověděl úšklebkem a zvedl se ze své postele, aby probudil stejnou metodou i Notta. Dostalo se mu však pěstí do břicha, což naprosto odrovnalo Gearalta, který se začal smát a spadl zpátky do peřin.

„U Salazara, já se z vás zblázním," vylétl Theodor z peřin jako rozzuřený býk. „Necháte mě se vyspat, nebo tu budete dál vyvádět?"

„Hej, klid, Notte!" bránil se Draco. „Jdeme na snídani a pak na vyučování, cožpak jsi zapomněl?"

„Jo ták," uklidnil se kluk a přejel pohledem místnost. Theodore Nott byl vysoký, trochu šlachovitý kluk, se stejně černými vlasy jako Gearalt. Ale zatímco si Gearalt nechával vlasy odrůst, mladý Nott je měl krátké, upravované tak, aby mu nepadaly do očí. Jeho oči působily chladněji, než by měly v jeho věku a Gearalta už od chvíle, co ho potkal, svrběla jedna otázka, kterou mu zatím nechtěl položit. Místo toho se otočil na Draca.

„Kdes nechal Koule?" zeptal se. Tak přezdívali Crabbemu a Goylovi. Ani jeden z trojice je neměl rád. Nedokázali se bavit o ničem jiném, než o jídle.

Draco se na něj zaškaredil a mávnul rukou. „To je snad jedno, ne?" Zatvářil se tajemně.

„Vyklop to," pobídl ho Theodor a vstal, aby se převlékl.

„No, nic moc. Zamknul jsem je v koupelně a doufám, že se odtud dlouho nedostanou," vysvětlil Draco. „A teď už pojďte, nebo to zmeškáme."

„A jo vlastně, rozvrhy." Rozpomenul se Gearalt a rychle se vysoukal z pyžama, aby na sebe hodil džíny a černé triko.

„Tohle bych na sebe nebral... Máme předepsanou uniformu," poukázal na to Nott, který si už zapínal knoflíky u bílé košile.

„To je snad fuk, ne?" zavrčel Gearalt. „Je to nepohodlné, chodit v tomhle kusu hadru, ve kterým vypadám jako poletucha."

„No jak chceš, tvoje volba. Ale když už nechceš nosit hábit, tak si aspoň tu košili vem," řekl Theodor a dál se k věci nevyjadřoval.

„Ok, ok..." rezignoval Gearalt a v rychlosti se převlékl. Pohlédl na Draca, který už netrpělivě stepoval u dveří.

„Kdy jsi vstával vlastně?" zeptal se, zatímco si uvazoal tkaničky u bot.

„Před chvílí," odvětil vyhýbavě Draco. „Nemohl jsem dospat." „Nervozita?" zasmál se tiše Nott?

„Ne. Prostě jsem nemohl dospat. Crabbe a Goyle chrápali jak zařezaní, tak jsem se jednoduše převlékl a vzbudil je, že nám za pár minut začíná snídaně... A jak šli do vany... podepřel jsem dveře židlí a navíc je zamknul kouzlem cos nás Theo naučil. Paka."

Všichni tři se krátce zachechtali a vyrazili do Velkého sálu.

„Pane Callaghane," ozval se za jeho zády ledový hlas a Gearalt potlačil chuť rozkašlat se, jak mu zaskočil drobek chleba.

„Ano, pane profesore?" zeptal se, co nejklidněji mohl a otočil se na příchozího.

„Začal jste číst tu knihu, kterou jsem vám vypůjčil, že ano?" otázal se ho klidně kolejní ředitel.

„Ehm. Jistě, pane," zalhal, neboť se na knihu ani nepodíval.

„V tom případě vás očekávám zítra ve svém kabinetu, Callaghane," oznámil mu Severus Snape a bez dalšího slova odešel k učitelskému stolu.

„On tě vážně nemá rád," poznamenal Draco.

„To jen proto, že on je tvůj kmotr," odsekl Gearalt. Samozřejmě, Draco se mu tím pochlubil hned druhý den od jejich příjezdu. Blonďák se zasmál, ale úsměv mu zmrzl hned po té, co si všiml rozvrhu, který jim tam nechal jejich kolejní ředitel.

„Ó ne! Přeměňování. A s Nebelvírem. To je za trest. V Nebelvíru jsou samí blbouni, jako je třeba Weasley. Podívej, co mu sedí na rameni... krysa. Fuj, odporné."

Gearalt vzhlédl a nevzrušeně pozoroval zrzka, který se opět nehorázně cpal. Pak jen pokrčil rameny.

„Pokud nebude sedět vedle mně, tak je mi to jedno..."

„Ale stejně," lamentoval Draco. „Nemohli mu pořídit něco jiného... jedovatějšího?"

„Kristepane, neumysli se a pojď, než to zmeškáme."

Trvalo jim trochu déle, než našli správnou učebnu, ale v konečném důsledku tam byli mezi prvními. Za jejich zpoždění mohlo pohyblivé schodiště, které se zdálo být nanejvýš škodolibé, neboť se vždy otočilo přesně na opačnou stranu, než potřebovali.

Na chodbě už stálo pár Nebelvírských, včetně Hermiony a také jedna dívka ze Zmijozelu.

„Co ty tu tak sama, Grangerová." Opřel se Gearalt o zeď.

„Nejsem sama," odsekla dívka.

„Lžeš," oznámil ji Gearalt. „Nedíváš se mi do očí... a mimoto, nevšiml jsem si, že bys ses účastnila Spolku Štěbetalek," mávnul rukou směrem k uhihňaným dívkám.

Hermiona nic neříkala a dívala se do zdi. „Po tom ti nic není," odsekla po chvíli.

„To je pravda," přidal se do debaty Draco. „Alespoň vidíš, že lidé jako ty tu nemají co dělat."

„Draco," zarazil ho Gearalt ledově. „Když nemáš nic, čím by ses oháněl, raději mlč. Vybírej si lepší poznámky a ne takové ubohosti," poznamenal pohrdlivě, sledujíc, jak se Hermioně třese brada.

Otočil se k dívce zády a zaznamenal, jak k nim běží, nebo se spíš valí, Crabbe a Goyle. Oba v ruce žmoulali zákusek.

„Už se valí Blbci. Takže ještě si stihli dojít na snídani," zašeptal směrem k Dracovi, který znechuceně nakrčil obočí. „Támhle se zase valí McGonagallová."

Gearalt se rychle otočil a nasadil milý úsměv.

„Do třídy," zavelela profesorka. „Doufám, že jste tu všichni."

Gearalt a Draco se usadili na levou stranu třídy, do druhé lavice. Nott se usadil sám za nimi a před ně se posadili Milicent a Pansy.

„Vítám vás na první hodině přeměňování," začala. „Je to složitý obor vyžadující trpělivost, snahu a zručnost. V těchto hodinách se naučíte přeměňovat věci, ať už neživé, nebo živé." Mávla hůlkou směrem k lavici, kde seděla Pansy a vzápětí se jejich stůl proměnil v tygra a pak zase zpátky na stůl.

„Než se ale dobereme k něčemu takovému, začneme s něčím jednoduchým. Opět mávla hůlkou a na tabuli se zjevil popis kouzla. „Tohle si nejdříve opište a pak začněte zkoušet."

Otočila se ke svému stolu a náhle se proměnila na kočku, která si ustalala na katedře. Ozvalo se áchání ze strany děvčat a pak už se každý zabral do své práce.

Náhle se rozletěly dveře a do místnosti vpadl rudovlasý kluk.

„Super! Ještě tu není!" zajásal, ale radost ho okamžitě přešla, když se kočka na katedře změnila na jeho profesorku.

„Kdo že tu není, pane Weasley?" zeptala se zaujatě.

„Noo... už nikdo," hlesl zrzek a zapadl do nejbližší volné lavice.

„Měl byste být trochu přesnější, pane Weasley... Nebo vás proměním v hodinky..." Zrzek přikývl a dál už bylo ticho.

Ať se Gearalt snažil, jak chtěl, proměnit párátko, které dostal, v jehlu, nemohl. Pravda, ta tříska získala tvar jehly, dokonce i s ouškem, ale změnit dřevo na kov nemohl.

„Do háje, to je pitomý," zavrčel, když byla profesorka dál od nich.

„Co je?" zeptal se Draco, jehož párátko bylo železné, ale nemělo požadovaný tvar.

„Přijde mi to nesmyslné. Mávat jen tak kusem dřeva. Jste divní, vy kouzelníci." Draco se na něj udiveně podíval, ale nic nestihl říct, protože k nim dorazila profesorka. Chvíli si prohlížela jejich práci, než jen škubla hlavou.

„Měli byste se trochu víc snažit a méně žvanit." Draco zrudl zlostí a Gearalt do něj žduchl. „Buď zticha a nenech se vyprovokovat." Blonďák přikývl, ale jen co opustili učebnu, spustil nelichotivé nadávky na adresu kolejní ředitelky Nebelvíru.

Mířili si to přímo na další hodinu, tentokrát lektvary. Gearalt si v duchu začal splétat oprátku, protože na další shledání se svým opatrovníkem se vážně netěšil. Začínal také přemýšlet jak vyřešit jeho závislost na financích od toho takzvaného profesora. Do učebny lektvarů je vedl neomylně on, jen jednou nebo dvakrát zaváhal na rozcestí, kde to vypadalo naprosto stejně. Ale on to nedal najevo a na obou suveréně zamířil vlevo, a nakonec to vyšlo.

Cestou obcházeli důkladným obloukem trojici mrzimorských studentů. Jeden z nich měl v boční kapse lahvičku tekutého lepidla. Gearalt se jen zašklebil a prošel schválně těsně kolem něj. „Omylem" vrazil do chlapce a lepidlo mu „náhodou" zůstalo v ruce. Theo se zamračil, ale nic neřekl a Draco za prvním rohem nevydržel čekat.

„Na co nějaký mudlovský vynález?" zeptal se a Gery se jen znovu zašklebil.

„Sleduj a uč se," ucedil jen a do kapsy si hodil lahvičku. Pak už se nezdržovali a ten kousek došli. Opřeli se vedle dveří a čekali. Postupně se sem loudali další a z nebelvíru přišla Grangerová.

„Ta holka má snad nějaký šestý smysl, či co... jak se tu vyzná hned první hodinu?" zamumlal Gearalt a Draco pokrčil rameny.

„Nevím, nějaká ženská intuice, nebo podobná bájná nemoc..." zahlásil Draco a trojice se začala potichu smát.

„Co se šklebíte, Callaghane? Jakto že nejste ještě ve třídě slečno Grangerová? Strhávám nebelvíru bod, slečno Grangerová, měla jste už dávno sedět ve třídě," ozval se arktický hlas chodbou a dveře od učebny se rozlétly, až málem trefily Gearalta. Ten stál skoro v pozoru.

„Ale pa..." začal protestovat přicházející Weasley.

„Vám rovnou dva, pane Weasley... pozdě, a ještě odmlouvá. Mno a všichni hned do učebny!" nakázal a sám se ještě odebral pryč do kabinetu. Všichni zapadli dovnitř a Gearalta donutili jít do první lavice. Tedy Theo a Draco si sedli do první a Gearalt zalezl za ně do druhé. Vedle něj si sedla jedna zmijozelská holka co nevěděl, jak se jmenuje a zbytek ho nestihl ani zajímat.

Vytáhl si učebnici a sešit s propiskou zaháknutou za desky. Pak jen čekal na profesora a v duchu se uklidňoval.

„Jsem Tracey…" šeptla dívka. Vrhl na ní pohled.

„Gery… radši už tiše, Snape mě nenávidí…" ucedil skrze koutek. Netopýr přilétl záhy, než stačil zvonek přestat začít řvát. S posledním dozvukem zvonku začal.

„Vaším úkolem zde je zvládnout náročné umění přípravy lektvarů," začal. Spíš jen šeptal, než mluvil, studenti však slyšeli každé slovo – stejně jako profesorka McGonagallová si i Snape dovedl bez námahy udržet ve třídě ticho.

„Jelikož se to obvykle obejde bez pošetilého mávání hůlkou, leckdo z vás stěží uvěří, že i to jsou kouzla a čáry. Pochybuji, že byste opravdu pochopili, jaký půvab v sobě má tiše bublající kotlík a výpary, které se nad ním tetelí, a neviditelná síla šťáv, jež skrytě putují lidskými žilami, omamují mysl a podrobují si smysly. Dokážu vás naučit, jak připravit věhlas, stáčet slávu a dokonce uložit do zabroušených flakonů smrt – pokud ovšem nejste takové stádo tupohlavců, jaké musím obvykle učit."

Po tomto proslovu zavládlo v učebně znovu ticho. Draco se po proslovu tvářil jako pán všeho světa a Theo jen zíral do prázdné tabule a podpíral si rukou hlavu. Gearalt se snažil být malinký.

Hermiona Grangerová seděla na okraji sedačky, jako by za každou cenu chtěla co nejdřív dokázat, že ona tupohlavá není. Za to Weasley, se snažil leštit svůj umazaný kotlík kouskem nohavice.

„Callaghane!" vyvolal ho náhle Snape. „Co získám, když přidám rozdrcený kořen asfodelu k výluhu z pelyňku?"

Hermiona se horlivě hlásila, ještě než to dořekl. Gearalt se lekl a odkašlal si.

„Ehm, že by uspávací lektvar zvaný Doušek živé smrti? Něco jsem o tom č..." stihl vyslovit, ale byl přerušen. Snape se jízlivě ušklíbl.

„A kdybych vám řekl, ať mi přinesete bezoár, kde byste ho hledal?" Hermiona vystřelila ruku tak vysoko, jak jen bylo možné, aniž by přitom vstala ze sedačky, Gearalt začínal být klidnější a pouze se pousmál a podíval se do těch černých očí.

„Bezoár se vytváří v žaludku většiny druhů koz, uchraňuje před většinou jedů."

„Zatím v pořádku, je vidět že aspoň někdo není z vašeho ročníku úplný idiot," ušklíbl se Snape.

„Dobře, a jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?" Hermiona mávala zdviženou rukou, Snape si jí však nadále nevšímal.

To už Hermiona vstala a natahovala ruku až ke stropu sklepení.

„Sedněte si," utrhl se na Hermionu.

„Šalamounek a mordovník, jedná se o stejnou kytku, mudlové jí také říkají oměj," odtušil a snažil se znít přesvědčivě. Tímhle si nebyl 100% jist.

Profesor se znovu ušklíbl. „V jakém lektvaru používáme kost Karkulinky?" Hermiona se natáhla na židli, co nejvíc mohla a Severus Snape se k ní prudce otočil, tváříce se jako bůh války.

„Slečno Grangerová... Jste snad pan Callaghan?" zeptal se tiše.

„Ehm... ne," stáhla Hermiona ruku zpátky.

„Můžete mi tedy vysvětlit, proč tady na té židli poskakujete, jako byste měla infarkt myokardu!" otočil se zpátky ke Gearaltovi, kerý už měl připravenou odpověď.

„Je to Nadouvací lektvar, profesore." Tohle všechno bylo víceméně učivo prvního ročníku, učení názvů přísad a kde je najdeme.

Severus Snape se zatvářil nespokojeně.

„Kolik kapek dračí krve musíme přidat do Zmenšovacího Dryáku?" vybafl na něj.

„Pane profesore, do Zmenšovacího Dryáku se nepřidává dračí krev," odpověděl zneklidněně Gearalt. Rozptylovalo ho třepetání Hermioniny ruky a náhle dostal nutkání, jí tu ruku zlomit. Pomalu a bolestivě. Profesor si jí nevšímal. Šlo ale do tuhého, neboť vyptával se ho na učivo z konce prvního ročníku. A taky že měl pravdu. V profesorových očích se zlomyslně zablesklo.

„Co je to Amorténcie?" Zaskočil ho, ale podle názvu si zkusil tipnout: „Je to lektvar lásky, pane profesore?!" Snažil se, aby to neznělo jako otázka. Severus Snape vypadal, že vybouchne.

„Co se děje Weasley? Proč si to všecko nezapisujete? Potřebujete snad speciální pokyn? Vám i slečně hopsavé strhávám po bodu," ucedil jen a otočil se ke třídě zády. Nevšímal si vyklepaného Nevilla ve 4. lavici co se právě křižoval.

„Teď se rozdělte do dvojic, jak sedíte a dohromady připravíte lektvar na léčení vředů. Hodí se hlavně na lehké kletbičky co vy studentíci tak rádi používáte. Průběžně vás budu kontrolovat," dodal a mávnutím hůlky očarovanou křídou začal psát ingredience.

Přecházel po místnosti ve svém dlouhém černém plášti, díval se, jak odvažují sušené kopřivy a rozdrcené hadí zuby, a našel něco špatného málem na každém s výjimkou Malfoye, který mu padl do oka. Na lektvaru co dělal Gearalt, přičemž rozkazoval Tracey jak má co dělat, také nic nenašel, vlastně jen podotkl, ať hlemýždě dusí prudčeji, právě jako Malfoy, čímž se účinky zlepší. Celé sklepení naplnil oblak nakyslého zeleného dýmu a hlasitý sykot, jak všichni hlemýždě dusili v troše vody na dně kotlíku. Longbottomovi, se bůhvíjak podařilo roztavit kotlík, až z něj zbyla jen pokroucená hrouda kovu, a lektvar se roztékal po kamenné podlaze a vypaloval ostatním díry do bot. Během několika vteřin už celá třída stála na sedačkách, zatímco Neville, kterého ve chvíli, kdy se kotlík roztrhl, lektvar celého zmáčel, jen bolestně sténal a na rukou i na nohou mu naskakovaly červené puchýře.

„Vrtáku jeden!" utrhl se na něj Snape a jediným mávnutím hůlky louži zase odstranil, „to jste tam určitě přidali dikobrazí ostny dřív, než jste kotlík odstavili z ohně!" Kluk tiše kňučel a puchýře mu naskakovaly už i na nose.

„Odveďte ho na ošetřovnu," štěkl Snape na Seamuse. Pak došel k Weasleymu a Grangerové, kteří pracovali hned vedle Nevilla.

„A vy, Weasley, proč jste mu neřekl, ať tam ty ostny nedává? Myslel jste, že když on to zkazí, budete vypadat o to líp, že ano? Tím jste Nebelvír připravil o další dva body!"

To už bylo tak komické, že se i ledový Theo začal dusit smíchy. Draco dávno fingoval záchvat kašle a Gearalt se pobaveně culil. Vymýšlet záminky jak brát Nebelvíru body, bylo fakt super poslouchat. Využil Snapeovi nepozornosti a také smíchu obou koulí. Do bot jim po ponožkách nyní stákalo dost lepidla na přilepení tapety ke zdi, ani jeden si ničeho nevšimli. Tracey po něm vrhla zaujatý pohled, ale na jeho mrknutí se jen ušklíbla a čekala, co se bude dít.

Nakonec hodiny odevzdali každý baňku s lektvarem a Gearalt si všiml, že ten jeho má stejnou barvu jako Snapeův vzorový. Tracey se podařilo také obstojného výsledku.

„Pan profesore, máme nějak zatuhlý nohy v botách..." stěžoval si Crabbe a Goyle se jen snažil sundat si botu. Lepidlo za 45 minut hezky zatvrdlo.

„Callaghane, nevíte o tom něco?" zeptal se ihned Snape a Gearalt ihned nasadil lhací režim.

„Co? Já? Kdybych to udělal já, použil bych lepící kouzlo, pane. Mudlovský humor jsem nikdy moc nechápal," odtušil nevinně a Snape se podíval na odcházející a smějící se Hermionu.

„Grangerová! To musí být nějaké mudlovské vtipy. To tu nestrpíme! 5 bodů dolů za to, že jste nějakým mudlovským úskokem slepila Goyleovi a Crabbeovi boty. A vypadněte, než to bude 10!" zařval ještě a Gearalta si ani nevšiml. Theo a Draco drželi oba vážné tváře. Tracey se přidala ke své kamarádce a něco jí šeptem vysvětlila.

„Tak tohle bylo snadný," pomyslel si Gearalt.

Spokojeně si sbalili věci a pak spolu zamířili na oběd. Ještě před tím, než opustil učebnu, se podíval na Snapea, stále stojícího u svého stolu. Díval se za ním téměř pobaveně a podezíravě, jako by přesně věděl, co si po celou tu hodinu myslel.

„Díky," pípla Tracey, jak kolem ní procházel.

„Není zač…" odtušil jen a oběma dívkám pokynul. Pospíchal s klukama na oběd. Do jídelny je předběhli z jejich třídy jen oba balvani.

„Bože… co jim provedem teď? Nemůžou je s náma nechat dlouho, nebo zešílím…" zamumlal Draco a Nott jen zamručel.

„Nevím, plánuju nějaký kouzlo. Co to vůbec čteš Gery?" zeptal se Theo a Gearalt s nosem v knížce od Snapea jen mávl rukou.

„Docela zajímavá knížka… mudlovská," zalhal jen s klidem a Draco se znechuceně zašklebil.

„No jo, bohužel si na tebe musíme zvyknout, mudlouši jeden," zamumlal Draco. Theo protočil oči a nic nekomentoval. Nandal si uzené s bramborovou kaší a okurkou. Draco se spokojil s miskou husté polévky se zeleninou a masem a Gearalt si dal smetanové brambory. Přiblblou poznámku se ani neobtěžoval komentovat.

„Co máme pak, hale?" zeptal se Draco a Theo dojedl sousto a pak se teprve ozval.

„Kouzelné formule." Gearalt ožil a dokonce zaklapl knížku. Byl na 10. Straně a nevěděl, jak to vůbec stihne.

„Joo, na ty se těším," podotkl Gearalt a po obědě je oba odvedl k učebně Formulí. Věděl kde je díky oné prefektce, která mu řekla jak se sem dostat. Její orientační smysl byl dobrý a skvěle popsala cestu.

Paní šprtka číslo 1 tu už stála a vedle ní její blbec do páru, aneb pan 0. Hermiona se však bavila s trochu zatuhnutým klukem. Byl trochu vytřeštěný. Zabitý, či jak se jmenoval.

„Ahoj Zabini, milá společnost…" zašklebil se Draco hned a Theo i Gearalt se na sebe trpitelsky podívali. Jejich spolubydlící si neodpustil jediný moment, aby někoho neurážel. Theodore si trochu myslel, že je to pod jeho úroveň a pošťuchoval ostatní jen pokud ho štvali, nebo si začali. Gearalt si vytipoval pár lidí, které sem tam popíchne, ale jinak neměl nějaké rozbroje moc v lásce.

„Klid Malfoy, nechci tě seškrabávat ze zdi, až se na tebe Weasley vrhne," zašklebil se Zabini, který spolu se Seamusem chytili každý Rona, který už nakročil.

„Malfuji, co takhle o půlnoci v pamětní síni, co? Řekněme v sobotu?" vyjel Weasley a Gearalt už chtěl něco říct.

„Klidně, zrzoune. Vem si někoho s sebou, ať tě bude moct odnést na ošetřovnu," zavrčel zpátky Draco a přerušilo je zazvonění a profesor Kratiknot.

„No tak chlapci, pusťte se, nechtěl bych vám zbytečně ubírat body. Honem do třídy," zapištěl drobný profesůrek a nechal všechny vlézt do třídy.

Gearalt se rozhodl nyní při hodině dávat neobyčejný pozor. Formule, konkrétně ty první kouzla, ho nesmírně zajímala. Malý profesůrek se vyškrábal na stoh knížek na své židly. Gery měl podezření, že si je tím i hlídá snad, jako dračice svá vejce. Nad tím přirovnáním se zašklebil a vybral si lavici vepředu. Theo si sedl vedle něj a Draco hned kousek od Thea. Kolem pak všichni nebelvíři a zmijozeláci. K jeho nelibosti si vedle něj (tedy mezi nimi zůstalo prázdné místo, kde měl Gearalt položenou tašku) sedla Grangerová s tím zrzavým vocasem.

Hodlal je okázale ignorovat a dařilo se mu to dlouho.

„Milí studenti, ani nevíte, jak moc rád vidím první ročníky. Jste tak nadšení z každého kouzla, jako už nikdy potom. V tomhle věku je všechno skvělé a úžasné a ty nedostatky magie pochopíte mnohem později. Kouzelné formule slouží k očarovávání předmětů a usnadňování běžného života. Doma jistě někdo nejednou přivolal k sobě něco mávnutím hůlky, nebo očaroval vařečku, aby sama míchala v hrnci slepičí polévku na oběd. Pár z vás, kteří nikdy neviděli takováto kouzla… věru, nebojte se, o nic důležitého jste nepřišli. Vše se naučíme, od základů. Prvním kouzlem se naučíme pouze zvedat předměty vzhůru," dodal profesor a Gearalt se jen trochu zašklebil. To samé uměl bez klacku a i to kouzlo si zkoušel. Theo s Dracem se přidali.

„Takže, kouzlo… Wingardium Leviosa…" pronesl profesor a ledabylým pohybem hůlky se formule napsala tiskacím písmem na tabuli. Při jeho slovech, použil pohyb hůlky, který popisoval 10 minut a črtal různé diagramy a dokonce zabrousil k táhlému cvičení s pohyby. Gearalt po 15 opakováních nacvičování pohybu hůlky dostal pocit, že proč mávat rukou jak větrný mlýn… stačil by pohyb zápěstí a podle něj na velikosti pohybu nezáleží…

„Pane Callaghane, používáte zápěstí? Skvělé, tak to má být. 5 bodů pro Zmijozel," ozval se profesůrek odněkud ze země, když obcházel studenty. Gearalt se zazubil někam skrz desku stolu, kde tušil profesora.

„Ano, ano… jak váš spolužák, použijte na dalších 10, cvičení pohyb zápěstím. Pane Callaghane, vy už nemusíte, zatím najděte svůj brk a můžete zkusit kouzlo rovnou," přikázal profesor a Gearalt suveréně vytáhl z náprsní kapsy propisku s otisky zubů.

„Já ale nemám brk, pane," poznamenal Gery a ukázal propisku. Kratiknota to vůbec nezarazilo. Zřejmě už něco zaslechl.

„Mno, zvedání mudlovského pera bych vám nedoporučil. Jedná se o poměrně jednoduché zařízení, ale je ze součástek a občas pro první pokusy není lehké zvedat víc předmětů najednou. Tam se ještě dnes dostaneme. Půjčíte pane Malfoyi spolužákovi svůj rezervní brk?" Draco se jen zašklebil a přikývl. Hodil Gearaltovi brk a sám si připravil svůj druhý.

„Dobrá. Všichni si připravte své brky a nyní si nacvičíme rovnou kouzlo. Nemělo by to být nic složitého," zasmál se profesor a nadšeně si poskočil na židly, až se stoh knih zakymácel.

Gearalt se zhnuseně díval na brk. Byl z nějakého vzácného ptáka. Třeba z DODO, nebo Blbouna nejapného, nebo ze slepice z Weasleyovic dvorku… bylo mu to fuk. Takovejch roztočů, humusu, navíc se s tím tak blbě píše… Podělaný redispero na výtvarné výchově, jaký to nadělalo Rosie O´Conellové svinčík na zádech, když se špatně soustředil a ohnal se po Dudleym, který ho provokoval. Jen vzpomínka ho štípla na tváři, jako facka, kterou dostal.

„Tfuj ho," zašklebil se a položil brk. Pak si dvakrát mlasknul a díval se, jak se kolem všichni snaží.

„WIIngáárdium leviosáááá," hučel vedle Weasley a mával hůlkou tak zběsile, že mu vyletěla z ruky a sejmula baculatého Nevilla koleje do nosu a obarvila mu ho na červeno.

„No tak pane Weasley, dávejte přeci pozor," zasmál se profesor a hůlka přiletěla zrzkovi hned zpátky a nos byl zase v pořádku. Gearalt kouzla nezaslechl, ani nepochytil pohyby hůlky. Jen lehký záškub zápěstí a pootočení prstů.

„Říkáš to špatně, je to Wingardium Leviosa, ne levioosáááá," zamračila se Grangerová a sama si vyhrnula rukávy a zamířila hůlkou.

„Wingardium Leviosa," její brk se třepotavě zvedl a začal se lehce pohupovat ve vzduchu stopu nad deskou stolu.

„Skvělé, slečna Grangerová si vysloužila 5 bodů pro Nebelvír," zatleskal profesor a Hermiona se vítězně podívala na Gearalta a pak i na Ronalda.

„Zchladni prosím tě, říkáš to zrovna tak blbě jako on. To R v prvním slově nepřeháněj a Leviosa se vyslovuje trochu jako Lefiosa," zamručel Gearalt nahlas. Theo se zašklebil a Draco napjatě čekal, co dívka odsekne.

„Tak to předveď ty, když si tak chytrej," vyjela jen a Gearalt protočil oči.

„Wingardium Leviosa… vidíš? Neklepe se mi to, jako tobě. Prostě pevně drží ve vzduchu a ani se nehne a následuje protaženou přímku z mé hůlky. Chápeš? Ne se plácat ve větru jako špatně držená pětilibrovka," odsekl a Kratiknot si snad i povyskočil.

„Skutečně úžasné. 10 bodů pro Zmijozel. Dávejte si pozor na výslovnost kouzel, milí studenti. Je nesmírně důležitá. Abyste nebyli jako Baruffio, který si kouzla popletl a v mžiku měl buvola na hrudníku. Chudáček si pak dlouho poležel u Munga..."

„Tak zkoušejte, zkoušejte. Pan Callaghan si vezme něco těžšího, třeba zkuste rovnou tu vaší propísačku. Je to několik lehoučkých předmětů a jde o to trochu si poradit se všemi, nebo zvedat jeden s tím, že ostatní unesete jako doprovodnou váhu," poradil Profesor. Gery brk hodil Dracovi zpátky a po prvním pokusu propisku normálně zvedl.

Následně se Gearalt věnoval tomu, že zvedal propisku, pouštěl jí a snažil se jí znovu chytit kouzlem, než dopadla. Za tuhle hru dostal dalších 10 bodů. Při tomhle si zkrátil trochu pohyb hůlky a opisoval sotva poloviční než Weasley, kterému se kouzlo povedlo po pokusu o vypíchnutí oko Parkinsonové, těsně před zvoněním. Gearalt poslal Draca a Thea napřed na kolej a sám ještě chvilku počkal.

„Pane profesore?" zeptal se, když drobný mužík chtěl zavřít třídu. Asi ho překvapil, protože nadskočil a zasmál se.

„Ach, pan Callaghan. Dneska vám to šlo neobyčejně dobře. Doufám, že formule vám půjdou, máte docela talent. Koneckonců Callaghanové fušovali dříve i do tvorby vlastních kouzel, tuším váš prapra-dědeček byl opravdu plodným vynálezcem. Nebo spíš objevitelem? Eh, pardon… copak potřebujete?" zarazil se a mile se zasmál.

„Mno, víte… tak mě napadlo. Jak by se zvedal za pomocí Wingardium Leviosa třeba… litr vody, nebo… hrst písku. Myslím to jako něco co přesně nedrží tvar. Musím to dát do nádoby? Nebo to půjde normálně?" zeptal se a profesor zářivě usmál.

„Takhle… co byste navrhoval vy? Můžeme rovnou něco zkusit. Pojďte k umývadlu," mužík přešel k porcelánovému umyvadlu a dovnitř napustil trochu vody.

„Zkuste to mladíku," pobídl ho a Gearalt se pokusil trochu vody zvednout. Nešlo to, prostě jí zvedl centimetr a pak se jen rozlila do stran.

„Musel bych jí nějak… ohraničit, nebo tak něco. Nedrží u sebe," zamumlal zaujatě a Profesor přikývl.

„Ano, na to byste potřeboval podpůrné kouzlo. 5 bodů pro Zmijozel. Nebo byste to musel mít ve sklence, pak by to šlo snadno. A není nic snadnějšího než vzít třeba konvici čaje a zvedat konvici, nikoli čaj. S pískem, hlínou nebo třeba kuličkami je to to samé. Váček kuliček jde zvednout snadno. Zvedáme buď provázek, nebo ohraničíme, co chceme zvednout, nebo jednu kuličku která zvedne ostatní, jako to vaše pero," vysvětlil profesor a Gearalt přikývl.

„Vrtá mi hlavou ještě něco. Jak to kouzlo vlastně funguje? Protože jak se ta voda rozlila, je to jako bych pod tou věcí měl ruku. Nebo… je to prostě levitace?" zeptal se a profesor se zapřemýšlel, zřejmě jak to vysvětlit.

„Víš… skoro máš pravdu. Wingardium Leviosa vychází ze staršího umění levitace předmětů, kde jde o zvedání předmětů silou vůle. Má pro ní předpoklady dost lidí, ale jen málo jedinců to opravdu dokáže skoro bez tréninku. Není to snadné, sám to ovládám na nízké úrovni. Ale můj mladický zápal se v tomhle projevil jako dobrý pomocník," vysvětlil a natáhl ruku před sebe a pohybem prstů zvedl lavici vzhůru.

„Páni," vyjekl Gearalt, který to myslel vážně. Sám uměl zvednout knihu tak. Noční stolek se jen zakymácel. Bude muset cvičit.

„Z tohohle kouzla vymyslel jeden chytrý kouzelník obměnu, kouzlo jaké jsme se dnes učili. Pokud tě tohle zajímá dopodrobna, levitace a tohle rozšiřování kouzel… mohu ti doporučit nějaké knihy, ale obávám se, že budou pro tebe možná nesrozumitelné. Navíc už nejsou k dostání, ale znám autora a napíšu mu ještě dneska soví poštou. Snad udělá výjimku a jeden výtisk mi pošle," zamrkal profesor a poplácal Geryho po zádech.

„To by bylo skvělé, pane, kdybych se chtěl na něco zeptat, mohu tedy třeba přijít? Knihu samozřejmě zaplatím, něco mi ještě zbylo z toho, co mi dal profesor Snape na rok… mno dyštak se s ním nějak domluvím," dodal přiškrceně, ale usmál se. Profesor se s ním rozloučil a šel si po svých. Gearalt zamířil hned do sklepení. Cestou si nadával, že přijal jistě drahou knihu a nebude mít na zaplacení.

„Ksakru, teď kde splašit peníze. Opatrovník je držgrešle a vyhrožuje smrtí, na Dursleyovi rovnou zapomenout… půjčování peněz rozhněvává přátele a navíc stejně bych neměl kde sehnat peníze na vrácení," zamumlal si a ani si nevšiml, jak mu cesta do Kolejní místnosti utekla.

„Mrtvý Nebelvír, dobrý Nebelvír," pronesl heslo a vstoupil do společenky. Pár starších studentů hrálo poker u kruhového stolu v rohu a u toho pili. A dýňová šťáva to rozhodně nebyla.

„Hele, nějakej prcek," ozval se vysoký kapitán zmijozelského družstva. Flint. Podle všech povídaček měl poslední možnost se udržet na škole, jinak poletí a bude rád, když se vyhne azkabanu. Na nějakou páťačku z Havraspáru používal taktiku svádění „Flintova pěst" jak tomu přezdívali. Prostě jí chtěl přinutit, aby s ním někam zalezla. Bohužel pro něj to viděl Snape a tvrdě s ním zametl. Flint přišel schlíplý jak větve stromů po bouřce. Snape pro něj vymohl jedině podmíněné vyloučení – jeden přestupek a letí.

„Hele, nech ho Flinte, jeho opatrovník tě naposledy vymlátil jak hada," ušklíbla se prefektka, co prováděla Geryho první den po škole. Flint se zachechtal a vycenil zuby se škvírou mezi horníma dvěma.

„Co mu je?" zeptal se Gearalt a dívka se zamračila.

„Je to naprostej kretén a ví, že letos si nezahraje ani jeden zápas. Snape ho přestane krýt za to, co udělal a to se rovná konci v Bradavicích. Jo, slyšela jsem od nějakých holek, žes nám přidal hodně bodů. To je dobře, ale nemusíš se stresovat. My jedem na výhru poháru trochu jinak. Navíc o to jde jen primusům, pokud je máme ve Zmijozelu. Letos zrovna jo, ale stejnak. Komu na nějakým poháru záleží?" zašklebila se a Gearalt se zamyslel.

„Jo… jde jen o to ukázat ostatním, že jsme lepší, že?" ujistil se a dívka přikývla.

„Mno vidíš, jsi fakticky jeden z nás. Jo, slyšela jsem, že ses zajímal o mudlovskou poštu. Hele, nikomu ani muk, ale…mno ten kluk je jeden z těch co jedou na čistou krev… ale pro nás, co mají někoho z rodiny mezi mudlama je to občas těžké. Pár nás tu je, o poštu se starám já. Pokud budeš potřebovat něco poslat, přijď a já to dám k Havraspárským, mám tam kámošku," mrkla na něj a Gearalt se pousmál. Najednou si tu nepřipadal úplně jediný, kdo byl u mudlů.

„Dík, třeba ti to budu moct jednou vrátit," pousmál se a dívka přikývla.

„Jsme Zmijozel… musíme držet spolu, když jsou proti nám všichni na škole," zašklebila se a pak nechala Gearalta odejít. Ten se zařekl, že ještě do víkendu napíše Lyké dopis, adresu někde měl napsanou. Byl najednou rád, že se nemusel ptát profesora Snapea na Mudlovskou poštu. Navíc ta jeho knížka… co si o něm probůh myslel?

Povzdechl si a zamířil do jejich pokoje. Proti vycházel nějaký šesťák se spolužákem.

„To je skvělý, že nám zůstávaj pokoje po celou dobu studia. Vem si, že nám nikdy nikdo nesebral trávu," zasmál se a spolužák se pouze s rozšířenými zorničkami díval na svou ruku.

„To jo tyvole… nevim jak jinak bych dal všechny NKÚ." První přikývl. A podíval se na Geryho, který akorát vcházel do pokoje.

„Nic si neslyšel, že ne," vyjel jen a Gery se otočil.

„Co? Vy jste mluvili?" zeptal se a fakt si nebyl jistý. Měl plnou hlavu knížky o magorech, kterou dostal.

„Správně mladej," dodal spokojeně a minuli ho. Gery pokrčil rameny a s povzdechem si všiml Crabbeho, který upatlaný od čokolády baštil balíček z domova. On nedostal žádný… a věděl, že ani nikdy nedostane. Jeho rodiče se nechali zabít, opatrovník byl při nejlepším nesnesitelný a očekávat něco od Dudleyho a jeho rodičů bylo jako čekání na Godota.

„Mno to je dost, kdes byl?" zeptal se Draco a Theo si právě dělal u stolu úkol do Formulí. Dostali úkol vcelku krátký a snadný. Napsat jen referát o prvním kouzlu co se naučili – k čemu by se podle nich dalo použít.

„Mám to hotový, ale opsat vám to nedám," dodal s pohledem na dva hromotluky. Ani jeden nedonutil svoje peříčko se pohnout.

„Si to nech, stejně to máš blbě," zašklebil se Draco a sám byl v pohodě.

„Budu to dělat den předem, to je nejlepší," zašklebil se a Gery si mezi tím došel k posteli a vyndal věci z tašky a dal dovnitř čisté sešity na další den. Na ten na bylinkářství, si radši dal gumový obal, protože tušil, že by byl po prvním měsíci od hlíny a hnoje a bůh ví čeho ještě.

Dosedl na postel a protáhl si ruce. Přemýšlel kde sehnat peníze. Krást? To ne, kvůli takovým věcem by Snape zuřil, netřeba ho víc vytáčet. Žebrání nebo půjčování zavrhl ihned, to bylo trapné a nesnesl by to vědomí, že někomu něco dluží, nebo je odkázán na solidaritu jiných.

Pohlédl na dva tupce, co nedokázali na formulích nic. Co kdyby jim pomohl a nechal si to proplatit?

„Hele, Crabbe, Goyle… co kdybych vám pomohl za tři srpce s úkolem? Tedy… snad to není moc," zepta se tiše těch dvou.

Počkal až kluci odešli do společenky, aby to neslyšeli. Sám se nenáviděl, ale bude muset trochu pýchy překousnout a pár týdnů dělat menšího sluhu, ale když si spočetl, že na každý týden dostanou 3 úkoly, bude docela boháč do zimy… A pak ho k tomu nedonutí jen tak.

„Za 6 mi to uděláš sám?" zeptal se Crabbe a Gyole se vytáhl.

„Já ti dám 10," hrál boháče před druhým.

„Tss… já mu můžu dát klidně i 12!" Chlubí se Grabe.

„Celý Galeon za úlohu do Formulí!" vytáhl zlatou minci a hodil jí Gearaltovi. Ten jí s úšklebkem přijal a od druhého vyinkasoval minci druhou. Oba jen zavyhrožovali, ať je to co nejdřív a odešli najít něco k snědku. Gearalt si jen povzdechl a šel si sednout ke stolu.

Tam vytáhl tři dvojlisty a pustil se do psaní. Nejdřív pro sebe, to se rozepíše a navíc to bude mít rychle. Má to ještě v hlavě, na co myslel při čarování… tak je to snadné. To napsal celé dva listy a bylo to skoro málo. Podepsal se a omluvil se v doušce nakonec za mrňavá písmenka ke konci.

Pak si vzal papíry těch dvou a začal přemýšlet jako tupý idiot posedlý jídlem. K čemu by Crabbe použil Wingardium Leviosa? K ničemu, protože to nesvede do třeťáku… ale to je vedlejší.

„Nejlepší na tomhle kouzle je to, že nemusíte nosit koláčky v ruce, ale jenom letí před vámi. To je hodně dobrá věc, protože unesete ještě třeba limonádu, nebo tác s chlebíčky. Nemyslím ty se sýrovou pomazánkou, ale těmi se salátem, vajíčkem, šunkou, paprikou tak…" Napsal pár vět a zašklebil se.

„Tohle nikdo neprokoukne… Nikdy bych neřekl jak se vyrůstání s "Kosatkou" Dursleyem vyplatí," vyprskl smíchy. Bohužel to ti dva dementi budou muset přepsat svým písmem. Na to určitě bude kouzlo, to si bude muset najít. Ale zase na to by profesor přišel. Mají smůlu, jinak to nejde. Psal úkol pro oba asi 2 hodiny. Nevěděl, jaký plat mají profesoři, ale on si vydělal galeon za hodinu a to mu přišlo na jedenáctiletého slušné.

Po večeři se duo Brambor vrhlo na nákyp s medem a meruňkami ještě ve velké síni a Theo s Dracem a Gerym se na pokoji věnovali přípravám na další sérii žertíků, které jak doufali, dostanou oba hromotluky dál od jejich postelí. Draco se rozhodl, že půjde rychle spát, aby usnul, než dorazí ti dva. Theo vzal šachovnici a šel hrát s jedním svým známým ze třetího ročníku a hrály u něj na pokoji partičku šachů.

Draco po pár minutách usnul a Gery si sedl na postel, nachumlal si pod záda dva polštáře a opřený a přikrytý dekou si začal číst knihu od Snapea. Pojednávala zejména o psychických poruchách a defektech v inteligenci. To v první části. Tu spíš prolétl, a čím víc četl, tím víc byl naštvaný.

„Hajzl! To si jako myslí, že jsem psychopat, co vraždí po nocích malá zvířátka?" vybuchl vzteky a Draco jen něco zamumlal a otočil se na druhý bok. Gearalt flákl knihou do nohou postele.

Vytáhl kuličkovku a celou jí rozebral. Pak si nabil do náhradního zásobníku asi třicet kuliček a uložil ho do nočního stolku. Vzpomněl si na to, co si povídali dva kluci o tajných schránkách. Seskočil na zem z postele a nakoukl pod ní. Byly tu jen jeho boty na rohoži, jeho kufr a krabice od bot s mudlovskými knihami. Vyndal jí a sedl si na postel zpátky. Vedle postele měl nad nočním stolkem polici, kam si mohl dát knížky. Když tam dával třetí román o vesmírném cestování, Tufova dobrodružství, uvědomil si, kde vlastně teď žije.

Knihy rozmrzele zas vrátil zpátky a rozhodl se neprovokovat. Je jen prvák a tohle si asi nemohl dovolit. Krabici vložil pod postel a do knihovničky dal všechny učebnice a jednu rozečtenou mudlovskou v papíru. Pak si teprve znovu odhodlal vzít do ruky Psycho-knihu od Snapea.

Do dveří se právě opřel někdo, kdo vážil pět tun minimálně a dveře práskly o zeď až Draco vyletěl z postele a kryl se na zemi v pokrývce.

„Kterej kretén!" začal se rozčilovat a Gery ukázal na dvojici pitomců s náručí koláčků. „To se dalo čekat! Doprkýnka sekvojovýho, zešílím tu. Kdo cekne, schytá Bolákovou kletbu," zavyhrožoval rozespalý Draco a Gery se takticky vyklidil do společenky.

Jen si vzal kalhoty přes pyžamo a rozepnutou mikinu na sebe. Bos jen v pantoflích si našel místo v již vyprázdněné společence. Sedl si na zem ke krbu, natáhl nohy k ohni a opřel se o zadní stěnu sedačky.

Některým výrazům nerozuměl, jiná už slyšel, ale nebyl si jistý, co znamenají. Po třech hodinách se dostal ke kapitolce: Čtení z lidí. Nechápal co si pod tím představit. Zpočátku to pochopil jako čtení myšlenek, ale to nebylo to, co psali v knize. Byla mudlovská, jak si náhle uvědomil. Tedy tu psali jak poznat podle různých gest a výrazů tváře co si člověk myslí či spíš co od něj můžeme čekat. Nedávalo mu tu moc smysl, ale kapitolu si přečetl.

Akorát byla půlnoc, když se dveře do společenky rozlétla a dovnitř vpadl nějaký čtvrťák následován dalším a za nimi ten ošklivák Flint. „Zasranej zmrde… tys mě naprášil, že jo. Snape tam na mě totiž čekal, když sem tam tu malou pizdu dotáhnul! Někdo mu práksnul, že tam bylo moje místo!" řval smyslů zbavený Flint a dvojice před ním evidentně utíkala.

„Zklapni laskavě Flinte, nevím, na co si hraješ. Každej ví, že seš totální prase a nezáleží ti na ničem jiným než na tvejch koulích. Sereš na kolej, na famfrpál… na cos myslel, když ses nechal vyloučit, co? Máme v týmu dva odrážeče a mimo jednu třeťačku co má odehraný dva zápasy, nikoho! Chytač odchází a necháš to nakrku mě a Derrickovi!" vyjel Bole a srazil pokus o ránu na bradu.

„Co na mě hrabeš ty třeasořitko?" zaburácel Flint a byl odtažen dál druhým odrážečem, Derrickem. Tomu dal ránu do obličeje loktem a zkopnul ho za sebe. Gery se krčil za gaučem a až tam slyšel něco křupnout. Než Bole vytáhl hůlku, byl Flint u něj a držel ho za krk u stěny. „Prásknul jsi mě kvůli kapitánský pásce, co čuráku?"

„Drž hubu, ty demente, nevím kdes sebral, že jsem tě prásknul já. Byla to nějaká prefektka, víc nevim. Tak si dej laskavě odchod a nech mě napravit, cos posral! Už takhle máš průserů dost, tak se drž zpátky a třeba tě příští rok nechaj nastoupit!" odsekl Bole a vyprostil se z Flintova sevření a došel k Derrickovi, kterému pomohl na nohy. Ten si držel levou ruku. Měl zlomený prst, jak padal. Flint zmizel nasraný někde v hlubinách Zmijozelských ložnic.

Až teprve když oba odrážeči odešli, Gearalt se vyplížil ven do svého pokoje a ještě tam se mu třásli ruce. Měl strach, Zmijozeláci vážně nejsou výkvět Bradavic, spíš naopak. Zařekl se, že se sebou nenechá takhle mávat, a co nejdřív se naučí další kouzla na obranu. Bole mluvil o prefektce. On zná jenom tu jednu, co mu pomohla najít kabinet profesora Snapea. Minule na Flinta byla „drzá". Nebyl by rád, kdyby se jí něco stalo, protože mu přišla fajn. Rozhodl se, že dívku bude varovat.

Ráno vstal a dočetl knihu, ještě než musel po snídani na Bylinkářství. Na tento předmět měli věčně ušmudlanou profesorku Prýtovou. Hodinu měli neobvykle s Havraspárem, asi aby se furt nemlátili jen s Nebelvírem. Hodina se vyučovala venku, ve skleníku číslo jedna a byla to nepředstavitelná nuda. První dvouhodinovku tohoto předmětu věnovali rozpoznávání hlíny. 50 květníků hlíny, podle Geryho všechny stejné, museli třídit podle předepsaných norem, obsahu látek a magických substancí uvnitř. Pak brali pro změnu hnojiva, přídavné lektvary a podobné zbytečnosti.

Gearalt ihned po zvonění vystřelil do školy a během deseti minut stál před kabinetem svého opatrovníka a najednou se bál zaklepat.

„Callaghane, budete ještě dlouho ztrácet čas před mým kabinetem a necháte mě čekat?" ozvalo se jak se dveře otevřely. Gearalt musel uskočit, aby ho dveře netrefily do nosu.

„Omlouvám se, pane," zamumlal jen a vešel dovnitř. Nestačil si ani pořádně omýt ruce, protože Draco si umyvadlo ve skleníku zabral pro sebe a myl si ruce na po sedmé. Neměl na to čas.

„Jste tu přesně, máte štěstí. Co to máte na ruce, Callaghane? Jste jak prase, padejte se umýt do učebny a ať jste hned tady," osopil se Snape a Gearalt vyběhl ven. Nechal tu tašku položenou na židli před Snapeovým stolem.

Ten se podíval na zašlý batoh, který zažil už pár let školní docházky. Na malý moment ho napadlo se podívat co má uvnitř, ale hned to zavrhl. Nebude se chovat jako šmírák. I když toho spratka neměl v lásce, nesníží se na to, aby mu prohledával osobní věci, pokud k tomu nemá sebemenší důvod. Chlapec přiběhl zpátky a pečlivě za sebou zavřel. Ruce vydrhnuté do růžova, jak použil kartáček. Snape mu pokynul, aby se posadil.

„Tu knihu mi vrátíte, Callaghane, na našem příštím setkání. Necháme to tady na tu hodinu, jen příště o deset minut později ať mi sem nelezete od hlíny jako nějaký tupý Mrzimor. Samozřejmě přijdete o část přestávky, ale stejně máte oběd tak to nevadí. Nyní abych se dostal k vašemu úkolu. Proč si myslíte, Callaghane, že jsem vám přikázal přečíst si tu knihu?" zeptal se Snape a ruce si složil do stříšky a díval se přes špičky prstů na svého svěřence, který se musel ovládat, aby se netvářil naštvaně. Bohužel pro něj byl strašně lehce čitelný a ani se nemusel snažit v chlapci číst.

„Pane profesore… abych řekl pravdu, jsem docela zklamaný. Víte, zatím jsem v tomhle pitomém světě plném máchání hůlkou, hrabání se v hnoji a lítání na smetácích nepotkal nikoho, na koho bych se mohl spolehnout. Nechci znít nevděčně, ale v koleji je jediný starší student, který se ke mně choval normálně, spolužáci v ročníku jsou… mno dva balvani co je jejich životním cílem sníst všechnu čokoládu světa, pak bez urážky blonďaté pako co papouškuje každý tatínkův nápad, slepice a se zbytkem jsem ani nestihl přijít pořádně do kontaktu.

Musím od prvního dne skrývat, že jsem měl tu smůlu, že bydlím u lidí, co mě nenávidí a nenávidí kouzla. A jediný dospělý člověk, na kterého bych se měl obrátit, kdybych měl problém, nebo bych potřeboval s něčím poradit, si o mně myslí, že jsem přinejlepším psychopat, šílenec a naprostý pako? Takže bez urážky, pane profesore, ale to, že mě přinejlepším nenávidíte, bych uhádl i bez té chytré knížky!" spustil Gearalt a sám Snape se divil, že ho nepřerušil. Mladý Callaghan si uvědomil, co všechno řekl a sklopil oči do desky stolu a čekal, že ho teď změní na hadr a vytře s ním podlahu, nebože ho rovnou zabije, či při nejhorším… pošle zpátky k Dursleyům.

Už se podvědomě začal krčit, když se ozval ten nejpodivnější zvuk, který slyšel. Snape se začal smát. Nebyl to obyčejný smích, zněl trochu skřípavě, jako by se už dlouho nesmál. Snad věky. Jeho obličej byl zvláštně pokřivený, jak se neuměl usmívat. Smál se a na židli se dokonce musel zaklonit. Gearalt překvapením zamrkal. Tohle tedy nečekal.

Po necelé minutě Snape pomalu zmlknul a podíval se zpříma do očí svého svěřence. „Dobře Callaghane, tohle jste v žádném případě neviděl! Tedy nečekal jsem, že si to vyvodíte takto. Chápu, že Zmijozelská kolej je mírně depresivní místo pro někoho nového v kouzelnickém světě, ale jste Callaghan a ne nějaký pitomý Weasley. Ta kniha vás měla postrčit k něčemu podobnému, ne však tak… moc. Na celém světě jsou vaše myšlenky to nejcennější, co máte. Můžete něco namítnout, ale budete se mýlit jako většina lidí. Když zvládnete tajit, co si myslíte většině lidí, budete hned před ostatními krok napřed. Pak se musíte naučit jak být o dva kroky napřed. Určitě jste neslyšel o slovech jako: Nitrobrana, Nitrozpyt a Myšlenková kouzla, že?" otázal se a Gearalt zakroutil hlavou.

„Nitrozpyt je mistrovské umění něčeho, čemu nevzdělanci říkají čtení myšlenek. Definici byste nepochopil a tak nebudu ztrácet čas. Nitrobrana je obrana před tímto pronikání do myšlenek a vzpomínek. Myšlenková kouzla jsou jen pomůcky jak tomu pomoci, někteří kouzelníci tohle však nepotřebují a dokážou to pouhou silou mysli. Chápete, co vám chci říct, nebo jste zabedněný jako ostatní studenti?" jízlivě zakončil svůj proslov Snape a Gearalt se jen zamračil.

„Chápu, co říkáte, pane profesore. Mluvíte o tom prohledávání myšlenek a pronikání do hlavy. A jak se tomu bránit. Takže chcete, abych se tu Nitrobranu začal učit?" otázal se a Snape se ušklíbl.

„Na to jste moc nezralý, Callaghane, navíc nedokážete ještě žádná kouzla. A pokud byste na okamžik používal uši, pochytil byste, že nejdřív se musíte naučit skrývat to, na co myslíte i pro ty, co neovládají umění Nitrozpytu, což není moc rozšířené odvětví magie, nicméně jedno z nejmocnějších. Proto se budeme nejdříve věnovat tomu, jak zabránit proniknutí emocí na odiv každému hlupákovi kolem vás," ucedil Snape a natáhl se ke krbu a hodil do něj špetku Letaxu. Během chvilky se mu na stole objevil hrnek s voňavým odérem máty. Mátový čaj měl asi Snape rád, Gearalt si všiml, že ho pije často.

„Dobře, to bude pro dnešek vše. Pročtěte si znovu druhou část knihy a zamyslete se jak zabránit tomu, aby vaše emoce byli tak čitelné jako teď, když myslíte, jestli stále platí ta výhružka o jedu. A ano platí, Venomový lektvar je mimochodem jeden z velmi špatně zjistitelných jedů a nezanechává nežádoucí znaky na těle oběti. Bezoár na něj nefunguje a je nutné velmi rychle podat přesnou protilátku. Nashledanou pane Callaghane… a nechte si při obědě chutnat," ušklíbl se nakonec pokřiveně Snape a Gearalt opustil kabinet v rekordním čase.

Snape nechal pohybem ukazováčku míchat čaj lžičkou a zamyšleně se díval, jak syn Lily Evansové doslova utíká z jeho kabinetu. Viděl její intelekt dál žít, navíc skoro s jejíma očima. Natáhl se pro testy čtvrtých ročníků a rozdal několik Háček, aby se dostal zpátky do normálního stavu myšlenek.

Gearalt byl v tu dobu na obědě kde se s kručením v břiše díval na dnes snad obzvláště voňavé pečínky a hory bramborové kaše, spousty pečených řízků, klobás, zeleninových salátů a snad všeho co kdy Gerymu chutnalo. Theo si vedle pochutnával na hoře zmíněné kaše s vinnou klobásou a Draco právě podle etikety obíral vidličkou kachní stehno s opečeným bramborem.

„Dej si klobásu, je strašně dobře udělaná," podotkl Theo a na rozdíl od Draca se nesnažil o nějakou etiketu stolování a cpal se, až měl boule za ušima. Draco jen olízl ze rtu šťávu a zašklebil se. „Kachna je lepší, škoda, že není na pomerančích," poznamenal jen a Gearalt nasupeně popadl jablko z mísy kousek od nich a začal ho chroupat. Zavřel oči a přemýšlel, že žvýká vinnou klobásu.

„Četl jste Sněhurku, pane Callaghane? Jablka byla v minulosti považovaná za ideální objekt k otrávení..." podotkl ledabyle procházející Snape a Gearalt jen nakousnuté jablko položil na mísu a zkroušeně se díval do země.

„Jeho těší mě trápit, je to démon… umřu tu hlady ksakru," nadával si Gearalt a pak dostal nápad. Prostě se natáhl k nejbližšímu talíři s bramborovou kaší, vzal si obrovskou kopici a plácl si jí na talíř. Vzal největší kolečko klobásky a položil jí vedle a oboje polil notnou dávkou sosu. Pak se podíval k profesorskému stolu, usmál se a popřál svému ošetřovateli dobrou chuť a pak se pustil do jídla.

„Lepší chcípnout na otravu než hlady," zamručel si jen a Snape se u profesorského stolu ušklíbl. Brumbál jejich bezeslovnou přestřelku okomentoval úsměvem.

„Jakpak se vede tvému svěřenci, Severusi?" zeptal se ředitel a jeho podřízený se zamračil.

„Pořád je to nevděčný spratek nectící pravidla. Ale bez zásahů z vaší strany ho naučím, co bude potřeba. Do nějakých třiceti by mohl zvládnout základní kouzla a lektvary. To o čem jsme mluvili, se bude schopen naučit tak v době kdy jeho vrstevníci budou chovat pravnoučata," ucedil Snape a Brumbál se pousmál.

„Tedy pokrok. Je to pár let zpátky cos tvrdil, že se beztak udáví vlastními vlasy," usmál se ředitel a mistr lektvarů zavrčel znechucením a jal se pohledem propalovat Quirela.

„Ví-vítejte na první ho-hodině Ob-obr-obrany prrroti č-č-černé m-magii," usmál se opocený muž ve fialovém hábitu s turbanem páchoucím česnekem na míle daleko. „D-dneska si budeme povídat o základních kouzlech. Teoretie… teorie tedy… heh… je ve vašich učebnicích na stránkách 5-42. Budete mít dneska za úkol si přečíst kapitolku o světle a t-t-tmě. To vyjde na p-půl naší hodiny. P-p-pak si procvičíme k-kouzla, o k-kterých si přečtete," nakázal profesor a nechal všechny žáky najít učebnice a sám si sedl a začal se jen rozhlížet po učebně a sledovat studenty.

„To je nuda, to mám přečtené z vlaku," zívl Theo a Gery dočetl půlku učebnici taky už dřív, protože se na hradě nedalo skoro nic dělat tak četl. Rozhodl se, že asi začne pracovat na Snapeových požadavcích a začne se učit šachy.

Středa vypadala, že bude nejnudnější v týdnu. Celý den prakticky prospal nevěda, co dělat. Nebyl jediný, kdo nevěděl do čeho píchnout. Draco se rovněž válel v posteli, ale psal si nejspíš domácí úkol podle jeho navztekaného výrazu. Nott seděl opřený o polštáře své postele a četl si knihu. Název Gearalt neviděl a ani nechtěl vědět, měl i tak svých starostí dost.

Stále mu vrtalo hlavou slova jeho kolejního ředitele. Musel se naučit skrývat emoce, přesně tak, jako jeho profesor. Přislíbil si, že bude vnímavější k lidem okolo a bude se dívat, jak se chovají oni a jakých chyb se pak musí vyvarovat. Věděl, že to bude náročné, ale doufal, že to bude dobrá zkušenost. Ten večer šel spát celý zlostný, jednak proto, že nevěděl, odkud začít a jednak proto, že se od Draca dozvěděl, že budou další den létat na koštěti.

„Mám snad křídla, abych létal?" vztekal se

„Ne, od toho kouzelníci vymysleli košťata!" přel se Draco.

„To teda ne. Košťata vymysleli mudlové na zametání domů. Vy jste si to vybrali jako dopravní prostředek!" vyplázl na něj jazyk Gearalt a zatáhl kolem sebe nebesa.

Ráno vstal s žaludkem jako na vodě. Nebylo mu dobře už jen z toho, že věděl, jaká hodina ho čeká. Na snídani přišel, když tam nikdo nebyl a zůstal tam tak dlouho, dokud polovina ze studentů neodešla. Během té doby do sebe nedokázal nacpat absolutně nic.

„Košťata," zavrčel nerudně. „Nemůžou zvolit něco pohodlnějšího? Letadla taky lítaj!" vybuchl rozčileně. Gery měl problém s výškami. Snad jediný jeho strom mu nevadil.

„To není jen o cestování," vysvětlil mu Draco poté, co mu Gearalt podal zprávu o tom, co to letadlo je. Posadil se vedle něj a důležitě se napřímil. Jako vždy byl perfektně uhlazený a naondulovaný.

„V kolik hodin vstáváš, aby ti kráva stihla olíznout ksicht?" zeptal se zničehonic Gearalt a Draco zrudnul. „No dovol?! Víš, co mi to dá práce, aby to vypadalo takhle?" nasupil se a Gearalt zvedl ruku by ho umlčel.

„Ne, nechci to vědět. Musel bych se ti smát! Spíš mi řekni, k čemu jsou vám ta košťata!"

„No přeci na náš kouzelnický sport – famfrpál!"

„Famfrcože?" vyprskl smíchy Gearalt a pobryndal se dýňovou šťávou.

„Ne cože, famfrpál! Hraje se na košťatech - „ „To už jsem pochopil a dál?"

„- v týmu je 7 hráčů – chytač, brankář, 3 střelci a 2 odrážeči. Cílem je chytit zlatonku, mrňavý zlatý míček."

„Hloupé," poznamenal po chvíli trucovitě Gearalt.

„Mlč! Zatímco chytač hledá zlatonku, hra se vyvíjí dál. Jsou tu dva míče – Potlouky, které se jednotlivé odražeči snaží poslat na protivníka. Čím víc jich knokautuješ, tím líp."

„Surové," odtušil Gearalt. „To je jako mudlovská vybíjená s mnohem horšími účinky na zdraví."

„A pak jsou tu střelci," ignoroval ho Draco. „Ti mají prohodit Camrál jednou ze tří obručí a brankář jim v tom má samozřejmě zabránit."

„Camrál, Zlatonka, Potlouk? Dobrý Draco, dál nepokračuj. Nemám sebemenší zájem se zúčastnit něčeho takového. Je to směs mudlovských her, které jsem nikdy nemusel a k tomu se to hraje ve vzduchu. To vážně není nic pro mě."

„Co ty jsi to za kouzelníka, sakra?" založil ruce na hrudi Draco.

„Pravděpodobně jediný s rozumem," zavrčel tiše Gearalt a zvedl se. „Uvidíme se na hodině."

„Vítám vás na první hodině létání! Jsem madame Hoochová a s velkou radostí vás naučím všem tajům zacházení s koštětem! Budeme se tu scházet každých čtrnáct dní a trénovat létání!"

Madame Hoochová byla starší žena se sportovní figurou a přísně řezanými rysy tváří. Na šedozlatých vlasech měla nasazené zvláštní brýle, podobné potápěčským. Gearaltovi to přišlo směšné, ale snažil se tvářit normálně.

„Postavte se každý k jednomu koštěti," nakázala žena, „a pak nahlas křikněte Vzhůru!"

Gearalt se bez reptání, ale s otráveným výrazem přešel ke koštěti a nedůvěřivě mu poručil: „Vzhůru." Koště mu okamžitě skočilo do ruky. Zaskočilo ho to a rozhlédl se kolem. Dracovo koště se vzneslo až na jeho druhé zvolání a počastoval Gearalta rozčileným pohledem.

Černovlasý hoch omluvně trhl rameny. Gery pokračoval v průzkumu. Weasley rovněž držel koště a díval se na rozcuchanou dívku, jejíž koště se líně převalovalo po zemi, tlouštík vedle ní se bezradně díval na koště před ním. Na malou chvíli mu ho přišlo líto, musel se cítit stejně jako Gearalt.

„Znáš ho?" zeptal se potichu Draca.

„Longbottom. Má dlouhé vedení, stejně jako jeho rodiče," významně si poklepal na čelo a nehezky se zašklebil. „Otec mi o nich říkal. Vychovává ho babička, je to čistokrevný rod, jen z nějakého důvodu jsou to nebelvířané."

„Jak to myslíš?" nechápal. Draco však pokrčil rameny. „Neptal jsem se dál. Nezajímá mě život krvezrádců a mudlů." Gery protočil oči.

„Všichni připraveni?" zvolala madame Hoochová a Gearalt škubl hlavou. Nějakým záhadným způsobem všichni drželi košťata v ruce.

„Nasedněte na něj a nohama se lehce odražte od země. Ale opravdu lehce. Dostanete se tak do výšky půl metru nad zemí, což nám bude vyhovovat."

„Asi budu zvracet," zamumlal Gearalt a zrzek, který ho slyšel, se ušklíbl. „Snad ti není špatně... Bacha ať nespadneš!"

„Zrzoune... Zajímalo by mě – ty kalhoty jsi měl roztržené, nebo jsi je roztrhl, když jsi lezl na koště?" zeptal se Gearalt a ukázal na roztrženou nohavici. Ron Weasley zrudl a Draco ho počastoval úšklebkem. Otočil se na Gearalta.

„Dáme si honičku?" zeptal se, jenže Gearalt zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne, to není dobrý nápad." Dracovi se na rtech objevil zlomyslný úsměv. Začal kroužit kolem Gearalta a nutil se ho na koštěti pohybovat dopředu a dozadu.

„Na tak," kibicoval ho přitom. „Nebuď srab a poleť." „Pane Malfoyi!" vyštěkla profesorka. „Zařaďte se zpátky do řady!" pobídla ho a vrátila se k přerušenému výkladu. Malfoy ji však neposlouchal a dál provokoval mladíka.

„Nech toho Draco. Ne, nevytočíš mě a ne, nepoletím za tebou," procedil skrze zuby Gearalt. Nevypadal zrovna nejlíp.

„Ty se fakt bojíš!" užasl blonďák.

„To se tak nedá říct," odporoval Gearalt chabě. „Ale je to nepřirozený!" „Co se ti na tom tak nelíbí?" chtěl vědět blonďák.

„Uvolni se trochu!"

„Ne! Já se nechci uvolnit, nechci na tomhle sedět, nechci létat na pochybném kusu klacku, kterým se zametaj chodby!" Draco se zachechtal.

„Změníš názor, jakmile k nám přijedeš. Mohl by sis koupit nějaké lepší koště, než jsou Zametáky. Naučím tě pár triků a můj otec tě zbaví tohohle nesmyslného strachu!" dodal blonďák sebejistě.

„Rozdělte se do dvojic a létejte podél vyznačeným drah po hřišti. Snažte se nevzdalovat se od dvojice!" zazněl hlas madame Hoochové.

Gearalt sebou leknutím škubl a jeho koště se nebezpečně naklonilo ke straně.

„Héj!" zakymácel se a rychle vyrovnal. „Poleť za mnou!" přikázal Draco a otočil svoje koště směrem k opačnému konci hřiště.

„Ne. Že by se mi chtělo," zamumlal Gearalt, ale automaticky se naklonil dopředu, kopírujíc Dracův pohyb a vyslal svoje koště dopředu.

Vystřelil kupředu a znovu zakolísal. Draco se vrátil o kus zpátky.

„Sedíš moc křečovitě," poukázal. „Zesměšňuješ Zmijozel, hlavně ze sebe děláš blbce před tím zrzounem," škubnul hlavou směrem k Weasleymu, který opisoval vyznačené kruhy.

„Když se ke koštěti víc přitiskneš, získáš větší rychlost. Drž koště za násadu, ne někde v polovině, touhle polohou si leda skřípneš mezinoží..."

„Už se stalo," zavrčel Gearalt, ale poslechl ho. Chytil koště za násadu a víc se přikrčil. Ihned pocítil, že zrychlil.

„Tak... Aby se ti nekinklaly nohy, zahákni je konec koštěte, kde ti začínají proutky. Je to pohodlné sezení," poučoval tiše Draco. „Na sportovních košťatech jsou stupačky, ale na starých nebo obyčejných modelech ne," vysvětlil ještě.

„Neřekl bych, že pohodlné," zamumlal černovlasý hoch. Zavrtěl se a vyhoupl se na koště na plnou plochu chodidla. Stále udržoval balanc a koštěte se držel jen jednou rukou.

„Ani tohle není pohodlné," zamumlal, když se do něj opřel vítr a málem ho shodil. Draco na něj hleděl s otevřenou pusou, čehož si Gearalt nevšímal. Posadil se tak, jak seděl předtím, pro tentokrát však nadzdvihl tělo natolik, aby koště svíral jen za pomocí kotníků a kolen. Sám se pohodlně usadil na paty a pokusil se nasměrovat koště doleva, neboť musel obletět kužel. Smekla se mu tak noha, a Gearalt na okamžik viděl modrou oblohu místo země, jak s koštětem udělal vrut. Okamžitě zabrzdil a chytil se za žaludek.

„U Salazara, co to nacvičuješ?" divil se Draco.

„Není to nejpohodlnější sezení. Jak to vydržíš?"

„To je jednoduché," začal vysvětlovat blonďák. „Nepřenášej váhu na citlivé partie těla. Já osobně třeba sedím víc na pravé straně, ne přímo uprostřed, chápeš jak to myslím," lehce zčervenal.

„Jo," přitakal Gearalt a vyzkoušel, co mu poradil. Kupodivu, hned se mu sedělo lépe.

„Při zápasech, nebo trénincích se pak používají neviditelné polštářové kouzlo, ale teď je to zbytečné," zašklebil se Draco. „A pak je dobré se naučit i bez něj. Profesionální hráči z mezinárodní ligy prý létají bez kouzel, proto mají občas chůzi jako kachna..."

„Dobrý Draco, to mě nezajímá... Co dál?" zeptal se.

„Che... školní košťata... Bez stupaček, bez polštářového kouzla... A pak se všichni budou divit, jak málo lidí hraje famfrpál, když se začíná na tomhle," zambrblal Draco. „Teď... se přitiskni na násadu, jak jsem ti říkal."

Koště vystřelilo prudce dopředu a Gearalt znovu přibrzdil. Tentokrát to vypadalo, že bude zvracet doopravdy.

„Vyletěl jsi, jak potlouk, se nediv, že je ti blbě. Nesmíš tak rychle," posmíval se mu Draco. „Ale jseš ještě začátečník, když se budeš řídit mou radou, tahle nevolnost zmizí," nafukoval se.

„Tak hybaj napřed," zavelel Gearalt. „Ukaž, co umíš. A vsadíme se. Budu po tobě opakovat cokoliv uděláš, a pokud se potom pozvracím, udělám, co budeš chtít. Pokud ne, ty mi dáš řekněme... dva galeony, platí?"

„To nedáš," zachechtal se Draco. „Cokoliv říkáš? Dobře. Jestli prohraješ... přijdeš za Weasleyem, dáš mu pusu a řekneš, že se ti moc líbí jeho hlas. Ale musíš to zahrát přesvědčivě... Aby si každý myslel, že to bereš vážně. Tak co, platí?"

„Platí," potvrdil naštvaně Gearalt, ačkoliv trochu zaváhal.

„Fajn" zazubil se Draco. Otočil koště a kopnutím ho vyslal dopředu. Gearalt si povzdychl, ale udělal přesně to samé. Po prvním minutách vypadalo, že Draco bude jen lítat kolem vytyčených kuželů jako potrefená slepice, jenže sotva ho Gearalt dohnal, Draco prudce zabrzdil, až to s ním trhlo zpátky a namířil si to nahoru, do výšky tribun.

Madame Hoochoá cosi vykřikla, ale ani jeden ji neslyšel.

I Gearaltovo koště se při brzdění ošklivě otřáslo, až černovlasý hoch málem nechal žaludek před sebou a přinutil se vyletět výš, než bylo dovoleno. Draco mezitím pomalu kroužil v malých kruzích nad ním a pokračoval tak, dokud ho druhý chlapec nedohnal.

„Ještě to nevzdáváš?" zeptal se, zatímco takhle kroužili.

„N-n!," pokusil se odpovědět klidně černovlasý hoch, ale stačilo mu podívat se dolů, aby ze sebe nevypravil ani hlásku. Proto jen zavrtěl hlavou.

„Mno dobře," pokýval hlavou Draco a náhle tu nebyl. Gearalt se zmateně rozhlédl, až ho našel – padal střemhlav dolů.

„To si ze mě dělá prdel?" zasténal, ale vidina toho, jak líbá zrzka ho přiměla nahnout se dopředu, namířit násadu koštěte strmě dolů a... v příští vteřině se jako kulka řítil k zemi, zadržujíc dech se srdcem až v botě a pomalu doháněl Draca, který tři metry před zemí vyrovnal. Gearalt reagoval o něco pomaleji a podařilo se mu prudce strhnout koště vzhůru, až špičkami bot pročísl trávu a udělal dokonalý přemet kolem podélné osy koštěte.

Cítil, jak se mu žaludeční šťávy derou na jazyk a tak radši polknul a podíval se na Draca, který na něj stejně jako madame Hoochová, zíral.

„To bylo všechno?" zeptal se tak, aby ho blonďák slyšel.

„Pan Callaghan!" Hlas madame Hoochové práskl jako bič. „A pan Malfoy!" Blonďák se samolibě ušklíbl. „Víte vy vůbec, co se mohlo stát? Mohli jste si zlomit vaz! Strhávám..." nedopověděla, protože Draco opět pobídl koště kupředu a Gearalt ho musel kvůli sázce následovat.

„Vraťte se! Ale okamžitě!" volala madame Hochová, ale ani jeden ji neposlouchal. Draco začal stoupat a klesat ve vlnách, které slabším povahám nedělaly dobře a Gearalt ho trpitelsky následoval. Vždy vyletět výš a rychle se spustit dolů. Pak blonďák změnil směr, zahnul prudce doleva a ve spirále se rozletěl kupředu.

„Tak tohle nepřežiju," pomyslel si černovlasý chlapec, ale roztočil koště a sledoval, jak se střídá nebe-vzduch. V okamžiku, kdy si myslel, že už to nezvládne, všiml si, že Draco opět stoupá vzhůru a tak vystřelil za ním, aby ho dohnal. Zavěsil se mu na proutí koštěte a trhnutím si ho přitáhl k sobě.

„Co děláš?!" obořil se na něj Draco.

„Tohle nikam nevede. Pokusil ses o všechno, včetně strmého pádu, jenže nic. Akorát mám z toho otlačený zadek. Tak co to takhle skončit?"

„Néé... ty máš strach!" zašklebil se on. „Ale dobře, posledních pár triků, když je zvládneš, dostaneš ty dva galeony!"

„Platí," sykl Gearalt a pustil jeho koště.

Draco vylétl nad tribuny a nechal Gearalta dole.

„PANE MALFOYI, OKAMŽITĚ SLEŤTE DOLŮ, JINAK DOSTANETE MĚSÍC ŠKOLNÍHO TRESTU!" madame Hoochová stála obklopená hloučkem žáků, na krku si držela hůlku a tvářila se jako bůh války.

Draco se ušklíbl, a natočil koště šikmo dolů. Začal prudce klesat, profrčel kolem Gearalta, až se jeho koště zakymácelo a několik metrů nad zemí udělal tři po sobě jdoucí přemety, které dokončil lehkým usazením na trávník.

„A to je všechno?" zasmál se nahlas Gearalt. Nemusel létat ani tak vysoko, prostě sklonil koště dolů, nechal ho chvíli padat a zakončil ho úplně stejně, s přídavkem přemetu pozadu.

„Takovou drzost jsem ještě neviděla," zuřila madame Hoochová. „Strhávám Zmijozelu dvacet bodů za každého. Vždyť jste se na tom mohli zabít! Tahle košťata jsou určena pro prváky, co se teprve učí a ne pro kaskadérské kousky, které jste tu předvedly vy!"

„Taky je to cítit," zamumlal Gearalt a mnul si vnitřní stranu stehen.

„Co jste to říkal?" zasyčela madame Hoochová nebezpečně.

„Že je to cítit... Pro děvčata to možná nic neznamená, ale pro mě takové sezení na koštěti je nepohodlné. Ať na něm dělám tuhle srandu, nebo ne. Pravda, nejspíš budu potřebovat nějaký lektvar na nevolnost, protože mě ty výšky fakt dostávaj..." pronesl rádoby klidně Gearalt. Ve skutečnosti by si rád lehl na trávu a pokusil se překonat tu agonii, co mu najednou prýštila z klína.

„Nikdy jsem žádného prváka neviděla létat jako vás dva," zavrtěla hlavou bělovlasá žena napůl stále naštvaně, napůl zaujatě. „Oba teď se mnou půjdete za kolejním ředitelem. Vyžaduju pro vás pořádný trest. Snad si pro příště odpustíte takové vylomeniny a prostořekost!"

Draco a Gearalt se po sobě podívali. Jistě, jejich kolejního ředitele bude tak zajímat, že by si něco mohli udělat. Horší to bude s těmi body.

„Pojďte," vybídla je profesorka a sama se otočila směrem k hradu. „Vy ostatní. Uklidit košťata a máte pro dnešek konec!"

Gearalt i Draco s úsměvem prošli kolem skupinky studentů, kteří byli očividně stále vykolejení z toho, co předevedli.

„Smrdíš," oznámil vykulenému Weaysleymu Gearalt, když kolem něj procházel. „A měl by ses naučit mít zavřenou hubu! Nedá se to čichat!" ulevil si urážkou Gery, aby nemyslel na nevolnost a strach ze Snapea.

A tak na první hodině létání nestrávili ani první hodinu.

Draco vyprskl smíchy a i Theo vypadal, že se rozesměje. On sám se vylomenin raději nezúčastnil, ale později jim vyprávěl, jak se zrzek vztekal nad tím, co si to dovolují.

„Nikdy, od doby, co jsem v Bradavicích..." supěla madame Hoochová, zatímco kráčeli sklepením. Gearalt ji neposlouchal a natáhl dlaň k Malfoyovi.

„Dlužíš mi dva Galeony..." zašeptal a blonďák zkřivil rty.

„Až na koleji... A víš ty co? Vsadím se s tebou o další dva galeony, že ty si odpykáš trest a mně Snape nic neudělá!"

„Ne, neberu," zavrtěl hlavou Gearalt. „On je tvůj kmotr a mě nemá rád. To by byla jasná výhra. Nejsem hlupák jako Crabbe."

Draco ohrnul ret. „To je fakt, ty se oblafnout nedáš. Škoda, mohl jsem si je vyhrát zpátky."

Gearalt se tiše zasmál a málem narazil do profesorky létání, jak se zastavila, aby zaklepala na dveře Snapeova kabinetu.

Dveře se tiše otevřely směrem ven a v nich stál profesor lektvarů. Přeměřil si všechny tři dlouhým, neutrálním pohledem a pomalu se otočil k madame Hoochové.

„Přejete si?" zeptal se tiše. Jeho hlas se přesto tichým sklepením odrážel, jako kdyby mluvil normálním hlasem.

„Tihle dva," začala madame Hoochové, jejíž hlas na ně díky dozvuku dopadl jako kladivo, „se dnes při hodině létání málem zabili. Nejenže neuposlechli moje rozkazy, ale zcela nechutně se předváděli a dělali triky hodné famfrpálových hráčů..."

„Vážně," protáhl profesor. „A proč s tím jdete za mnou?"

„Jsou to vaši studenti, Severusi. Vyžaduji pro ně potrestání. Nedodrželi mého příkazu a honili se po hřišti jako..." „Ano, slyšel jsem. Jako hráči famfrpálu. Jsou to prváci, Rolando, to už si je nedokážeš zkrotit, či co?" poznamenal s ironií v hlase.

„Vyžaduju jejich vyloučení! Bylo to nebezpečené, co udělali!"

„Vyloučení?" Teprve teď zvýšil Severus Snape hlas.

„Já bych navrhoval něco jiného. Pokud opravdu létali jako hráči famfrpálového mužstva, pak ať se jimi doopravdy stanou. Pokud si chtěli hrát na hvězdy," pohlédl na Gearalta, který až doteď studoval pochodeň na zdi, „tak jim to dopřejme. Tohle pro ně bude nejvhodnější trest. Až poznají, že se mají ještě hodně co učit, přejde je chuť dělat vylomeniny, co říkáš, Rolando?" pohlédl na profesorku, která na něj zaraženě hleděla.

„Vidím, že nemáš žádné námitky. Přeji vám tedy hezký den," odtušil profesor znuděně a zabouchl jim před nosem.

Žena se k nim otočila s výrazem naštvaného Lucifera. „Slyšeli jste! Od teď budete chodit na famfrpálové tréninky, oba na pozici chytačů. Váš trest skončí, až já uznám za vhodné! Radím vám pořídit si košťata, protože ta školní už jsou rozebraná a na tréninky jiná nedám! A teď zmizte!" zasyčela a nasupeně odkráčela pryč.

„To si dělá legraci..." zasténal Gearalt. „A já doufal, že to koště do příštího týdne neuvidím!"

Draco se však zasmál. „Náš ředitel je třída. Nejen že nám dovolil hrát, ale ještě si sem můžu propašovat koště. Půjdu napsat otci!" poplácal Geryho po rameni.

„A já budu muset za Snapeem," zamrmlal Gearalt.

„Proč?" nedocvaklo Dracovi.

„Je můj poručník. Přes něj mi jdou všechny výdaje. Ten mi na nové koště nedá."

„Tak to ti nezávidím..." zachechtal se Draco. „No nic, hodně štěstí, já jdu napsat otci!"

Draco odběhl a Gearalt zůstal stát před kabinetem profesora. Polkl a zaťukal. Dveře se otevřely, tentokrát samy od sebe.

„Co chcete, Callaghane? Přišel jste mě přesvědčit, abych zrušil váš trest?"

„Ono je to jinak, pane profesore. Já vlastně vůbec nechci hrát za kolejní mužstvo, ani sedět na koštěti každé čtvrtky..."

„Opravdu? Proč jste se tedy tak předváděl, Callaghane?" zeptal se nasupeně Snape.

„Sázka," vybalil to Gearalt narovinu.

„Vsadil jsem se s Dracem. Popichoval mě a -" „- a vy jste se jako stupidní Nebelvír dal nachytat." „Ne, to ne, pane. Vsadili jsme se však, že udělám všechny kousky, které udělá on, pokud bych vyhrál... no, nechal by mě být a pokud ne, musel bych políbit Weasleyho. Upřímně, souhlasil jsem, protože jsem myslel, že to se svým uměním létat přehání. A pak když jsem zjistil, že ne, nemohl jsem nechat hrdost naší koleje tak poklesnout tím, že bych políbil Weaysleyho." Zhnuseně se otřásl.

Severus Snape ho tiše pozoroval, jako by věděl, že mu neříká vše. Pravdou bylo, že mu zatajil ty peníze, které se mu budou hodit k zaplacení knihy. A tím, že by políbil Weaysleyho by ztrapnil leda sebe – na Zmijozel v tu chvíli vůbec nemyslel.

„Tak proč jste tady? Chete snad nechat vyloučit ze školy?" zeptal se ironicky.

„Ne, pane. Madame Hoochová nam rozkázala pořídit si koště. Vy, jako můj poručík držíte mé finance, takže..." „... jste sem přišel, abyste mě poprosil o peníze, je to tak?" ušklíbl se.

„Ano, pane!" vychrlil zrudlý Gery.

„A omluvit se vás nenapadlo?" ušklíbl se Snape. Gearalt zmateně zamrkal.

„Nemyslím, si, že bych se měl omlouvat, pane profesore. Kdybych to koště rozbil, pak bych se měl omluvit, ale jinak ne," odsekl. „Omluva by nic nespravila, ani neulehčila trest."

„Vy to berete jako trest? Není to náhodou možnost, jak se ukázat před celou školou?" zeptal se pobaveně Snape.

„Není," trhl hlavou Gearalt. „Sedět na kusu klacku, kterým se obvykle zametejí dvorky a lítat s ním ve vzduchu není můj koníček a ani nebude!" prohlásil pevně. Snape se na něj podivně zahleděl.

„To si radši lehnu a přečtu si tu knihu, co mi mají poslat," pomyslel si.

Snape vypadl na vteřinu překvapeně, že by Gearalt přísahal, že se mu to zdálo, pak ale prohlásil: „To nemění nic na tom, že trest jste už dostal. O koštěti ještě popřemýšlím a teď běžte!"

„Takže vy dva jste v kolejním týmu?" ptal se Theo, zalykajíc se smíchy. „No to to dopadne!"

Seděli u večeře, kdy se Draco rozplýval nad novým koštětem, co dostane a Gearalt bez nálady četl knihu o bylinkářství a přemýšlel, jak třikrát napsat ten samý úkol.

„Nejsme tak úplně v týmu. Jen budeme s nimi trénovat. Něco jako zástupci – co kdyby," zavrčel naštvaně a vzhlédl od knihy.

„To je fuk," smál se Theo dál. „Zabijí vás dřív, než na to koště dosednete. Támhle je Flint, bývalý kapitán famfrpálového mužstva. Co jsem slyšel, tak tým nešetřil ani náhodou a taky je to vidět. Minulý zápas totálně převálcovali Nebelvír a to je co říct... Hodně zdaru vy dva."

„No jo!" napřímil se náhle Gearalt a natáhl ruku. „Dva galeony, Malfoyi. Vlastně ne, čtyři! Protože kvůli tobě, ty debile, teď budu muset na koštěti trávit véc času než musím!" zavrčel Gearalt naštvaně.

„Dám ti dva," zamračil se Draco. „Tak zněla dohoda. A buď vůbec rád, že něco dostaneš, ten poslední vrut jsi neudělal tak jako já."

„Udělal jsem totiž jeden navíc, peroxidová hlavo a to POZADU!" zasyčel mu do obličeje a vytrhl mu galeony z ruky.

Hned po večeři se sebral a odešel do ložnice. Rozhodl se konečně napsat dopis Lykéře.

 _Ahoj Lyké,_

 _našel jsem tvoji adresu, cos mi dávala v létě, tak jsem se ti rozhodl napsat. Přijali mě do jedné trochu bláznivé školy, ale pořád je to lepší než ten Dursleyův ústav... ačkoliv oni tvrdí že jsem tam, zřejmě nechtějí, aby někdo věděl, že jsem přeci jen „normální"... No chápeš, jak to myslím..._

 _Co u tebe? Nějaké novinky ve škole, nebo v rodině? Nedávno jsem přemýšlel o tvém otci, někoho mi připomíná, ale nemůžu si vzpomenout koho... Jo a když jsme u podobnosti. Při nákupech v Londýně jsem viděl podobnou knihu, jako nosíš u sebe. Byla rovněž o Egyptě a jmenovala se „Souhvězdí Egypta"... Pokud ji nemáš, tak ji nekupuj, mohl bych ti ji sehnat, vzal jsem si kontakt na prodejce v Londýně. (Napiš zda už jí nemáš!)_

 _Pravda, s financemi jsem na mizině. Přiřadili mi poručníka, prý mého vzdáleného příbuzného, jednak je můj profesor a jednak je naprosto příšernej, stejně jako většina lidí okolo…_

 _Nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že budu někoho nesnášet víc, než naše milé prasátko, ale je tomu tak. Jmenuje se Ronald, hubu nikdy nezavře (vím, co říkám, přes šest hodin jsem s ním jel v jednom kupé!), cpe se stejně jako Dudley, jen je hodně hubenej a blbej. Mí spolubydlící... Dva kreténi tlustší než Dudley, co myslí jen na jídlo(asi je poblíž nějaké hnízdo!), pak je tu naše gelová hlava, ten typ, co nemáš ráda – vzpomínáš na Pettersona? Tak vlasy má podobně, snad ho to brzy odnaučím._

 _Mno a pak je tu Theodor, taková tichá osobnost, moc toho nenamluví, ale celkem mi sedí. Má nějaké problémy s otcem, ale jinak je přátelský… Nemám rád, když někdo přebytečně mele hubou, takže mi vyhovuje. Mno... Přivydělávám si – píšu za ty dvě Koule úkoly, platí mi celkem slušně, což je dobře, brzy mi přijde nová kniha a já ji budu muset nějak zaplatit. Trochu jsem si domluvil nadrámcovou četbu a nedošlo mi, že to bude drahá sranda… HUH?!_

 _Čirou „náhodou" (tzn. Zapřičiněním toho ulízaného blbečka), jsem byl přijat do sportovního klubu tady. Hraje se tu všechno možné dohromady od fotbalu, přes honičky, volejbal a další kraviny… Jsou to muka, ale odejít nemůžu! Je to trest za nepodařenou sázku. No co, třeba se mi tak zlepší fyzička, sám od sebe bych se k posilování nedostal._

 _Doufám, že v létě přijedeš, jinak se u Dursleyů už doopravdy zcvoknu. Brzy mi odepiš nějaké ty novinky u tebe, jsme zvědavý, jestli ti to nakonec s tím hadem vyšlo!_

 _Zdraví, Gearalt._

„Tak to by bylo," zamumlal si pro sebe a složil dopis na polovinu. Nechtěl používat pergamenové obálky, to by bylo moc nápadné, a tak si jednoduše vyrobil svoji. S pomocí zbytku lepidla, který ukradl, úhledně vytvořil obálku přibližných rozměrů, které by mohly projít mudlovskou poštou. Uvědomil si, že nemá ani známku, takže dopis musel protentokrát odložit stranou. Přemýšlel, kde by sehnal známku, ale jediné, co ho napadlo, bylo, že se rozhodl zajít za tou dívkou, která se tu starala o mudlovskou poštu. Problém byl, že ani nevěděl, do jakého ročníku chodila.

„Do háje..." zaklel, popadl knihu, do které založil dopis a rozhodl se posadit se do Zmijozelské společenské místností v naději, že kolem něj projde.

Měl štěstí, že létání byla na dlouhou dobu jedinou jeho hodinou, protože musel čekat dobré dvě hodiny, než se otevřely dveře společenky a ona dívka přímo vběhla dovnitř.

„Eh, ty..." křiknul na ni Gearalt, jelikož si nemohl vzpomenout, že by mu říkala, jak se jmenuje.

„Mám jméno," utrhla se přes rameno a spěchala do ložnic.

„Počkej, nevím, jak se jmenuješ! Mám tu pro tebě něco!" Dívka se popuzeně otočila, ale když uviděla, kdo na ni tak vybafl, její výraz polevil.

„Ale rychle. Musím na oběd a po obědě mám ještě nějaké záležitosti." „Mám tady dopis pro kamarádku... Jenže nemám ani známku, ani obálku, která by vyhovovala poště."

„Chtěl jsi psát mudlovským přátelům a nemáš ani základní věci?" zlobila se.

„Fajn. Počkej na mě dneska po večeři u... Velké síně, donesu ti to tam. Pak stačí, když mi to všechno připravené strčíš do třetího šuplíku tady v knihovně. Je začarovaná, aby se k ní nikdo nedostal..." Vytáhla hůlku a namířila jí na Gearalta.

„Resanto!" pronesla a hůlku zase schovala.

„Co to bylo?" zeptal se překvapeně. Kromě toho, že na něj mířila hůlkou se nic nestalo.

„Moje kouzlo," vysvětlila spokojeně. „Někteří čistokrevní poštu rádi kradli a večer se tím bavili. Tak jsem to začarovala. Ale teď musím jít!" Obešla ho a zmizela ve vchodu vedoucí k dívčím ložnicím.

Gearalt zůstal zmateně stát a díval se na místo, kde před chvílí stála dívka. Pak jen pokrčil rameny a rovněž se vydal do ložnic, aby si připravil na bylinkářstv batohem vyrazil na oběd. Náhle mu došlo, že dívku chtěl vyrovat před Flintem a ještě se k tomu nedostal!

Hodina bylinkářství byla nudná a dlouhá, narozdíl od jeho první, která se konala v úterý. Madame Prýtová je vzala na hranici Zapovězeného lesa a zdlouhavě jim vyprávěla o kouzelných lesích a vzácných stromech. Gearalt ji velice brzy přestal vnímat a mhouřil oči, aby dohlédl co nejdál do temných míst lesa. Les nepropouštěl ani paprsek slunečního světla a působil i v odpoledních hodinách děsivě. Chlapec si zapamatoval několik zajímavých věcí, které se mu podařilo pohledem prozkoumat. Pamatoval si, co o lese četl a teď ho ten zákaz tak přitahoval... Ne! On si říkal o porušení!

Dlouho se poté zdržel na večeři, kdy dumal, jak se dostat za chráněné hranice, že málem zapomněl na domluvenou schůzku. Vstal ze svého místa a vydal se ven ze síně. Dívka tam už čekala.

„To je dost, že jdeš!" sjela ho. Vypadala mírně ve stresu.

„Omlouvám se, přemýšlel jsem, jak se dostat do Zapovězeného lesa," řekl. Nevěděl, proč to říká zrovna jí.

„Nech si nasadit trest a půjdeš pro Snapea naškubat nějaké neexistující bylinky tam," poradila ihned a Gearalt překvapeně povytáhl obočí. Dívka si toho všimla a zasmála se.

„Taky jsem tam v prváku byla. Nebýt Hagrida, jsem tam doteď."

„Tos ho musela pořádně naštvat…" hvízdl Gery.

„Hmmm," protáhla. „Jo, zvrhla jsem na něj kotlík s nadouvacím lektvarem," zasmála se.

„Au, aha," přikývl Gery a cukli mu koutky.

„No, nic. Pospíchám, tady máš obálku i známky. Vyberu si to od tebe jindy. Bylo by dobré zajít si do Prasinek – i když ty vlastně nemůžeš, co? Hm... tak mi dáš peníze a já ti tam koupím známky i obálky. Bude to stát jen 14 srpců. I to mi dáš později. Na, musím jít." Vtiskla mu do ruky obálku a popadla od pohledu těžký batoh.

„Počkej," zastavil ji. „A jak to mám udělat se zpáteční adresou? To existuje nějaká školní, nebo jak?"

„Normálně napiš tu mudlovskou, je napsaná na obálce už! Existuje pošťácké kouzlo, které to přepošle sem, aniž by to chodilo k tobě domů. Hele měj se!" odbyla ho rychle.

„Počkej ještě…" zaprosil. Vrhla na něj naštvnaý pohled.

„Co furt?!" osopila se.

„Flint po tobě možná půjde… myslí si, že nějaká prefektka vykecala, kde ho posledně chytil Snape. Dej si pozor…" rychle vychrlil. Chvíli na něj zírala. Pak se lehce usmála a rozdrbala mu vlasy.

„Děkuju… jsi zlatíčko. Neboj se, já se o sebe postarám, ale děkuju…" oči jí jaksi zjihli a zářivě se na něj usmála. Pak si něčeho všimla za ním.

„Hej, Mirando!" křikla na černovlasé děvče, co vyšlo z Velké síně a vydalo se na druhou stranu hradu. Dívka Miranda se otočila a počkala na svoji kamarádku. Zrzka vrhla omluvný pohled na chlapceObě pak zmizely za rohem.

Gearalt se podíval na obálku, ve které byla známka, a oddechl si. Nezbývalo nic jiného, než tam strčit dopis, napsat adresu a strčit do šuplete.

Jak si usmyslel, tak o půl hodiny později udělal.

Zásuvka knihovny se bez problému otevřela, tak tam, s velkou nedůvěrou vhodil dopis a šuplík zase přibouchl. Nechtěl aktivovat to zaklínadlo, i když věděl, že ho odklela.

Posadil se do kožené sedačky a zíral do ohně. Nevěděl, co dělat. Číst se mu nechtělo, úkoly měl hotové. Po chvilce rozhodování popadl hůlku a vyrazil ze společenské místnost směrem k pozemkům, kde hodlal procvičovat kouzla, která se naučil během víkendu s Theodorem a Dracem.

Měl tři hodiny, protože večerka byla až v deset. Cestou kupodivu nepotkal ani živáčka, takže proklouznout na pozemky mu nedalo moc práce. Hodlal se schovat na jejich cvičišti, ale pak usoudil, že by trvalo moc dlouho, takže se schoval za houštím jezera. Nebyl to úkryt, kam by nikdo neviděl, ale mohl se spolehnout, že jen tak tam nikdo nevleze.

Chtěl si vyzkoušet „Desectio", které jim pak Theo nevysvětloval, ale Gearalt odkoukal pohyb hůlkou.

„Nemělo by to být tak složité," pomyslel si. Bylo to takové prudké vodorovné švihnutí zápěstím směrem od těla.

„Tak to vyzkoušíme," pomyslel si Gearalt a postavil se do vyhovující pozice, kterou v pozdějších hodinách pojmenuje jeden z profesorů jako soubojový postoj.

„Desectio," vyslovil a provedl příslušný pohyb rukou. Nic se nestalo.

„Hm... no na poprvé se nikdy nic nevyvede pořádně," zamumlal si pro povzbuzení a zkusil to znovu, míříc na rákos rostoucí u vody. Zase nic... Když to zkoušel už podesáté, věděl, že něco dělá špatně.

„Ten krám se rozbil!" Zamával rozlobeně hůlkou, ze které vytrysklo několik jisker.

Znovu se postavil do pozice a pokusil se o klid. Aby hůlku zlostí nezahodil, téměř líně pohnul zápěstí a rádoby klidně ze sebe dostal: „Desectio!"

Z hůlky vystřelil proud čehosi, co Gearalt označil jako vzduch a zformoval se do formy břitvy. Rákos před ním padl přeseknutý v polovině.

„Ahá!" zajásal Gearalt. „Takže buď musím mít vztek, nebo s tím klackem nesmím tolik mávat!"

Zkusil nejdříve první možnost, kdy si vybavil na příkoří, která na něm spáchal Dudley, počínaje kradením jeho porce jídla až po momenty, kdy se mu povedlo udělat z Gearalta boxovací pytel.

„Desectio!" zasyčel a znovu prudce švihnul hůlkou. Nic.

„Super!" nadchl se. „Takže místo prudkého mávání je lepší pomalé soustředěné mávnutí... Anebo bude problém soustředit se na to..."

Trénoval tak dlouho, dokud ho nezačala bolet ruka, ale pak s dobrým pocitem nově naučeného kouzla se odplížil do společenky.

Chodba byla opět liduprázdná a Gearalt si uvědomil, že to bude nejspíš tím, že do teritoria Severuse Snapea vkročí po nocích jen sebevrah anebo Zmijozel.

Dorazil do společenky něco krátce před desátou. V místnosti sedělo pár šestáků, jak tak tipoval podle učebnic na zemi a taky tu seděly dvě druhačky, které se čemusi chichotaly nad partičkou šachů. Gearalt si všiml, že se figurky pohybují samy, když jim dívky zavelí a znelíbilo se mu to. Sám hrál s Lykérou šachy, ale byly to obyčejné, ručně vyřezávané, které dělal její děda. Musel s nimi pohybovat sám a velmi rád se těch figurek dotýkal, ohmatané dřevo bylo velmi příjemné.

„Ti kouzelníci jsou ale líní," pomyslel si a zavrtěl hlavou. V ložnici vládl ruch – Theo a Draco cosi prováděli s přikrývkami Vincenta a Gregoryho.

„Co to vyvádíte?" přeptal se pro jistotu.

„Mno zatímco jsi byl pryč, ukradli jsme Snapeovi z jeho zásobárny, kterou našel Theo, lahvičku s projímadlovým lektvarem a taky tišící prášek," vysvětloval Draco.

„To s tím projímadlem je zajímavý," protáhl Gearalt, „to ale nevysvětluje, co děláte s těmi peřinami."

„Chceme taky udělat něco pro sebe. Tenhle tišící prášek by je měl přes noc umlčet, ale nebyli jsme si jisti dávkou."

„To je jednoduchý, tišící prášek je kapitola osmá. Vzniká jako odpad při výrobě lektvaru na spaní. Stačí s tím posypat polštář..." poučil Gearalt.

Kluci na něj vyvalili oči. „Mluvíš jako encyklopedie," odfrkl si Theo. „Za chvíli budeš skákat na židli jako ta šprtka Grangerová!"

„Nemyslím si..." uraženě škubnul hlavou černovlasý chlapec. Přešel však k nim a prozkoumal peřinu, kterou oba hoši drželi. Na tváři se mu rozhostil škodolibý úsměv.

„No neříkejte mi, že jste to tam vysypali celý..." „Jo, proč?" nechápal Draco, to se ale už Gearalt začal naplno smát.

„Protože po téhle dávce," ukázal na Dracův noční stolek, kde stála lahvička o velikosti půllitrové láhve od coca-coly, „ze sebe nedostanou ani slova minimálně týden!" hýkal smíchy.

„Super," vydechl Theo. „Takže žádné: „Sirupové košíčky, ani smažené kuřátko polité zálivkou" nebude... dlouhý týden!"

„Hurá!" přidal se Draco.

„Ticho vy dva, nebo sem někoho přilákáte. Pomůžu vám, ať je to co nejrychleji..."

Tu noc spali všichni v téměř dokonalém tichu, bez buzení a nočních můr.

Páteční ráno se stalo ke Zmijozelskému stolu otočili skoro všichni. Dvě sovy s velkým dlouhým tenkým koštětem letěli přímo ke zmijozelskému stolu. Neomylně k Dracu Malfoyovi.

„Otec dostal sovu od profesora Snapea, posílá mi koště," naparoval se Draco nahlas a Gearalt s podepřenou hlavou žvýkal topinku a protočil oči.

„No jo, zchladni Draco, nebo praskneš…" ucedil znechuceně a Theo se ušklíbnul a sám snídal smažená vajíčka a toast.

„Kušuj, pobliónku. Kdy tobě přijde koště?" zeptal se a položil koště na stůl až Gearaltovi skoro převrhl čaj. Chlapec se pohoršeně díval na ještě zabalené koště.

„Doma s tím vymetáš pavučiny a cpeš mi to do čaje? Ses pomátl či co?" „Taktak," zareagoval Theo, který se jen zázrakem vyhnul druhému konci koštěte, když se Draco pustil do cupování papíru.

„Hustý, Kometa dva šedesát? Tu prodávaj jen rok," zareagoval zmijozelský sedmák a podíval se na Draca.

„Jo, ty jsi ten, co za trest bude cvičit s náma? Kdo je ten druhej? Oba na chytače? Já jsem letošní rok naposledy chytač a jsem zvědavej, kdo mě napřesrok nahradí," ozval se vysoký burnet s bledým obličejem. Draco ukázal na Gearalta.

„To tadyhle Gery. Jenže jemu létání nic moc neříká," práskl Draco a Gearalt jen protočil oči. V duchu počítal. 4 galeony od Brambor a 2 galeony od milého Draca…

„Hej, co to je za obrovskej balík?" ozvala se baculatá prvačka kousek od kluků. Ukazovala směrem ke stropu. Velký výr nesl svazek velký jako malá truhlice. Gearalt se zarazil. Výr mířil k němu.

„Moc hranatý na koště, ne?" začal se smát Draco a Gearalt stihl jen tak tak zvednout hrnek, když Výr pustil knihy na stůl, kde před setinkou ležel hrnek s čajem a dosedl na něj. Začal si prohrabovat křídla a důležitě pozoroval Geryho.

„Huš ptáku… co chce?" zeptal se Thea, který mu ukázal na tác s uzenkami.

„Dej mu trochu najíst a napít," šeptl jen a mrknul. Gery dal Výrovi dvě uzenky a napít dýňové šťávy. Pak se pták jen sebral, dlouze zahoukal, poklonil hlavou a zase odletěl pryč. Gearalt si balík prohlédl ze všech stran a polkl.

„Hustý, a platit jako budu jak?" zeptal se a Theo pokrčil rameny.

„Se, koukni do toho dopisu co je tu přivázanej na špagátu z boku," ukázal na lísteček. Gearalt jej vzal a rozložil.

 _Mladý pane Callaghane,_

 _můj dávný starý přítel a kolega, mne informoval, že má neobyčejně zvídavého studenta. Již dlouhá léta jsem neslyšel, aby studenti prvních ročníků tázali své profesory, ohledně kouzel navíc, či dokonce rozšiřování kouzel o další předpony a přípony. Velmi mě zajímají mladí kouzelníci dychtící po vědomostech. Jistě, Filius je skvělým profesorem, ale bádání v oblasti kouzelných formulí je neobyčejně zdlouhavá a piplavá práce. Já sám jsem strávil přes 60 let jen bádání ohledně transportních a pohybových kouzel, nepatrného zlomku skutečných problémů. Publikace, které jsem vydal, jsou neobyčejně nákladná záležitost a nikdy nebylo mým cílem vydělávat na dětské zvídavosti._

 _Proto vám mé publikace, které jsou nyní patrně před vámi, daruji. Výměnnou za tento jistě nicotný dar, bych byl nesmírně vděčný, kdybyste obětoval jednou za čas trochu inkoustu a pergamenu a napsal starému muži, který se netěší už z ničeho jiného, než dopisováním si se starými přáteli, kolegy a studenty celé Evropy._

 _Není nic příjemnějšího pro starého badatele, než nadchnout pro ten nejzábavnější a nejkouzelnější obor magie, jakým Kouzelné formule bezpochyby jsou, mladé a nadějné kouzelníky, kteří kouzlení posunou zas o kousíček dále. Proto budu nesmírně rád, pokud se na mne obrátíte s jakoukoli prosbou či dotazem. Pokud to bude v mých silách, dotaz zodpovím, popřípadě poradím, kde byste odpověď našel._

 _Přiložené knihy, jsou jen výtahem mých prací a základem ke kouzelným formulím. Tedy, musím přiznat, že jen tři knihy z pěti mohu označit za své dílo. Dvě další knihy, jsou příručky pro mladé studenty: první kniha je dílem vynikající čarodějky, Gerthrudy Fuksové, která zpracovala základní zaklínadla od prvního po sedmý ročník v poněkud složitější formě než tomu je u klasických učebnic, avšak je zde několik kouzel, která Filius vynechává z důvodu částečné nedůležitosti. Druhá publikace, je teoretická nauka k základním kouzlům, kterou však úplně nepochopíte hned. K jejímu plnému porozumění bude zapotřebí okrajová znalost Numerologie a Starodávných run. K mým publikacím:_

 _Levitace skupenství - obsáhlejší kniha o levitaci, kouzlech, kterými dokáže kouzelník přimět předměty létat a hlavně také kapitoly ke každému skupenství, tedy odpovědi na tvé dotazy._

 _Teorie Levitačních kouzel - Tuto knihu si uložte, stejně jako knihu od R. . Bude k užitku spíše později, je dokonce určena jako povinná četba k OVCEím vyšším kouzelnickým zkouškám._

 _Pohybová kouzla pro samouky - Tento přepis a z části i nálezová záležitost, je mé ranné dílo, spíš opis ze starší publikace ze 17. století. Jedná se soubor kouzel s vysvětlením a nákresy pohybů vždy i s krátkým teoretickým popisem. Jedná se o nalezené a ne vždy zcela správně fungující kouzla z minulosti. Skutečná pochoutka a dnes již skutečná rarita (Filius bude nadšen). Určitě dlouho ji sháněl a mě se podařilo poměrně nedávno knihu znovu vyštrachat na půdě při úklidu a likvidování Běhnic. Našel jsem hned 4, proto ti posílám dvě a jednu laskavě předej profesoru Kratiknotovi. V knize je vložen dopis, ten je také pro něj._

 _Doufám, že knihy dorazili v pořádku a poctíte mě brzy svou odpovědí…_

 _Karel Greaber_

Gearalt dočetl a zamrkal. Balík vzbudil pozornost i u profesorského stolu. Jako první tu byl Snape.

„Pane Callaghane, myslím, že jsme včerejší den mluvili o koštěti, žádné jiné objednávce," podotkl ledově Snape a pohlédl na balík.

„Ano pane… to je jen reakce na…" nestačil si vymyslet výmluvu, byl tu profesor Kratiknot.

„Óóó, výborně, dorazila vám pane Callaghane zásilka od pana profesora Greabera?" zapištěl profesor a Gearalt jen přikývl a Snape to ocenil dlouhým zpytavým pohledem.

„Och, pane profesore, mám zde pro vás také knihu. Jen jsem chtěl balík rozbalit až na koleji, abych to unesl," odpověděl jen a profesor se usmál.

„Skutečně, pro mě? Mno tak to bych rád hned viděl. Dovolíš mi Severusi půjčit si na chvilku tvého svěřence?" zeptal se profesor a Gearalt se zvedl a pohlédl na Snapea.

„Jistě, Callaghane, nezapomeňte, že máte za dvacet tři minut přeměňování s paní profesorkou McConagallovou," podotkl jen a Gearalt pohlédl na profesora kratiknota, který akorát sahal pro hůlku.

„Mohu sám, pane profesore? Zkouším, kolik unesu kouzlem… Wingardium Leviosa," pronesl jen a skoro nečekal na potvrzení. Začal na přikývnutí.

Balík se vznesl a letěl před Gearaltem.

Snape vypadal, jako by ho bolely zuby, zatímco Kratiknot vesele zatleskal a pobídl Gearalta k chůzi. Cestou se ho pokoušel nenápadně vyzpovídat, co stálo v dopise a protože mladík neměl co tajit, přečetl mu většinu dopisu a když přišli do profesorova kabinetu, malý mužík div neskákal radostí, když dostal vytouženou knihu.

„To je výtečné. Mám štěstí, že jste se objevil, pane Callaghane. Nebýt vaší zvídavé otázky, nejspíš bych tu knihu nikdy nedostal. Prosím, poděkujte za mě Karlovi za tento perfektní dárek. Sám poznáte, že tyto knihy se vám při pozdějším studiu budou hodit."

„Ano, pane profesore," usmál se Gearalt, hledě na hodiny. Měl ještě patnáct minut na to, dostat se na hodinu přeměňování. „Pane profesore, omluvíte mě? Potřebuji se dostat..."

„Ale jistě, Gearalte, běžte," pochopil rychle profesor. „A ještě jednou vám děkuji."

„To je přeci maličkost," zamumlal Gearalt a rychle se vytratil, snad aby ho profesor nezastavil s dalšími slovy díků.

Na přeměńování doběhl jen tak tak, protože ještě musel odnést knihy k sobě do ložnice.

„Co ti to tak trvalo?" zašeptal Draco, když usedli do lavic.

„Kratiknot div neprasknul nadšením, když jsem mu dal jednu z knih," odvětil mu rovněž šeptem Gearalt.

„Co to jsou za knihy?" ptal se Draco.

„Knížky o formulích, plus další přídavky, co se budou hodit u zkoušek, ale to bys nejdřív musel umět číst," zavrčel Gearalt.

„Hrome promiň," načepýřil se Draco. „Jo a mimochodem. Někdo vykradl Gringottovy, podívej, co jsme si s Theodorem přečetli, když jsi odspěchal pryč." Podal mu stránku Denního věštce.

„Nejsou Gringottovy náhodou nejbezpečnější bankou?" zeptal se Gearalt. „Náhodou jsou," potvrdil Theo, který se k nim naklonil přes lavici.

Profesorka zrovna peskovala Nevilla za jakousi chybu, co provedl.

„Jenže teď dostali na frak a je to celkem divné. Muselo tam být něco zatraceně cenného, aby se k tomu kdokoliv chtěl probojovat a ještě hůř, v tom trezoru nic nebylo." Opřel se zpátky o opěradlo, neboťprofesorka začala znovu obcházet třídu. Stále cvičili s kouskem dřeva a měnili ho na jehlu.

„Nevšimla jsem si, že byste pokročil, pane Callaghane," zastavila se u něj profesorka.

„Ehm," odkašlal si Gearalt. „Soustřeďoval jsem se." Profesorka pozdvihla obočí a pokynula mu rukou. „Tak tedy předveďte vaše soustředění!"

„Jo..." povzdechnul si Gearalt a pronesl formuli. Modlil se, aby se mu to povedlo.

Párátko se změnilo, dokonce dostalo správný kapkovitý, tvar jehly i s ouškem... Ale stále bylo dřevěné. Vlastně ne dřevěné, už se v něm rýsovaly nitky železa.

„Hmpf. Vidím, jak jste pokročil," odfrkla si profesorka a otočila se k němu zády.

„Čarodějnice," zamumlal Draco, co nejtišeji dovedl a Gearalt se ušklíbnul. Počkal, až profesorka odejde dál od něj a rozložil kus novin.

POSLEDNÍ ZPRÁVY O VLOUPÁNÍ U GRINGOTTOVÝCH _Vyšetřovatelé se nadále zabývají vloupáním u Gringottových 31. července, připisovaný neznámému zlému černokněžníkovi nebo čarodějnici. Skřetové z Gringottovy banky dnes znovu zdůraznili, že neznámý lupič si nic neodnesl. „Trezor, který prohledal totiž jeho vlastník právě toho dne vyprázdnil. Ale co tam bylo, vám neřekneme, takže do toho nestrkejte nos, pokud víte, co je pro vás dobré," zahrozil mluvčí skřet banky včera navečer._

„Hm... zajímalo by mě, co tam bylo tak důležitého _,_ že si někdo troufnul i na skřety," řekl tiše Gearalt a schoval si ústřižek do batohu. „Jenže to už asi nezjistíme. Jak to vypadá, někdo zajistil, aby se ta věc neukradla."

Draco přikývl. „Jenže stejně... Někdo u Gringottových... To je přeci hrůza! Co když bude někdo chtít vykrást i náš trezor?"

„A co by ti tam ukradl? Hromadu gelu na vlasy?" protočil oči v sloup Gearalt a raději se věnoval tomu, jak proměnit kus dřeva na kov.

Když po vyučování vycházeli ze třídy, vrazil do Draca zrzek.

„Nezapomeń Malfuji, dneska o půlnoci v Pamětní síni!" vytahoval se zrzek.

„Dneska? Nebylo to minule v sobotu? Chudáčku, to pak na astronomii nic neuvidíš. Nebo že by hvězdy přišly za tebou?" zachechtal se.

Ron znejistěl a Gearalt věděl proč. Nejenže se právě ztrapnil před posluchači okolo, ale na očích mu bylo vidět, že na atronomii zapomněl.

„Takže kdo bude tvůj sekundant?" provokoval ho Draco dál. „Za mě zastoupí Gery." Zrzek nabral ještě ohnivější barvu a rozhlédl se kolem sebe.

„Hermiona!" ukázal prstem na dívku, která leknutím málem upustila knížky.

„Na to zapomeň," odsekla. „Nehodlám porušovat školní řád!" hrdě zdvihla hlavu a odkráčela pryč.

Gearalt vyprskl smíchy.

„Vypadá to, že tvůj sekundant na tebe kašle..." Zrzek ze sebe přes rozpaky nedostal ani slovo a to vyvolalo další salvu smíchu u zmijozelských.

„Tak dobrá, Malfoyi, dneska v deset, v Pamětní síni!" dostal ze sebe konečně Ron.

„Salazare... Ta věčná pýcha Nebelvírských," blesklo Gearaltovi hlavou, ale musel uznat, že se zrzoun drží.

„Skvělé, takže dneska v noci," protáhl Draco. „Už se nemůžu dočkat!" S těmi slovy se všichni tři otočili a vydali se opačným směrem, než před tím Hermiona.

„Perfektní způsob, jak ubrat Nebelvíru body," nadhodil Gearalt.

„Jak to myslíš?" natočil Draco hlavu na stranu.

„Mno... než ho zabít – což bys mohl, o tvé výjimečnosti nepochybuju a odvaze taky ne," zapitvořil se černovlasý hoch, „ale představ si, že ho v pamětní síni nachytá profesor... řekněme náš kolejní ředitel... Jistě se nebude mít na co vymluvit, leda na to, že hledá cestu do atronomické věže. Což je v deset hodin brzo..."

„A jak to chceš Snapeovi říct?" vložil se do toho Theodor. „Zní to dobře, ale udělat to půjde hůř."

„Nemyslím si. Dnes po lektvarech musím za Snapeem kvůli koštěti, protože jestli mi ho do soboty nedodá, tak si asi budu muset pořídit křídla. Takže bych mohl prohodit slovo..."

Draco se zašklebil a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ty jsi ale parchant..." „Já?" opětoval mu úšklebek Gearalt. „Jak jsi na to přišel," sepjal ruce a pokusil se nasadit andělský výraz.

„Moc ti to nejde," rýpnul si Theo. „Hodíš se spíš na služebníka pekla…"

„Jojo, budu muset ještě trénovat," zamumlal Gearalt a dal se do smíchu.

Celý den pak přemýšlel, jak Snapeovi naznačit, co se chystá, ale když pak stál před dveřmi jeho kabinetu věděl, že se to vyvrbí úplně jinak.

Snape ho s otevřenou náručí samozřejmě nepřivítal.

„Co chcete, Callaghane?" zavrčel Netopýr.

„Ehm... přišel jsem kvůli tomu koštěti, pane profesore." „Co s ním?" Chtěl vědět profesor vyžívající se v Gearaltově nepohodlí.

„Ono... Potřeboval bych to nové koště na trénink, pane profesore," začal Gearalt. „Školní košťata jsou už zabraná a uznejte, že nemůžu trénovat na těch pro prváky. Možná by bylo dobré zajít za profesorem Brumbálem..."

„Pane Callaghane, pan ředitel má i jiné starosti než zařizování košťat studentům porušující školní řád. Měl byste trénovat na „košťatech pro prváky" jak jste je sám označil a snad si příště zapamatujete, co nemáte dělat."

„Ano pane profesore..." sklopil hlavu Gearalt, ale v duchu přemýšlel jak dál.

„Je snad něco dalšího, co byste mi chtěl říct?" zeptal se Snape a Gearalt zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ne... Vlastně ano, pane... Kouzelnické souboje jsou zakázané, že?" zeptal se nevinně.

„Jak to myslíte Callaghane?" povytáhl obočí profesor.

Gearalt se zatvářil vylekaně jako by prozradil, co neměl. „No, víte," začal, formuluje svá slova.

„Weasley Draca vyzval na souboj a já jsem přemýšlel, jestli se to smí, či ne," zalhal jemně Gearalt.

„Samozřejmě, že nesmí. Měli jste mě o tom informovat hned!" „Jsem rád, že to teď vím, nerad bych dostal další školní trest, ale myslel jsem, že pokud nás vyzval, pak se to smí..." Profesor na něj podezřívavě hleděl.

„Kdy se má konat ten souboj?"

„Dnes... Ještě před hodinou astronomie, v deset hodin. Četl jsem o kouzelnických soubojích v Dějinách Bradavic, ale nikde nebylo, že jsou zakázany teď. Nejsem si navíc jistý, jaká přesně kouzla bychom používali. Neumíme toho moc a tak..."

„Souboje jsou zakázané, Callaghene, ani na to nemyslete," spražil ho Snape.

„Předpokládám, že se chtěl sejít v Pamětní síni, že?" „Eh, ano pane... Nevíte, co teď mám dělat?" zeptal se a pokusil se neznít hloupě.

„Vy nebudete dělat nic a zůstanete až do hodiny astronomie ve své společenské místnosti a běda vám, jestli od tama vystrčíte nos. Své koště dostanete zítra ráno při snídani a teď už běžte, na rozdíl od vás, mám za chvíli další hodinu. Odchod!"

Gearalt se do společenské místnosti vracel s vítězným úsměvem. Nepodařilo se mu projevit se přesně, jak chtěl, ale i to stačilo k tomu, aby měl Weasley malér a zmijozelští pobavení.

A pobavení bylo. Už druhý den při snídani kolovala fáma o tom, jak Severus Snape nachytal Ronalda Weasleho po večerce v Pamětní síni. Ron, který viděl pouhý stín svého profesora prý tasil hůlku a křičel po něm urážky, za které by se ani Protiva nestyděl. Avšak poté, co Severus Snape vyšel ze stínu, Nebelvír se vyděsil a ve snaze utéct, zakopl o špičky bot brnění a skutálel se ze schodů. Nyní prý ležel na ošetřovně se zlomeným palcem a boulí na hlavě a Nebelvír přišel o padesát bodů za rušení nočního klidu.

O další pozdvižení se postaral Gearalt, před kterým opět přistál kolos Bubo Bubo a donesl mu balík protáhlého tvaru.

„Tak ses dočkal, co?" uchechtl se Theo a Gearalt protáhl obličej.

„Byl bych radši, kdych koště používal jen na úklid," odsekl a popadl k tomu přiložený pergamen s úchvatnou poznámkou:

 _Rozbalíte to u stolu a můžete si jít rovnou balit kufry, Callaghane._

 _Severus Snape_

„Ten mě má ale rád," zamumlal Gery a Draco mu vytrhl papírek z ruky. Když si přečetl, co tam stálo, jeho výraz připomínal pětileté dítě, co dostalo hračku.

„Bwahahahá!" smál se mu. „Já tě lituju, Gery."

„Ty Draco, nakolik máš rád Weasleyho," otázal se Gearalt se zavřenýma očima.

„Co? Jej, ne, promiň Gery, nemyslel jsem to tak," zamumlal Draco a raději si přesedl na druhou stranu, vedle Thea. Ten se jen šklebil pobavený do hrnku čaje.

„Posero," dostalo se mu tiché poznámky od druhého hocha a bělovlasý mladík raději rychle dojedl snídani, aby mohl do Gearalta rýpat dál.

„Pohni, chci vidět co v tom je," pobízel ho.

„Ale já ne," zavrčel Gearalt.

Snídani však dojedl a dostat se do Zmijozelské společenky taky dlouho netrvalo.

„Pohni a nezdržuj!" péroval Draco. „Chci vidět, co je to za model." „Heleď, ty máš svoje koště. Beztak to bude nějaký Smeták5 nebo Košťál007, či jak to máte pojmenovaný."

„Taková košťata nejsou!" pleskl ho po rameni Draco a div ho nedotáhl za ucho dovnitř.

„Dělej, rozbaluj!" pobídl ho už i Theo, zvědavý jaké koště Gery dostal.

Gearalt uposlechl a obal byl během několika vteřin na zemi.

„Páni..." rozzářil se Draco. „Tohle ani není anglický koště..."

„Vážně a co to sakra je," zahučel Gearalt a nevěřícně si prohlížel něco, na čem měl nyní létat.

„To je MS-50-S – řada Mustang 50 – série Chytač... Speciální americká košťata pro Chytače!" nadchnul se Draco a popadl koště do ruky. Bylo celé černé s rudým koněm na rozšířeném hrotu – zřejmě značka společnosti, která košťata vyráběla.

„Já myslel, že Mustangy jsou jen auta," svráštil Gearalt obočí.

„Cche, auta," odfrkl si Draco.

„Mno a co je na něm tak super? Je to stejnej smeták cos dostal ty. Akorát má hezčí barvy," ucedil Gearalt a koště vytáhl celé a vyhodil do vzduchu před sebe, kde poslušně viselo ve vzduchu.

„Já tě s tím snad přetáhnu… vidíš tu ergonomii? Je to přesná kopie stovek nejlepších chytačů světa. Firma Mustang si zakládá na famfrpálových košťatech, speciálně pro posty. Chytačská, hráčská a odrážečská série. Navíc tohle je poměrně nové koště. Zrychlení má při správném ovládání lepší než Nimbusy a je houževnatější než zametáky v té dřevěné násadě je nějaký lehký kov," vysvětloval Draco a pohladil koště, které slabě zavibrovalo pod jeho dotekem.

„Aspoň není hnědé jako to tvoje a je černo rudé," zašklebil se Gearalt a Draco protočil panenky.

„A taky má daleko lepší proutky. Jsou z vrb přímo pěstovaných pro košťata. Vyosený konec je i více štíhlejší, než u anglických košťat. Víc než na stabilitu Mustangy hrají na rychlost a svižnost. Zrychlení máš tak drastické, že se mustangy používají jen zkušenými letci. Pro nováčky není. Navíc podívej na stupačky… pche, kam se na ně hrabou stupačky sériových Zametáků a komet…" rozvášnil se Draco a skákal kolem koštěte a Gearalt se zašklebil. „Skvělý… zkušení letci? No ten Snape mě chce vážně zabít co nejdřív… asi chce ušetřit. Taková… investice do budoucna," zapřemýšlel nahlas a Theo přikývl.

„Co je u toho?" zeptal se Thea.

„Příručka jak se starat o koště, nějaký rukavice… vypadá to na dračí kůži se znakem Mustang… a přídavné madlo na ruce ke špičce." Gearalt se podíval na věci, co vyndal Theo z balíčku, co zahodil Draco na zem, když koště rval s Gerym z papíru.

Po tom, co všichni prváci najeli do nových kolejí výuky se dlouho nedělo nic zajímavého. První týden absolvovali bez škobrtu všichni a tak to pokračovalo i další týdny. Nejlepší z prvních ročníků byla Hermiona Grangerová a jeden prvák z Havraspáru. Gearalt jim těsně šlapal na paty, ale to bylo jen proto, že některé předměty – třeba Historii prostě prospal, nebo pročetl. Profesor Binns mu naprosto zhnusil jakoukoliv touhu vědět, co bylo s minulosti. On a jeho věčné monotonní války byly šílené stejně jako škola sama.

Proplouvající duchové, mluvící obrazy a vypelichaná kočka Norissová děsili Gearalta na každém rohu. Vnitřní prostory hradu byly tmavé a kdykoliv z jejich zdí mohl vyplout duch a „nechtěně" vámi projít. Mluvící obrazy si člověka rády zastavily na pokec, snad aby se dozvěděly další drby a kočka Norrisová všechny skenovala kalnýma očima a po večerce hlasitým mňoukáním k sobě přivolávala školníka jménem Filch. Bylo ho většinou slyšet už z dálky, jak si pobrukuje něco o kotnících a mučidlech a v takových případech bylo opravdu dobré vzít nohy na ramena.

Prostory sklepení byly ohromné, pokud by to slovo mohlo vyjádřit tu spoustu chodeb, chodbiček a slepých uliček, které Gearalt stihl za dva měsíce pobytu na hradě najít. Do vyšších pater nadzemí si po večerce netroufal vyjít, protože tam číhalo ono chlupaté nebezpečí. Bylo záhadou, proč Norissová nečmuchala i dole, ale dokud tak nedělala, bylo to dobré. Jednou, tedy za jeden týden poněkolikáté, když Gearalta přistihla v prvním patře, ji Gery v odplatu přišlápl ocas a zavřel do brnění. Sám přitom utekl, aby se vyhnul Filchovu hněvu.

Tak plynul den za dnem, kdy se za světla učili a po nocích vyváděli vylomeniny. Málokdy Gearalt chodil sám – Draco a Theo měli stejný zájem dozvědět se o hradě nejvíc. Vraceli se do ložnic notně unavení, kolem jedné hodiny a ráno se jim nechtělo vstávat na vyučování. To ráno je přede dnem Všech svatých probudila vůně linoucí se celým hradem.

„Čuchám, čuchám dýňový koláč." S těmito slovy se Draco vymotal z peřiny a protáhl se. Gearalt se pousmál a rovněž vyskočil z postele. Den jim začínal dobře. Na snídani měli medový koláč s vanilkovou náplní, capuccino bez kofeinu, sladké tyčinky, po kterých se jim nelepily ruce. Ve vyučování ten den zvolnily. Profesorka McGonagallová jim ukazovala, jak proměnit jablko ve vyřezávanou dýni a Gearaltovi se skutečně povedla vynikající hlava Jacka O´Lanterna. Dostal za to pro Zmijozel pět bodů a pochvalné poplácání z Theovy strany, jehož pokus proměnit jablko v dýni zůstal opravdu jen pokusem.

Co bylo zvláštní – Hermiona Grangerová chyběla a Ron vypadal, jako by se měl hanbou propadnout do země. Gearalt zaslechl šeptandy holek, jak si vypráví o tom, že ta „mudlovská šmejdka Grangerová" brečí na dívčích záchodech u sklepení. Taky se dozvěděl, že rozcuchaná dívka utekla poté, co slyšela, jak ji Ronald a nerudně vypadající Zabini nazvali hnusnou šprtkou, která jim nikdy nedá pokoj. Dál Gearalt dívky neposlouchal. Nezajímaly ho školní klepy. Beztak se dívka zdržela někde v knihovně, nebo pro samé učení usnula ve tři ráno.

Vypustil Grangerovou z hlavy a raději se věnoval učení.

Profesor Quirell je nechal protentokrát procvičovat jenom Lumos a ohnivé kouzlo, které mělo zapudit nebezpečné tvory, kdyby se k nim nějací přiblížili. Gearalta to po několika úspěšných kouzlech přestalo bavit a netrpělivě čekal na moment, kdy zazvoní.

Když vešli do Velké síně na večeři, překvapila je výzdoba – na stěnách a na stropě třepetalo křídly tisíc živých netopýrů a další kroužili nad stoly jako nízké černé mraky, až se plameny svící v dýních komíhaly sem tam. Naráz se na stolech objevila sváteční jídla na zlatých talířích a hoši usedli k jídlu. Měli smažený květák a brambororu kaši, dýňový koláč, a spoustu spoustu dalších jídel.

Gearalt se zrovna napil ze svého poháru, když mu padl pohled na Nebelvírský stůl. Chyběla mu tam postava Grangerové.

„Hele, ty drby asi nelhaly," promluvil směrem k Dracovi.

„Cože?" trhl hlavou blonďák a Gearalt mu vysvětlil, co slyšel od Zmijozelaček.

„No co," pokrčil rameny Draco, „mě je to fuk, starat se o nějaké mudlovské šmejdy..." Otočil se zpátky ke svému jídlu, když se rozrazily dveře síně a do nich vpadl profesor Quirrel. Už z jeho pohledu se dalo vyčíst, že je něco špatně.

Sín ztichla a upřeně sledovala vyděšeného profesora, jak doběhl doprostřed síně a pak zůstal stát zaseklý v půlce pohybu, jakoby mu došly síly.

A pak do ticha síně ze sebe ztěžka dostal: „Je tam – troll je tam... - Ve sklepení je troll!" A pak se zhroutil na podlahu, kde zůstal nehnutě ležet.

V síni propukla vřava, jak se každý snažil překřičet souseda.

„Ticho!" zahřměl přes to všechno profesor Brumbál.

„Prefekti odvedou každý svou kolej do společenských místností!" nakázal razantně a během okamžiku se vedle nich objevil Luhatchovich.

„Slyšeli jste ředitele. Držte se pohromadě a následujte mě!"

„Troll? Tady? Jak se sem sakra dostal?" ptal se Draco tiše.

„Nejspíš ho sem pustil Protiva," mínil Theo.

Protiva bylo školní strašidlo – škodolibý mužík, který rád prováděl neplechu.

„To pochybuju. I Protiva ví, že trollové jsou nebezpeční, zavrtěl hlavou Gearalt a jak tak míjeli skupinku nebelvírských, všiml si, že Hermiona stále chybí a zrzek právě mizel na opačné straně chodby, než kudy mířili ostatní.

„Hele... Weasley se ze sebe pokusí udělat hrdinu, nechá se sežrat!" zasmál se Gearalt.

„Nebuď blbej. Trolové lidi nejedí!" odfrkl si Draco.

„Jo a ty už se s ním potkal?" setřel ho Theodor.

„Myslím, že bychom měli jít za ním, nebo se tomu magorovi něco stane!" „Tak ať," pokrčil Gearalt rameny. „O jednoho zrzka míň, žádná škoda!" dodal Draco

„Mysli trochu," oponoval Theo. „Oni neumí takřka nic a já jsem vás naučil pár učitečných kouzel, který dokážou s trochou šikovnosti zabít člověka. Navíc, Nebelvíři nám budou zavázaní a to se stává málokdy. V případě nouze na ně budeme mít velkou páku!"

„Cože?" Zvednul obočí Gearalt. „Jak to myslíš s těmi kouzly?"

„Myslel sis, že Impedimenta je kouzlo na létání, nebo co? Když vložíš magii do hůlky a cíleně ji pošleš na nějaké místo, tahle kletba člověka nejen odhodí, ale tím, jak ho trefí na to určené místo – třeba srdce, dokáže to u něj vyvolat jeho zástavu."

„Počkej, pomalu, tohle nechápu," brzdil ho Draco.

„To je jedno, prostě pojďte!" usekl to Theo a všichni tři se při první příležitosti vypařili.

„Uvědomuješ si, že kouzla, co platí na lidi, neplatí na troly? Mají přece hodně tvrdou kůži a tou kouzla neprojdou!" mluvil o překot Gery.

„Jejich slabina je v očích, puse a nehtech!" informoval je Draco a sklidil tak dva obdivné pohledy. „Četl jsem to v knize," zamumlal, červenaje se.

„To je dobré vědět," ocenil to Gearalt. „Měl bys číst častěji. A ví vůbec někdo, kam běžíme?"

„Jo," kývnul Draco znovu. „Za chvíli tam budeme. Tuhle část jsme už přeci několikrát prošli."

A měl pravdu. Ještě dvakrát zahnuli za roh a pak ho spatřili...

„A hele... Vlezlýho brácha!" vyrazil ze sebe Draco „Nějak jim to přerostlo!" ohnul se Gearalt v pase, jak se smál.

„Moc ho vykrmovali... proto jsou teď tak chudí," zavrtěl hlavou Theo.

Troll byl dvanáct stop vysoký a měl matnou, žulově šedou kůži. Celé tělo bylo neforemné, bujné a nahoře měl posazenou malou hlavu s hustou kšticí rozcuchaných zrzavých vlasů.

Měl krátké nohy a ploská chodidla, zatímco jeho ruce byly dlouhé až k zemi. V jedné z nich držel dřevěný kyj, který právě zvedl nad hlavu. Teprve teď si trojice všimla dvou malých postav u jedné ze stěn. Byla to Hermiona, která se snažila vzkřísit zřejmě omdlelého Rona.

„Jseš si jistej, že to není zapíraná sestra?" nadzdvihl obočí Draco, když si ho pozorně prohlédl.

„No nevim, zjišťovat to nebudu!" okamžitě zareagoval Nott.

„Na mě se nedívej, mě to nezajímalo!" bránil se Gearalt. „Byl to tvůj nápad, Gelová hlavo, zjistit si to sám!"

„Fajn, vsadíme se... Ten, kdo po něm vypálí kouzlo jako poslední, nebo se netrefí, to zjistí!" oznámil spokojeně blonďák.

„To neplatí... já v tom nejedu!"

„Ticho!" okřikl je Theo. „Draco, ty ho-ji-TO odlákej. Od nich... Dělej rámus, nabo tak něco... Gearalte... Miř na oči. Používej, co chceš, zvládneš to a já jdu pro toho debila a šprtku tam. Nevypadají dobře."

„Hej... Hej ty! Weasley starší!" začal hulákat Draco z plna plic a s hůlkou v ruce. Troll se zasekl a zůstal stát i s napřaženou paží ve vzduchu. Jeho hlava se pomalu otočila směrem k poskakujícímu Dracovi.

„Jo tebe myslím, ty zrzavá palice!" lákal ho. Obluda udělala krok směrem k němu.

„Pokračuj, Draco, myslím, že po tobě jede," zahulákal Gearalt a šlehl po něm prvním kouzlem, co ho napadlo.

„Igactis!" Kouzlo trolla zarazilo a vzápětí rozzuřilo. Namísto toho, aby se soustředil na Draca, vyrazil proti Gearaltovi.

„Do háje! Theodore dělej! To byl sakra nápad, zachraňovat ufňukanou ženskou a rádoby hrdinu!" zařval Gearalt.

„Sakra! Impedimenta!" Soustředil se na oko a se vší silou od sebe poslal vlnu magie. Troll se zapotácel, upustil kyj, který dopadl těsně vedle Draca a chytil se za oko.

Theodor mezitím táhl Hermionu do bezpečí.

„Pojď a nedotýkej se mě, buď tak laskavá... Dost že vleču toho hrdinu," prskl na ni. „Radši mi s ním pomoc. Co si sakra myslel! Může být rád, že je v bezvědomí! Co si sakra provedl?" ptal se rozčileně a poprvé se na Hermionu podíval.

Dívka byla bílá od omítky a kusy porcelánu a po spánku ji stékal pramínek krve.

„Hergot, cos dělala? Tos na tom záchodě potkala Smrtijeda nebo co?" „Mno... já..." dostala ze sebe dívka zprvu. Zdála se být opravdu vyděšená.

„On mě Ron šel varovat... chtěli jsme se schovat, jenže on vešel za námi na ty záchodky a pak... Ron uklouzl po rozlité vodě, protože troll po mně házel kusy umyvadel... a pak Ron uklouzl po vodě a omdlel... Tak jsem ho odtud musela dostat a asi mě něco trefilo, protože dál si nic nepamatuju..." zakončila dívka, evidentně byla dost zmatená.

„Mno super... Spát se ti nechce?" zeptal se ji, ale nevypadalo to, že by vnímala, na co se jí ptá. „To je ještě lepší! Nebelvíři jsou fakt blbí! Stříbrnej Zmijozel!" zavyl Theo a zamával na Draco. „Pojď mi s nima pomoct, nebaví mě je táhnout!"

„Ferela!" zařval Gearalt už poněkolikáté a konečně se mu povedlo trefit trolla do nehtu. Obluda okamžitě ztuhla a pak začala vydávat kvílivé zvuky a třást se.

Stále to však vypadalo, že má dost elánu, protože se po Gearaltovi natáhla jednou rukou.

„Tak to ne! DESECTIO!" zakřičel zplna hrdla a nepřirozeně jemně švihl zápěstím směrem k trollovým očím.

Kletba vykonala své – zasáhla citlivé trolovo místo, přeřízla oči i lebeční kost a zastavila se v půlce hlavy. Troll se zapotácel, udělal dva kroky vzad a pak se ošklivým skřekem skácel na podlahu, přičemž ohodil čtveřici stojící pár metrů od něj svoji krví a slinami.

„Tak," přikývnul Gearalt. „Nenechám se sbalit nikým z Weasleyů!" Zastrčil si hůlku do kapsy a vyrazil přes chodbu ke svým spolubydlícím.

„Teď si můžeš prozkoumat, jestli to je holka," kývnul směrem k trollovi. Draco ho nevnímal a šokovaně si prohlížel zašpiněnou uniformou.

„Za tohle ho zabiju," vydal ze sebe. Theo sledoval ale Geryho s jakýmsi respektem v očích. Hermiona jen zírala na všechnu tu krev.

„Pozdě, předběhl jsem tě!" konstatoval Gearalt. „A měli bychom jít, než sem dorazí učitelé."

„Nemůžeme je tu tak nechat!"

„Ale ano, můžeme!" nesouhlasil Gearalt.

„Řekne to na nás!"

„V tomhle stavu? Budou si myslet, že mluví z cesty a pokud by přeci jen začala..." Otočil se k Hermioně.

„Slyšíš mě?" zeptal se jí a dívka se k němu natočila. Zírala na něj a klepala se jí brada.

„Cekneš o nás a všude po škole rozhlásím, že jste se tu s Vlezlým muckali!" Theodor i Draco se zatvářili znechuceně a dokonce i u Hermiony zaregistroval stav zděšení.

„Jak to vysvětlíš, to nechám na tobě! A opovaž se někde ceknout, Grangerová. Nemáš důkaz, že jsme tu byli..."

„Pojď Gery a nevykecávej se," zasyčel na něj Theo a všichni tři se notně zašpinění rozběhli chodbou pryč, aby pak za rohem uslyšeli: „Slečno Grangerová! Jsem zvědavá, jak mi to vysvětlíte!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Pravidla testrálů

3\. kapitola

Hermionu Grangerovou již od malička vedly k pravdomluvnosti. Bylo ji vštěpováno, že lhaní je špatné a lžou jen zlí lidé. Jistě, jí to stačilo. Nechtěla být zlá, ačkoliv ve svém věku sotva chápala, co to obnáší být zlým. Jednou se na to zeptala své mamky. Žena nechala své práce a posadila se na židli. Zcela vážně se podívala na sotva devítiletou dceru a odpověděla: „Kdo lže, ten krade a do pekla se hrabe."

Tomu dívka nechápala a tak ji matka podala názorný příklad.

„Podívej, Hermiono," začala pomalu, rozvážně, paní Grangerová. „Pamatuješ toho muže, který nedávno vykradl banku?"

Dívka přikývla.

„Jistě když byl malý, neučil se. A protože se neučil, nedokázal si udržet dobré známky ve škole a začal podvádět. Opisoval od spolužáků, psal si taháky a lhal svým rodičům, že je vzorný žák. Později ho napadlo, že pokud ani rodiče, ani učitelé nedokáží prohlédnout jeho lži, nikdo neprokoukne ani to, že něco ukradne. A tak začal krást. Začalo to malými krádeži a postupně se to rozrostlo v loupeže bank. Z malého lumpíka, který kradl v obchůdku karamelky a doma předstíral pilného a naprosto hodného kluka, se postupně vyklubal muž, který se nebojí použít zbraně proto, aby dostal to, co chce. Moc, Hermiono, stoupá lidem do hlavy a zbraně je činí rádoby nepřemožitelnými. Pak ale přichází na řadu pravda. Lidé, kteří jsou chytří a dodržují zákony, můžou likvidovat zlo a lež a trestat ty, kteří zákony nedodržují."

Aspoň tak si dívka slova své matky pamatovala. Teď stála před možností... Buď řekne pravdu, co se stalo a vystaví se dlouhodobému teroru ze strany Zmijozelských (a ona věděla, čeho jsou schopní – četla přeci dějiny Bradavic a věděla, kdo byl Salazar Zmijozel). Četla také o Pánovi zla, který pocházel ze Zmijozelu a dnes viděla, co dokáží tři prváci Zelené koleje. Hermiona Grangerová dobře věděla, že ti tři jí zachránili život, ač nemuseli a také věděla, že pokud poruší pohrůžku, kterou ji dali, nepovede se jí dobře.

Anebo se mohla držet rady své matky a všechno říct řediteli, který představoval dobro a zákon školy. Jak se dívala do ředitelovy tváře, došlo jí, že ne všechny rádoby dobré skutky vedou k dobru a pokud by řekla, co se stalo, ti tři kluci by nikdy nedostudovali a stali by se z nich lidé, kteří by později skončili ve vězení, stejně jako ten muž, kterého jednou viděla v televizi.

A tak Hermiona Grangerová otevřela ústa a poprvé ve svém životě se zmohla na slova, která si odporovala s pravdou.

„Já... já nevím, pane řediteli," zamumlala omámeně, neboť si stále živě pamatovala, jak na ni dopadl kus porcelánu.

„Slečno Grangerová, vysvětlete mi prosím, co se stalo!" naléhala na ní její kolejní ředitelka.

Dívka se na ní jako ve snách podívala. Bylo ji tak lehce a zároveň v žaludku tížil kámen, až ji z toho bylo špatně.

„Nevím, paní profesorko," sklopila pohled Hermiona. „Já... nebyla jsem na večeři a tak jsem nevěděla, že tu pobíhá něco takového... jakpak bych také mohla, že?" zasmála se dívka, ale znělo to jako hysterický smích.

„A pak se tu objevil Ron a ten trol a... a... on mě chytil a cloumal se mnou a Ron na něj použil něco... já vážně nevím co... a pak... Ron uklouzl, uklouzl po vodě a... já jsem utíkala... tedy ne... já jsem nejdřív popadla Rona a pak utíkala a.."

„Slečno Grangerová," přerušil ji kolejní ředitel Zmijozelu. Toho muže neměla ráda. „Pomalu a stručně. Jak jste porazila toho trola?"

„Já..." došla dívce slova, jak zčervenala a zavrtěla pomalu hlavou.

„Nevím, opravdu nevím... Utíkala jsem a on po mně házel umyvadla... Vím, že mě to zasáhlo... takový malý kus," naznačila rukama velikost kusu, který ji uhodil a vzápětí si sáhla na týl. „Tady to bylo..." zamumlala a podívala se na svou ruku. „A hele... to je krev," usmála se omráčeně a vzápětí ji nohy vypověděly službu a dívka se skácela přímo do náruče profesora Snapea.

Brumbál potlačil úsměv, jak sledoval poděšenou reakci lektvarového mága. Severus Snape na poslední chvíli zachytil padající studentku, celou sekundu se rozčarovaně díval, jak se odporoučela do jeho náruče a vzápětí ji naštvaně vrazil profesorce McGonagallové do rukou.

„Tohle je vaše," zavrčel. „A prosil bych, aby to na mě už víckrát nepadalo."

„Severusi," odkašlal si jemně Brumbál. „Je to vaše studentka..."

„Ne... Tohle je obyčejná holka, co tu málem přišla o život, když si hrála na hrdinu!" vyprskl Snape.

„Ale to my přeci nevíme!" ohradila se rozhořčeně profesorka McGonagallová.

„Nebudeme tady řešit žádné spory," usadil oba Brumbál. „Minervo, vezměte prosím slečnu Grangerovou na ošetřovnu. Vy Severusi, postarejte se o pana Weasleyho."

„Hm..." protáhl se Gearalt ve společenské místnosti. Seděl právě nad domácím úkolem za 18 srpců pro Crabbea, a přemýšlel, jak co nejrychleji dostat peníze. Pravda, bylo jedině dobře, že knihy, které dostal od Karla, byly zadarmo. Mohl si tak aspoň šetřit dál na důležitější věci. Pohlédl na skoro dodělaný úkol a přemýšlel, co by podnikl. Takhle ho tu našel sedět Draco.

„Co tu tak tupě zíráš?" Posadil se vedle něj aristokrat a Gery se nad tím výrazem pousmál. Psát úkol pro tupce a nevypadat při tom tupě je pořádná fuška.

„Nic," protáhl Gery a pomalu, beze spěchu schoval papíry. Při posledním úkolu se obě Koule divily, na jaký papír a čím to vlastně píše a až po dlouhém přesvědčování jim došlo, že úkol budou muset přepsat. Obsah se jim ale líbil. Zřejmě je ani nenapadlo, k čemu se Wingardium leviosa hodí.

„To ti ještě v hlavě vězí ten trol? Nenakazil ses něčím?" popíchl ho Draco a zkusmo se dotkl prstem jeho čela.

„Fíha," fingovaně vykřikl a zamával rukou. „Málem jsem se spálil. Člověče neumysli se!"

„Jdi do háje," zavrčel Gearalt a odstrčil jeho obličej zatlačením ukazováčku na čelo. „Nemám na tebe náladu."

„Tak se hned neurážej," odfrkl si Draco. „Grangerová i Weasley jsou v pohodě, vždyť to říďa říkal… Jen si chvíli poleží na ošetřovně. A jak to tak vypadá, ta mudlovská šmejdka nás kreje. Prej má výpadek paměti! Dobře jí tak, je vidět, že ví, kde je její místo. A ty by ses mohl přestat starat."

„A taky by to mělo zůstat i nadále," otočil se k němu nazlobený Gearalt. „Jestli Snape, nebo ředitel zjistí, co se doopravdy stalo, dopadneme jako Flint. A to ti říkám, Draco. Nevrátím se k Dursleyovým, ani kdyby mě to mělo stát život! A drž hubu o mudlovskejch šmejdech!"

„Hej klid, já za to nemůžu!" bránil se blonďák.

„Ne, já vím, že ne," zamumlal Gearalt a popadl tašku. „Jdu do knihovny, musím si dodělat jeden úkol a zapomněl jsem tam knihu," oznámil.

„No jak chceš, já jdu do ložnice."

„Fajn..."

Skutečně šel do knihovny, ale ne proto, aby dodělal úkol, ale proto, aby měl klid. Touhle dobou, kdy slunce zapadalo tu skoro nikdo nebyl. Madame Pinceová ho sjela zkoumavým pohledem a vrátila se ke své praci, zatímco Gearalt si vybral své oblíbené místo k sezení. Popadl jeden papír ležící na stole a začal si s ním hrát. Stále ho trápila otázka, jak snadno a rychle získat peníze.

„Je jasné, že mě domácí úkoly dlouho neuživí. Nejsem rychlopisec, tohle mi dlouho nevydrží," zašeptal a promnul si oči. Podíval se na sožený papír, který držel v ruce. Mladík na něj zůstal zírat a na tváři se mu rozjasnil úsměv.

„Já jsem sakra tupec!" potlačil výkřik. „Že mě to sakra nenapadlo dřív. S tímhle by to mohlo vyjít," zamručel a schoval si papír do kapsy.

Měl z toho takovou radost, že vytáhl papír s úkolem a během několika minut ho dodělal.

Vracet se na kolej se mu nechtělo. Byl příliš rozradostněn svým nápadem a bylo mu jasné, že by se na něm dobrá nálada poznala hned. Musel být jako profesor Snape, pokud by chtěl být mezi lidmi a skrýt co si myslí. Pokusil se tedy uklidnit a nasadit nic neříkající masku. Problém byl v tom, že netušil, jak taková maska vypadá. Nejdříve se pokusil naprosto uvolnit obličejové svaly a nechat je v klidu, ale sotva pomyslel na svůj nový způsob výdělku, na tváři se mu objevil vítězný úsměv.

„Nechápu, jak to profesor zvládá," zamručel Gearalt asi po půl hodině. Cvičit sebeovládání bylo nudné a dlouhé, přesto mu vůle vydržela další půl hodinu.

„Mladíku," zastavila se u něj knihovnice. „Dnes zavírám knihovnu dřív, musím ještě opravit několik knih, kteří nějací vandalové poničili a nemohu zůstat v knihovně."

„A nechcete pomoct?" vyklouzlo Gearaltovi.

Madame Pinceová na něj chvíli přemýšlivě hladěla, ale nakonec si povzdechla a zavrtěla hlavou.

„Lituji, ale nemůžu tě pustit do oddělení s omezeným přístupem. Na některé knihy tam jsi ještě příliš mladý. Neznáš ani potřebná kouzla na utišení knih, ani kouzla, která by je mohla spravit. Je to těžší práce, než si myslíš. Měl bys jít, mladíku."

Gearalt se tedy s povzdechem sebral a opustil knihovnu. Zastavil se o kus dál a přemýšlel, kam by šel. Nic kloudného ho však nenapadlo a tak se vydal zpátky do společenské místnosti. Byl právě na úrovni Velké síně, když zaslechl dva hlasy. Profesora Snapea a Brumbála.

„...daří, Severusi?" Začátek věty nezaslechl. Chtěl se otočit a tiše zmizet, ale nebylo kam... než by zmizel za vzdáleným rohem, mohli by ho zahlédnout. Skočil tedy do prvních otevřených dveří a schoval se za nimi. Oba muži se pomalu blížili a Gearalt chtě nechtě, poslouchal jejich rozhovor.

„Je to stále stejné, pane řediteli. Vím, co je zač. Je snadno ovladatelný. Stačí ho správně navést slovy. Nikdy mu to nebudeme moci říct, on snad nevynakládá žádnou snahu!"

„Profesor Kratiknot tvrdí, že je to nadaný chlapec. Mám trochu starosti, jeden z mých předešlých studentů..." Ředitel se odmlčel a chvíli bylo ticho.

„Upřímně, překvapuje mě, že je v mé koleji, Albusi. Čekal jsem, že při své výchově půjde ve stopách svých rodičů," pronesl

„Nebuďte předpojatý, Severusi," zamlaskal profesor Brumbál. „Lily byla úplně stejná, jen v Nebelvíru. Ačkoliv máte pravdu, musíme na něj dát pozor."

Znovu bylo ticho. Oba muži prošli kolem dveří, kde se Gery schovával a pokračovali chodbou dál, až zahnuli směrem k zavřené knihovně. Mladík ještě chvíli počkal a pak se vydal do společenské místnosti. Nehodlal se zabývat rozhovorem, který nechtěně vyslechl. Ačkoliv byl zvědavý, co dalšího by o něm řekli, nehodlal se nechat nachytat.

Sotva vstoupil do společenské místnosti, všiml si jedné z druhaček, jak tiše brečí v rohu. Chtěl k ní jít a zeptat se, co se stalo, ale rychle si to rozmyslel. Nebyla to jeho věc. Pokud jí někdo něco udělal, měla by si zajít ke Snapeovi. On by s tím stejně nic nezmohl. Přesto však po několika krocích ke vchodu do ložnic se zastavil, povzdechl si a přešel k dívce. Přidřepl si k ní a chvíli se na ní díval, nevěda, co říct. Dívka si ho nevšímala, vlastně ho ani neviděla – brečela schoulená do klubíčka, zády opřená o stěnu. Nebýt toho, že ji bylo slyšet fňukat, kdokoliv by si mohl pomyslet, že jenom odpočívá s hlavou na kolenou.

„Eh..." odkašlal si a dívka zvedla hlavu.

„Co mi chceš?" vypískla dívka a znovu si skryla červené tváře.

„Zeptat se, co se stalo..." odpověděl Gearalt prostě.

„Aby ses mi pak smál? Jdi pryč!" poručila mu dívka. Gearalt si povzdechl a vstal. Fajn, zkusil to, nechtěla. Přesto však...

„Jak se jmenuješ?"

Dívka zase vzhlédla, ve tváři úžas. „Locika Samuelsová."

„Tak... Vstávej, Lociko," popadl ji za ruku a vytáhl ji do stoje. Dívka byla hubeňoučká a malá, skoro jako křehká květina.

„Máš zvláštní jméno," prohodil Gearalt, když se tak na ni díval. „Je to jako z mudlovské pohádky..."

Hnědovlasá dívka na něj vykulila uplakané oči. „Ty jsi taky z mudlovské rodiny?" zeptala se ho a Gery váhavě přikývl. „Dá se to tak říct. Pojď si sednout ke krbu," vybídl ji. „A řekni mi, co se stalo."

Radost ve tváři Lociky vystřídalo podezření. „Proč bys mi měl pomáhat? Tady si nikdo nepomáhá..."

Gearalt zavrtěl hlavou a přešel ke krbu, kde se posadil do křesla.

„Mno," začal pomalu, vážíc si tak svá slova. „Jsem tu sice krátce, ale všiml jsem si – a taky toho hodně přečetl, že ostatní tři koleje jsou proti Zmijozelu. A pokud jsou všichni proti Zmijozelu, musí aspoň naše kolej být pohromadě a nedělit se na jednotlivce, když nás nikdo nemá rád zvenčí. Chápeš co tím myslím?" zeptal se. Locika přikývla a posadila se naproti němu.

„Nejsem schopný ti nějak pomoct, ve smyslu ochrany. Jsem jen v prvním ročníku a neumím skoro nic, jen chci, abys mi řekla, kdo ti co udělal a spolu se pokusíme ukázat tomu, kdo nám něco provedl, že nejsme jen kolej podvraťáků a zlých čarodějů, ale že jsme lidi, co si takovou nálepků vysloužili kvůli pár jednotlivcům."

Dívka mlčela.

„Za ten rok, co tu jsem, jsem se naučila jednu věc," promluvila tiše. „Tahle kolej jede vždycky jen sama za sebe. Jen navenek působíme soudržně, ale uvnitř si nikdo nedovolí vystrčit hlavu příliš vysoko. Jsou tady skupinky lidí, nikdy ne větších než pět osob, často z různých ročníků, co mají vedoucí osobu. Pokud jsi pod ochranou takové osoby, je to v pohodě, ale pokud nepatříš ani k jedné skupině... pak je to pro tebe špatné, protože nikdo se tě nezastane. A pak je tu královna zmijozelu… ta dohlíží na vše co se tu děje."

„To se tu všichni bojíte? Nevěděl jsem, že naše kolej je plná srabů, když hledají vůdcovskou obranu a nedokáží se ubránit sami," zavrtěl hlavou Gearalt. „Ale teď mi řekni, kdo ti co udělal."

Dívka se naň podívala pohledem, který přímo říkal, co si o něm myslí, ale pak si povzdechla. „Nevím, k čemu ti to bude, ale asi ještě nejsi touhle kolejí dost zkažený. Byl to Marcus Flint, stačí?" zasyčela a Gery se zamračil. Zas ta opice se vzteklinou? Sám na něj nemohl, to by se spíš stal vlkodlakem, než aby teď dokázal porazit Flinta.

„Ten bude oříšek," zamumlal si potichu. Locika to však slyšela a šokovaně vytřeštila oči.

„Zbláznil ses? Flint tu je jeden z nejsilnějších bouchačů. Co zmůže prvák proti..."

„Proti ožralovi, co mu hrozí vyloučení? Poslyš, Lociko... Flint se dívá do propasti, takže stačí do něj strčit a poletí... Jen by bylo dobré vymyslet jak. Slyšela jsi, jak ho vyhodily z famrfpálového mužstva, ne?" ujistil se a dívka přikývla. „Mno... má ještě pár dalších vroubků na triku a myslím, že chce něco udělat i prefektce... Lauru už jsem na to upozornil, mohli bychom se postarat o to, aby sem Flint nepáchl do konce svého života."

Dívka na něj zamyšleně hleděla. „Má to něco do sebe," připustila po chvíli, „ale stále nevím, co bys mu tak asi chtěl udělat."

„To ještě nevím," pokrčil rameny Gearalt, „doufám, že nám pomůže Laura. Vyzná se tu víc než my dva a snad i za těch pár let zná Flintovy slabiny."

„Nevyjde ti nic," zamručela dívka, očividně od narození pesimista.

„Nevyjde, pokud budeš takhle kecat," odsekl Gearalt. „Snažím se zbavit kolej idiota, co snižuje úroveň nás všech."

„Jak to myslíš? Nemyslela jsem si, že jsi tak... založený na cti naší koleje."

„Ne tak docela. Samozřejmě chci, aby naše kolej byla dobrá, ve smyslu Zmijozelská a ne aby tu byli takoví kreténi jako oni. Jeho chování není zmijozelské, ale prasácké."

„A jaké chování je podle tebe zmijozelské? Nejsi tu ani dva měsíce," ušklíbla se Locika.

„Zmijozel byl vždy podlý a lstivý," řekl Gearalt opatrně.

„Tys ho znal?" Dívka se stále šklebila a Gery nahodil otrávený výraz.

„Mám to z knih. Historie Bradavic mě hodně zajímala, něco jsem si o tom přečetl," oznámil jí. „Nevěřím, že někdo, koho v několika knihách popisují jako „Chladnokrevného, mlčenlivého a lstivého muže", byl jako Flint."

„Moc mudruješ," odtušila přezíravě Locika. „Ale na prváka jseš podlej."

„Hele... Nebudu tě přesvědčovat o tom, jak vypadá můj vzor pravého Zmijozela, ale sama víš, že Flint to není."

„To máš pravdu..." přikývla pomalu dívka.

„Tak vidíš... A mimochodem, co ti provedl?" zeptal se Gery a ona se znovu nasupila. „Proč to chceš vědět?"

„Jsem zvědavý," pokrčil Gearalt jakoby nic. „Omlouvám se za svoji starost o spolužačku, která tady ještě před chvílí z nějakého mně neznámého důvodu plakala očividně proto, že jí někdo ublížil. Víš, až ti příště někdo něco udělá, snaž se nesedět všem na očích a nedělat ze sebe chudinku, pokud teda nechceš, aby si toho někdo všiml."

Dívka se začervenala. „Promiň... Málokdo se o mě nějak stará. Moje mamka je z čistokrevné linie Selwynů a Meisterlinků, zatímco můj otec má mudlovský původ. Jeho prabába byla mudla, ale vzala si kouzelníka, a od té doby je jedna z větví kouzelnická. Mno... rodiče spolu nevychází... Máma je... tvrdohlavá po svých předcích, jejich idea ji zasáhla až v pozdějších letech a teď si asi vyčítá, že si s mým tátou něco začala a že jsem se jí narodila. Žiju s tátou," dodala na vysvětlenou. Gearalt nechápal, proč se mu zpovídá, ale nechal ji. Zřejmě to potřebovala.

„Jenže ani táta nemá čas se o mě starat. Cestuje po světě... Takže se skoro vychovávám sama."

„A co děláš ve Zmijozelu?"

Locika protočila oči v sloup. „To je moje věc! Ale jsem z části z čistokrevné kouzelnické rodiny. Už jen to je předpoklad, dostat se sem," prohlásila pevně a Gearalt přikývl. Nejspíš v tom něco bylo. Draco i Theo byli z kouzelnických rodin, stejně jako obě Koule. Prefekt Luhatchovich taky. Sám se v tom však nemohl vyznat. Věděl, že je také ze staré čistokrevné rodiny. Profesor Kratiknot přeci říkal něco o tom, že Callaghanové fušovali do kouzel. Jak to ale přesně myslel však Gearalt nevěděl. Rozhodl se, že se na to zeptá svého opatrovníka... Tedy, až na to přijde ta správná chvíle.

„Flint ví, jak jsem na tom s rodinou a z nějakého důvodu vždycky využije situaci a předhazuje mi to. Nechápu proč. Začal s tím už v prváku, když jsem do něj omylem narazila na chodbě. Oba jsme spadli na zem a od té doby se to pořád zhoršuje. Nějak vyčmuchal, že se bojím včel a posledně mě spoutal Petrificem, zavřel na záchodcích s hejnem včel. Zachránila mě až nějaká holka, myslím, že sedmačka, protože jsem ji tady od začátku roku neviděla. Mno a teď... Používal na mě kouzla, které jsem ani neznala, některá celkem i bolela.. Jako když tě bodá včela, brr..." otřásla se a do očí se jí zase nahrnuly slzy.

„Hej," zpanikařil Gearalt. „Dobrý, už je to... za tebou, hlavně nebreč, jo? Nějak se o to postaráme... Platí?"

Dívka chvíli popotahovala, ale poté přikývla. „Tak jo," pípla. „Platí."

Samozřejmě to, že slíbil, že se o to postará, neznamenalo, že se o to postará hned. Nejdřív si musel odchytit Lauru a domluvit si to s ní, ale dívky jakoby nebylo. Nevídal ji ani na obědě, ani ve společence, ani v knihovně, kam se podle jejích spolužaček, kterých se ptal, často uchylovala. Taky si často připomínal a cvičil v mimice a vyjadřování. Nebylo to vůbec lehké. Nedokázal potlačit emoce a stále dával najevo jak radost – třeba z povedeného kouzla na formulích, kde se stále zlepšoval, tak i nespokojenost – třeba při přeměňování, kde se mu nevedlo prakticky vůbec. Když ho profesorka peskovala, snažil se tvářit neutrálně, ale věděl, že mu učitelka na očích vidí, co si myslí a co by nejraději na ni zařval. Věděl, že to bude složitá práce dostat se na úroveň profesora Snapea, když jeho profesor měl roky na to, aby svoje emoce pečlivě schoval a chtěl být, ač sám tu myšlenku pořád popíral, jako on.

Taky tu byla ta práce s vystrčením dortíčkové dvojice pryč z ložnic.

Byla právě pondělní dvouhodinovka lektvarů, kdy dělali ředící lektvar. Gearalt seděl s Theem a Draco sám v druhé lavici za nimi. Crabbe a Goyle seděli v sousední řadě, rovněž v první lavici.

„Sleduj, Gery," zamumlal Theo a namířil pod lavicí hůlku na ty dva. Cosi tiše zašeptal a hůlku zase schoval.

„Co to jako mělo být?" zamumlal Gery tak, že sotva pohyboval rty. Profesor Snape zrovna proplul kolem nich, aby zkontroloval obsah jejich kotlíků.

„Pane Callaghane, váš lektvar je o necelý odstín světlejší, než má být. Co s tím uděláte?"

„Hmmm..." Zapeklitá otázka. Neměl ani tušení, jako barvu měl letvar mít v konečné fázi. Přidal tam všechno podle postupu, snad jen...

„Přidat šťávu z pijavic?" zeptal se, mračíc se do kotlíku. Jo, zapomněl se a přidal tam zatím jen ostny mořského ježka.

Profesor neodpověděl a otočil se zády k nim.

„Tak co to mělo být?" znovu zasyčel na Thea, který se pobaveně culil.

„Počkej ještě chvíli a uvidíš," odvětil on a věnoval se svému lektvaru. Stalo se to až na konci hodiny, kdy se Crabbe zvedal, aby odevzdal svůj vzorek. Něco mu však zabránilo v pohybu, převalil se na záda, až odsunul zadní lavici, kde seděla Hermiona a Ron a aby toho nebylo málo, Goyle nějakým záhadným způsobem přepadl na něj, až se málem políbili. Theo se zkroutil smíchem a profesor Snape se v mžiku objevil u dvou hochů. Přejel pohledem třídu, prozkoumal nyní již klidnou Theovu tvář, tu nechápavou Gearaltovu a rozesmátou Dracovu.

„Pane Callaghane," uhodil do ticha třídy jeho tichý hlas. „Řekněte mi prosím, proč jsou Crabbe a Goyle přilepeni na sebe."

„Nevím, pane profesore," odvětil Gearalt. Koutek úst se mu však zvedal do úsměvu. „Asi mezi nimi tajou ledy."

Draco znovu vybuchl smíchy, dokonce i několik Nebelvírských se zachechtalo.

Snape se otočil k ještě válejícím se hochům. „Vstaňte vy dva," zavrčel na ně a mávl hůlkou, čímž zrušil kouzlo. „A vám slečno Grangerová, strhávám deset bodů za ponižování svých spolužáků. Vídím, že jste se od minula poučila a tentokrát použila lepící kouzlo."

Hermiona se v první chvíli zatvářila ukřivděně, ale jak se podívala na culícího se Theodora, neřekla ani slovo. Vlastně v posledních dvou týdnech od nehody se Hermiona chovala až nezvykle tiše. Neustále se snažila dostat se ke Gearaltovi a nevynechala jedinou příležitost, aby jemu a oběma klukům poděkovala za zneškodnění trola. Celý týden kam se hnuli oni, šla i Hermiona a chtěla se jim nějak odvděčit. Pak Gerymu došla trpělivost.

„Hele, Hermiono," oslovil ji familierně. „Až od tebe budu něco potřebovat, řeknu si... Nezačínej prosím znovu s tím: Jsem ti napořád vděčná... Jednou těch slov možná budeš i litovat... Podívej, Weasley za mnou nelozí, tak proč ty? Jo, ty jsi vlastně svědomitá Nebelvírka. Tak dobře. Zapamatuju si tenhle dluh, ale taky si pamatuj, že ses upsala Zmijozelu..." Dívce sklaplo a Gearalt se rozesmál.

„Salazare, hloupost lvů nezná hranic. Nechci po tobě tvoji duši!" S tím se otočil a nechal konsternovanou Hermionu stát uprostřed chodby. „Zatím…" dodal když mizel za rohem. Gearalt na jednu stranu doufal, že se jí zbaví, na druhou stranu se mu v hlavě rodil plán, jak zabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou...

Na co zapomněl a co mu opatrovník po čtrnácti dnech připomněl, byl jeho první trénink. Ten první se nakonec zrušil kvůli počasí a pak nějak nebyl asi čas. Gery si tedy vůbec nestěžoval. Byla polovina listopadu, když vytáhl svého Mustanga a vydal se v ranních hodinách na famrfpálové hřiště. Byl to čtvrtek, kdy jiní prváci měli létání s profesorkou Hoochovou.

„Tohle jsem si fakt nezasloužil," mumlal si Gearalt po celou tu dobu, co kráčel k hřišti. Draco tam už samozřejmě byl a povídal si s kolejním chytačem.

„Konečně jsi dorazil," zamručel medvědím hlasem, který se k jeho postavě absolutně nehodil. Terence Higgs byl metr šedesát vysoký muž s krátkými, centimetr dlouhými vlasy a temnými, modrými oči. Měl masivní spodní čelist s vystupujícími lícními kostmi a pečlivě upravovanou bradku. Po celém těle se mu rýsovaly svaly, což se ani nesnažil zakrývat. Rozhodně to byl někdo, s kým by se Gery nechtěl pustit do křížku. Jeho svaly ukazovaly, že i přes svou malou výšku a váhu, má dost síly na zlomení přinejmenším nějaké kosti.

„Jsem Terence, v týmu mě volají Higgs, mimo tým jsem Terence. Přezdívky a zdrobněliny nevedu. Comprende?"

Gearalt pokýval hlavou, Draco se ušklíbl.

„Slyšel jsem, že to máte jako trest, ale že jste nadějný hráči. Mám už jen necelejch sedm měsíců na to, abych vám do hlavy vtloukl aspoň něco. Draco pravidla zná, ale říkal mi, že ty seš v tom nula. Takže ti to vysvětlím jednoduše. Jediný, co bude tvým cílem, je chytit tuhle malou zlatou mrchu."

Vytáhl zlatý míček velikosti vlašského ořechu. Míček náhle roztáhl průsvitná křidélka a vznesl se do vzduchu a zmizel… tedy pokusil se jim zmizet. Terence však vystřelil rukou nahoru a chytil ho dřív, než zmizel bůh ví kam.

„Je to zlatonka a je to ten nejrychlejší míč z celé hry. Vaším cílem je chytit ho dřív než soupeř. Když chytač chytne tuhle mrchu, získává 15O bodů pro svou kolej, proto vždycky počkám, než se hra rozehraje a podle toho, jak je hráč slabej, nebo silnej, chytám zlatonku. Nikdo jiný nesmí na ten míček šáhnout. To je zatím všechno, co potřebujete vědět. Na košťata si v prvních dnech sednete fakt málo. Jste samej dětskej tuk, žádný svaly. Hele... Chytači jsou nejzranitelnější v týmu. Odpalujou na vás potlouky, snaží se vás shodit a moc se s váma nemazlí. Jednou jsem dostal od havraspárskýho zoufalce pálkou přímo na krk a ležel měsíc u Munga, než jsem mohl vůbec něco říct. Kretén měl štěstí, že nebylo po mně. Jinak by šel sedět. Takhle to bylo jen podmínečný vyloučení, cche!" Odplivl si. „Takže teď odložte košťata a pořádně si protáhněte svaly. První hodinu pro dnešek věnujeme cvičení, druhou půlku si vás ozkouším v létání."

Gery tiše zasténal. Tohle byla vážně noční můra. Nechtěl létat...

„Prej se bojíš vejšek," otočil se na něj znovu Terence. „Vzal jsem několik lektvarů od ošetřovatelky, mělo by ti to pomoct. Byl bych ale rád, kdybys to zkusil nejdřív bez toho. Čím míň si na to svinstvo zvykneš, tím líp. Časem ta nevolnost přejde."

„Mhm..." zamručel Gearalt a Terence přikývl. Otočil se k nim zády a kráčel k tribunám.

„Pojďte za mnou," vyzval je, aniž by se otočil. Kluci položili své košťata na zem a následovali svého trenéra.

„Hm.. nerad bych, abyste se mi předřeli hned první den, ale šetřit vás taky nebudu. Dáme si jedno kolečko kolem hřiště a podle toho, jak budete vydýchávat první, zadám vám další. Jasný?"

Draco i Gearalt přikývli a spolu s Terencem se pomalu rozeběhli. Bylo vidět, že pomalá rychlost Terence nudí, protože už v první třetině přidal a během mžiku byli kluci daleko za ním. Gearalt se nechtěl nechat zahanbit. Běžel zatím pomalu, aby se mu rozehřály svaly. Věděl, jak bolestivě může vypadat druhý den po tom, co tě užene Dudleyho parta. Pravdou bylo, že Dudley ho nikdy nemohl chytit, ale to neplatilo o jeho kamarádech.

Přidal proto na rychlosti a nechal za sebou červeného, zadýchaného Draca. Aristokrat nikdy nepotřeboval vlastní nohy k transportu, natož k běhání a tak jeho fyzička byla... na nule.

Gearalt se nesnažil Terence dohnat. Bylo by to nad jeho síly. Ten kluk měl o několik let tréninku navíc a tohle jedno kolečko bylo pro něj jako nic. Nicméně, svoje tempo si udržel po celou dobu a divil se, jak málo je zadýchaný. Terence nic neříkal, a z jeho obličeje se nedalo ani nic vyčíst. Když se však doplazil Draco, zjevil se na jeho obličeji škleb.

„Jseš jak šnek. Měl by ses začít víc hejbat, mladej."

Draco cosi zasupěl a položil se do trávy.

„To bych nedělal, měl by ses nejdřív protáhnout, jinak se nepohneš... máš svaly napjaté k maximu."

Draco se tedy zvedl a udělal několik cviků, která mu Terence ukázal a která s Gerym absolvovali ještě před tím, než Draco doběhl.

„Ty, Gearalte, dej si ještě jedno kolečko, jsem si jistej, že to zvládneš. Já tě za chvíli doběhnu, jen mu nařídím několik cviků."

Gearalt poslechl a znovu se pozvolna rozeběhl. Střídal sprint s pomalým během a sledoval, jak Terence Draca mučí se sklapovačkami. Samozřejmě, čekalo ho to taky, ale přesto měl pocit, že tuhle fyzickou zátěž zvládá lépe, než Draco. Zpočátku dělali jen po deseti. Dřepy, kliky, sedy-lehy, sklapovačky. Po téhle tortuře je nechal chvíli odpočívat, přičemž se kluci stačili osušit a napít. Draco vychlemtal málem polovinu flašky a jeho entusiasm byl pryč.

„On mě zabije," sípal tiše, když pozoroval Terence, jak si dává v pořadí čtvrté kolečko. Pohyboval se rychle, svižně, bez problémů s dýcháním.

„Proč nás prohání po zemi, když je to sport na košťatech?" nadával.

Gearalt pokrčil rameny. „Mě to nevadí. Já bych radši trénoval takhle na zemi, než ve vzduchu."

„Divím se, že skoro nejsi zadýchaný," zavrtěl hlavou blonďák.

„No, ne že bych byl úplně v pohodě. Ale honičky s Dudleyho bandou mi hodně pomohly," zamumlal Gearalt a upil vody.

„Nechlemtej to tak," zarazil Draca, který znovu vycucával svoji láhev. „Bude ti blbě zejtra."

„To mi bude i tak. Budu si stěžovat u Snapea. Tohle je za trest!" bědoval a Gery se zakuckal smíchy. „Máš pravdu, je to za trest."

Terence je pohybem ruky přivolala a naznačil, ať si vezmou i košťata.

„Teď se vyřádíš ty... A mně bude blbě i za týden," zamumlala Gearalt sklíčeně a tentokrát to byl Draco, kdo se začal smát.

„Takže," začal Terence. „Vidím, že oba máte dobrá košťata. Mustanga bych ti schvaloval, kdybys byl v lize. Nevím, jestli to teď zvládneš."

Gearalt nic neřekl, pouze nasedl.

„Při famrpálu záleží u chytače na rychlosti. Záleží tu jak na značce košťete, tak na schopnosti manévrovat, na váze chytače. Zatím zlatonku chytat nebudeme. Dáme si závod... Tři kolečka kolem stadionu. Chci vidět, jakou maximální rychlost dokážete ze svého koštěte vymáčknout. Ty Gery... snaž se nepozvracet, lektvar ti zatím dávat nebudu, chci vidět, co dokážeš se svou silou."

Vznesli do výšky třiceti stop nad zemí. Sezení na novém koštěti bylo zcela něco jiného než na tom školním. Nikde nic netlačilo, nikde nic neškrtilo. Koště poslušně reagovalo na každý dotek či pohlazení, což bylo pro Gearalta poněkud složitější, protože se celý klepal a koště se s ním houpalo, což mu způsobovalo ještě větší třas. Terence se zastavil před Gearaltem a chvíli ho pozoroval. Gery vzhlédl a omluvně se usmál.

„Nemám to rád," zamumlal.

„Zapři se nohama do stupaček," radil mu Terence. „Získáš tak stabilitu. A nemysli na to, že lítáš. Představ si třeba tu mudlovskou věc... motorka se tomu myslím říká. Představ si, jak sedíš na motorce. Jsi, pravda, moc mladej na to, abys řídil, ale to nevadí, princip je stejnej. S tímhle koštětem se ti svět asi bude zdát hodně rozmazanej, až poletíš, ale to si zvykneš a to hodně rychle. Věř mi, taky jsem měl problém naučit se ovládat koště. Právě proto trénujeme."

Zařadil se vedle Gearalta, který udělal přesně to, co mu Terence doporučil. Teď, když se mu nohy nekinklaly ve vzduchu bylo sezení ještě lepší, přesto však, když se podíval dolů pod sebe, málem se vyvrátil.

„Na tři vyletíme..." oznámil Terence a Gery na sekundu zavřel oči, srdce ve stonásobném zrychlení. „Jedna... Dva... Tři!"

Všichni tři vyletěli jako kulky, pravda Gery s trochu zbržděným reflexem. Instinktivně se přitiskl k násadě koštěte co nejdřív a tím nahnutím způsobil, že dal tři-sta-z-místa. Tím, že měl zavřené oči za sebou nechal v prvním okamžiku strach, zato když ty oči otevřel, měl pocit, že je na horské dráze. Řítil se kupředu, Terence neviděl, Draco byl vedle něj a tribuny se... příliš rychle přibližovaly!

Gearalt se leknutím pokusil přibrzdit, narovnal se a ještě k tomu zvedl koště vzhůru. Katapultovalo ho to dozadu i s koštětem, pustil se ho rukama a metal si to vzduchem zpátky k pomyslné startovní čáře. Udělal tři salta, než zjistil, jak se brzdí a jakmile to udělal, zamířil si to spěšně k zemi. Zahodil koště pryč, klesl na všechny čtyři a s vytřeštěnýma očima se vždy dlouze nadechl a vydechl. Byl rád, že ten den si odpustil snídani.

Terence slétl vedle něj a hlasitě se smál. „Ty bys mohl působit jak cirkusák. Metat na koštěti salta pozadu a k tomu se ho držet jenom stehny je fakt výkon. Kam na to chodíš?"

„Záchod," zamumlal nesouvisle Gearalt a znovu potlačil dávicí reflex.

„Ale hele, na to, že nesnášíš létání, jsi vystartoval dost slušně. Pominu-li to tvoje nepovedený brzdění, máš dobrou výdrž. Zkusíme to znovu, pojď."

Samozřejmě, lektvar mu nedal a startoval jen on.

„Jedna... Dva... Tři!" křikl a tentokrát vyletěl jen Draco a Gearalt – černovlasý hoch posilněn pochvalou a novou instrukcí o brzdění (které na školních košťatech zvládal slušně, tady to s ním nehorázně házelo), konečně obletěl po dvou neúspěšných pokusech své první kolečko a pokračoval dál, soustředěný jen na to, co má před sebou a ne to, co má pod sebou. Závod samozřejmě vyhrál Draco, protože Gery brzdil pro jistotu i tam, kde nemusel, aby se to naučil.

„Tak jo." Terence se tvářil spokojeně. „Pro dnešek vás nechám bejt. Na prváky to fakt bylo dobrý, zvlášť tvoje salta Gery," zachechtal se. „Měl by ses ale víc držet Draca. Jde mu to líp, mohl by tě to naučit jak ovládat koště. Ale to už není v rámci vašeho trestu. Takže zase za tejden na tomhle místě."

„Až za tejden? Myslel jsem, že máme trénovat s celým týmem!" ozval se Draco.

„No.. to bylo, než Snape nechal plnění trestu na mně. Teda nesmím to zanedbávat, rád bych z téhle školy odešel s OVCEma. Tudíž za týden ve stejnou dobu. Jo a bylo by dobrý, kdybyste po celý ten týden dělali různé cviky... sklapovačky a tak. Všechno po dvaceti. Jinak to nebude mít účinek."

„A kolik takových cviků uděláš ty?" zeptal se Gearalt zvědavě.

„Asi dvěstě od každýho," zamyslel se Terence.

„Aha," hlesl dutě Draco.

„Fajn, takže za týden..." kývnul na něj Gearalt, popadl koště a zmizel co nejrychleji z hřiště, než si to Terence stačil rozmyslet.

Dny plynuly a Gearalt měl konečně přečtenou první knihu od Karla. Měl spoustu otázek, na které by se ho rád zeptal. Fascinovalo ho, jak magie pracuje. Napsal si všechno, čemu nerozuměl na list papíru a pomalu z toho skládal dopis. Mimoto ještě stále psal dvěma gorilám jejich úkoly. Bohužel, obě gorily se začaly bouřit, že mu platí příliš mnoho.

„Budeš dostávat jen čtyři srpce za úkol," postavil se před něj Goyle a Crabbe přitakával.

„Nejste snad spokojeni s kvalitou?" povytáhl obočí Gearalt. Goyle znejistěl, ale Crabbe převzal slovo za něj. „Dáváme ti příliš mnoho."

„Taky vám nemusím psát nic!" odsekl Gery, ale v duchu přemýšlel. Pokud jim nebude psát úkoly, nebudou peníze.

„Budete mi dávat deset srpců. Je to celkem náročná práce," poručil Gearalt, ale Crabbe zavrtěl hlavou. „Pět."

„To není takový rozdíl... Čtyři nebo pět... Tak tedy osm."

„Ne, pět," zavrtěl hlavou Crabbe.

„Sakra, která sušenka jim to narvala do hlavy?" zaklel v duchu Gearalt. „Ale jak chtějí. Nebudou prachy, nebudou úkoly..."

„Ne," řekl nahlas. „Buď to bude osm, nebo nic..."

Jeho návrh nepřijali a tak se Gearalt musel rozloučit se svým výdělkem. „No počkejte, prasata tlustý, tohle vám jen tak neprojde," zabručel si pro sebe.

Té noci zmizely z tašek Gregoryho Goyle i Vincenta Crabbea veškeré úkoly, ať už psané rukou Gearalta, nebo jimi."

„Jak úžasné je odplata..." pochvaloval si Gearalt druhý den ráno, když to ti dva zjistili. Pozoroval, jak lítají po pokoji a hledají nenávratně zmizelé úkoly. Samozřejmě i přes jejich hloupost je později napadlo, kdo by to mohl být.

„Kam zmizely naše úkoly?" zařval Crabbe a vrhl se ke Geryho posteli.

„Jak to mám vědět?" zeptal se ledově zpoza knihy Gearalt.

„Tys nám ukradl úkoly!" ječel nepříjemně Goyle. „Vrať nám je."

„Nemůžu za to, že tak tlusté bečky jako vy neví, kam si dávají úkoly. Zmizte oba," odrfkl si Gery, aniž by vzhlédl od knihy. Goyle se sklonil k jeho tašce, aby ji vysypal, ale v tom okamžiku měl na krku Gearaltovu hůlku. Hoch se mu z nepříjemné blízkosti díval do prasečích očí. Chycen do pasti víc rudých, než zelených očí, se Goyle nemohl ani pohnout.

„Ještě jednou šáhneš ne mě, nebo na moje věci, provedu ti něco tak ošklivého, že na to budeš vzpomínat i po smrti, jasný?" zasyčel Gearalt tak tiše, jak to jen šlo. Z těch opic neměl strach. Hrubá síla nebylo všechno a tihle dva věděli, sic opožděně, že proti Gearaltovi moc šancí nemají. Problémy jim dělali už základy Wingardium leviosa a podle toho, co viděli, Gearalt byl daleko, daleko před nimi.

Goyle urychleně zakýval hlavou. Poprvé mohl okusit, co to znamená strach.

Jak opojné to pak pro Gearalta bylo, když oba hromotluci utekli jako malé holky. Fyzicky byl slabý, ale mohl je naprosto jednoduše zaklít díky tomu, co se naučil od Thea. Teď Gery cítil vítězství.

Lehl si zpátky na postel a ignoroval zvědavý Dracův pohled.

„Co to mělo znamenat?" zeptal se ho.

„Právě jsem vyhnal teplouše Goyla z mé postele," odtušil Gery klidně. Už jím nelomcoval vztek.

„Jaký úkoly, co to chtěli? Vlastně to je poprvé, co jsem je slyšel mluvit o něčem jiném, než o jídle."

„Nevím, o čem to mluvili," lhal Gearalt, ale Draco toho nenechal.

„U Salazara, tak proč tak bafly na tebe?"

„Jseš moc zvědavej, Draco, budeš brzo starej a vrásčitej a nikdo tě nebude chtít!" pohrozil Gearalt.

To ho zastavilo, ale ne nadlouho.

„Tak proč po tobě tak vyjeli?"

„Protože jsem jim ty úkoly psal, jasný?" vyprskl Gearalt a Draco oněměl.

„Nemám ani svrček a Snape mi peníze jen tak neuvolní. Tohle byla šance, jak z těch debilů vytáhnout prachy! Jenže za tak směšnou cenu, co po mně chtěli, abych se na to vykašlal. A aby mi pak udělali tohle... měl jsem jim nechat zmizet i učebnice, vepřům nenažraným!" Gearalt se vysoptěl a znovu se uložil do podušek a začal číst knihu.

Dveře do ložnice se rozrazily. Stál tam Severus Snape a za ním obě Koule.

„Pane Callaghene, je pravda, že jste napadl pana Goyla?"

„Není," odsekl Gearalt.

„Proč tedy pan Goyle tvrdí, že jste mu vyhrožoval smrtí?"

„To jsem neřekl," odvětil klidně Gearalt, odložil knížku a posadil. „Tady pan Goyle mě totiž obvinil, že jsem jim kamsi zastrčil domácí úlohy, bohužel absolutně nevím, kde by ty úkoly mohly být, jelikož jsem natolik schopný, abych si je napsal sám a neryl se v cizích věcech a už vůbec nebral úkoly lidem, kteří si myslí, že hůlka slouží jako vařečka. Tedy... Pan Goyle hodlal vysypat obsah MÉ tašky a tomu jsem pochopitelně chtěl zabránit. Jediné, co jsem udělal je, že jsem vytáhl tady na veleváženého, čistokrevně zakrslého pana Goyla hůlku a řekl, že pokud se mě, nebo mých věcí dotkne, zažije něco, co si bude pamatovat i po smrti, ne že je zabiju. Pan Crabbe a pan Goyle si zřejmě pletou pojmy s dojmy a s přáními."

Ačkoliv jím až neskutečně cloumala zlost, vše odříkal zcela věcně, bez nějakých extra emotivních výbuchů. Severus Snape na něj bezvýrazně hleděl a poté se otočil na ty dva.

„Pánové, slyšeli jste. Máte k tomu co říct?" zeptal se jich a Goyle natáhl tlustou ruku a ukázal na Geryho.

„Já s ním nechci být na jednom pokoji," vypískl. „On mě zabije!"

„Neukazuj na mě tím tlustým buřtem, co máš místo prstu," odsekl Gearalt. „Tady vás taky nikdo nechce," dodal.

„Uděláme to takhle," přerušil nadechujícího se Crabbe profesor. „Vy dva, pánové, sbalte své věci, dám vám váš vlastní pokoj, kde se budete moci naplno věnovat svým úkolům bez toho, abyste se báli, že vám je někdo ukradne. A vás, pane Callaghene," otočil se na Gearalta, který se náhle tvářil, jakoby vyhrál jackpot. „Vás bude čekat trest. Za týden v sobotu se hlaste u Hagrida. Pošlu vás pro nějaké bylinky, co mi dochází. Je vám to jasné?!" zasyčel Snape. Gery se mu díval vzdorovitě do očí.

„Křišťálově jasné," odsekl.

„Pátek u Hagrida!" S těmito slovy máchnul cípem hábitu a zmizel ze dveří, zanechávajíc tam Crabbea i Goylea stát. Oba hromotluci se tvářili vítězně. Zřejmě jim nedocházelo, že si předepsali cestu k vyhazovu. Pokud jim z trojice nepomůže nikdo, budou ztraceni.

„Jseš v háji s prachama," posmíval se Gerymu Crabbe.

„A ty s mozkem," reagoval na to Gery, stále rozradostněný z toho, že vypadnou. Draco i Theo potlačovali smích. „Sbalte se a vypadněte, dokud mě nepřešla dobrá nálada!"

Ten večer nechtěli jít ani jeden spát. Oslavovali a nutno dodat, byli neskutečně šťastní, že se zbavili obou nenažranců. Teď, když měli možnost nerušeně dlouho spát, nemuseje poslouchat v noci chrápání a ráno stížnosti na hlad, hodlali něco provést.

Tu noc se všichni tři vykradli ze své ložnice, ve které bylo nyní o dvě postele více místa, a vydali se na průzkum hradu. Hodlali nyní začít s průzkumy vyšších pater, ale do svých plánů stále nezapočítávali paní Norrisovou, řečenou Šavlozubou, jež se jim pověsila na paty sotva vylezli z podzemí a snažila se je svým zuřivým mňoukáním zahnat zpátky do ložnic. Musela v sobě mít nějakou vysílačku, neboť o několik minut později se jim pověsil na paty i Filch, a Gearalt si slíbil, že pokud někdy bude možnost, pak tu vypelichanou kočku kuchne, aby to zjistil.

Naštěstí, Filch neuměl ani nejobyčejnější Lumos, bohužel, slečna Šavlozubá měla svoje čichací schopnosti a podobala se tak spíš psu, než kočce.

Kluci se však nechtěli vracet do sklepení a raději vzali nohy na ramena do vyšších pater. Když se však ne a ne zbavit té mrňavé hrůzy, zavřeli ji kluci do nejbližšího kumbálu ve třetím poschodí a s adrenalinem v těle se metelili schovat do nejbližší učebny, kterou našli.

„Alohomora!" rozmáchl se Draco proti nejbližším dveřím, jenže nic. „No ták, ALOHOMORA!" Nic. Dveře se ani nerozrazily, ani neskříply, nevrzly... prostě se nepohnuly."

„Ehm," odkašlal si Gearalt a natáhl se vedle něj pro velký, mosazný klíč na háku.

„Říká se tomu klíč," objasnil ironicky. „Takhle se to strká do zámku, pak tím otočíš a můžeme dovnitř..." mluvil na Draca, jako kdyby bylo blonďákovi dva roky. „Honem, než sem dorazí Plísňák!" drsnul do nich Theo zezadu.

„Ty seš ale vtipnej," zamručel Draco a vstoupil za Gearaltem dovnitř. Theo za nimi zabouchl dveře.

„A teď už jen koukat, až se zdejchnou," zašeptal, ani se neotočil.

„Nebo se můžeme koukat na tři obludné hlavy plné velkých ostrých zubů," dodal Gearalt opatrně a Theo se konečně otočil.

Byl tam pes. Ale ne takový fousek, nebo co to lítá po světě. Pes zabíral celý prostor ohromné místnosti.

„Myslíš, že má rád zrzky?" polkl Gearalt a ustoupil o krok zpátky ke dveřím. Jedna ze psích hlav hrozivě zavrčela. „Nevím," odvětil mu tiše Draco, rovněž couvajíc. „Myslíš, že si toho někdo všimne, když tu jeden z nich zmizí?" zeptal se na oplátku. Gearalt se nerozhodně usmál. „Příště to můžeme zkusit," navrhnul.

„Teď by bylo dobré zvolit strategický ústup pro případ, že má rád i lidi s jinou barvou vlasů..." zamumlal Theo a otevřel dveře.

„Zdrhejte!" zařval, čímž asi vyprovokoval psa, protože všechny tři hlavy naráz vystřelily kupředu. Jediné štěstí bylo, že se ani jedna náhle nemohla vejít do dveří a to dalo prostor k tomu, aby je Theo s duchapřítomností zabouchl a zamknul.

„Fajn... My jsme asi ve třetím patře, že?" zeptal se Draco, držíc se za srdce.

„Jo, to jsme," zasípal Gearalt, který se opíral o zeď a zhluboka dýchal. „Proboha proč tu ředitel drží tříhlavého psa?" ptal se vyděšený Theo.

„No to fakt netuším... Kdyby to byl hlídací pes, asi je přivázanej někde venku, ne? Čím ho asi krmí?" zkřivil rty Draco.

Utíkali rychle zpátky do společenské místnosti, než je znovu stačí najít noční můra Norrisová, ale všichni tři přemýšleli, proč ředitel školy chová ve třetím poschodí psa, ještě k tomu tříhlavého.

A tak, když dorazili do společenské místnosti, usadili se do křesel před krb a snažili se přijít na to, co ten pes měl znamenat. Bohužel ani jeden z nich neměl kloudný nápad, který by obstál.

„Třeba... se ty dvě hlavy objevily až později.." zamumlal Draco a zívl.

„Jo jasný... třeba se ti ten mozek taky jednou objeví," zamručel Theodor.

„Stál na poklopu..." ozval se Gearalt a oba kluci se na něj otočili.

„Cože?" ozvali se oba jedním hlasem.

„No jednu z těch svých obřích tlap měl položenou na poklopu. Takovej dřevěnej, mrňavej..."

„Hmm... Beztak tam Brumbál skladuje ohnivou whisky," pronesl zamyšleně Theo.

„A jak se tam jako chce dostat? Pochybuju, že poznaj, kdo je jejich pán..."

„Nevim, jak se tam chtěj dostat... Ani mě to nezajímá!" vstal Draco. „Jsem dost unaven a hodlám se jít konečně normálně vyspat. Mimochodem, dík, Callaghane. Konečně jsou ti tlusťoši pryč."

„Jo. Já půjdu taky. Dnešek za to fakt stál," zazubil se náhle Theo a následoval Draca.

Gearalt chvíli zůstal sedět v křesle a přemýšlel, co dělat dál. Rozhodl se, že by konečně mohl dopsat dopis pro jeho nového známého ze zahraničí. Došel si pro papír – kluci se právě chystali ke spánku a vrátil se zpátky do společenky.

Vážený pane profesore,

v první řadě bych se chtěl omluvit, že jsem dlouho nenapsal, ale pořádně jsem nevěděl jak sepsat tento dopis a pak taky jsem si potřeboval něco přečíst z knih, které jste mi daroval. Jsem vám velmi vděčný za to, co jste pro mě udělal a nevím jak se vám odvděčit, proto jsem se rozhodl, že vám co nejdříve napíšu.

Přečetl jsem si zatím jen Levitaci skupenství a část pro první ročník z knihy od paní Fuksové. Abych řekl pravdu, Levitace tekutin je trochu na mě složitá a nechápu dost dobře to rozdělování hustoty tekutiny a přípon k první verzi Vylepšeného Levitačního kouzla.

Tedy, sepsal jsem si na papír tabulku, ale z obecné nauky ze školy si nejsem jistý tou hustotou. Tedy vzorec znám ale to by bylo složité. V Bradavické knihovně jsem si našel matematicko-fyzikální tabulky a z těch si hustoty vypsal. Je to skutečně důležité, nebo stačí teoreticky příponu jen říkat Concento-mille Wingardium Leviosa, což je vlastně na ty nejhustější kapaliny a trochu víc přidávat magie, což je vlastně zanedbatelné? Nebo se pletu? Tedy nechápu tu magii dostatečně, ale chová se to asi jako svaly když cvičím, že? Prostě si musím odpočinout a pak jsem zas fit… a tím, že kouzlím, se jakoby trénuji?

Paní Fuksová ve své knížce je někdy trochu tajemná a odkazuje na pozdější studium, ale některé věci jsem pochopil i bez hledání, jen je třeba se trochu víc soustředit na to, co čtu. K jednomu kouzlu mám dotaz. Zabrousil jsem k soubojovým kouzlům z formulí, tedy podpůrným… Tedy jeden spolužák tu není moc hodný k prvákům a tak mě zajímalo jak se bránit. Našel jsem kouzlo Terebro, které tu jen paní autorka píše jako využití levitačních formulí v souboji. Protože mi levitační kouzla celkem jdou i v praxi (zkoušel jsem z umývadla zvedat vodu – udržet tvar mi trvalo pěkných pár hodin, ale teď už to jde snadněji) zajímalo by mě, jak kouzlo funguje, protože jsem jej nenašel v těch několika knihách, co jsem prohledal.

Vzpomněl jsem si na něco ještě k těm kapalinám. Napadlo mě… jak se chovají lektvary, kdybych je přenášel hůlkou? Potřebuji zas hustotu substance (která se snad ani nedá spočíst, když je tam jiný poměr substancí a tak) anebo se používá nějaká další přípona, nebo něco jiného? Popravdě jsem moc tu část o směsích nepochopil.

To by bylo ke studijním věcem… napadlo mě, jestli byste nechtěl vědět něco o mně, tedy to jsem pochopil ve vašem dopise. Jak bych o sobě začal?

Jmenuji se Gearalt Callaghan, popravdě moje dětství nebylo moc růžové. Rodiče zemřeli bůhví kdy, zabil je při válce jakýsi gang černokněžníka, jehož jméno nemají čarodějové rádi, i když to tedy moc nechápu, je to jen pitomá přezdívka. Proto mě strčili k mým hnusným příbuzným, kteří mi celých 11 let to, že jsem čaroděj, tajili a dokonce mě kvůli tomu nenáviděli. Nikdy jsem nebyl nějak moc velký či mohutný jako dvojice balvanů v mém ročníku, kteří mají ramena jak třeťáci, ale za poslední rok jsem se o pár čísel vytáhl. Do školy jsem měl problém s financemi, protože můj opatrovník, o kterém jsem slyšel, až v den kdy jsem měl platit za uniformu, knihy a potřeby na lektvary. Navíc je to můj profesor ve škole a vzdálený (hodně vzdálený jak sám říká) příbuzný mého rodu. Tedy rodiče byli údajně také kouzelníci a čistokrevní (tedy můžu vám odpřísáhnout, že čistokrevní byli snad podle mě jen psi a koně… ale když to v kouzelnickém světě je nutné), ale naprosto netuším, jak vypadali, a vlastně ani jejich jména. U pěstounů jsem se vlastně několikrát zeptal, ale vždy jsem byl bez večeře a tak mě touha něco se dozvědět nějak přešla… Přemýšlím o tom zeptat se opatrovníka, ale hned na prvním setkání mi vyhrožoval podobně jako strýc Vernon, tedy ne výpraskem ale rovnou otrávením, tak si nechávám dotazy ohledně mé rodiny na nějakou vhodnější příležitost. Upřímně, jsem takový samorost, co si všechno sám zařídí a byl jsem nucen se o sebe starat skoro sám… ale nestěžuju si, protože aspoň mi nikdo do života nekecal a můžu si dělat, co chci…

Tak, omlouvám se za slovník a sloh, ale nikdy jsem se neučil psát dopisy starším lidem a vlastně dopis píšu pořádný poprvé. Doufám, že mi odpovíte, až budete mít čas a těším se, že mi povíte také něco o sobě. Vaše knihy jsou asi to nejzajímavější z magické literatury, co jsem četl, čtu si o formulích prakticky celé Dějiny čar a kouzel, protože duch co nás učí je nesmírně nudný… tedy nevím jaký byl, když ještě žil, ale starší studenti říkají, že si prý ani nevšiml, že zemřel, tedy si nevšimne ani jednoho dotazu… Tedy, nevíte něco o tom, jak vznikla magie? Zajímá mě to, protože jste psal, jak se dnes všechno jen znovuobjevuje… pochopil jsem, že inkvizice a pálení čarodějnic nebyl dobrý věk pro magický svět…

Už budu končit, musím běžet spát, je pozdě večer. Zpropadené přeměňování, je to tak jiné než formule… nastudoval jsem si ale něco o struktuře dřeva a železa z mudlovské knížky tak snad ten hřebík konečně zvládnu.

Těším se na brzkou odpověď. Gearalt Callaghan

Ještě jednou si po sobě dopis přečetl a složil ho na polovinu s tím, že jej ráno pošle. Byl sám se sebou spokojený, že se mu povedlo uspořádat své myšlenky a konečně sepsat dopis a proto se mu o hodně lépe usínalo.

Bylo zamračené páteční ráno, což Gery kvůli chybějícím oknům ve zmijozelských ložnicích vidět nemohl, ale když vstoupil do Velké síně, bylo mu to jasné.

„Dneska ven nejdu," rozhodl se a popadl kakao a vafli pomazanou marmeládou. S dobrou náladou a úsměvem na tváři dojedl svoji snídani a rozhodl se, že ještě skočí do Sovince, poslat dopis Karlovi, než půjde na hodinu. Svižně vyběhl schody a divil se, že po včerejším tréninku necítí žádné natažené svaly. Higgs je prohnal jak po zemi, tak na koštěti, ale vzhledem k tomu, že na ně brzy vlítla madamme Pomfreyová s tím, že nastydnou, tak to brzy vzdali.

Našel si vyhovující sovu – byl to výr s hnědým peřím a tmavýma uhrančivýma očima, které na něj zlostně koukaly, když mu přivazoval na nohu dopis.

„Nekoukej na mě tak," osočil se na sovu Gearalt. „Jednou jsi školní sova a budeš lítat tam, kam musíš." Vysvětlil ptákovi a povzdechl si. Sova zahoukala a Gearalt ji přenesl k oknu. „Dobře doleť, tohle počasí je vražedné čím dal víc… dyštak se někde schovej, ať doletíš bezpečně, hm?" Výr jej děkovně ždíbl a vyrazil na cestu.

Jak šel zpátky po schodech na vyučování, vzpomněl si, že brzy budou Vánoce. Naprosto netušil, jak sehnat dárky, ale nejspíš si to vše bude muset objednat. Musel ještě zajít do mudlovského knihkupectví na nádraží, kde viděl knihu, kterou chtěl koupit Lyké.

První hodinu buzerování ze strany McGonagallové přežil v její ignoraci. Jeho myšlenky se vždy mimoděk vracely k tomu Psisku ve třetím poschodí a nápadu, jak si vydělat. Proto jakmile opustily učebnu, rozeběhl se Gery přímo do společenské místnosti.

Zašil se tam v koutě se svými poznámkami a velkou hromadou papírů a začal cosi pečlivě a přesto rychle vypisovat. Když ho tak něšli kluci, zvědavě si k němu přisedli.

„Co to děláš?" začal Draco a Gearalt se usmál.

„No, to je něco, co méně chytrým a snaživým studentům pomůže získat dobré známky..."

„Tak co to je?" I Theo vypadal zvědavě. „Tady přeci každý podvod vychytají – od samoopisovacích brků, po neviditelné pergameny... Možná tě zklamu, ale pokud chceš tohle zakouzlit, jakkoliv zakouzlit, tak stačí jedno mávnutí hůlkou a všechny kouzelnické podvodnické věci letí k profesorovi."

„Mno. Jenže tohle není kouzlo," vysvětlil rozvážně Gearalt a udělal za slovem tečku. Vzhlédl.

„Vy jste vážně omezení… Podívejte se," vzal jeden z papírků. „Tomuhle mudlové říkají tahák. Žádná kouzla, nic... ani na samotné vystřihování nepoužiju kouzlo.." Přeložil list v místě, kde byl drobným písmem napsán text a pak opatrně utrhl čtvereček papíru. „Vejde se to do dlaně, v případě nebezpečí v podobě procházejícího učitele si to strčíš do rukávu, nebo si na to sedneš. A pokud, jak říkáš, jejich mávání s hůlkou funguje na kouzelně upravené věci, tohle nevyčmuchají."

„Mno a co s tím teď jako? Budeš tady ve Zmijozelu rozdávat mudlovské nápady? To ti nikdo nevezme," odfrkl si Draco, ale sám po papírku v Gearaltově ruce pošilhával.

„Nenene, blbě jsi to pochopil. Já to nebudu rozdávat, ale prodávat. A kdo by nechtěl výtvor, na který profesoři nepřijdou?" ušklíbl se Gery.

„Jo, jenže takhle si ho může napsat každý..." oponoval Theo.

„Vážně?" otočil se na něj Gearalt. „Zkus si napsat inkoustem a brkem na pergamen... Takhle drobným písmem to nedáš, ani kdyby ses měl zbláznit. To dělaj ty propisky," vypláznul na něj jazyk a Theodor se rozesmál. „Tužkou by to šlo taky, to určitě někoho napadlo," namítl pak.

„Ano, ale tužka se lehce rozmaže, podívej," popadl tužku, cosi hustě načmáral na pergamen a potéto popadl text do ruky a přejel po papíru prstem. Text byl nečitelný.

„Když budeš mít zpocenou ruku, tak nepřečteš nic!"

Kluci na něj zůstali zírat.

„Hele.. ale jestli to budeš psát sám, pro celou kolej, nebo ročník, tak to se zatraceně upíšeš..."

„Upíšu? Ani ne, ono to jde docela rychle, když umíš psát malý mrchy. Navíc je to furt kratší než domácí úkoly," dodal poslední větu tiše a zakroutil hlavou.

„Ty jsi divnej, snižovat se k tomuhle," ucedil Draco a Gearalt zdvihl hlavu.

„Hele, ty možná máš bohatýho pápínka, co ti koupí, na co se podíváš, ale já jediný co mám je můj mozek. Nějak ty peníze musím dostat!" S tím se zvedl, popadl svoje věci a odkráčel do ložnice.

„Tohle jsi trochu přehnal, Draco," zavrtěl hlavou Theo a odešel taky.

Při obědě ani jeden z nich moc nemluvil. Gearalt přemýšlel nad tím, jak rozšířit po škole taháky, jak je skrýt před učiteli a kolik si za ně účtovat. Stihl jich zatím vyrobit pouze deset a to na Přeměňování a Formule. Věděl, že Havraspár se sotva sníží k něčemu takovému, jako jsou taháky, Nebelvír s ním moc komunikovat nebude a Grangerová to asi sotva rozšíří. Jeho nadějí byl samotný Zmijozel a Mrzimor. Pravda, v prvním ročníku si nemohl tolik vyskakovat a měl omezené možnosti, ale věděl, že s postupem přibývajících ročníků se jeho finance rozrostou. Ještě nikdy se nestalo, že by někdo nepodváděl.

Když dojedli oběd (a Gery ani nezaregistroval, co to bylo), následovala hodina lektvarů, kde si vypisovali přísady z tabule na další hodinu a Severus Snape referoval o jednotlivých složkách lektvaru, který měli dělat další hodinu. Kupodivu se dnes do nikoho nenavážel a vypadal, že nad něčím usilovně přemýšlí. Když si však všiml, že ho Gearalt pozoruje, osopil se na něj.

„Pane Callaghane, můžete mi vysvětlit, proč si neděláte zápisky?"

„Už je mám hotové, pane profesore," odpověděl Gearalt pravdivě.

Profesor k němu přivlál aby zkontroloval pravdivost jeho slov.

„P... Callaghane... Pokud vím, tak v Bradavicích se nepoužívají mudlovské výtvory," zavrčel Snape, když uviděl, co drží v ruce.

„Nezáviďte!" odsekl Gearalt polohlasně a sáhl rukou do postranní kapsy batohu. „Mimochodem, nechcete to taky zkusit?"

Snape ztuhl a ledově na něj hleděl. Místnost ztichla, aby zjistila, jak na to jejich profesor zareaguje.

„Jistě víte, pane Callaghane, že máte mít školní trest," začal Snape a Gearaltovi zklaplo. Jeho prostořekost ho teď asi něco bude stát.

„Původně jste měl jít zítra večer jen pomoci Hagridovi s čímsi v lese, ale za vaši drzost mi přinesete i pár přísad. Pokud jste tak lektvarů znalý, jistě mi dokážete sehnat. Chci po vás větvičku Figraldýnu, tři květy Sluněnky zlaté, Hadí kořen větší, nebo taky užovník a čtyři Svízelky chlupaté i s kořenem."

S tím se Netopýr provlál kolem něj a šel pouštět hrůzu na tlustého chlapce z Nebelvíru.

„Mno super, že já idiot nedržel zobák. Teď místo procházky budu shánět kytky. Čert ho vem," zamumlal Gearalt a potlačil povzdechnutí.

„A pane Callaghane. Čekejte zítra v osm hodin ve Vstupní síni. Pan Filch vás dovede za Hagridem," div nezazpíval Snape a pokračoval v krasojízdě.

Byly tři hodiny odpolední a Gearalt nasupený doslova vydupal krátké schodiště kus od společenky.

„Zavšivenej, proradnej, ledovej…" drtil si nadávky sotva na prahu slyšitelnosti a drtil v ruce kus papíru, až jej nehty protrhal. Byly to zrovna ty bylinky, co měl za úkol večer nasbírat. Vyštěkl heslo směrem k soše a rázoval si to do pokoje. Kluci šli až kus za ním, nestíhali jeho naštvaný klus.

„Zpropadenej opatrovník, toho my byl satan dlužen! Jááá… si něco udělám… něco si udělám…" mumlal si mantru a rázoval po pokoji. Do pokoje vešli Draco a Theo.

„Co si chceš udělat?" zajímal se ihned Draco a Theo povytáhl zvědavě obočí.

„Kyj! Udělám si kyj a umlátím ho!" vydechl jen a oba kluci se začali smát.

„To není k smíchu pitomci… se konečně můžu podívat do Zapovězeného lesa a ten netopejr mi nacpe nějaký hnusný plevely co tu beztak ani nerostou a pak mě ještě seřve, že nemám nějakou Bodlinatkovku přesmrdutou co roste v Japonsku a…" začal nadávat a včas se utnul, než se moc rozčílí. Sebeovládání v hajzlu, jak si řekl v hlavě. A ihned se uklidnil. Vydechl nosem a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Pitomá škola…" zavrčel jen, prásknul taškou ke stolku a pak sebou praštil do postele a vzal si učebnici bylinkářství a začal si hledat podle rejstříku květiny, co potřeboval. Samozřejmě našel jednu.

„Všivák jeden…" zamumlal si a pohlédl na hodinky.

„Jdete na večeři?" zeptal se spolubydlících a Draco jen vzhlédl od dopisu, co psal domů. Theo začal úkol na Přeměňování, který dostali od profesorky McConagallové. Měli nakreslit zjednodušené diagramy pěti přeměňovacích kouzel – rozpis kouzla, pohybů hůlky a zanést to do porovnávací tabulky. Bylo to docela namáhavé všechno najít. Však na to měli měsíc.

„Dopíšu dopis domů a můžeme jít… pak to hodím do sovince," odtušil Draco a protáhl si prsty a profukoval svůj paví brk, jako vždy když přemýšlel. „Mám si o něco napsat domů? Nechcete něco, mamka nabízela, že dá vědět tvému otci Theo, bude u otce o víkendu kvůli práci?" Theo zakroutil hlavou a zaklapl učebnici a hodil jí do nohou postele.

„Kašlu na to… já jdu, mám hlad, že bych snědl i toho tříhlavého psa…" dodal znechuceně a Gery se pousmál.

„Co ty Gery, nechceš od mamky nic?" zeptal se Draco a Gery povytáhl obočí a pokrčil rameny.

„Proč bych měl? Neznám jí a je pěkně pitomé někoho cizího žádat o… mno ani netuším, co bych tak mohl chtít…" zamručel jen a zamyslel se.

„Vlastně jo, ehm.. počkej chvilinku, napíšu jednu malou prosbu," zarazil se a vzal čistý papír pečlivě ustřižený řezacím kancelářským kouzlem. Pečlivě si promyslel jak zformulovat prosbu. Napadlo ho, jak si trochu polepšit vztah s nerudným profesorem lektvarů který mu seděl na financích jako Harpagon na pokladu. Papír složil a dal jej do malé obálky a dovnitř vhodil galeon. Pak dopis ještě vytáhl a v doušce se omluvil, že netuší, kolik to bude stát, a že kdyžtak pošle zbytek v dalším dopise. Pak obálku nadepsal: Paní Malfoyová a podal jej Dracovi. Ten obálku dal do té své a pečetil jí jako vždycky rodinným erbem.

Pak jen vyšel ven s tím, že počká ve společence u krbu. Theo si k němu prakticky hned přisedl a čekali ještě pár minut na Draca, který se ještě chtěl převléknout, protože: „Jsem měl zmačkaný hábit, no…" Oba mlčeli a každý si hleděl svého. Theo zamyšleně studoval gobelín na stěně a Gery zase praskající oheň v krbu.

Společně mlčky došli do Velké síně, kde si nabrali každý jídlo a nyní si při jídle tiše povídali plány na víkend a tak. Theo si chtěl udělat úkoly, aby měl klid… Gery si plány nedělal, kvůli nadcházejícímu trestu, navíc si v sobotu přispí kvůli dnešní výpravě. To bude zase vopruz. Výpravu do lesa bral před nudné astronomii každý den!

Po večeři kluci šli s ostatními na kolej, Gery naopak do ještě do knihovny si najít bylinky co musí nasbírat. Vztek potlačil a spíš to teď bral jako takové nedobrovolné studium. Navíc když si zjistí, co má natrhat, tedy spíš na co to je, může si zbytek nechat, Snapeovi nedá všechno, co našel. Taky proč plácat peníze za ingredience co si může sesbírat sám.

Cestou do knihovny potkal dva Mrzimorské studenty, nejspíš pár. Protože do sebe byli zakousnutí, až se mu skoro zvedl žaludek. Protočil oči a zamířil v knihovně rovnou do sekce lektvarů a bylinek. Popadl první knihu: Byliny a houby Britských ostrovů a nalistoval poslední stranu. Tam jel podle abecedy a vypsal si všechny bylinky až na Figraldýnu, která tam nebyla.

„Typické… vymyslel se beztak kytky, co tu nerostou," zamumlal si mrzutě a nalistoval stránku o Sluněnce.

„Mno jasně… Sluněnka zlatá je poměrně běžně se vyskytující květina v pásu tropickém, na vrcholcích kopců a hor, skalních převisech a občas i na plážích v puklinách. Roste na magicky aktivních místech, stačí stopové množství kouzel… její síla zůstává po utržení stejná jako v okamžiku sklizení, sklízí se za nejvyšších teplot, aby měla lepší vlastnosti," přečetl si a protočil oči.

„Buď se v těch kytkách sám nevyzná, nebo mi to spíš dělá naschvál…" zavrčel a nad ním se náhle objevil Snape.

„Nějaký problém pane Callaghane? Och, koukám, že jste se konečně naučil číst, opravdu pozoruhodné. Nezapomeňte ještě na dýňový květ, potřebuji ho do lektvarů na ošetřovnu. Kouzelnická malina by se také hodila, vezměte mi jich hned tucet. Nebo dva," dodal, když se Geatalt zamračil a odešel za madame Pinceovou, se kterou začal cosi řešit.

Gearalt jen zaskučel a připsal si Dýňový květ a Kouzelnickou malinu, které asi těžko najde v prosinci. Nenáviděl ho, nechápal proč mu tak předhazuje to, že ho má na krku… stejnak mu jednou za rok pošle pár drobných na školu a to je všechno. Zakroutil hlavou a začal studovat Svízelku chlupatou, která právě odkvétala. Taky ho pošle na začátku prosince pro kytky. Jako kdyby nevěděl ani kolikátého je. Pohlédl na záda jeho profesora a zamyšleně se díval na velmi nezdravě vypadající kůži na krku. Napnutou a s prosvítající žilkou na krku. Posledních pár týdnů navíc lehce pokulhával a Gery nevěděl co s ním je.

„Aby náhodou neochuravěl… Pche! Ať hlavně nepojde, koho bych to pak schytal… z bláta do louže…" mumlal si naštvaně a propiskou ryl do papíru, až ho prodřel.

„Vidíš, co děláš, ty nemehlo," zaparodoval si profesora, až když odešel s knihovnicí hledat něco do zakázané sekce. Tam se chtěl Gearalt taky podívat. Netušil co může být za knihy v té sekci. Hlavně kvůli čemu nadělají tolik povyku. Asi proto ho zas tak moc nenaštval ten trest… Stejně se tam chtěl podívat a takhle to má dokonce přikázané… a přes noc. To bude švanda!

Jediný problém z bylinek snad nebude jen s Hadím kořenem, který rostl poblíž mýtin. Rostl na Testrálím trusu tedy ty největší, a Gery ani nevěděl co je to Testrál. Na to se zeptá hajného, snad bude vědět, kde takový příšery jsou. Užovník je plevel na okrajích lesa, to taky bude brnkačka. Toho mu přinese hned zásobu. Navíc se používá na masti na odstraňování boláků, puchýřů a velkých pupínků, je doporučován na neutralizaci kleteb Bolákových, puchýřových a tak. To se bude hodit až si nějaký Nebelvírský něco dovolí. Navíc lektvar nebyl složitý, měli ho brát v dubnu. Tak si ho zkusí předem. Akorát z lektvaru musí nechat vyvařit všechnu vodu a smíchat usazeninu s tukem z tlustočerva. To bude horší, ale zeptá se toho hajného, jestli neví o obřích tlustočervech, aby jich nemusel pitvat plný kbelík.

Figraldýn… ten našel nakonec v sekci velmi vzácných dřevin. Tenhle smrk se vyskytoval jen v zapovězeném lese a nikde jinde na světě… To by tedy neměl být problém. Ale problém nastal u té pitomé maliny.

Rostli jen u studánek, anebo uměle vysazená v zahradách kouzelnických zámků. V Británii jí nikdo bezmála 100 let nespatřil. Bobulec ostnatý, jinak známý jako Kouzelnická malina má ostny na stonku, listech atak… a navíc má modré plody místo červených. Je to silný myšlenkový plod – ovlivňuje myšlení.

Zanechal hledání zbytečností a zarazil se při jednom článku v učebnici lektvarů – v úvodu hned, který nikdo nečte a jde hned na to, co se zkouší… Bylo to o obměnách vzácných ingrediencí. Odkazovali tam na nějakou knihu.

Nechal otevřené knížky a papír s poznámkami na stolku a došel do sekce lektvarů a popadl výtisk Stopečky pro první ročník. Nalistoval úvod a přečetl si:

Modifikace aneb Jak nahrazovat suroviny?

Nahrazování, nebo modifikace přísad je jedna z nejdůležitějších věcí, které musíte v dnešním čarodějném zvládat. Těžko teď někde seženete kentauří kožešinu na výrobu Jasnovidné postele, nebo roh lidožravého dvourožce na Zrychlovací lektvar. Musíte si prostě poradit jinak. Buď si seženete jiný recept, což je často problematické, až nemožné, nebo danou surovinu něčím nahradíte. Kupříkladu místo kentauří kožešiny seženete kravskou, posypete prachem z kentauřích kopyt, zabalíte a necháte po tři úplňky uležet (kentauři se řídí podle nebeských těles a uznávají sílu magických čísel). Roh lidožravého dvourožce by se dal nahradit sloním klem obaleným v prášku z lidských nehtů. Toto jsou však velmi složité modifikace a byla bych velmi ráda, kdybyste se jim radši vyhnuli. Pokud by jste přeci jen z nějakého důvodu potřebovali modifikovat přísady v složitých lektvarech kupte si na to příručku od Ingrid Hofenové: Příručka Modifikací a zjednodušení Lektvarů.

Knížku vrátil a vzal si Příručku modifikací a zjednodušení lektvarů od Hofenové. Jakmile jí otevřel, vydechl na něj prach.

„Pitomci, to nikdo nečetl tuhle knížku?" Podle obalu poznal jednu z nejohmatanějších u Snapeova stolu. Zašklebil se. Tahle byla úplně nová. Tedy jí nikdo nepoužíval a nějak málo lidí vědělo, že to vůbec jde. To jsou tu tupci na lektvary skoro všichni? Zakroutil hlavou a knihu si hodlal vypůjčit. U svého stolku si nalistoval rovnou stránku se Sluněnkami. Zašklebil se. Stačili pampelišky… a ty se louhují tři dny a tři noci ve směsi lihu a octa… a dvěma kapkami krve Bodloše.

U té maliny nic nenašel, o té tu nebyla zmínka, tedy byla, ale nevěděl kde sehnat mozkomoří sliz a ani si nebyl jistý co to mozkomár je… asi komár co saje mozek. Těch mají plno asi doma Goyle a Crabbe. Bylo tu napsáno, že stačí stonásobné množství obyčejných malin povařených v mozkomořím slizu. Znechuceně se otřásl. Mno nechutné!

Napsal si, co potřeboval a podíval se na hodinky. Bylo půl jedenácté, skoro čas na astronomii. Do jedné v noci zase. Do postele se dostane kolem půl druhé… Ach jo, ta škola je ale divná, povzdechl si jen v duchu a sbalil si a zamířil ven z knihovny. Na stole madame Pinceové nechal na papíru napsaný název knihy, své jméno a ročník se Z jako kolejí. Snape něco řešil s knihovnicí v zakázané sekci. Vyspravovali nějakou zatuchlou bichli a Snape natíral desky jakýmsi přípravkem. Slizoun jeden. Nestačil by jeho sliz, místo toho mozkocuca? Zašklebil se nad tím a zamířil nejkratší cestou do Astronomické věže. Slyšel cosi divného a zastavil se. Skryl se do výklenku s brněním. V jedné nepoužívané učebně cestou kdosi fňukal a brečel. Podle hlasu poznal svého hrdinského profesora obrany proti černé magii. Zhnuseně se zašklebil.

Tenhle chlap… půlku hodin si četli a pak jim dvakrát ukázal nějakého tvora a ani jednou ho nepustil ven a neukázal jak bojovat. Jediné co hodnotného jim ukázal, bylo kouzlo Lumos a Aquamenti. Ohnivé kouzlo cvičit měli už dva týdny, ale profesor se pořád omlouval z hodin a vždy jen zadal přečíst kapitolu v knize, kterou měl Gery dávno přečtenou. Vždycky si nakvašená trojice sedla někde v zapadlé učebně a zkoušeli si kouzla. A ani elementární kouzlo Aquamenti jim nevysvětlil pořádně.

Náhle cosi zamumlal a zakvílel. Gery se zaposlouchal, protože mu to mumlání uniklo.

„Ne ne to už ne, prosím." Znělo to, jako by mu někdo hrozil. Gearalt přistoupil blíž, stál za dveřmi za závěsem u okna.

„Tak dobrá – dobrá –" zakvílel profesor a v příštím okamžiku Quirrell spěšně vyběhl z učebny a narovnával si turban. Byl bledý jako stěna a vypadal, jako kdyby se měl rozplakat. Dlouhými kroky vyrazil pryč; Gery si říkal, že ho Quirrell nejspíš ani nepostřehl. Počkal, až profesora už nebylo slyšet, a pak nahlédl do učebny. Byla prázdná, na protější straně však byly dveře otevřené dokořán. V půli cesty k nim si Gery připomněl, že má Astronomii a taky že mu je po profesorovi kulové.

„Radši se do ničeho nebudu míchat," zamumlal a vyběhl poslední schody a u dveří do věže stál hlouček Havraspárských a Theo s Dracem. Ti se zubili.

„Co, že tu jsme sami ze všech z koleje?" podivil se Gery a Draco se zašklebil.

„Holky šli na záchod teď a trolíci měli krapet uspávacího lektvaru, co jsme dělali v úterý, ve večerním nákypu." Theo jen zazíval a lehce se usmál.

„Našel jsi, cos potřeboval pro Snapea?" zeptal se a Gery přikývl. „Půlka z toho roste mimo Evropu, a když to roste tady, tak ne v zimě. Zajdu si odpoledne za Prýtovou, něco bych mohl vymyslet."

„Nemyslím, že ti Prýtová dá, co chce Snape. Určitě jí řekl, aby ti nic nedávala," podotkl Theo a Gery pokrčil rameny.

„Vím, ale to co od ní budu chtít nesouvisí s trestem… tedy ne přímo," zašklebil se a Draco okukoval Pansy, která ukazovala spolužačkám nové podkolenky.

„Ježiš Draco, seš hroznej, vnímej občas něco!" zaluskal mu před obličejem Gery. Draco se usmál a podíval se na své dva kamarády lehce nepřítomným výrazem.

„Co? Hezký podkolenky…" dodal lehce rudý ve tváři a to už přišla konečně jejich profesorka a vyhnala je nahoru. Nahoře si vyndali svoje dalekohledy dál od Havraspárských. Sinistrová chvilku nadávala, kde vězí Crabbe a Goyle a slibovala jim trest.

Pak je nechala všechny kreslit mapy a ukazovala dnešní zajímavost. Mars v postavení ke slunci se odrážel k zemi. Rudý mars.

„Zítra to bude ještě znatelnější a bude vidět pouhým okem!" nadšeně říkala a Gery její nadšení nesdílel. Osobně na hvězdách nic moc neviděl. Nebo tedy nad čmárání teček do papíru.

Byl nadšený, když v půl druhé a pět minut se svlékl a vlezl si do sprchy. Skoro tam usnul, bičovaný paprsky horké vody. Pak se jen převlékl do pyžama, úplně čistého, a s vlhkými vlasy si vlezl do velké postele a spokojeně usnul. Netušil co se zítra všechno stane a jak se mu změní celý život.

Celý sobotní den se rozhodl, že se nebude nijak projevovat a připravoval se na předvánoční písemky. Skoro nelezl z postele. Sám se učil tím, že několikrát přepisoval taháky na všechny různé předměty, kromě lektvarů. Pokud by je Snape chytil, a Gery si byl jistý tím, že by je chytil, měl by parádní průšvih. Mohli ho snadno vysledovat – byl snad jediný na celém hradu, kdo používal papír a propisky.

Draco zatím plánoval, co udělají s prázdným místem, odkud zmizely postele Crabbea a Goylea a Theo mu v tom pomáhal.

„Hodil by se sem stolek," prohodil jen tak ze své postele. „Ve společenské místnosti je hodně málo místa a mně se tam moc úkoly nechtějí dělat."

„Stolek?" nakrčil obočí Draco a zamyšleně hleděl na prázdné místo. „Ale jo, to by šlo. Jeden, nebo snad pro každého z nás?"

„To se sem nevejde," poznamenal Theo znovu a natáhl se pro jakousi knihu.

„Hele, jen přemýšlím nahlas. Nikdy jsem si pokoj nezařizoval, maximálně v něm udělal bordel. Matka umí lépe zařizovat."

„Mno tak ji zavolej..."

„Na co? To zvládnu sám... Mám... excentrické cítění!" naparoval se.

„Chtěl jsi říct estetické, není-liž pravda?" provokoval Theo a blonďák zrudl studem.

„Ne, excentrické," stál si tvrdohlavě na svém.

„No tak jo, jak myslíš," trhnul rameny Theo. „Doufám ale, že to tu pak bude dobře vypadat..."

Nakonec se Draco rozhodl, že tam skotečně pořídí jeden větší stůl, kam by se vlezli všichni tři a k tomu dvě zelená křesla a malý gauč pro dva.

„Proč tu děláš místo pro čtyři?" nechápal Theo, když mu to Draco popisoval.

„Přeci kdyby k nám někdo přišel..."

„A koho si sem chceš tahat?" přerušil ho tentokrát Gearalt. „Jestli myslíš toho buldoka, nebo-li Pansy, tak to ani náhodou!"

„To přijde," odsekl Draco. „Říkal mi to otec. Že si sem přeci jen někdy někoho pozveme." Otočil se zpět k volnému prostoru.

„Ta pohovka může být i větší, rohová," ukázal na temnější zákoutí. „Před ní klidně ten stůl. Jedno z těch křesel se dá ke stěně jakoby v pohovce," mával rukama a Theo s Gerym si vyměnili pobavený pohled. Blonďák se přemístil ke stěně, několik metrů od Theovy postele. „A to druhé křeslo bude stát před stolem, tady," udělal pár kroků dopředu. Vzdálenost mezi ním a Thovou postelí byl asi dva metry.

„Dobrý nápad... Ta rohová pohovka to celkem zjednoduší," pochválil jeho nápad Theo. „Nerad bych se totiž hned po ránu vyklopil do křesla. Ale kde to všechno vezmeme? Přiznám se, že se mi nechce courat po nocích a okrádat jiné koleje, nebo osobní komnaty profesorů. A pochybuju, že někde na škole jsou nějaké pokoje, kde je pohodlný nábytek."

„Tohle není problém," mávl rukou Draco. „Vezmu si to z domu!"

„Napíšeš otci?" zeptal se Theo.

„Ne, něco lepšího!" zdvihl bradu Draco. „Dobby!" křikl rozkazovačným hlasem a před ním se objevilo malé, rozklepané stvoření.

„Pán si přeje?"

„Oznam mojí matce, že potřebuji dvě křesla a pohovku ze západního salonku. Toho nepoužívaného. Ať to zkontroluje! Ty mi to pak doneseš."

„Jistě, jak si přejete pane!" uklonil se skřítek a s lupnutím zmizel!

„Tak.. brzy tu snad budeme mít nové zařízení. Snape by nemusel mít nic proti, co říkáte?"

„Byl to tvůj nápad a ty jsi jeho kmotřenec," pokrčil rameny Gearalta posadil se. Zaklapl knihu, kde měl složené taháky a natáhl se pro dějepis. I kniha byla zajímavější, než kecy ducha Binnse. Popisovala začátky magie jako takové, podle různých legend. Žádná však Gerymu nepřipadala moc pravděpodobná. Chvíli se díval na přebal knihy, ale pak ji zase odložil. Nechtěl číst.

„Pojďme raději na oběd," řekl Theo. „Co bude pak se uvidí. Mám hlad a za chvíli se začne podávat jídlo."

Měl pravdu, bylo skoro poledne. K obědu měli bramborovou kaši s ředkvičkovým salátem a poté sladkou roládu z listového těsta a brusinkové marmelády. Během jídla ani jeden z nich nepromluvil – ne, že by nechtěli, ale spíš přes dobré jídlo ani nemohli. Vraceli se do Zmijozelské společenky spokojení a příjemně ospalí.

„Teď bych si lehl a hodil šlofíka až do večera," zabručel Gearalt a oznámil stěně heslo.

„Jo, chápu jak to myslíš, dneska mi chutnalo," přikývl Theo a šlehl sebou do postele. „Tak a už se nezvednu!"

Draco se posadil na svoji postel a spokojeně zamlaskal. „Teď by to chtělo už jen domácí prostředí."

Sotva domluvil, ozvalo se lupnutí a před Dracem se v uctivé vzdálenosti zjevil skřítek.

„Madamme s vaším návrhem souhlasí a zároveň vám posílá krabici s cukrovím a dopis." Předal mu ohromnou krabici pomalu větší, než on sám a pak se otočil na Draca. „A taky říkala, abych předal balíček i panu Gearaltovi," otočil se na Geryho, který si balíček překvapeně převzal. „Teda... děkuji," zamumlal a usmál se.

Skřítek na něj vykulil svá velká očiska, které se okamžitě naplnily slzami. „Dobbymu ještě nikdo nikdy nepoděkoval. Jaká velká čest pro Dobbyho!" jásal tiše.

„To stačí!" okřikl ho Malfoy a ohnal se po něm nohou. „Koukej sem donést ten nábytek a přestań tady kvílet!"

Skřítek s vypísknutím zmizel a Draco se otočil na Gearalta. „Skřítkům se neděkuje," zavrčel ledově.

„Jsou to taky živá stvoření," odsekl Gearalt a otevřel balíček.

Byla v něm zelená, železná krabička, na které bylo zdobeným písmem vypálen nápis: „Mátový čaj" a kolem dokola byla krabička ozdobená malými lístečky. Tohle by mudla nesvedl. Ke krabičce byl přiložen i pergamen, na něm bylo úhledným písmem napsaný vzkaz:

Gearalte Callaghane,

ráda poznávám Dracova spolužáka a těší mě ona krátka zpráva, kterou jste mi poslal. Nejspíše vím, komu tento dárek patří. Jsem si jista, že ho ocení.

Narcissa Malfoyová

Lístek zněl stroze, ale Gearalta upřímně potěšil. Nevěděl, co napsat do dopisu pro Dracovu matku a to, že mu odpověděla znamenalo, že ji nijak neurazil.

Gearalt s úsměvem schoval pergamen i krabičku do kufru a omluvil se u kluků s tím, že musí za Prýtovou.

„Stejně ti nic nedá," křikl za ním Draco, ale Gearalt ho neposlouchal. Musel nyní z profesorky vymámit ingredience, které by mu pomohly splnit trest.

„Dobrý den, paní profesorko!"

Zastihl Prýtovou právě když vycházela z jednoho ze skleníků. Venku se po zemi plížil mráz a foukal studený vítr. Obloha byla zatažená a zdálo se, jako by stále klesala níž a níž a přivozovala tím depresivní pocity.

„A, pan Callaghan. Co vás za mnou přivádí?" zeptala se profesorka poněkud strnule.

„Víte, paní profesorko, přišel jsem se zeptat, zda-li..."

„Zda-li bych vám nedala nějaké Slunční kytky, Svízelky, Hadí kořen a dalších pár přísad, které jste dostal posbírat za trest?" usmála se lišácky profesorka.

„Bohužel, pane Callaghane. Severus mě o vašem trestu varoval a říkal, že se možná stavíte. Za jiných okolností, bych vám je možná vydala, ale takhle..."

Nemělo cenu ji přesvědčovat, ale Gearalt se zatvářil zmateně.

„Ne, ne, já vím, že to je můj trest. Příšel jsem vás jen požádat, jestli ve skleníku nepěstujete i pampelišky. Je to myslím to jediné, za co bych byl rád. Popravdě, nevím, kde hledat tu Kouzelnou malinu, ale vás samozřejmě nemohu o nic žádat."

„Pampelišky?" I tentokrát se profesorka usmála. Zřejmě věděla, na co je Gearalt chce. „Ano, pampelišky tu máme, jejich šťáva slouží madame Pommfreyové jako přípravek na žaludeční lektvar. Kouzelné maliny tu taky mám, to ano, ale nemohu je vám dát, jak jsem už řekla. A pochybuji, že je v našem Kouzelném lese najdete... Pokud ano, budu velmi nadšená. Počkejte chvíli, přinesu vám ty pampelišky."

„Samozřejmě," příkývl Gearalt a profesorka Prýtová zmizela v jednom ze svých skleníků.

„Takže maliny má. Otázkou je, jak je získat," zamyslel se černovlasý hoch. Severus Snape mu přeci neřekl, kde přesně je má hledat. Jen, že mu je má přinést. Pokud to znamenalo, že je měl ukrást... pak proč ne. Otázkou bylo, jak byly skleníky zabezpečené.

Prýtová se stále nevracela a Gearlat pohlédl na skleník číslo dva, u kterého stál nejblíž. Zadumaně na něj hleděl a pak sebral ze země tenkou větvičku. Mudlové obyvkle střežili svůj majetek buď vysokými ploty, krvelačnými domácími mazlíčky, nebo elektřinou. A protože plot tu nebyl a tříhlavého psa tu taky neviděl, zbývala mu elektřina. Věděl, že tady nic takového jako elektřina neexistuje, zato si nebyl jistý, jaké jsou zabezpečovací kouzla. Co kdyby nějaké zaklínadlo mělo stejný účinek, jako dostat ránu proudem?

„Aguamenti by se hodilo," zamumlal Gearalt mrzutě a klacík otřel o trávu aby byl pokrytý jinovatkou. Pak ho hodil na stěnu skleníku a sledoval, jak se od něj mokrý klacek bez problémů odrazil. Neviděl žádné blýsknutí, ani odražení od překážky, jako v případě Protega. Byl si však jistý, že skla skleníku jsou určitě zabezpečené proti rozbití. Natáhl zamyšleně prsty kupředu, aby ozkoušel zámek, když profesorka Prýtová vyšla z druhého skleníku s trsem pampelišek. Zamkla za sebou dveře obyčejným „Ferme" a otočila se ke Gearlatovi. Mladík stáhl ruku zpátky a usmál se.

„Děkuji, paní profesorko. Jste velmi laskavá," poděkoval slušně a žena se krátce zasmála. „Však není za co, pane Callaghane. A teď, pokud mě omluvíte, musím jít." Gearalt horlivě zakýval hlavou a profesorka zamířila směrem k hradu.

Když zmizela, popošel Gearalt ke dveřím a odhodlaně popadl za kliku. Nic se mu nestalo.

„Alohomora," poklepal hůlkou na zámek, který tiše cvakl.

„To bylo nějaký rychlý," pomyslel si Gearalt a rozhlédl se. U skleníku nikdo nestál, ale měl stejně takový zvláštní pocit, že všechno jde příliš rychle. Otevřel dveře dokořán a podíval se dovnitř. Ve skleníku bylo ticho a klid, ale Gearalt věděl, jak jsou kouzelnické kytky zrádné.

„Támhle je Juguléra Colmarína." Zahlédl zvláštní fialovou květinu se spoustou šlahounů kolem sebe. Každý ze šlahounků měl na sobě malý háček, který se obmotal oběti kolem krku a uškrtil ji. Pak obvykle ze zěmě vyvrtal zelený kalich, který se rozvinul v krvavě rudou korunu. Takovému květu však chyběl semeník a obvyklé věci, které měla každá jiná květina – tento rudý květ byl prostě jednou velkou tlamou, která se živila ulovenou kořistí. Samotné semeníky se ukrývaly v koncích šlahounů. Ty největší Juguléry mohly bez problému sníst člověka a růst i na skále, neboť člověka trávila i celý rok. Tahle květinka, která rostla u profesorky Prýtové se nejspíš živila krysami, ale i člověka dokázala pořádně podrápat a zanést infekci.

Nechtělo se mu do toho skleníku. A navíc mu profesorka neřekla, kde přesně malinu ukrývá. Nebylo moudré takhle riskovat.

„Co kdyby se ty dveře zaklaply, kdybych vešel dovnitř?" pomyslel si Gearalt a raději zabouchl dveře skleníku a zamknul ho stejným kouzlem, jako profesorka. Povedlo se mu napotřetí.

„Raději se nechat seřvat Snapeem, než sežrat kytkama," zamručel si tiše a otočil se ke skleníku zády, než bude pokušení tak velké a on je projde všechny. Místo toho se rozeběhl směrem k hradu, aby splnil Higgsovy připomínky o tréninku a zahřáhl se. Připomenul si, že se večer musí teple obléct.

„Kde jsi byl tak dlouho?" vypálil na něj zvědavě Draco, sotva vešel. Dirigoval právě skřítka, který držel velký skleněný stůl a snažil se ho posunout přesně tam, kam Draco chtěl. Vypadalo to, že skřítka kouzla velmi zmáhají.

„Zkoumal jsem skleníky Prýtové," odpověděl Gearalt a pohlédl na skřítka, jak opatrně položil stůl na zem.

„Nemohl by mi ten skřítek donést nějkou vázu s vodou?" zeptal se Gearalt dívaje se na pampelišky v ruce. Do zítřka by mu jistě zvadly.

„Jo, jasně," kývl Draco a obořil se na skřítka. „Slyšel jsi Gearalta? Koukej dojít pro vázu i s vodou!"

Skřítek se roztřásl, jak na něj Draco zakřičel a s pufnutím zmizel.

„Mohl bys na něj být hodnější, má z tebe strach," komentoval to Gearalt.

„Skřítkové jsou od toho, aby poslouchaly své pány, když budou mít strach, budou poslušnější," pronesl Draco pánovitým hlasem, ale to už byl skřítek zpátky. Roztřeseně podal Gearaltovi vázu s vodou.

„Děkuji, Dobby," odpověděl automaticky černovlasý hoch a div tím skřítkovi opět nepřivodil šok.

„Pán si pamatuje Dobbyho jméno! Pán je velmi dobrý kouzelník!" zajíkal se štěstím skřítek, dokud ho nezasáhla Malfoyova bota. Skřítek odletěl o kus dál a Draco na něj zakřičel: „Okamžitě nech těj svejch tlachů, skřete přiblblá a přines sem ta dvě křesla. Hned teď!"

Skřítek přikývnul a byl pryč.

„Ty sis asi nepřečetl knihu Kouzelnické dějiny v kostce, že ne?" zeptal se Gearalt. Vůbec se mu nelíbilo, co právě Draco předvedl.

„Ne, to teda nečetl," odsekl Draco. „A ty už mu děkovat nebudeš!" zasyčel.

„Jo?! Řekl kdo?" kontroloval se mladík a strčil pampelišky do vázy.

„Řekl jsem ti to já a ty mě budeš poslouchat!" zakřičel Draco, jako pominutý.

„Já nejsem tvůj otrok, takže sorry, ale máš smůlu," odvětil stále klidně Gearalt.

Draco náhle připomínal někoho úplně jiného. Pokoušel se vypadat silně a výhružně. Narovnal se jako pravítko, snad aby to působilo dojmem, že na Gearalta hledí zvrchu. Bohužel, v jeho tváři nebylo dostatek opravdové zloby a přísnosti, takže vypadal spíš směšně. Tedy, směšně pro dospělého člověka. Gery se však zamračil a položil vázu na stolek.

„Varuju tě, Draco. Přestaň mi vyhrožovat," zasyčel a zapíchl do něj svůj pohled. Draco chtě nechtě couvl. Přeci jen, Gearalt vypadal mnohem nebezpečněji, když se na něj zamračeně díval svým rudozeleným pohledem.

Jejich střet přerušil až Theo, který se konečně zvedl z postele a se slovy: „Uklidněte se oba, způsobíte si akorát problémy. Gearalte, skřítkům se neděkuje. Jsou u kouzelníků jako služebníci, vykonávají jejich rozkazy a jsou tomu rádi."

„Jo, jenže jsou to živé bytosti a nebudu přehlížet někoho, kdo pro mě něco udělal!"

„Jenže oni to nepotřebují, to děkování. Jsou spokojení s tím, že slouží..." vysvětloval Theo. „Sám jsi viděl, jak byl jeho skřítek unešen z toho, že jsi mu poděkoval. V kouzelnické společnosti se to prostě nedělá. Skřítci žijí z magie svého pána nebo domu. Víc nepotřebují… sem tam sezobnou drobek nebo oříšek."

Gearalt pochopil, že hádat se s nimi nemá cenu.

„Vy kouzelníci jste tak omezení," zabručel, lehl si do postele a začal si učit. Své spolubydlící vypustil z hlavy.

Bylo tři čtvrtě na osm a stál nabalený jako polárník ve vstupní síni.

„Ha, tady jste vy problémový žáku! Jdete do lesa… každou chvíli tam někdo umře… smůla co?" chechtal se hnusný školník a drapl ho za rameno.

„Můžete na mě laskavě přestat hrabat těma prackama?" vyjel Gery a školník zalapal po dechu.

„Tohle si vypijete mladíku, budu si stěžovat řed…"

„Jo, si stěžujte… ale přestaňte na mě laskavě sahat… a držte si tu hnusnou kočku. To má vzteklinu?" odstrčil botou vypelichanou kočku a školník vyjekl a popadl kočku do rukou.

„Kopete do mé kočky a hrubě mě urážíte? Budete vyloučen… a víte co? Jděte si do toho všivýho lesa za tím pitomcem Hagridem sám! A nevracejte se… doufám, že vás něco sežere!" vyštěkl a odklopýtal pryč. Gery si smetl z ramene imaginární smítko a hnul sebou k lesu k chalupě na jejím okraji. Jen hajný tu nebyl a on začal obhlížet Dýně. Tedy co zbylo ze sklizně.

„Co tu okouníš? Ty seš ten Callaghenovic?" zamručel lehce rozmrzele Hagrid a Gery uskočil od muže a zasekl se u plotu.

„Ano pane… já… jenom hledám, jestli tu nezbyl nějaký Květ dýně… mám ho profesoru Snapeovi přinést… jako pár dalších bylinek," dodal jen a Hagrid se zamračil.

„Tak pro profesora Snapea, jo? Cos provedl vůbec?" zeptal se trochu méně zamračený Hagrid a chlapec jen pohlédl do země.

„Ále, taková neshoda… pořád mi nemůže zapomenout, že mi dělá opatrovníka a neshody s propiskami…" mávl rukou a Hagrid se usmál.

„No jo, profesor Snape nemá rád, když mu někdo leze do soukromí. Tos to schytal, chlapče. Jak se vůbec jmenuješ? Já jsem Hagrid… mno mě znáš určitě," zasmál se a natáhl k chlapci ruku velkou jak chlapcova hlava.

„Heh.. no Gearalt Callaghan," odpověděl a ruku taky přijal se zdráháním. Chlap mu ruku stiskl docela pevně, až Gery zasupěl a když se pak hajný nedíval, ruku si protřepal a mlčky naznačil křik bolesti. Hajný na něj mávnul a pozval ho do své boudy. Měl to tam masivně a jednoduše vybavené.

„Mno… pojď dovnitř na chvilku, si vezmu kuši a vememe Tes… Tesáku lehni! Neboj se ho, je to jenom malý tele, ale nič ti neudělá. Ukaž, co máš za ty bylinky? Půjdem, abys to mohl nasbírat cestou," natáhl ruku a vzal si od kluka papír.

„Hmm… co si to zas navymýšlel… Hadí kořen vím, kde roste, Užovník je všude kolem… ten si natrháš venku… Svízelky chlupaté. To je blbost, dávno odkvetla, ale jsou cestou po stezce tak se tam stavíme. A se zbytkem ti moc nepomůžu… ale kvítky dýní tu mám na sazbu, tak ti jich pár dám no…"

„Ehm… a maliny v lese někde nejsou? Stačí obyčejné…" zeptal Gearalt a muž se poškrábal na bradě. „Maliní je tu hodně, ale v prosinci Gearalte nic nebude. To už spíš někde ve skleníku u Prýtové, ale ta si to tam hlídá," dodal a během deseti minut byli venku. Tesák spokojeně ocucal Gearaltovi celou nohavici a šel vedle Hagrida. Mladík na druhé straně zvědavě okukoval všechno kolem.

„Kam vůbec půjdeme?" rozhlížel se zvědavě a hajný se usmál. Děcka jsou všechny, stejný. Zvědavý a docela milý. A ono ani nesejde na tom, z jaké jsou koleje.

„Obejít zvířata v ohradách a bylo tu pár divnejch stop, tak se na to mrkneme. Kolem půlnoci snad budem zpátky," zamručel hrubým hlasem Hagrid a ukázal rukou na trsy hnědé trávy.

„Tak ten Užovník je všecka tahlecta hnědá tráva – trhej jí vopatrně i s kořenama, ty jsou nejdůležitější. Kudlou si to vočisti, abys netahal do hradu hlínu," poradil obr a cosi si pobroukával a obhlížel okolí. Gery si kleknul a začal škubat trávu. Pár jich vytáhl celých a vzal jich dva tucty. Byli dlouhé a tlusté asi jako klobása. Pečlivě je očistil. Na zemi bylo pár vloček sněhu, který začal sněžit. Od úst mu vystupoval obláček páry.

Kořeny nacpal do pytlíku a pospíšil si, aby obra nezdržoval. Cestou si povídali. Gearalt přišel na to, že Hagrid je vcelku dobrácký a trochu ta velikost byla kompenzována pomalejším myšlením. Ale byl víc inteligentnější než Filch, Crabbe a Goyle dohromady… i s celými rody.

„Figraldýn, jinak tedá Temnej smrk, tady jsou jediné na celičkym světě. Roste tady v Zapovězeném lese a nikdo neví proč. Profesor asi chce větvičky s jehličím, jináč k nesehnání, a když najdeš šišku, bude ti vděčný. Jsou vcelku ceněnné. Gearalt našel šišek pět a rozhodl se dát Snapeovi jen dvě a zbytek si nechá. Přemýšlel, proč jsou tak cenné. Pak by se dali tedy docela dobře prodat. Gery si pamatoval cestu, a proto se zašklebil. Pak se sem třeba vrátí, pokud se ty šišky vyplatí.

„Noo… tak teď se projdeme k ohradě, kde sou testrálové. To sou úžasný stvoření Gery, budou se ti líbit, fakt že jo!" zasmál se Hagrid a přidal do kroku. Gery tak musel skoro klusat.

„Zatracenej Higgs nám nedává tak zabrat," zamumlal si, když se vydýchával u ohrady, ve které nic nebylo, ale našel podle popisu velký exemplář toho pitomého hadího kořenu. Vzal jich zase několik, aby si něco mohl ještě nechat.

„Co je to ten testrál vůbec?" zeptal se Gery, když zíral na prázdnou mýtinu, kde údajně měl tenhle tvor být.

„To jsou okřídlený koně Gery. Ale jiný než Pegas. Řek bych, že pravej vopak. Kouzelníci si myslej, že vidět ho nosí smůlu. Ale je to navopak. Lidi co měli smůlu, ho viděj, páč ho viděj jen ti, co viděli někoho… mno však víš…" dodal Hagrid. Tesák mezitím šmejdil kolem a očuchával na zemi stopy.

„Myslíš umřít," dodal Gearalt a pohlédl na zem, kde se ve sněhu sem tam objevil otisk kopyta.

„Jo… pojď, hele… tihle chlapíci jsou v pohodě, pudem dál. Tam si natrháš nějaký Svízelky. Sice jsou odkvetlý… mno ale dycky, když jsem je měl u lesa a dělal voheň, třeba na větve a tak, vždycky rozkvetli na tom žáru," dodal Hagrid a zastavil Geryho napřaženou rukou.

„Hernajs… vidíš to?" zaklel Hagrid a Tesák zakňučel a napnul řemen. Gery se podíval na zem a otevřela se mu pusa. Bylo tam jakoby rozlité stříbro. Odráželi se od té kapky hvězdy pronikající skrz díry ve stromech vedle paseky.

„Co-co to je?" zeptal se Gery tišeji a Hagrid napnul kuši a založil šipku.

„Tohle je jednorožčí krev. Kurňa, nedokážu si představit nic, co by tomu zvířeti chtělo ublížit. Asi se jen náhodou zranil. Poď, půjdem po stopách a najdem ho a pomůžeme mu. Viděl si jednorožce už?"

„Ne, nikdy… já bydlel u mudlů," dodal tišeji a Hagrid se ohlédl a vykročil po směru stop.

„To máš ve Zmijozelu peklo, co?" Gery pokrčil rameny.

„Ani ne, ," odpověděl skoro popravdě a pousmál se: „nikdy byste, neřekl kolik nás tam je z mudlovských rodin," dodal a Hagrid si promnul bradu.

„Asik jo…" zamumlal jen obr, a zamračil se, „drž se za mnou Gearalte, tohlecto se mi nelíbí," zamručel a Gery vytáhl hůlku. Hagrid přikývl.

„Dobrej nápad, mě na čarování nikdy neužilo, a navíc mě hůlku zlomili." Geryho to teď vůbec nezajímalo. Slyšel vepředu nějaký šramot a srkavý zvuk.

Náhle se Gery vzpamatoval a Tesák smýkl s Hagridem a stáhl ho bokem. Po krvi. Gery však přimražený vyběhl zpožděně. Hagrid dusal za Tesákem po ještě teplé krvi a jakoby na Gearalta zapomněl. Ten nestíhal. Po pár proskakování keřů se náhle objevil na mýtině a nikde nikdo.

„Kurva!" zaklel sprostě a pytlík stáhl a provázek hodil přes rameno křížem na záda. Instinktivně vytáhl nůž na přísady do levé, a do pravé hůlku. S Desectiem toho moc nesvede proti… třeba vlkodlakům… snad příšery co choval ten pitomec, co ho tu nechal samotného, mu nic neudělají. Ohlédl se po šramotu a polkl.

„Super. Co teď jako? Kudy je to zpátky?" zamumlal si a podíval se na nebe. Támhle je vůz, snad… viděl jen dvě hvězdy, podobný směr jako na Astronomii… a tak půjde doleva, jako je na věži hrad. Sněžilo, byl mrazivý vzduch a byl vyděšený.

„Tudy teda," podíval se na o něco lepší cestu. Po dvě stě metrech, se zastavil a zaposlouchal.

„Copak děláš na našem území?" ozval se hrubý hlas vedle něj. Gery se prudce otočil a zakopl o kořen. Svalil se na zem. Vyděšeně zíral na tvora.

„Cheiron!" vydechl skoro jako by viděl boha. Kentaur se nad ním tyčil a dvěma kroky stál nad ním. Byl statný, koňská část byla temně černá a lidská část vypracovaný muž s dlouhými hnědými vlasy.

„Já… tedy… mé jméno je Meltor. A tohle je Bane," představil svého společníka, který držel kopí na rozdíl od Meltora, který svíral jílec meče u boku a na zádech měl toulec se šípy a luk v druhé ruce.

„Cheiron je nejstarším kentaurem," podotkl Bane hrubě a přešel k Chlapci.

„Jakto, že zná lidské mládě slavné kentaury, o kterých se zpívá staletí?" zeptal se zvědavě Meltor a Bane usykl cosi.

„Já-já… tedy na Kentaury jsem věřil dřív než na kouzla! Jako malý jsem si o nich… tedy Vás četl. Cheirón byl… veliký učenec, hrdinové lidí se u něj učili a uctívali jej," vyblekotal Gery, který vyděšeně zíral na dva kentaury. Bane se jenom zašklebil.

„Narušil jsi naše teritorium, hledáme toho zvráceného člověka, co zhanobil les napadením Jednorožce," podotkl Meltor a Bane natáhl oštěp ostřím k sobě a pomocí něj vytáhl kluka na nohy.

„Jak se jmenuješ ty, co znáš naše vyprávění o Cheironovi?" zeptal se poprvé Bane a Meltor chlapce zvedl levou rukou a smetl mu z ramene kus hlíny. Chlapec pod dotekem lehce uhnul, ale rozhodl se nůž schovat. Všiml si Baneova oštěpu, kterým mířil lehce dolů.

„Já.. jsem Gearalt Callaghan, student Bradavic," přiznal a Meltor lehce sklonil hlavu jako Bane. Chlapec to opakoval po nich, oba to ocenili lehkým náznakem úsměvu.

„Meltore, odveď toho Callaghana k pozemkům, přidám se ke zbytku a půjdeme po stopách," přikázal Bane a odklusal pryč. Meltor se lehce pousmál.

„Pojď ty Gearalte, zvaný Callaghane," usmál jen a vydal se volným krokem se založeným šípem přesně tudy, odkud Gery přišel. Tomu neunikl povzdech. Šel úplně blbě.

„Já… mohu se zeptat? Co zaútočilo na toho jednorožce?" zeptal se tiše a Kentaur se ušklíbl.

„Obvykle se nebavíme s lidmi. Jste moc arogantní rasa. Ale málokdy potkáme v našem lese mládě, co zná naše předky. Nevíme co to bylo za stvůru, ale neodejde odtud živá," dodal tvrdě a chlapec jen němě přikývl. Před nimi cosi zašustilo v křoví a kentaur zvedl ruku. Obešli křoví a Gearlt uviděl cosi hnusného. Ležel tu stříbrně bílí jednorožec v kaluži krve a jakási postava chlemtala krev. Kentaur vystřelil ihned a jakýsi paprsek šíp spálil. Meltor zařval a vrhl se na postavu mečem.

Gery ihned pocítil jakýsi nával vzteku a vystřelil jedinou kletbu, kterou uměl jedinou pořádně.

„Desectio!" švihnul a postava jakýmsi kouzlem ohnula paprsek na Kentaura, který se vyhnul výskokem a musel tak uskočit mimo prostor mezi chlapcem a vrahem.

„Avada kedavra!" zachrčel neznámý a vypustil zelenou kletbu přímo na malého studenta, který mu s tím míšencem překazil hostinu. Gery ztuhnul a zíral na kletbu. Z boku vystřelila postava jeho průvodce a odstrčila jej. Koňským bokem. Kletba narazila do Meltora a Gery dopadl na kmen stromu a nárazem prostě přestal vnímat. Další co viděl, byl další kentaur, skákající přes něj s řevem. Gery v posledním okamžiku jen viděl prázdné oči svého zachránce. Byl mrtvý! To byla jeho poslední myšlenka, než zemřel asi sám.

„… nechápu jak ten pitomec Hagrid mohl dopustit aby…" syčivě ledově nadával Snape a kdosi jej měkce přerušil.

„Severusi, jistě to nebyla vina Hagrida, že se mu chlapec v té skrumáži ztratil," hájil stařecký hlas hajného a odněkud vyletěla žena.

„Okamžitě oba opusťte ošetřovnu, chlapec potřebuje klid!" ostrý hlas, který ho konejšil při bezvědomí, který vnímal odněkud zdálky, patřil ošetřovatelce. Gearalt dělal, že spí, snad se mu to v rozbouřených emocích dařilo dobře a nikdo mu nevěnoval pozornost.

Až když stařec, ve kterém asi poznal Brumbála a rozhořčený Snape… rozhořčený? Nechápal co mu je, vždyť by od něj měl klid. Otevřel oči a toho si všimla ošetřovatelka.

„Probudili vás. Já jim pěkně vynadám, budit raněného. Bolí vás něco kromě té hlavy?" zeptala se ihned a posvítila hůlkou chlapci do očí a začala cosi mumlat a provádět další diagnostičtí kouzla.

„Nevím, ne… asi nic. AU!" vyjekl, když mu kontrolovala obvaz na hlavě. Žena se zamračila a odkráčela.

„Vypijte tyhle lektvary. Na dokrvení, uklidňující a lehký výluh s kostirostu na tu nakřuplou lebku," přikázala a zakroutila hlavou.

„Všiví kentauři, co to tam napatlali…" mumlala si a Gery zaskřípal zuby.

„Co kam dali?"

„Měl jste rozseknutou hlavu a něčím to zapatlali. Fuj, nějaký maglajz. Ale zatáhlo to prvotní ránu, ale zůstala by vám jizva," dodala škrobeně a čekala, dokud Gery nevypil všechny lektvary. Nechutnali moc dobře, ale bylo to nutné a sám věděl, jak těžký je ten lektvar vůbec udělat. Navíc tohle byly pěkně těžké lektvary.

„Prospěte se, dopoledne za vámi určitě zase naklušou ti tři a budou řešit, co se stalo!" dodala jen a Gery se začal cítit ospale. Mno jistě, byl tam i uspávací lektvar. Než si uvědomil, že usíná, spadl do polštáře a už necítil, jak jej žena přikryla a urovnala mu deku na břiše a ruce mu dala podél těla.

Druhé probuzení bylo klidnější. Vedle něj vzlykal nějaký slon a utíral si nos. Otevřel jedno oko a všiml si Hagrida, který seděl na vedlejším lůžku a čučel před sebe. Snape, Brumbál ani Pomfreyová byli někde mimo.

„Ehm… nebrečte!" zamručel Gery ospaleckým hlasem a hajný ihned přestal a zíral na chlapce. Už se chtěl na něj vrhnout, když Gery křikl: „Klid, jsem raněný!" a to hajného zadrželo.

„Je mi to líto Gearalte, jsem se nechal unýst a zapomněl jsem na tebe," zavzlykal znovu obr a Gery se zatvářil trapně.

„Jenom klid, však se… mno nic tak strašného nestalo," snažilů se přesvědčit muže a uvědomil si že Meltor je mrtvý.

„Ehm… pro mě," dodal ponuře a Hagrid zamručel.

„Něco ti přinesu, co budeš chtít… řekni si," řekl a Gery se zamyslel.

„Maliny, jo, ty by bodly. Babička mé kamarádky říkává, že maliny, miska malin, dokáže všechno zlepšit," zalhal ihned a Hajný do pár vteřin zmizel pryč. Maliny, budou se hodit na ten pitomý trest. Mno jo! Na křesle vedle něj bylo jeho oblečení. Sáhl do pytlíku, kde byli ingredience, ještě čerstvé, a ubral si z toho, co odevzdá, co si nechá pro sebe. To nacpal do kapsy pláště. Nůž měl, neztratil ho. A hůlka ležela na nočním stolku. Tu si ihned vzal a dal si jí na deku poblíž ruky. Usmyslel si, že to co se přihodilo, mu musí otevřít oči. Tenhle svět nebyl mírumilovný, však je mu 11 a viděl už zemřít bájného tvora… kentaura Meltora.

Podíval se z okna. Bylo kolem desáté, nebo tak nějak. Venku sněžilo a bylo pochmurno. Brumbál otevřel dveře a následovaný Snapem vešel.

„Ááá, pan Callaghan. Je mi líto že se potkáváme kvůli takovýmto událostem. Mám na vás spoustu otázek… ale ještě něco. Ráno na pozemky dorazil kentaur jménem Bane. Žádá, aby se student jménem Gearalt Callaghan dostavil dnes večer v deset hodin na území Zapovězeného lesa, aby se zůčastnil pohřbu Meltora. Nechápu dost dobře, co se v lese stalo, ale kouzelníkům není přístup na kentauří území povoleno," začal mluvit ředitel a Snape jen mladíka pozoroval.

„Já… pane… nevím co o tom říct. Půjdu, Meltor mi zachránil život… měl bych tam být, když si to žádají. Nevím přesně, co se stalo," byl zmatený, ředitel se tajemně pousmál a přikývl. Snape protočil panenky a Gery mu podal vak s ingrediencemi.

„Je tam skoro všechno. Jen pampelišky jsou ve váze v mém pokoji a maliny jsem v prosinci nesehnal a vkrádat se do skleníků je proti školnímu řádu. Pak stačí pampelišky vylouhovat po tři dny a tři noci ve směsi lihu, octa a dvou kapek krve z Bodloše. Maliny jsem nenašel, ale stačí stonásobné množství normálních a ty dát do slizu z Mozko-komára, nebo jak se to… Prostě maliny bude mít paní Prýtová… A ty odkvetlé Svízelky dejte na teplo a oni vám zas vykvetou. Jo, a z temného smrku jsem vzal větvičky a přidal dvě šišky, co jsem našel," vyjmenoval dutě a Snape překvapeně zamrkal.

První student co pochopil smysl testu. A potomek Pottera. Věnoval chlapci dlouhý pohled, když se nedíval a odpovídal Brumbálovi ohledně jednorožce. Byl o dost jiný, než jakého čekal. Čekal pitomce Pottera v menším vydání… ale zdá se, že kromě očí a bystré hlavy zdědil po matce víc, než si byl ochoten připustit. Nakoukl do pytlíku. Všechno vcelku čisté a v pořádku. Okvětní lístky dýní taky byli uvnitř.

„Patnáct bodů pro Zmijozel," zamumlal sotva slyšitelně a odešel. Ve dveřích se málem srazil s Nottem a Malfoyem.

„Dávejte pozor!" vyštěkl rozladěně, protože mu jeho odhad nevyšel. Ten kluk nakonec nebude možná takový idiot jako jeho otec. „Navíc… počkejte tady, u Callaghana je pan ředitel," mrazivě oba chlapce propálil pohledem a odešel. Bylo mu jedno, co jsou zač, neměl děti rád.

„Pane… kletba Avada Kedavra… kterou ten člo…tvor použil… ta zabije cokoliv, že?" zeptal se Gearalt a ředitel smutně přikývl.

„Ano pane Callaghane, smrtící kletba, zapovězená, neodpustitelná. Provést jí na jakéhokoli živého tvora znamená jednosměrnou jízdenku do Azkabanského vězení," vysvětlil Brumbál a prohlížel si chlapce. Poprvé s ním byl takhle o samotě.

„Aha… vězení, nenapadlo mě, kam se posílají čarodějové, co páchají zločiny," zamumlal si a ředitel se pousmál.

„Nezatěžuj se s tím, chlapče. Pověz mi… jak si vedeš u svých pěstounů? Slyšel jsem, že jsi nevěděl o Kouzelnickém světě, než jsi přijel do Bradavic," otázal se ředitel a Gearalt přikývl a pohlédl na ruku, která se lehce dotýkala hůlky.

„Nemám se tam tak dobře popravdě… nevadilo by mi pomáhat strýcovi a tetě, kdybych nedělal všechno v domě jediný já sám… Doma se nesmí mluvit o ničem, co se dotýká mě. Nevím nic o svém životě, natož o životě rodičů! To, že mám nějaké peníze po nich, jsem se dozvěděl až od pana profesora Snapea…" Brumbál byl překvapen ledovostí chlapcova hlasu. Mluvil čistě ledově a připomínal mu tolik jiného studenta před lety. Pocítil obavy. Jeho rozhodnutí ho mohlo připravit o velkou výhodu v nadcházející válce, která nevyhnutelně musela přijít. Vytvořil snad druhého Pána zla? Ne! Nikdy! To nedopustí. Zařekl se, že si se Severusem promluví a proberou jak vést chlapce aby se nestal mocichtivým a nenávistivým.

„Já tvé rodiče znal… z vyprávění spíš a obchodních kontaktů, tajili, kdo jsou velice dobře. Dokonce profesor Snape nevěděl, kde přesně jsou, a že vůbec jsou, se dozvěděl, až po tvém narození, kdy se vyjednávala pozůstalost. Byla tehdy temná doba… Zkus si s ním promluvit, jistě by ti dovolil pár otázek," zamrkal ředitel a Gery se podíval na ředitele.

„Zdál se mi sen… a vím, že se má matka jmenovala Lily. Řekla mi to jednou Petunie a v tom snu... Slyšel jsem… někoho křičet aby mě odnesla, že ho zdrží – asi to byl otec. Pak jen záblesk zeleného světla jako v lese…" Brumbál zůstal vcelku otřesen. Nečekal, že bude mít chlapec takové noční můry. Bude si muset se Severusem promluvit.

Po pár dalších už vcelku nic neříkajících dotazech se rozloučil a pustil oba chlapce na ošetřovnu. Ihned zamířil do sklepení, kde Snapea čekal. Bude to dlouhý rozhovor a Severusovi se nebude líbit.

„Callaghane, a opovažte se provést nějakou pitomost," přikázal Snape, když vedl v noci chlapce k lesu. Mladík byl v dlouhém kabátu nabalený. U okraje lesa stál Bane a další kentaur.

„To je dobré kouzelníku, vezmeme Callaghana a vrátíme vám ho po přelomu dne," promluvil kentaur, kterého Gearalt neznal. Snape chtěl mít námitku, ale rozhodl se neprovokovat je. Jen přikývl a postrčil chlapce.

„Přijdu sem po půlnoci," odtušil jen a kentauři mu nevěnovali pozornost. Bane cosi zamručel a druhý kentaur chlapce vzal pod pažemi a vyhoupl jej za sebe.

„Děláš ze sebe mulu?" opáčil Bane a kentaur zahrabal kopytem.

„Meltor byl můj bratr a nositele jeho duše klidně za své záda vezmu!" ohradil se vztekle a Bane otevřel pusu.

„Firenze…" Kentaur Banea přerušil mávnutím ruky.

„Gearalte Callaghane, viděls zemřít mého bratra a jeho duše je nyní v tobě, kde čeká na to, než se bude moci přesunout mezi hvězdy. Nic se ti nestane, budu tvým dnešním ochráncem a přísahám na svůj život, že se vrátíš do školy," pronesl a Gearalt přikývl. Byl slušně vyděšený.

„Já… dobře," ozval se jen a Firenze se pousmál.

„Drž se pochvy na meč a opasku," prohodil za sebe a vyběhl s Banem lesem.

Proplétal se nočním lesem a odhrnoval větve aby Gearalta nesrazili. Chlapci fučel vítr kolem obličeje a musel uznat, že si to užívá. Pak mu došlo proč tu je a zvážněl. Nesměl je urazit, na tom mu záleželo. Navíc mohli ho zabít a pochyboval, že by ho tam Snape nebo Brumbál zachránili.

Po nějakých deseti minutách les ustoupil a objevila se drobná mýtina. Ve vzdálenější části byla udělaná hranice kolem dřevěného lůžka, na kterém ležel mrtvý. Gearalt polkl a sklouzl dolů z Firenzeho zad.

„Nyní buď tiše Gearalte," zašeptal Firenze a poodešel ke skupince kentaurů v malém polokruhu. Gearalt byl pokynutím ruky Firenzeho přivolán ke skupince. Vlastně nikdo tu nemluvil a chlapec pochopil, že mlčet bude to nejlepší, co může dělat.

„Nositel Meltorovy duše… je přítomen. Přistup tedy k Meltorovu tělu," pronesl hluboký starý hlas. Starý kentaur s prošedivělými vlasy v koženém brnění beze zbraní…

„Pohlédni do očí mrtvého a vrať mu jeho duši…" pronesl jen a Gearalt se nehledě na mráz opotil… a to má udělat jako jak?

Vrátit duši, no to je skvělej fór… asi vím, co to má znamenat, ne? Pomyslel si Gery a v duchu zazoufal.

Pohlédl tedy jen do očí mrtvého a uvědomil si, jak neskutečně velké a smutné jsou. Byly jen prázdné a neskutečně ledové. Gearalt se otřásl. Uvědomil si, že nedokáže ty oči odtrhnout od těch Meltorových. Zahlédl jakési jiskření, kolem svého obličeje, ale nemohl odtrhnout pohled z očí mrtvého tvora, kentaura, který za něj položil svůj život. Náhle Meltorovy oči zazářily a Gearalta vlna magie vycházející z očního spojení odhodila pryč. Zachytil ho jeden z kentaurů, který ho vcelku opatrně položil na zem a nechal Firenzeho, aby se o něj postaral.

„Ten mladý je obdařen mocným darem magie," podíval se po svém kmeni šaman.

„Meltorova duše se vrátila celá. Děkujeme ti za to…" pronesl kentaur, který Gearalta chytil, když ho odhodila magie.

„Cítím z něj něco zlověsného," prskla žena na okraji a Firenze Gearaltovi stiskl ochranářsky rameno.

„Na to teď čas…" přerušil je pevným hlasem Firenze a postavil se před chlapce.

„Chceš Merhuno zneuctít oslavu mého bratra?" zeptal se hlasitě a Gearalt se cítil jak malátně, tak i lehce v nebezpečí. Něco se dělo a on nebyl dostatečně schopen reagovat.

„Nechť náš bratr, syn a milenec Meltor přijde mezi své bratry mezi hvězdami…" pronesl šaman, nereagujíc na hádku a s těmito slovy přiložil jeden z pozůstalých na hranici pochodeň.

Pak si Gearalt moc nepamatoval, jen to, že Firenze se pohádal s jednou ženou a jeli zpátky, ale pořádně se probral až se slovy plnými něhy a starostí.

„…a přísahám Merlinovi, že jestli nepůjdete hned Callaghane, nechám vás tu aby vás něco sežralo a já měl konečně klid," doprskal Snape s narudlým nosem od mrazu.

„Omlouvám se pane," zamumlal jen Gearalt zmateně a ohlédl se. Nikdo tu už nebyl.

„No pojďte, já vás teda rozhodně neponesu, pokud na to čekáte. To vás radši omráčím a vezmu s sebou následujícím kouzlem. S kufry to funguje báječně!" dodal jízlivě Snape a Gearalt donutil nohy rozpohybovat a vydal se na cestu. Co odsekl zas Snape to nevnímal. Ten si chlapce přestal tedy zaraženě všímat a vlastně potichu došli až na ošetřovnu, kde si Gearalta převzala ošetřovatelka. Na dotazy moc nereagoval, tak mu jen změřila teplotu a dala několik lektvarů a poslala spát.

Gearalt, když usínal a díval se ven na zasněžený parapet, přemýšlel. Napadlo ho něco z tohoto víkendu. Testrálové, jak asi vypadají? Vždyť přeci je neviděl, a teď by je měl vidět, když byl Nositelem duše… zavřel oči a vydechl. Bude super říct Hagridovi aby mu je ještě jednou ukázal. Byl zvědavý jak ti tvorové vypadají…

Po své „procházce" po lese musel ještě několik dní na ošetřovně pobýt, než ošetřovatelka uzná za vhodné ho propustit.

„Ahoj, Gearalte," usmála se dívka přisedla si na kraj postele. „Slyšela jsem, že tě někdo v lese napadl." Laura vypadala starostlivě.

Gearalt se usmál a zaklapl knížku. „Jo, bylo tam... něco... asi vlkodlak, či co," zalhal. Brumbál ho poprosil, aby nikomu neříkal, co se v lese stalo.

„Ale vždyť nebyl úplněk!" zděsila se Laura a Gearalt v duchu zaklel. „Já nevím přesně co to bylo... vrčelo to a bylo to asi stejně velké jako člověk. Třeba existují i jiné druhy vlkodlaků," pokoušel se to zamluvit a dívka se uklidnila.

„A jak ti je?" zeptala se.

„Už bylo i líp, stále mě pobolívá hlava, ale není to tak hrozné. Proč jsi vlastně tady? Sháněl jsem tě po škole, ale tys nebyla nikde k sehnání."

„Mno," sklopila dívka oči. „Mám teď hodně práce, po nocích hlídky. Nemám čas se jen tak vybavovat."

„Hmm..." zamručel Gearalt. „To nebylo jen blábolení, co jsem ti chtěl říct. Flint něco chystá…" zeptal se jí a Laura prudce škubla hlavou. „Co je s ním?" zamračila se.

„Mno je velkým problémem ve Zmijozelu, řekl bych. Nemám ho rád, nelíbí se mi."

„Věř mi, mně se taky nelíbí, ale to nic neřeší," utnula ho Laura.

„Mohlo by vyřešit, kdybychom dali hlavy dohromady. Znám jednu dívku, co s ním má problém, ty s ním máš problém taky – a neptej se mě jak to vím, prostě to vím."

„Poslouchám," přikývla Zmijozelačka.

„Tak tedy..." Gearalt jí vyklopil vše, co se stalo s Locikou a řekl jí o výhružce, kterou flint mířil proti Lauře. Dívka se nad tím dlouze zamyslela.

„O té výhružce vím, díky za varování, snaží se mě chytit už několik týdnů, ale zatím se mu úspěšně vyhýbám. Co se té druhačky týče, popřemýšlím o tom, i když, tak mě napadá... Flint velmi rychle podlehne provokaci, když je opilý, tak to jde ještě rychleji. Co víc, Flint nesnáší nadané žáky a všechny s mudlovským původem. Možná je to degenerací, možná je to tím, že sám za moc nestojí. Takže..."

A začala mu dopodrobna vysvětlovat plán. Flint měl jet přes vánoční prázdniny domů, stejně jako polovina Bradavic a teď by ho v bdělém a méně opilém stavu nenašli. Školu flákala a na hodiny nechodil, aspoń co Laura slyšela od ostatních. Stanovili si svoji akci hned po tom, co se všichni studenti vrátí a Flint nestačí upadnout do alkoholového opojení.

„Myslím, že by to mohlo vyjít," pronesl zamyšleně a Laura se ušklíbla. „Si piš, že vyjde, zvlášť pokud se tam objevím já. Je ale důležité, aby to Locika stihla včas."

„V jejím zájmu to stihne," ujistil ji Gearalt a Laura se zasmála.

„Mno, to by bylo," řekla azvedla se. „A abych nezapomněla, přišly ti dva dopisy, tady máš." Podala mu dvě zapečetěné obálky. Jedna byla od Lykéry a druhá od Karla.

„Díky," zamumlal Gearalt a jal se rozbalovat dopis od své kamarádky.

„Jo, jasně," kývla Laura a mávla na něj. „Půjdu už. Mám ještě práci a ty jsi koukám zaneprázdněný."

„Jo, fajn, ahoj," usmál se roztržitě Gearalt a vytáhl zvláštní papír, na které poznal Lykéřino písmo.

Ahoj Gery,

omlouvám se, že jsem se ti neozvala. Nemůžu za to, tvůj dopis mě nezastihl – Jsem teď v Egyptě a mamka mi ho musela přeposlat.

Škoda, že tu nemůžeš být se mnou. Jsem si jistá, že bys byl taky tak nadšený jako já. Jsem tu se školou – naše ředitelka nám konečně dovolila navštívit tuhle úžasnou zemi, dokonce jsme si vyrobili i vlastní papyrus – na ten ti teď píšu.

Navštěvujeme každý den různé památky – předevčírem jsme studovali sfingu. Řeknu ti, je opravdu úžasná. Mno a zrovna dneska jsme byli v Údolí králů, dovolili nám totiž navštívit hrobku jednoho ze starších panovníků. Byli tam zajímavé malby na stěnách. Víš, že egyptské panovníky a mrtvé hlídaly především kočky? Na jedné stěně byla znázorňována Bastet a na druhé Sachmet – stály naproti sobě, samozřejmě z anfasu a mezi nimi byl uložen sarkofág s mumií. Zajímavé, jak se to liší – bůh smrti tu přeci byl Anubis, zatímco Bastet byla bohyně ohně, koček a těhotných žen a Sachmet znázorňovala ochranu a božskou moc. Ale to odbočuju – vypadá to, jako by ty dvě malby hlídaly nějaký poklad a zároveň tu mrtvou. Takže zatímco v Egyptě hlídaly poklady a podsvětí kočky, v Řecku a později Římě to byli psi a draci. Takový Cerberos – hlídal největší poklad Háda – lidské duše, byl to takový posel smrti – tedy pes byl posel smrti, nebo Ládon, to byl drak – hlídal poklady Hesperidek. V Sumeru to byl drak Zu... Ale ten nehlídal duše. Promiň, moc se rozepisuju, víš jak moc mě to baví šťourat se v tom. Jsi zatím jediný, kdo je schopen hodiny mě poslouchat. :D Ale prostě vrtá mi hlavou, proč jsou na stěnách hrobky znázorněny dvě kočky a nikde ani zmínka o Anubisovi?!

Ptal ses mě na knihu o Souhvězdích. Ne, tu knížku ještě nemám, ale vypadá zajímavě.

Poručníka? Myslela jsem, že to jsou jen Dursleyovi, ale snad se k tobě bude hezky chovat, jinak si ho podám :D Neříkej, že je někdo horší, než Dudley... To tě tedy lituji, ale ty si s ním poradíš, o tom jsem přesvědčená. Hele... ti dva tlusťoši... zkoušel jsi na ně projímadlo? Jsem ale ráda, že sis našel alespoň někoho, s kým si rozumíš a to je dobrý start.

Domácí úkoly? To se nadřeš, nezávidím, ale víš jak – nevím jaké to je. Peníze mám, i kdbych je nechtěla :( :D

Neříkej mi, že ses fakt dal na sport... To nevěřím, vždyť jediným tvým sportem bylo dělat Dudleymu boxovací pytel! Ne promiň, ale vím, že tě to neláka. Jak si vlastně vedeš? Doufám, že tě u toho moc nehoní.

A jak se ti vlastně ve škole vede? Jako známky a tak? U mě nic moc, nějak jsem to špatně nastartovala, byla jsem trošku nemocná a chyběla jsem – chytla jsem úpal a poté ještě cosi, takže jsem ležela.

Hada dostanu, ale jméno pro něj ještě nemám. Bude to jako dárek k Vánocům a to mi připomíná, vím o dárku, co by se ti mohl líbit... Bude takový netradiční, ale doufám, že pěkný. Tak.. nebudu se moc rozepisovat, uvidíme se v létě!

Pac a pusu… Lykéra

Gearalt ztuhl a znovu si přečetl řádky, kde psala o tříhlavém psovi.

„Ona snad umí číst myšlenky na dálku!" Začal se smát. Její dopis ho potěšil, nejen proto, že narazila na tu věc se psem, díky které se teď Gearalt mohl odrazit. Lykéra byla jeho nejlepší kamarádka zhruba od pěti let, kdy se poprvé potkali u houpaček, kde si Gery lízal rány po tom, co ho ztloukl Dudley. Ona ho svým způsobem zachránila a dodala ohromným způsobem sebevědomí. Díky ní si začal být jistý sám sebou a věděl, že aspoň někdo má rád jeho přítomnost.

Lykéra na něj nehleděla skrz prsty a po každé ráně od strýce nebo bratrance mu pomohla se zvednout. Tehdy ještě bydlela se svoji babičkou, tedy do jejich devátých narozenin, kdy se musela odstěhovat zpět za rodinou. Přesto za ním jezdila každé prázdniny. Díky ní, si Gearalt začal vážit sám sebe a experimentovat s tím, co mu zakazoval strýc Vernon. A sice s kouzlením.

Tenkrát nevěděl, že umí kouzlit, nepřipouštěl si to, zpočátku... Později, když zjistil, že může zvedat věci pomocí myšlenek věděl, že není obyčejný. Tuhle schopnost začal používat na strašení Dudleyho a i když za to obvykle dostal výprask, nepřestal s tím.

Překvapilo ho, když dostal dopis z Bradavic, pravda nebyl tak namyšlený, aby si myslel, že je jediný, kdo něco takového ovládá. Často si představoval, jak jedinou rukou zvedá strýcovo auto a hází ho na něj (to když právě za něco dostal), nebo jak kolem sebe nechává věci volně poletovat, pomocí své mysli.

S Lykérou si občas hráli na kouzelníky a oba se u toho bavili – vytvářeli svůj svět, který Gearaltovi pomáhal přežít. Své pokusy s magií omezil v devíti letech, kdy měla Lykéra odjet zpátky do své země a Gearalt zjistil, že je to příliš nebezpečné, ukazovat takové triky před lidmi. Tehdy ho také strýc Vernon naposledy uhodil...

Gearalt se pousmál tomu incidentu a schoval dopis do obálky. Slíbil si, že se musí zeptat Lyké, jak na Kerbera.

Popadl do ruky druhý dopis od Karla a rozlomil pečeť. Jak vytáhl dopis z obálky zalitoval, že tohle všechno nemůže prozradit své nejlepší kamarádce.

Milý Gearalte,

Skutečně nevadí, že nemáš tak často psát, až se ti ve škole vše uklidní, můžeš psát klidně jeden dopis měsíčně, ono není tak často na co se ptát. Inteligentní čaroděj si vše najde sám, já jsem tu pro Tebe jako rádce a studnice rad a nápadů. Určitě bys na všechno, co ti poradím a řeknu, přišel sám, ale bude jistě rychlejší, když ti pomohu.

K tvému dotazu o levitaci tekutin: jedná se o dost komplexní problém spojený se spoustou a spoustou věcí. V dnešní době se teprve dostáváme na jakousi pomyslnou hranici vědomostí, co se týče magie před obdobím inkvizice. Skutečný vznik magie… mno tuhle otázku nechám někomu kvalifikovanějšímu, dokonce ti mohu říct komu. Bydlí poměrně blízko Bradavic v jedné vesničce v Irsku. Nemá moc ráda Angličany, ale to se anuluje zvídavou myslí, jakou vskutku máš. Jmenuje se Saranna Beckett a je skutečně odbornicí na historii magie a pradávné dějiny Řecka, Egyptu, Sumeru, Starověkých magických velmocí a dokonce i mudlovskou archeologii. Přednášela na univerzitách po celém světě jak mudlům tak čarodějům. Nyní je na odpočinku a skutečně se vyžívá ve své zahrádce a domu plném starožitností z celého světa. Bude sice asi zpočátku mrzutou dopisovatelkou, je příkrá a ráda se pře, ale pokud se zmíníš o mně, ráda ti odpoví.

Říkat pro ovládání tekutiny tu předponu nejhustější tekutiny jistě možné je, pokud se jedná o malá množství, ale pokud budeš zvedat hektolitry, jistě to pocítíš. Doporučil bych ti, si to zkoušet na deseti litrech tekutiny, jistě ne hned, ale později až budeš mít čas. Každý má jiné výdaje magie, ale osobně bych ti doporučil si zjistit o kapalině co nejvíce informací, připodobnit si to k nějaké obdobné a použít příponu stejnou. Tedy na vodu a podobné tekutiny jako jsou šťávy, alkohol a tak. Prakticky stačí pouze předpona vody. U čajů, kávy a tak tam se jedná o směsová kouzla a ty vysvětlím později. K olejům a koncentrátům hustota vyšší než u vody, tedy stačí „slabší" obalové kouzlo k zabránění rozpadu. Směsová kouzla jsou složitější, mělo by jít o spojení obyčejného a Vylepšeného WL a narovinu prohlašuji, že jde o vysoce složitou záležitost. Pro praxi stačí fonetický důraz na předponu a prakticky stane se totéž pokud pohybujeme řádově kilogramy. Totéž u slané vody, což je vlastně roztok soli… pro různou vodu jiná hustota, ale prakticky je to jedno. V předmětu Věštění z čísel si v numerologické části můžeš propočíst výdaje magie. Jsou na to grafy a studium tohoto problému se už bere jako úroveň doktorské práce na magických univerzitách. Tak si uvědomuji, že této části moc neporozumíš, tedy dělej, že jsem nic nenapsal a vrať se k tomu za několik let při studiu na OVCE. Byl by to vynikající projekt k této zkoušce.

Jsem… trochu zaskočen. Netušil jsem, že někdo tak mladý byl tak moc zasažen Válkou v době kdy má dítě být jen v dobrém prostředí. Pochybuji, že bys byl rád, kdybych ti napsal, jak moc tě lituji, protože to ani není úplně pravda. Každá věc v životě mladého člověka ho utváří a je možné, že s rodiči by ses nikdy neobtěžoval zeptat profesora a ten ti doporučil starého profesora z Německa. Zeptal by ses rodičů. Tedy tě nelituji a jsem moc rád a vděčný, že jsi se odvážil mi napsat zpět.

S přáním krásných svátků a štěstí…

Karel Greaber

Z ošetřovny ho madamme Pomfreyová pustila hned druhý den po tom. Pohodlně najel do uvolněné předvánoční výuky, kde s profesorem Kratiknotem pomocí Wingardium leviosa zdobili chodby řetězy a stromky vánočními koulemi, profesorka McGonagallová je učila, jak přeměnit dřevěné ozdobičky na skleněné a jak si vyrobit vlastní (Gearaltovi se napodruhé podařilo vytvořit z kusu kůry velkou dřevěnou hvězdu – na sklo se už nedostal, protože mu nefungovalo).

Profesor Quirell se trošku během Vánoc uvolnil, i když stále kolem sebe házel nervozní úsměvy a naučil je (po dlouhém přemlouvání ze strany studentů) jak se bránit proti upírům kouzlem Ignise ocissio. Gearalt z nějakého důvodu pochyboval, že by takové kouzlo upírovi ublížilo, neboť z hůlky pouze v nepravidelných intervalech sršely plamínky, jako by v hůlce sídlil ohnivý mužík s rýmou.

V bylinkářství se starali o rostlinky a snažili se zabalit kousavé hortenzie do šál. Jedině profesor Snape nebral na Vánoce ohled a drtil je v lektvarech. Právě připravovali vcelku nenáročný lektvar proti nevolnosti, takže Gearalt krájel kořeny hořčičníku a měl čas popřemýšlet nad tím, jak poprosí Snapea o povolení o navštívení mudlovského světa. Nakonec na to místo zbytečných vytáček šel naprosto upřímně.

„Pane profesore?" zastavil ho, když byla třída téměř prázdná. Snape ho celou hodinu okázale ignoroval a nad jeho prací jen ucedil: „Aspoň něco dokážete nepokazit."

„Co chcete, Callaghane?"

„Potřeboval bych navštívit Londýn, pane profesore," odvětil klidně. Snažil se jeho naštvaného tonu nevšímat. Snape nadzvedl obočí.

„Pokud chcete nakupovat dárky, použijte sovu."

Gearalt zavrtěl hlavou. „To nepůjde, pane profesore. Nemůžu si nic objednat z mudlovského obchodu pro jednu kamarádku..."

Snape se na něj dlouze, pichlavě díval, jako by zkoumal co má doopravdy zaluby. Poté pomalu přikývl.

„Přijďte v sobotu přesně v sedm hodin ráno, před můj kabinet. Máte štěstí, musím něco vyřídit na Příčné." S tím se otočil a odkráčel.

„Super," zajásal v duchu Gearalt a spokojeně se vrátil do společenské místnosti. Bylo tam několik sedmáků a dva druháci – Locika a holka, kterou Gearalt neznal. Locika ho kývnutím hlavy pozdravila a Gearalt ji stejným způsobem pozdrav oplatil. Pokračoval dál, do ložnice, kde se právě Draco namáhal s úkolem.

„Si přisednu," oznámil mu Gearalt a posaadil se vedle něj na pohodlnou pohovku. Vytáhl úkol do přeměňování, který měli brzy odevzdat a přemýšlel, co by k němu dodal. Právě v tu chvíli, kdy se chystal napsat začátek další věty, drcl Draco do svého kalamáře a inkoust se rozlil po Gearaltově úkole a pak začal rychle stékat na kalhoty.

„Draco!" vyjekl Gery. „Ty... pako!" naštval se. „Když s tím neumíš psát! Používej propisky!" Vythl mu peří z ruky a hrubě mu do ní vrazil propisku.

„Co to je?" vytřeštil na to oči Draco. „Něco, co se nevyleje," zamumlal Gearalt a začal naštvaně odsávat z oblečení a úkolu ještě nezaschlý inkoust. Draco chvíli zkoumal, jak se s tou věcí píše a když zjistil, že to má přeci jen něco do sebe, pečlivě sbalil pero do pouzdra a skoro vylitou lahvičku inkoustu do šuplete a pak si hrál s propiskou od Gearalta.

„Co to vyvádí?" zeptal se Theo, který právě vešel do ložnice. Gearalt pilně zachraňoval, co zbylo z jeho úkolu a Draco si zběsile čáral tenké linie na pergamen.

„Chceš taky propisku?" odětil nepřítomně Gearalt a vytáhl další z postranní kapsy batohu. Theo se na něj vážně podíval a obrátil oči k jeho úkolu, stále pocákaného inkoustem. „Za pokus nic nedám," zamumlal a propisku přijal.

Zbytek týdne uběhl rychle, kdy ho Gery strávil učením, sebeovládání a samozřejmě famfrpálovým tréninkem.

„Tak hoši," otřel si Higgs mokrou ruku od sněhu do kabátu. „Za těch pár týdnů jste udělali fakt velkej pokrok. Jestli vám tohle tempo vydrží dalších sedm let, to už bude na vás, ale ujišťuji vás, že do konce roku vám ty vaše svaly ještě trochu protáhnu. Po Vánocích bude náš první zápas, hrajem proti Havraspáru, ale ti jsou jako jednou zabité mouchy. Podle mýho nejsou sehraní, takže je porazíme levou zadní. Vy dva musíte přijít na zápas, tak uvidíte, jak se doopravdy hraje."

„Ale nebudeme muset na koště, že ne?" zeptal se Gearalt, který už při té představě zelenal.

„Ne, to fakt nebudete. Jednak jste prváci a to, že vás tu učím je jen kvůli trestu, co jste dostali a druhak, místo tebe by šel Draco. Je si na koštěti mnohem jistější."

„Uff," oddechl si Gearalt a usmál se. „To se mi ulevilo."

V sobotu přesně v sedm stepoval Gearalt před profesorovým kabinetem. Snape ho nechal ještě pět minut čekat, než se uráčil otevřít dveře.

„Už jste tu? Jak úžasné. Použijeme můj krb, abychom se dostali do Děravého kotle. Tam si pak dělejte, co chcete, ovšem v jednu vás očekávám v hostinci. Pokud tam nebudete, odejdu bez vás, jasné?"

Gearalt přikývl a Snape mu stroze pokynul, aby vešel do kabinetu.

Jak Snape řekl, tak i udělal. Sotva vylezl z krbu, stroze mu pokynul a odešel směrem k cihlové zdi, které chránila Příčnou ulici. Gearalt se vydal do mudlovského světa. Jako první hodlal koupit Lykéře knihu o Souhvězdích. Věděl, že se jimi zabývá prakticky od svých šesti let. O prázdninách, když byla u babičky se často v noci vykrádal z domu a chodil za ní, kde pomocí ohromného teleskopu sledovala hvězdy.

Věděla o nich hodně věcí – věcí, nad kterým se Gearalt ve svém věku nepozastavil, nechtěl vědět. Lykéra byla od svého ranného dětství velmi zvědavá, co se týkalo noční oblohy a starověkých civilizací a jak si Gearalt později uvědomil, byla zcela jiná, než většina lidí, které kdy poznal. Nikdy ji neviděl, že by se bavila s někým jiným, než s ním a zdálo se, že kromě své babičky a Gearalta nikoho nezná.

Zastavil se před obchodem, který zahlédl, když šli s Tonksovou k Děravému kotli. Kupodivu, měli stále otevřeno a Gearalt tomu byl opravdu rád. Kniha stále trčela ve výkladní skříni, jako by o ni nikdo neměl zájem. Dokonce ta samá, kterou listovgal když čekal na vlak do školy. Gearalt zamířil rovnou k pultu. Bylo tu naskládáno spoustu zboží – od zajímavých pohledů, přes plnící pera až po menší brožurky a knížky k právě hraným filmům.

„Dobrý den. Chtěl bych se podívat na tu knihu o Souhvězdích, mohu?"

Prodavačka za pultem se usmála.

„Samozřejmě. Zdáš se mi ale trochu mladý na to, abys studoval složité pochody vesmíru."

„Eh... vlastně to není pro mě. Kamarádka se o vesmír hodně zajímá..."

Žena se usmála a vytáhla knihu, kterou chtěl.

„Budeš to chtít zabalit? Předpokládám, že to je dárek k Vánocům."

„Ano, byla byste hodná," zamumlal Gearalt, počkal, až mu zabalí knihu, poté zaplatil a vyšel znovu před prodejnu. Zbývalo mu už jen koupit něco pro Theodora a Draca. Byly to první Vánoce, kdy někomu něco kupoval. Tedy někomu jinému kromě Lyk tou si většinou vyměnovali věci jako bonbony, později si kupovali různé zajímavé sešity do školy, penály, psací pomůcky. Gearalt se snažil potěšit ji nějakým dražším dárkem, styděl se za to, že ji nemůže nabídnout víc, ale Lyké se vždy jen smála a nikdy na jeho chudobu neupozorňovala. Vypadalo to, že je upřímně potěšena jeho dárky a také mu nedala nic, co by ho ponížilo a poukázalo na to, že nemá nic, čím by to vykompenzoval. Lykéra byla anděl.

Zamyslel se nad tím a pousmál se. Vlastně by ho to nepřekvapilo, kdyby každý kouzelník měl svého anděla strážného. Trhnul sebou a vrátil se k dárkům. Nenapadalo ho nic, co by koupil pro ty dva. Theo byl tichý a nenáročný, upřímný, až to někdy bolelo, ale také skromný, rád četl, nebo se v noci plížil z pokoje. Draco byl naopak ukecaný, nesoustředěný a aristokraticky nadutý, přičemž si svoji moc rád dokazoval.

„U něj budě těžké vybrat dárek, když si jenom luskne prsty a má co chce," blesklo Gearaltovi hlavou. A pak mu secvaklo.

Otočil se zpátky ke knihkupectví a po pěti minutách vyšel s dalšími věcmi v tašce.

Do Děravého kotle se vrátil o půl jedné a zamířil na Příčnou. Napadlo ho, že by mohl zařídit dárek i Hagridovi. Pravda, absolutně ho neznal a jedna část mu šeptala, aby zbytečně nemrhal penězi – zato ta druhá část mu říkala, ať mu prostě něco koupí. A taky koupil – byl to postřik třídy 1., který se perfektně hodil na dýně, kabačky, cukety, patizony obecně všechny tykve a také na ciblolky, kratorisy, melendry a další kouzelné rostliny, o kterých Gery neměl ani potuchy, co znamenají. Samozřejmě, koupil toho jen litr – litr koncentrátu. Naředěný by mu postačil na celé tři sezony.

Spokojený, zamířil zpět do Děravého kotle, kde už čekal Snape.

„Chm," okomentoval jeho přesný příchod a vhodil Letax do ohně. „Jdete první. Adresa: „Kabinet profesora Snapea, Bradavice" a snažte se vyslovit to správně."

„Kde jsi byl?" přivítal ho Draco. „Když jsme vstali, už jsi byl pryč."

„Mno... potřeboval jsem něco od Snapea," odpověděl vyhýbavě Gearalt.

„Co to máš v té tašce?" vyptával se dál Draco.

„Byl jsem v Londýně koupit Lykéře dárky k vánocům," sladce se usmál Gearalt a tím umlčel všetečné Dracovy otázky.

Theo se tiše zasmál, ale neřekl nic. Gearalt na něj vrhl letmý pohled a ušklíbl se. Pak pokrčil rameny, schoval tašku do kufru a položil se na postel.

„Tak co je tu nového, zatímco jsem tu nebyl?"

„No," protáhl Theo a opatrně založil záložkou stránku, kterou četl. „Slyšeli jsme mluvit Brumbála a Pomfreyovou."

„A?" pozdvihl obočí Gearalt.

„Mno, myslím, že mluvili o tobě. Jsi jediný na škole, kdo má divné oči."

Černovlasý hoch se zaujatě posadil a zamračil se. „Co říkali?"

„Neslyšeli jsme to celé, ale v podstatě si Pommfreyová stěžovala na to, že ji Brumbál nedovolí podívat se na tvé oči. Chtěla provést operaci, která by ti navrátila původní barvu očí, protože předpokládala, že mudlovští lékaři jen aktivovali jakýsi druh dětské magie, co ti rychleji pomohl vyrovnat se zraněními. Znělo to tedy tak, že se jí vůbec nelíbí tenhle tvůj... eh, vzhled."

Gearalt se zamračil. „A ona projednávala tuhle operaci bez mého svolení? To si myslí, že jsem pokusný králík, co si furt nechá něco dělat s očima?"

„Popravdě," ozval se Draco. „Brumbál s tím nesouhlasil. Říkal něco v tom smyslu, že by další zákrok mohl znamenat víc škod než užitku. Na což ošetřovatelka odpověděla, že si to nemyslí, že její léčitelství je mnohem lepší než mudlovské a nechce se dívat do očí hadovi."

„Hadovi?" podivil se Gearalt. „To je to se mnou tak hrozné?"

„No... nejpřívětivější pohled zrovna nemáš, ale Pommfreyová se zdála být hodně rozrušená a naštvaná. Jako by už je někdy viděla a nelíbilo se jí to."

„Mda. Takže se rozhodla, že mi přeoperuje moje oči jen proto, že se jí nelíbí? Super, doufám, že to Brumbál nedovolil." Gery byl trochu naštvaný.

„Ne, nedovolil. Řekl, že je to tvoje volba."

„Dobře..." přikývl Gearalt, ale rozhovor si dobře zapamatoval. Musel zjistit, proč se tak děsí jeho očí.

Vánoce se kvapem blížily a hodně lidí nyní mluvilo odjezdu domů. Draco byl mezi nimi.

„Otec pravděpodobně udělá vánoční večírek, předpokládám, že tam bude i Pansy, Nikolajevovi, Duboisovi, no prostě celé kouzelnické čistokrevné společenství, špička Evropy. Předpokládám, že tam budete pozváni i vy," otočil se k Theodorovi. Černovlasý hoch se na něj podíval a ve tváři se mu na malou chvíli objevil nelítostný výraz. „Ne, já zůstávám tady v Bradavicích. Budu se učit."

„Ale vždyť máš známky na výbornou, co blázníš..." nechápal Draco.

„Ne," odsekl Theo. „Musím se učit."

Gearalt se zamračil, něco mu nesedělo. Draco tomu však nevěnoval pozornost, zřejmě si myslel, že má Theo špatný den a vesele si balil kufry. Černovlasý hoch si přisedl k Theovi na postel.

„Ty... nechceš domů?" zeptal se ho tiše. Theodor vzhlédl.

„A co bych tam dělal?" zasyčel tak tiše, až Gerymu naskočila husina.

„Měl bych snad poslouchat otce, který mě odmalička týrá a zachází se mnou hůř jak se skřítkem? Život s ním je neustálé schovávání a snaha přežít. Snažil se mě zabít - už několikrát, jen tak, jen aby zjistil, jak silný jsem. A kvůli matky dědictví, které je jenom moje… Nepřidám se na jeho stranu, i když on si myslí, že ano. Nebude ze mě Smrtijed!" vyštěkl vztekle.

„Hej, hej klid. Jen jsem se zeptal," tišil ho Gearalt. „Asi jsi také neměl nejlepší dětství."

„Ne, to nemám. Přijdu si jak mimozemšťan mezi všemi těmi chechtajícími se spolužáky. Nevím co dělat, chtěl bych se bavit, ale když... pořád mám pocit, že každou chvíli na mě zpoza rohu něco vyběhne." Padl mu pohled do klína.

„Chápu..." odtušil Gery.

„Tak... Mám sbaleno. Půjdete mě vyprovodit vy dva?" Draco měl očividně velmi dobrou náladu.

„Hm..." zamručel Gearalt a vstal. „Já půjdu."

Theodor přikývl. „Já půjdu také. Popravdě těším se na ten klid, až tu nikdo nebude."

„To jsme dva," odvětil věcně Gearalt. „Pak ale nesmím zapomenout poslat dárek... Snad jí to stihne dojít včas."


End file.
